A Boy and His Fox: Redux
by KibaElunal
Summary: ((It's been three years since A Boy and His Fox ended, and now that I've improved I've decided to revisit the story.)) A young Summoner of the League, Kal is ready to be bound to his first champion. However, two souls that aren't compatible can make things dangerously complicated. It's up to him and Ahri to settle their differences and end the evil shadow that threatens Runeterra.
1. Chapter 1

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 1

 **Author's note: Hello everyone, something I've been kind of planning on doing for a while now is writing A Boy and His Fox anew. While the story will not change much, I can confidently say that my writing has improved since I first started three years ago. I don't plan on removing the old one, but hopefully this one will make a good indicator of the progress we've all made as a group. Thanks so much again for all your support. -Kiba**

* * *

The chattering of the world around me seemed to silence as my gaze rose to the looming gates of the Presidium. While normally this served as the living quarters for Duchess Karma, today it served as my path to destiny. Already, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I stared in awe. For six long years, I'd waited for this moment. All of my training and hard work would pay off. I would help save Ionia from Noxus once again.

My thoughts were jumbled as a woman shoved past me, causing me to stumble. "Watch it." She stated, looking back at me over her shoulder. Her golden eyes were piercing, but more surprising still were the large white fox tails that trailed behind her. I knew her name well enough. She was Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox, a champion for Ionia. As she disappeared into the building, I remained there, my gaze returning once more to the entrance.

Could I really do it? I scolded myself for even asking the question. Of course I could do it! Steeling myself, I began my walk through the entrance to begin the binding process. My name is Kal'adamsul. It's a mouthful, to be sure, and it still confuses me that my parents managed to come up with something so complicated to say. Long ago, I learned it was just easier for everyone if I shortened it to Kal. Presently, I held the record for the youngest summoner to ever come out of the Institute of War, a high honor if I do say so myself.

The Institute of War, and by proxy Summoners, are a sect of the League of Legends which is dedicated to the resolution of political disputes and controlling the use of magic. As a Summoner, I would be bound to a Champion who would serve as my vessel on the Fields of Justice. As the previous statement implies, this would be the first time I was bound to a Champion, hence my anxiety.

Placing my palm on the door, a slight tingling sensation filled my body as my aura flared around me. Magic trickled through my fingertips, flooding the door, and activating the security runes that prevented any unwanted guests from entering the Hall of Heroes as the Presidium was labeled today. Already there were several champions present within the Hall. In addition to the rude woman who'd bumped into me just moments ago, I recognized Duchess Karma, the blind monk Lee Sin; Irelia, the captain of the Ionian Guard; Master Yi, and even Syndra, the Dark Sovereign. I shuddered in fear before steeling myself; there would be none of that.

Every territory sent their own representatives as well to add to the champion pool. Even if they weren't Ionian, it wouldn't stop them from trying to gain an influential foothold should a Summoner be bound to one of their champions. From Noxus and Zaun, we had Warwick and Singed, two of the most monstrous men in Ionia's grim past. It was no surprise seeing them here, but it didn't stop me from hoping that they wouldn't be staying long.

Finally, my eyes rested upon the large, glowing, viridian stone that hovered in the center of the room. This was the Stone of Binding, a powerful artifact that would decide once and for all whom my soul was most like in the room. To be linked to a sinister champion like Syndra or Warwick was something I dreaded greatly. I couldn't think of a worse shame than to have my soul likened to theirs.

With a chime, the moment for interviews with our prospective champions began. While it was true that the Stone had the ultimate decision, the Institute felt that the interview process helped to smooth the transition into the bond itself. My eyes swept over the champions to see most of my fellow summoners already joining a few champions in the interview rooms. That was when I noticed the beast-like Warwick's fierce smirk as he stared at another champion.

I'd heard her name before. She was Soraka, the Star-Child. She was well known amongst Ionians as being a very helpful healer, in addition to a kind soul. She shuddered, visibly upset by his gaze, so without a thought I walked to her and took her hand in mind, causing her to jump. When she turned to see me, I smiled softly at her and silently nodded towards an empty interview room.

* * *

My face was slightly flushed as I stood so close to the Stone of Binding. This was the first time since the original conflict that I'd been within these halls, rather than my home in the forest. My fingers gripped my staff shyly. I felt so out of place amongst all these warriors. I never really wanted to hurt people, but I also knew that this was necessary. I wasn't immortal any more. I couldn't just observe the world any longer, not after what happened with...him.

He stood on the opposite side, and as much as I wanted to pretend he wasn't there, I couldn't. That was the man who cost me my immortality. That was the man who betrayed my friendship and kindness in an attempt to selfishly cut out my heart. He had failed and because he'd failed, he was turned into a hideous monster.

His eyes met mine, causing me to freeze as a shiver ran down my spine. Was I trembling? For some reason, I couldn't be sure. The only thing I could feel was the horrifying fear that no matter how fast I ran, he'd always be right there behind me, ready to pounce and finish what he'd started.

Through that fear and darkness, however, I felt something grab my hand, causing me to give a start. Had he managed to catch me so quickly? No, he still stood where he had before, though now his smug grin had begun to fade. Turning to look, I saw a young human, no more than 22 years old smiling at me. It had so much warmth, I was shocked that someone could have so much inside of them. He nodded towards a room off to the side, and I realized then that he was a Summoner.

I followed behind him into the room, being led by his hand, and when we were inside, he finally released his calming grip. Closing the door behind him, he turned back to me with a chuckle. "Sorry if I startled you. You seemed to be pretty uncomfortable so I figured I'd interview you first. Your name is Soraka, right?"

"Yes," I replied, "though my League title is 'the Star-Child'." After a moment, I decided to add, "And you didn't startle me." It was a lie, I knew, but I'd dealt with Summoners before. They were usually very similar to Warwick. One whiff of fear and they would reject your soul faster than you could blink.

He seemed to ignore my comment, sitting across from me at the table. His fingers nervously drummed the table as he tried to think of something to say. "Sorry, I'm not great at small talk. You were a celestial being once, right?"

I bit my lip. I dislike I was being so timid, but he seemed understanding of my nature as he waited patiently for my answer. "Yes," I finally repeated, "I was once a being connected with the stars. I was immortal, and I came down to help heal the wounded and sick until…" My words faded away. I couldn't believe I was already sharing this with him.

"Warwick." He finished for me, reaching into his pocket. Pulling out a small square of fabric, he offered it to me, and it was then that I first realized that a warm tear had rolled down my cheek. I carefully took it, dabbing at my eyes before offering it back to him.

"Thank you. He wasn't always a monster, you know? When we first met, he'd brought his wife to me, begging for me to heal her. I tried my best, but she was already too far gone to do anything. Even though she died though, we still remained friends, or at least, I thought we were. One day, I heard a scuffle near the woods I lived in and when I went to investigate, I found him fighting a group of men that he told me had been the ones responsible for his wife's injuries. I tried to help him the best I can, but with so many against just him, I couldn't heal his wounds fast enough. I could hear my sisters pleading for me to not get involved, but I ignored them." He pushed the handkerchief back towards me as the tears began to come again, the entire time his patient smile never leaving his features. "I ended up attacking the men, causing my immortality to fade. As they fled from us, Warwick turned on me and stabbed me with a knife. It hurt so much, physically and emotionally. He was supposed to be my friend, but instead he betrayed me."

"How did you manage to get away?" He asked, unable to conceal his genuine interest in my story. Despite my tears, I smiled at him.

"The same way I handled the others. It was funny, watching this grown hunter running away from a woman with his tail between his legs like a dog." As the smile weakened I continued. "Ironically, shortly after he drank a potion turning him into the form you see now. I, however, decided I'd use my new mortality to fight for this land, so that peace would always be an option over violence."

Even before he spoke, I could tell he agreed with my ideal. A knock on the door, caused our heads to turn to see another Summoner smiling at the both of us. "Sorry to interrupt Kal, but it's time to switch interviewers."

"Thanks Cyris," 'Kal', as I'd just learned his name was, answered before turning back to me. "Sorry for taking up most of our time with small talk Lady Soraka, but I really appreciate you sharing your story with me. If we don't become bound, I do hope we can still remain friends." His hand stretched towards me to shake, causing me to look at it with a smile.

I shook it, returning his grin. "Thank you, Summoner. But please, for my friends, it's just Raka. Thank you for listening so intently. I wish you luck in your binding." As our hands parted, I'd already made up my mind that he was the one I wanted to be bound to.

* * *

My tails swished back and forth behind me as I closed the door to my fourth unsuccessful interview. Trudging to the next room, I leaned against the wall with a sigh. This wasn't shaping up the way I'd hoped it would. Each person I met fell under my charms within seconds of me walking into the room. I gave them all the same crazy story about my past. I'd lure men home, fuck them, then eat their souls. Regardless of the fact that the tale was a gross exaggeration, each of them still just nodded their heads as if that didn't mean a thing to them. I need someone who was different from _him_.

My eyes went to the final room as the Demacian representative Sona stepped out. I didn't even bother asking her how it went. I never really talked to very many of the other Champions. Truthfully, I didn't have very many friends; there was never really a need to. _He_ had been everything for me: my friend, my lover, my mentor...it was a love story for the ages. Or at least, so I thought. Things would be different this time though. I intended on finding a summoner that I knew I could never fall in love with. I wouldn't spend any more nights crying tears over my past. I was a new Ahri, and this would be a new Summoner more fitting for her.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped to the door and opened it slowly. Now the game would begin. As I sauntered in, I slowly exhaled into the air, filling it with the charm magic that would send men's hearts into a frenzy of lust and desire with just one whiff. "Hello, come on...in." His voice trailed off slowly as he looked into my eyes. I recognized him as the kid I'd bumped into on the street earlier. I didn't even realize he was a Summoner. Even still, he too was so quick to fall under my spell. I could feel his gaze running down my body as he took in the silken clothes that I wore. My outfit left little to the imagination. The crimson low-cut top tightly hugged my curvaceous figure, pressing my breasts together and forward to give anyone a good glimpse of my cleavage. Beneath that, my skirt, which was as snowy white as my tails, went down from my hips to just below my upper thigh, allowing my long soft legs to be visible to the world.

He shook his head, and I watched as the charm he'd quickly fallen under immediately faded from his eyes. My lips curled into a smile, as I walked closer. "I'm impressed, Summoner. I think you're the first one to resist the urge to fawn over me from the moment I entered the room. One may think you don't have an interest in women."

"Ha. Cute." He grunted. I knew that whether he had an interest or not was irrelevant to the situation, but I'd hoped to make the mood a little lighter after obviously trying to charm him. It didn't seem to work, judging by the impatient frown on his face. Standing up, he offered me his hand, giving me time to now analyze him.

He was young; a little younger than me, but not by much. His long chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, seemingly to keep it from his eyes. The clothes he wore were detestable, designed purely for the sake of function rather than elegance, despite his regal demeanor. He certainly wasn't of noble blood, but the way he held his chin high made me wonder whether or not he should have been. His figure wasn't anything special. He was completely in the middle, neither fat nor muscular. Rather, he seemed to have little patience for anything outside of what was completely necessary to do his work. The most stunning aspect of him, though, were his eyes: blue like sapphires and so piercing that you could have sworn he literally was able to glare daggers. I almost found myself becoming entranced by them before also banishing such thoughts and sitting down in the chair, ignoring his outstretched gesture.

He let out a frustrated huff, and I knew I was getting under his skin. This was perfect. The less he liked me, the better. It wasn't as if he had a choice in who would be his champion anyway, but if the two of us could hit that sweet spot of 'just co-workers' I knew it would be for the best. "So...Ahri, isn't it?" He asked, returning to his own seat. "What is it that made you want to join the League?"

I placed my finger cutely to my lips as I pretended to think really hard about his question. I couldn't let my guard down yet, I still needed to test him to ensure he was the perfect one. "Well, I suppose it was because I was tired of sleeping with a different man every night." I commented, causing him to open his eyes in shock.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me, Summoner. I know you're not deaf. Maybe I should put it in little kid words, so it's easier for you to understand." I could see the rage seething beneath his exterior, but even still he remained quiet as I continued. "You see, I wasn't always the way you see me now. I was born as a fox, though I didn't ever really feel like I fit in." He was beginning to soften up, so I quickly giggled before adding, "Don't go pitying me there summoner. I'm far from the helpless damsel that I know you fantasize about having."

"Yeah, this is over." He retorted impatiently, going to take his things. Perhaps I'd overdone it, I needed to make him stay without making him sympathetic towards me.

"Sit. Down," I commanded, causing him to pause and stare back towards me. "This isn't over yet Summoner. Not until that clock reaches the appropriate time. You don't really strike me as the rule-breaker type."

Turning back, he slid out his seat, his eyes never breaking contact with mine as an irritated growl escaped his throat. Setting his notes back on to the table with a thud, I knew that he wouldn't be getting up again.

"Good boy," I cooed.

"I am not a dog."

"Oh, I'm sure. If you were, you'd be chasing me."

"Is that your attempt at witty humor?"

"Is that _your_ attempt at a witty comeback?" He fell silent, surrendering to letting me go on with my story. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, one day I was just walking along the way when I came across a battlefield. I figured I'd sniff around, see if I could find some scraps, but instead I found a mage. When I came closer, my hunger seemed to grow and so I consumed his soul, causing my body to become as it is now."

"So you decided to try to become human, is that right? It doesn't seem to be going to well, what with the…" He pantomimed my ears and tails in a way that was absolutely adorable, but I had to harden my will to prevent commenting on it.

"Good eye, Summoner. Clearly the League chose you for your intellect. You're right, my transformation was not a complete one. I had to use these…" I mirrored his pantomime, but gestured to my breasts and hips, "in order to lure men, I mean prey, to my bed. There I'd feast on their souls to my heart's content. I used to feed every day, sometimes more than once."

An awkward silence filled the room before his fist slammed on table, nearly causing me to jump. "You're a monster," he snarled, "did it never occur to you that those men may have had families? Is that all you cared about was your own hunger? I don't know how foxes do things, but let's get one damned thing straight, if you're intending to be human, you act like one! Life has a value and it's sure as Hells not…" I interrupted his lecture by flicking him hard on the nose.

"Sorry, were you saying something?" I yawned.

Then something odd happened. A weird grin crossed his face. "Listen Foxy…"

"Ahri."

"Whatever. I don't know what you think you're doing, but this place isn't a game. It'll chew you up and spit you out like cud. You clearly don't have what it takes to be a Champion of the League, so why don't you move over for a Champion who didn't slut her way to the top."

Oh, that little shit had it coming now. I stood up, mirroring his stance by slamming my own hand on to the table as my Orb formed in my other one, swirling with fire. "Now you listen to me you ignorant little boy," I hissed coldly, "I could easily destroy you, right here, right now with my magic. It'd be like snuffing out a birthday candle. The only reason you're still breathing is because I need one of you punks to get me into the Fields of Justice. So why don't you go home and play with your toys, little kid, because it's obvious that you're too young to have what it takes to enter the League."

"You think I'm scared of you?" He laughed. "Clearly you're not too powerful. You can't even turn yourself completely human. I mean, think of how many people you've drained! A hundred? Probably even more than that, judging on your promiscuity, and still you haven't changed a bit since you first transformed. I'm not much younger than you, but at least I have a real reason to be here. You're the one who doesn't have what it takes to enter the League, because it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, inside you're just a stupid mindless beast." With that, he crossed his arms smugly.

I had had it! Raising up my right hand I slashed at his face with my claws, only for the tips to barely graze him before lavender arcs of electricity raced around my body. I'd never felt such pain before as I collapsed on to the table with a whimper. As the lightning faded, I could see his shadow looming over me. Grabbing me by the back of my shirt, he helped me to my feet in a surprising show of sympathy.

"Rule #1 fox-girl, no Champion is allowed to attack a summoner when within an area sanctioned by the League. So how about this, let's just go our separate ways, hmm? You don't want to be around me and I certainly don't want to be around you. So cut the crap. Go home, because I doubt you're getting a Summoner today." With that, he looked at his watch. Tapping its face arrogantly, he opened the door and slipped out, leaving me breathless and leaning against the wall.

"That's what you think," I whispered under my breath.

* * *

Shutting the door behind me, I let out a gasp of relief. I knew she wouldn't be able to hurt me, but that still didn't stop me from wanting to brace myself from her attack. One thing was for certain, those claws could really sting if she dug them into my face. It was hard to believe that at one point the League didn't enforce that policy. I pitied the poor man who had decided to insult Mordekaiser.

I went to stand by Raka with a smile. I figured I'd save the Stone of Binding a little bit of time searching. Even still, I hoped that the lightning hadn't hurt her too badly. She looked like she was in agony when it had finally stopped. As the door opened, I watched her exit, smoothing out her skirt before looking at me with a glare. Like that, my concern was gone as she too went to stand near the stone, immediately swarmed by some of the male summoners that had joined us.

The process went by over and over again. A Summoner's name was called, they'd put their hand on the Stone. The Stone would shoot a beam of light at their champion and they'd pair up and stand away from the others to watch the ceremony. One after another, pairs were bonded and soon there was only two Summoners left. Looking at me, I nodded for the nervous Cyris to step forward before me. In the Institute, he'd be the closest one to whom I'd call a friend, despite that he was at least ten years my elder. Placing his hand on the Stone, I was shocked as the light raced past me to wrap around Soraka.

For a moment, I was in shock as she smiled and walked to meet up with him. She turned to look at me over her shoulder, before mouthing a soft apology and joining him. My eyes flowed over the remaining champions left in the pool. None of them had particularly good souls and I began to grow very concerned. "Next!" The League official called. As I stepped forward, I felt like my legs were made of jelly. I shakily approached the Stone closing my eyes and swallowing nervously before placing my hand on its smooth, cool, surface.

"Kal'Adamsul Midori-hi!" It boomed in my head, causing me to tremble more. "You have been chosen as a Summoner to represent your homeland in the League of Legends. Due to your birthplace in Ionia, you will now be assigned a champion compatible with your soul to be your partner for the next fifteen years." Opening my eyes curiously, I watched as a beam of light shot out to envelop Ahri.

"Mulligan. Please give me a mulligan." I pleaded silently to the Stone, but I had no such luck.

"You, Kal'Adamsul, are now bound to Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox. She is your champion, and you her summoner. The two of you will train and strive for excellence in the League and together, fight for Ionia's cause with honor and fairness." The Stone once more slowly settled into its resting place, and I knew that the deal had already been struck. I was bound to her now. My soul was like hers? I couldn't even begin to try to accept that, regardless of the justifications the Stone could have given me.

I simply stood there in shock as the official waved his arms to call attention to him. "Congratulations Summoners and Champions! Now, the two of you may discuss where you will live. Please remember that if you don't have enough room in your homes, you may always borrow one at the Institute of War. If you have any questions or concerns, come to me and I will do my best to address them. That is all, thank you and have a nice day!"

I began to walk towards the official. Maybe I'd be able to convince him that this was a huge mistake. Surely, the Stone had made some sort of miscalculation. Instead, however, Ahri's hand wrapped around my wrist, dragging me from the Presidium and out to the street. With a tug, I pulled from her grip with a scowl. "I can walk, thanks. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go ask the official for a different Champion."

She scoffed. "Look summoner, I know you don't like this but I'm afraid you're going to have to deal with it. We've been bound and that's how we're going to stay for fifteen years. We're partners now, so you may as well be a bit more friendly from now on. But by all means, if you'd like to risk your position as a Summoner, go right on ahead and tell him that you don't want a Champion."

"Listen to me carefully," I snapped, turning back on her, "we may be partners, but we are not friends! The Stone made a mistake when it bonded us so you're right, I'm going to have to make the best out of a bad situation. A terrible one, even. Now let's hurry to the train so we can get to the Institute before the rooms fill up."

"There's no need." She smirked, brushing past me to playfully stroke my chin with her tail before I swatted it away.

"Well, I hope you're not expecting to live with me. My apartment was only one bed room and I stopped paying rent this month."

She covered her mouth to hide a giggle. "Don't worry, we'll take my place. I think you'll find that you really like it." Her expression then became very serious as she walked closer and jabbed her finger in my face. "But I swear, if you try to peep on me, you'll be eating your food through a plastic tube, understand kid?"

"I am not a kid." I stated for the third time today. "I am twenty two years old and you're only two years older than me. I'll live with you, only because I'm certain it will be more comfortable. Our first match is two weeks away, so I suggest we just practice when we can. Otherwise, we stay out of each other's way. Finally, I have one very important rule. Under no circumstances are you to use your charm magic on me, and believe me I'll be able to tell. Make any justification you want, but you will _not_ do it. Agreed?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I already said 'fine'."

"Fine!" I snapped. For a brief moment, I could see a smug grin on her face as she walked past me, a hypnotic sway in her hips. "What are you so cheerful about?" I grumbled. Whatever the reason was, I was certain that it wasn't a good one.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, little boy. All in due time. We'd better get moving before it gets too dark, though. Wouldn't want you getting lost and afraid, would we?" Her condescending tone was infuriating as she continued down into the city. Little did I know, however, that the hurdles I faced ahead were nothing in comparison to to our arguments now.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 2

I couldn't help but feel an unsettling chill as Ahri glanced over her shoulder again for the third time since we'd left the Halls of Heroes. On her face was a sly grin that told me things had turned out exactly in her favor and I knew that meant trouble for me. Turning back around, her hips swayed playfully as she strolled along Ionia's cobblestone roads, her tails 'accidentally' brushing against my chin every so often.

I knew she was simply trying to irk me, but I steeled myself and tried to not let it get to me. Tearing my eyes from her hypnotic movements, I looked past her to the beautiful display that was being performed by the sun as it lazily dipped beneath the horizon. The sky was absolutely breathtaking, swathed in long streaks of orange and pink pastels that brought a feeling of tranquility.

I'd always loved watching the sunset, even as a kid. My little sister and I used to watch it together after we'd spent all day playing in the alley ways of our home. These days, it was a reminder that no matter how far apart we were, we still loved one another.

I was torn from my thoughts, however, when one of my champion's tails slapped me across the cheek playfully as she turned to face me. "Hey, Runeterra to Summoner!" Ahri sang, turning and walking backwards so she could keep an eye on me. "What are you so zoned out about? You should be happy that you got an awesome champion like me."

I didn't respond, instead taking one last longing look at the sun before sighing. "Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts for a moment." I replied. "It's not important."

For a brief moment, I could have sworn that Ahri's expression had an air of concern, up until that impish smile returned to her lips as she stopped moving, instead taking a step towards me to run one of her tails under my chin. "Now, now, Summoner. It's not very chivalrous of you to keep undressing me with your eyes like that. Girl may get the wrong idea. Don't you think?" Her last word was accented with a flirtatious click of her tongue that only served to fluster and irritate me.

Pulling away from her touch, I brushed past her with a huff. "We both know that's not what was happening. Sorry, but I have standards. I'm not like you. I don't just spread my legs because someone breathes on me."

"Hey, shut up!" She snapped, stomping her foot angrily. "Stop acting like you're some superior fucking being. You're not a God, you know? You're nothing but a stupid kid whose stones probably haven't even dropped yet. Face it, you'd be lucky to have a shot with me, though the truth is I have standards too, and you don't even meet one of them!"

"Oh, look at that. Not even thirty minutes in and the slutty fox can't go a few minutes without bringing up dicks or sex. Surprise, surprise." I shot back sarcastically. "It's almost as if you don't even have a modicum of self-worth or dignity." I felt a slight tingle in the air, turning just in time to see the pink ethereal heart blast past me. "Or integrity!" I shouted. "One damned rule and you broke it in the first hour!"

"Bite me, asshole!" She retorted, causing the two of us to begin shouting and bickering with each other in an attempt to get the final word in, until finally the sun had completely gone down leaving the streets dark save the fluorescent lamps from Piltover that lined them.

"Enough!" I snapped, causing her to fall silent in surprise. "You're a skank, I'm an asshole. Let's just get to your house already so we can go to sleep and maybe I'll wake up from this nightmare."

"Fine with me!"

"Me too!"

With a growl, she stormed past me. Despite our argument, however, she still wore that same unnerving grin on her face. Whatever was going on in that twisted mind of hers, I knew that I wanted no part of it.

* * *

I couldn't believe the words he'd said to me. All I did was try to show just a little bit of concern for my Summoner and he decided to go off on me by making all of those wild accusations! I mean, in fairness, I had told him that I'd slept with hundreds of men, but that was besides the point!

As a Summoner and a gentleman, he should have acted with a bit more decorum instead of squabbling like a child. Even still, I couldn't help but be pleased that my plan was going so perfectly. Every cruel word, every harsh argument, it was another assurance that this time would be different.

I actually did feel bad about shooting my charm at him. In my defense, I was aiming to miss him, but instead it went straight for his back. If he hadn't moved out of the way when he did, who knows what could have happened. The scariest part was, if he did become charmed and came after me, I wasn't even sure if I'd be able to fight him off.

The thought of him forcing himself on me while I struggled against him made my face flush, but I quickly tossed the thoughts aside. I'd be more careful now; no more 'threatening' charms. "Are we there yet?" He complained, the first words he'd spoken since our argument.

"Almost." I promised, turning off the road and up the hill path that led to my house's entrance. A long time ago, one of the men I 'courted' offered to build me a house as a gift, and being the fiscally minded woman that I am, I decided to take him up on it. After all, I wasn't a fox any more, I was a human, and a human woman deserves a warm bed instead of sleeping outside on the cold ground.

Sure enough, he kept his promise to me by constructing a large manor in a hollow cavern beneath the small village. No one else knew of his actions, not even his wife, though when I watched through their window I could see the knowledge in her eyes that he was being unfaithful. In the end, I mercifully drained him before he could experience whatever she had planned. "Here we are." I sang liltingly, gesturing to the cavern's entrance above ground.

He just stood there silently. Very carefully, he gingerly put his luggage down before turning back towards me. "Ahri...I know you didn't just drag me all the way out here to tell me that you, in fact, live in a hole in the ground when we could have been living in a very comfortable suite at the Institute."

My brow furrowed. Was he seriously complaining about my house without even going inside of it? "Hey! I didn't have to invite you. I could have just as easily made you live in that dump. You don't see me making fun of your stupid clothes, do you? Then don't insult my home before you even see what's inside of it!"

"Inside of…" He began, flabbergasted, "It's a damned hole in the ground! I know what's inside a damned hole: dirt, roots, parasites, and every now and then a psychotic fox woman who thinks she lives in an actual house!"

My hand quickly raced out, grabbing him by the front of his tunic and pulling his face just inches from mine. He'd struck a nerve now, no one calls me psychotic! "Listen to me carefully, dickwad," I hissed. "You may not have much of an opinion of me, but I am bringing you into my home and giving you food and lodging for free. Now normally, I'd mess up that pretty little face of yours for the way you've been insulting me in public like a no-good cad. However, I _was_ in a pretty damned good mood, so I'll let this one time go. Now shut up and get in the fucking hole." With that, I shoved him hard, causing him to flail about before losing his balance and falling with a scream into the darkness.

He'd be fine, I decided, taking a deep breath to calm myself down. It did little to help. That's when my eyes fell upon his bags, still sitting on the ground beside the entrance. Looking from them to the nearby well, I smiled to myself with a nod. That would do for now. Hurling them over the stone, my ears twitched in satisfaction at the sound of them hitting the water below with a splash. Dusting my hands off, I returned to the entrance to my cave, wrapped my tails tightly together to prevent them from getting dirtied up, and plummeted through the opening.

Immediately, my stomach leapt into my throat, as it usually did. You got used to it after a while, but I could only imagine the fear that must have been in that poor boy's heart as he found himself free falling before landing in a chute that would slow his descent safely. Well, more or less. As my body raced towards the end of the long slide, I readied myself and quickly planted my feet when I soared off, stumbling forward a few steps to safely drain my momentum.

Sure enough, he lay on the ground, groaning as he writhed in pain from the sudden impact. I walked past him with a triumphant 'hmmph', before heading to the front door of the large house and unlocking it with my key. "Are you coming inside or do you plan on laying there all day?"

As he slowly clambered to his feet, he cocked an eyebrow at me and brushed himself off. "You know, there's a difference between misleading someone and shoving them down a twenty foot drop." He grumbled, clearing his throat. "Also, if you had explained to me that there was _literally_ a house in the giant hole in the ground, we would be on the same page."

"I know you're not seriously complaining just because you were wrong."

"I wouldn't have been wrong if you learned to communicate like a normal human being."

My eyes narrowed. "As opposed to…?"

He turned a bright red and scratched his cheek nervously. "You know I didn't mean it like that…"

"Do I?"

"Of course I didn't. I meant you're acting like a freaking child." He huffed, avoiding eye contact with me. "Let's just go inside, okay? I'd like to put my stuff down if you don't mind."

"What stuff?" I asked wryly, leaving the door open for him as I collapsed on my couch with a relaxed sigh. When his face appeared in the doorway, I could see the rage in his eyes.

"Ahri...where are my things?"

"I don't know. Where was the last place you saw them?"

"Outside of the hole with _you_."

I put a finger to my lips cutely as I pretended to think hard, before smiling. "Oh, that's right! I think I'm starting to remember. Maybe if you describe them it'll help."

"What did you do to my things?" He repeated, his voice icy cold.

"Tossed them in the well." I finally admitted.

He grit his teeth with a low growl. "You did WHAT?!"

"Relax, you didn't need any of that stuff anyway. I clearly can't trust you to take care of yourself, so I guess I'll just have to do it for you instead." I teased, crossing my ankles and placing my hands behind my head.

"All of my books, all of my clothes...you just...threw them in the well?" He began to chuckle, and that was when fear washed over me. I think I may have pushed him a little too far. "I can't believe this," he laughed, placing his back against the door and sinking to the ground. "Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"You were an asshole to me." I suggested before lecturing myself that it was stupid to continue to poke the bear.

"I meant what did I do to deserve you? Our souls are similar? I don't believe it. I can't believe it. If my soul is like yours then I need to do some serious self-reflection."

"Hey! I am _not_ a bad person!" I argued. "It's not my fault you won't even give me a chance! You just keep on being a jerk. You're not even trying to make this work out between us, so don't give me that crap! If anything, I should be the one insulted that my soul is like yours!"

"You know what? I don't even care anymore." He muttered, closing his eyes. "Fine, you win. I'll do what you want. I can just let you control yourself on the Field of Justice. It's not like you need me, right?"

A twinge of guilt ran through me, even though inside I knew I hadn't done anything wrong. Even still, I stood up, walking towards him and offering him my hands to help him up. "Come on." I instructed. "Let's get you squared away in your room. I wasn't kidding when I said you didn't need that stuff. I took the liberty of buying some clothes for whoever my Summoner would be. Couldn't very well have my Summoner wearing some gaudy rags, could I?"

He sighed, taking my hands and letting me help him to his feet. "How would you know that you'd get a Summoner anyway?" He grumbled. "Even Karma wasn't selected."

Was he on to me? When I turned to look at him, I could still see the look of sad surrender in his eyes, almost like a beaten puppy. I had to resist giving a sigh of relief; he had no idea. "Of course I would. I mean, look at me. I'm cute, spunky, and no man can possibly resist me. Seducing a bunch of nerds who've been locked away in a school for six years? Child's play."

* * *

As Ahri led me further into her house, I knew that I was at the end of my rope. When I was in the Institute, I had hundreds of scenarios in my head about what would happen when I was finally bound to a champion. None of them were like this.

I couldn't help but feel she was hiding something from me. I didn't have any definitive proof, but whenever she looked in my eyes I could sense a desperation there that I found troubling. Did she intend to drain me in my sleep? A summoner would have plenty of spiritual energy for her to feed off of. Not to mention that it was the draining of a mage that turned her into what she was today.

She stopped next to a basic wooden door, propping her foot up on the wall behind her as she leaned against it, an action I could only interpret as her trying to be cute. Much to my shame, I had to admit it was working. "Here it is," she explained, gesturing towards it. "There's fresh linens and clothes in the closet if you want. Feel free to make it your own, I don't really use it for anything."

I said nothing, simply opening the door to reveal a bare bedroom. Every inch of the place was covered with a thick layer of visible dust, revealing she hadn't stepped foot in this room for years. I looked at her puzzled, causing her expression to sink.

"You don't like it?"

This time, her question felt genuine. After her lecture earlier about making things work, I had unfortunately come to the conclusion that she was right. I knew that I was being nasty to her, just as she was doing the same to me. I wasn't able to control her, but at the very least I could control myself. "No, it's fine. It's just...when did you say you bought this stuff?"

Her cheeks turned a bright red as she looked down at her shoes. "A little over seven years ago. It was for my first Summoner." I had almost forgotten about that. I remembered hearing something about a Summoner rejecting their champion a while back. Was it Ahri that was the champion? Rumors had floated all around the League that it was a case of scorned lovers and it would make sense for her. Either way, I decided that I wouldn't bring it up.

Stepping inside of the room, I could almost feel my feet sinking into the dust and grime, leaving footprints behind me as evidence of how long it truly had been since anyone set foot in this room. As I sat on the bed, a huge cloud of dust erupted upwards causing me to cough and hack in an attempt to draw fresh air into my lungs. "It's cozy." I lied.

"I'm really sorry." She murmured, her gaze still locked at the floor as her tails drooped behind her. Gods, how could someone look so cute and so sad all at the same time?

"Well...how about we clean it tonight?" I suggested to her. "After that we may as well celebrate, right?"

"Celebrate?" She asked.

"Why not? You got a Summoner, I got a Champion. That's something worth celebrating, isn't it?" I was relieved when her lips curled into her typical smile. I hated watching anyone be so distraught, especially on my behalf.

"Hell yeah, it is!" She agreed. "I think I have a bottle of wine stashed around here somewhere. I'll find it for us and get some glasses."

"No, wait weren't we going to clean...and she's gone." Turning back to the room, my eyes scanned over it. It was just dust, no food or crumbs or anything. Not even any dead insects. All in all, I had a pretty solid canvas to work with. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my Summoner Orb. It was about the size of a marble, and when I exhaled on it the thing began to grow warm and expanded to look more like a basketball.

While I had managed to memorize a few spells, the Summoner's Orb served as a mix between a lexicon to research spells and a scrying orb when I was on the Fields of Justice. It served like a controller as well, so when paired with my magic I could give directions in real time directly to Ahri. While it's true that a summoner can physically control a champion, if either party were to resist, the champion would simply stand there, unable to defend themselves.

That being said, I looked to ensure that Ahri hadn't returned yet. I'd become rather shy using my magic when in the Institute, especially after _that_ happened. It still was hard to talk about considering how close it came to getting me kicked out of the League. Placing my fingertips against the smooth, polished, ball I dragged my fingers across, allowing me to browse through the spells contained inside.

When at last, I came to the one I wanted, I closed my eyes. The instructions said to visualize the room in its entirety. Every detail, every small nook and cranny between every point. There was no problem doing so. My aura expanded around me, much like sonar, pinpointing every minute bit of material that it passed over. I uttered one word. "Cleanse." A great howling filled the room like cyclone, rushing all around me. I could feel the sting of dust and debris on my skin, until even that too was removed.

When I opened my eyes again, the entire room was pristine, as were the clothes I wore that had been soiled. It even felt like it had cleaned my socks the spell was so thorough. Just about that time, Ahri rounded the corner. "Found some!" She sang playfully before reeling at the state of the room. "Whoa! How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked innocently, carefully taking the glasses from her to prevent them from falling.

She didn't say a word, simply twirling around in the center of the room to regard everything before looking at the floating ball in the middle. "Is this it?" She asked with a gasp. "It's your Summoner's Orb, right? It's so pretty."

"Pretty?"

"Handsome, whatever." She scoffed. Holding up her left hand, spirit fire coalesced in her palm to form into her own Orb of Deception. Placing it beside the Summoner's Orb, she smiled as the two began to orbit and weave together. "Look, it's like they're dancing." She gave me a playful smirk, sitting on the bed beside me. "What about you, Summoner? Are you much of a dancer?"

"Ha! I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you?" I went to take the bottle from her grasp, but she quickly pulled it away from me and stuck out her tongue. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Summoner, but if you want a drink with me you'll have to catch me first." Turning on her heels, she dashed out of the room, leaving her mysterious blue essence in her wake. I took a deep breath. This, I decided, would most likely never work out. We were far too different from one another. But for the sake of appeasement, I decided I could indulge in her immaturity, at least just this once.

The two of us raced through the house, jumping from different pieces of furniture like an intense game of 'The Floor is Lava', not even really caring if a vase or table was broken here or there. It wasn't until we finally both collapsed in the living room on either side of the coffee table that she held up her hand.

"Truce."

"Truce." I agreed, slowly sitting up and taking the offered wine bottle. "You're surprisingly quick, you know that?"

She giggled. "I could say the same about you, Summoner. Now pour the wine already. I've had a stressful day and I need some booze to deal with my obnoxious new roommate."

"I heard that." I chuckled, pouring both of us a glass. I watched as she smiled and sheepishly took hers. Raising my glass for a toast, I returned her smile. "To the League of Legends."

"To the League of Legends." She repeated, albeit less enthusiastically, clinking her glass against mine and sipping from hers.

The wine wasn't much. It was so cheap that it may as well have been grape juice with a thimble of rubbing alcohol. Normally, I'd consider teasing her about it, but when I thought about how tranquil things were presently between us, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Despite the tranquility between us, however, there was also a shared discomfort. We both knew that something had made a mistake in our selection process, but both of us were too stubborn to do anything about it. I imagine she was planning how to change me, just as much as I was planning on how to change her. Ideally, we shouldn't have had to change at all.

Upending the bottle to show it was empty, I sighed draining my final glass before setting it down. "Well, I think that's it for me. Is there a place I can take a bath?"

"Yeah, there's a spring bath in the annex next door."

"All right. Thanks for the wine and the company." I replied with a lazy wave. At that moment, my head felt like it was spinning. Odd considering how watered down it had tasted. Ahri suddenly erupted into a spontaneous fit of laughter.

"I can't believe it!" She giggled as I turned to look at her. What on Runeterra was this girl laughing at. "I knew it! You did want me as a champion!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You just thanked me! You actually thanked me. See, I thought you were some tough and gritty guy who was all stoic and crap, but in actuality, you're just a kid trying to play grown-up. Ha! That is just my luck!"

I could feel a vein pulsing in my forehead. "I told you, stop calling me kid!" I shouted. "I thanked you out of politeness, not out of genuine gratitude!"

"Calm down…"

"No! You want to know the real truth? Other than the vile monsters that were present you were my last choice for a champion! I didn't want to be bound to you! If anything, I actually considered backing out of being a summoner! But I've worked too damned hard to let it be ruined by an immature, childish, and generally stupid woman who couldn't give a damn about being an actual Champion! As far as I'm concerned, you, this house, the wine, I'd trade every bit of it for a different Champion." I was seething now as air hissed through my gritted teeth. I was seeing red now, though whether it was from her words of the wine, I couldn't be sure. But I'd gone too far at this point to turn back now.

"I see." She murmured, her eyes falling to her own half filled glass. Raising it to her lips, she tilted her head back and gulped it down in one swig. "Well, you know what? The reason you became my Summoner is because no one else wanted _you_! That's right, I heard the other champions talking about you. All of them were laughing at how stupid and childish you were! You thought Soraka liked you? Ha! She felt sorry for you! I bet when she had a different summoner she was so relieved that she wouldn't have to babysit some insensitive dickweed like you! If not for the fact that I need you, I'd have drained your essence the moment we first met, though I doubt it'd give me anything since you clearly have no soul!" I shrugged off her words, the wine allowing me to get a bit thicker skin the more we argued. "Don't walk away from me, I'm not finished!"

"Go to bed." I ordered coldly. "We have training tomorrow. If I want to stand a hope at being able to make an influence I'll have to whip you into at least a mediocre fighter. Good night." As I entered my room, I slammed the door shut behind me. Stripping down to my skivvies, I slid beneath the covers before laying my head with a painful thud on the pillow.

Reaching beneath it, I removed the solid object that had hit me. It was a picture of Ahri, probably around seventeen years old, standing next to an older looking Summoner with fierce eyes.

I sighed, setting it on the nightstand next to me. "I can't believe you made it seven years." I explained to the portrait. "If I could have met you then, I'd have warned you in advance the sort of shit you were getting yourself into." Rolling over, I turned out the light, both of our orbs still slowly rotating around one another.

* * *

As the sound of his door slamming dissipated in the still air, I found myself thankful that he hadn't been facing me. I could feel the salty tears streaming down my face as I rubbed my temples. "He was wrong." I repeated to myself like a mantra. "You're not useless. You deserve to be a Champion." Despite that the words escaped my lips, I still couldn't stop shaking as the sniffles came in.

I stood up, collecting our glasses and the bottle, taking it to the sink and cleaning them. I hated how I was. My previous Summoner saw me as little more than a pet, and the last thing I wanted was to be one for this asshole too. Apparently, I was wrong. He was just like _him_. Setting the now clean dishes to dry, I looked at the clock to see it was now midnight. Gods, I was such a fool. I just spent an hour washing two wine glasses.

Cautiously, I walked to his door, placing my ear against it to see if he was asleep. It was creepy, I knew, but after what happened I wanted to ensure that my Summoner was still safe in his bed. Sure enough, I heard him snoozing away on the other side of the door until he began to grumble in his sleep. "Nicole...no, Nicole…" He whimpered. Who was Nicole? "No...stay away from her...I don't…" Suddenly, I heard him sit up straight in his bed, his heart racing in his chest. I thanked the Gods that my hearing was so strong compared to a human's. If he'd caught me in his room, I'd never hear the end of it. At least his nightmare was over.

As I went to leave, I began to awful for everything that had happened or was said between us. The truth was, I knew that we were both acting childish, and I knew it bothered him to be called 'Kid'. Even still, I couldn't resist taunting and teasing him until he exploded like he just did. I really didn't have anyone to blame but myself. But no more! I'd show him just how good of a Champion I could be. He'd be grateful that we were bonded if it was the last thing I'd do.

Setting my clock to wake me up earlier than most, I began to put my plan into motion. I'd wake up, make him some breakfast, go in and apologize for what happened last night. We'd have some heart-to-heart, do our training (where he'd see just how strong I was), and then he'd tell me I did a good job. It had to work. It just had to.

The next morning, I set my machinations into motion, starting with a simple but healthy breakfast. When I reached his door, however, I froze. What if he didn't like it? If he yelled at me the way he did last night, I doubted I'd be strong enough to hold myself in. "You can do this, Ahri." I whispered to myself. "He's a man. You've spent your whole life learning to manipulate them. How hard can it be?"

Turning the knob, I bumped the door open with my hip, only to lay eyes on the photograph of my first Summoner and I. Time seemed to slow down as the tray fell from my hands to shatter on the ground. The Summoner sat up immediately in the bed, looking around wildly to see what had caused him such a start, only to see me standing there in shock.

"Oh, good morning." He offered, looking towards the picture. "I'm sorry. I found that picture under the pillow. I assumed it was yours so I thought you may want to put it somewhere."

"Y-yeah." I stammered, walking towards it and gently lifting it from the stand. How many tears had I shed onto this photo back then? I clutched it to my chest. I was so happy the day that I was first bound to a summoner. I was finally going to become a human, like I always wanted. But then…"I know exactly where it belongs." I muttered coldly. Holding up the photograph, my hand burst into flames turning it to ash before it slipped through my fingers.

"Ahri, are you alright?" He asked, causing me to turn to look at him. No! I wouldn't cry, not in front of him. My first Summoner got to watch my pain, but I'd be damned if this one saw it in me, not after I had decided to show him just how strong I was.

"I'm fine." I replied. "I'll clean up this mess."

Turning away from him, I began to pick up pieces of the porcelain before I heard him slip out of bed to help me pick it up. I was shocked to see him on his knees in nothing but his underwear, grasping for the broken shards with such a serious expression. For a moment, the look tickled me and I actually managed to crack a giggle.

When he realized why, his serious expression turned into a scowl, and he quickly grabbed a set of clothes from the closet. "Be sure to clean up this mess. Practice starts in an hour." He snapped before he stormed out of the room.

"Great. Way to go Ahri, you did it again." I lectured myself. As I swept the ashes onto the tray, I looked up at my Orb, still softly swirling around his, and vice-versa. I still had a chance at this. I could apologize to him later. No matter what happened, I was determined to not let this end because of me. Not again.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 3

When I at last came back from my bath, I approached the room to hear Ahri muttering to herself. For a moment, I pressed myself against the wall, listening carefully. I knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but at the same time if she was up to something, I would prefer to know about it. However, when I heard her sobbing, I knew that my impression of her had been wrong. "I can't believe myself," she whimpered. "I shouldn't have commented. Why can't I just keep my big mouth shut?"

Now that I considered it, I knew that I'd been a little harsh with her. I took a deep breath, putting on a fake smile and coming into the room. "Alright Ahri, I'm dressed and ready for training. I hope you're well rested because it's going to be a doozy." She stiffened, turning back to look at me with those sad golden eyes. "What's the matter?" I asked, kneeling beside her. I had to pretend that I didn't know. If Ahri told me, then maybe I could help her without coming off as a cad.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "I know you don't really care. It must be embarrassing walking in on me like this." The back of her hand rose to rub her tears away from her now red and puffy cheeks. Had she been crying this entire time?

"Of course I care." I protested, but she just shook her head.

"No you don't. But that's okay, I know I wasn't your first choice, but...the truth is I'm really happy to have a Summoner. I know I tease you a lot, but I promise that I never meant to make you hate me."

"Hate you?" I asked perplexed. "Don't get me wrong, you annoy me to no end, but I'd never say I _hate_ you." She didn't say anything, which I knew meant that she had her doubts. I took another deep breath, trying to find the words that would make this better. "Look, this whole thing is very important to me," I tried. "For a long time, I've been working hard to become a Summoner. I'm the youngest one _ever_ to come out of the Institute. I'm really sensitive about the whole thing for reasons I don't want to get into. I know I'm really harsh on you, but I promise that it's not personal. I just want you to take this as seriously as I do."

Her eyes still wouldn't meet mine as she looked down at the stack of broken dishes. "It's important to me, too." She whispered. "I know I don't act like it, but it is. I can't promise I won't stop teasing you, or that I'll be perfect, but I'm trying my best."

I wasn't entirely sure if she was telling the truth. Somewhere inside, I knew that someone so happy-go-lucky couldn't have been trying their hardest. When you're at your peak, you have to shut your emotions down or they'll run rampant beneath you. Maybe she didn't know that. However, I began to pick up what very few pieces were left over. She'd cleaned up most of it before she began crying, I assumed. "Come on. Let's eat breakfast."

"You don't want to eat that, it's been on the floor." She commented.

I had to stifle a laugh. "No, not this food. I really appreciate you cooking me breakfast, but I don't mind us taking turns."

She seemed surprised. "You can cook? Really?"

"You have to learn to cook if you want to be independent. Everyone knows that." I replied, dumping the shattered dishes into the trash. "Just relax. Go wash your face. When we're done eating we'll start the training and I promise, I'll try to be a little less strict if you're a little more serious. Deal?"

She nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Deal." As she left, I got to work on our meal. I couldn't believe how fragile she really was. She always had such a confident exterior that it was difficult to imagine her as anything but a stuck up playgirl.

* * *

Turning the faucet off, I took the towel from the ring beside me and began to dry my face. The streaks were gone now, leaving my face free of smeared makeup and tears. Staring into my reflection, my 'whiskers' were visible cutely on my cheeks. My hair, though disheveled, framed my visage well, causing my golden eyes to shine big and bright.

I couldn't believe he was being so nice to me after what had happened this morning. Had I misjudged him? Turning my back to the mirror, I slipped off my top, peering over my shoulder at my figure as my tails swayed curiously. I guessed I was attractive, though I had no idea why men always thought so. The realization caused my heart to be faster in nervousness. Was that the reason he was showing me kindness?

The thought scared me greatly. This was exactly the reason I'd chosen him in the first place. This was _not_ supposed to happen. I was on the fast track to disaster and I had to find a way to slow everything down before it became even more out of hand.

Redressing, I decided to not apply makeup. The less I beautified myself up, the less likely he'd fall for me. I couldn't help my figure, that wouldn't make any difference, but I still needed to keep myself aloof. If I gave him clear signals I wasn't interested, maybe he'd back off.

Stepping out of the bathroom, the smell of food immediately assaulted my nostrils. It actually smelled good! I followed the scent back into the kitchen to find him already serving the plates on the table. Noticing me, he smiled setting my plate down across from him at the table. "You look nice." He complimented, causing me to panic again.

"O-of course you think so," I replied with a hint of arrogance. "I'm way out of your league, so in comparison to women on your level, I must seem like a Goddess." His eyes narrowed, and I knew I'd hit the right chord. He'd yell at me again, but at least I wouldn't have to worry about any of this other business.

"Just hurry up and eat." He commented, the anger fading from his eyes as he began to move food from his plate to his mouth. He seemed well refined for someone so young. That gave me another idea.

"If you insist." I sighed, sitting across from him. Picking up my fork, I dug in, trying to eat as quickly as I possibly could so that I'd seem like a sloppy eater. I, of course, didn't want to actually get food on myself, I enjoyed my clothes way too much. I could already feel his eyes on me as I ate. "Something wrong?" I asked, my mouth full of food.

"Nope. I was just running over drills to do today in my head."

What had happened to him? It was like he became a totally different person over night. After a few minutes, the two of us had finished, me before him at the rate I was shoveling food into my gullet. He stood up, taking the dishes as I picked my teeth with one of my fingernails, but he just looked away without a care in the world. Gods, didn't he have any sense of decorum? When I seduced men that behave the way I was behaving now, it almost made me gag.

Without a word, the two of us returned to his room where our Orbs patiently waited for our return. Grabbing mine, I rolled it skillfully over my fingers, much like a fushigi artist. He cleared his throat, catching my attention as I sheepishly lowered my Orb and placed my free hand on his.

Following suit, he closed his eyes and began to murmur some sort of incantation and before long, I could feel a frigid wind whipping through my hair. A chilling snow stung my cheeks as my eyes opened to reveal a decrepit bridge. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to the Freljord." He replied, his fingers drumming on the orb rapidly as he began to locate and find spell commands to use for the Summoning. "This is the Howling Abyss. It's a pretty straightforward terrain. One path, obviously. Three turrets to the enemy's capture point."

"Enemy?"

He nodded. "I've asked a friend to give us a hand with training today. For now, I intend to give you more control while I observe. I'm curious as to what your strengths and weaknesses are so that we can formulate a better strategy for the match." I felt a strange and warm tingling in the back of my neck and hand as his magic connected us.

Looking down at the back of my hand, a small glyph shined brightly before fading to a magical blue outline. The symbol was interesting: a staff with two snakes coiled around it and a pair of wings sprouting outward from its tip. I'd seen the icon on medical buildings often, but I'd never understood what it meant. "What are you a doctor or something?" I scoffed. "What's with the goofy glyph?"

"If you must know," he huffed, examining the pink tribal heart that had begun to form on his own hand, "it's called a Caduceus. It's a symbol of protection. Now, if you're done mocking my choice of ideals, I need you to hold still. I'm about to use a spell that may take some time for you to adjust to."

Before I could open my mouth to question him on his statement, a quick impulse rushed through my entire nervous system. It felt like a pleasurable shock that extended all the way from my head to my fingers and toes. "What did you just do?" I asked.

Rolling up one of his sleeves, I immediately felt the icy chill on my corresponding arm. "I linked our nervous systems."

"You did what? That's absolutely insane! That means every time I get hurt, you're going to also!"

"Precisely. My glyph represents my desire to protect the things I care about. If I feel your pain, it helps to keep my focus on the battle and what's at stake." He repeated before giving me a shove forward. *I'm testing our telepathic link. Are you receiving?*

It was so odd hearing his voice in my mind, but I quickly responded back. *Loud and clear, Summoner. So, if you connected our nerves, that must mean you care about me.* If I embarrassed him about it, I knew he'd try to deny it. *I had no idea you could be so tender and affectionate. Like a puppy.*

*Don't be stupid. If you die you'll just respawn so there's nothing I need to worry about with you. I'm more concerned for the fate of Ionia than I am of your personal pain. Now quit stalling and get out there. My friend is waiting.*

*Fine, fine. Just stop being such a jerk.* As the communications softened and left me alone with my thoughts, I giggled to myself. Finally, he was becoming predictable again.

Soon, I'd arrived at the midpoint of the bridge, but looking around I couldn't see much past the whirling flurry of snow that seemed to find solace on every part of me. I found myself wishing I'd brought my coat, but one advantage I had of his odd spell was that I could feel his warmth from his own.

*Alright Ahri, I'm picking her up in your field of view. Just take it slow.*

I focused my eyes and sure enough, I could see a vague outline in the snow. That was when I saw in her hands: a bow! Was he insane? *Summoner, I don't mean to sound scared but, I really don't want to become a pin cushion.*

*You'll be fine, I swear. Ashe is a good friend of mine. Her arrows are dulled so you shouldn't be injured in this fight.*

"Well...alright then." I muttered to myself as I filled my orb with spiritual fire. "Let's show him what you can do." Running forward, I fired a rapid assault of fox-fire straight on. The woman didn't even flinch as the flames singed her clothing. Instead she just drew her bow, leveling it straight at me. *Dodge!* His voice rang in my head, causing me to quickly move just as an arrow flew past me.

Time seemed to slow down as the icy tip of the arrowhead grazed my cheek, just between two of my whiskers. It was so cold that it began to cause my blood to freeze as it oozed out the cut. *Summoner! I thought you said they were dulled!* There was no response as she fired a quick volley of arrows straight at me. I barely managed to somersault out of the way of the arrows as they implanted half way into the ancient bridge. Was he really trying to kill me?

"Alright then bitch, if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" I growled. I dodged another arrow before launching my orb straight at her. She didn't even move out of the way, just stood there as the full force of my power slammed through her, taking some of her essence. As it flew behind her, I began to recall it, feeling the wind at my back to speed me up.

Once again the spiritual fire bloomed from the tips of my tails as the orb slammed through her back, causing her to spin, but despite that she still didn't react save drawing another arrow. Just as I came in range, she fired the arrow, causing it to split into an entire cloud of them, rushing towards me. I held my arms and tails up defensively in front of me, was this the end of it? Killed at the hands of my own Summoner? The foxfire managed to melt through most of the projectiles aimed at my vitals, but there were still ten smaller ones that managed to pierce my limbs.

I couldn't fight her. She didn't even react to pain! With these bolts of ice in me, I wouldn't be able to move as fast which meant it wouldn't be long before she placed an arrow between my eyes. I had to escape. I began to turn away, rushing towards the safety of the turret where she couldn't follow. She fired an arrow, striking me in the back of the leg again, causing me to cry out and land painfully in front of the large statue. I was safe though, she couldn't get to me now.

* * *

Damn it! The moment I felt that slice across my cheek, I knew something was wrong. Ashe was the very first champion that I ever Summoned. When Summoners-in-training are in the Institute of War, there are champions who volunteer to be summoned for the sake of practice battles. Ashe was one such champion, but to me she was more than that. She served as my mentor for five years while I went through training. She was one of the few who never looked down on me for my age and she wasn't the sort to use real weapons in a spar.

My feet pounded against the ancient bridge as I could sense Ahri's movements in my head. She was so quick, but even still I could feel the occasional arrow graze her. If this kept up I wouldn't be able to run anymore. "I'm sorry." I whispered, severing our connection and immediately ending the pain.

I'd made it past the first turret and I could see the second one approaching quickly as my lungs burned from the frigid air combined with the exercise of sprinting so far. I saw the outline of Ahri's figure in the snow, before with a twang from further ahead, she sank to her knees. No! Please don't let her be dead, please don't let her be dead. That was when things went from bad to worse.

The snow began being sucked through the air and I knew exactly what Ashe was planning. As the frost and ice coalesced before her, it hardened shaping into a swirling arrow that was the size of a giant tree branch. I watched, almost there as she fired it, sending it towards my champion. "Ahri!" I cried, leaping between her and the arrow to shield her from it. With a sickening thud I felt it tear through my shoulder blade, the tip extending straight through to come to a stop just an inch from her nose.

It was so cold, I could feel the blood in my veins turning into solid ice. I knew it was only a matter of time before all the warmth in body was gone and I died. I cursed the Gods for this. I would never be able to fight on the Fields of Justice. But even still, there was one thing I could still do. I began murmuring the ancient spell as my champion slowly opened her golden eyes to look up at me.

"Summoner?" She whispered just as I finished causing the world to suddenly stop around us. There was nothing but silence now, save Ahri's panicked breathing. Then, like a window pane that had shattered, fragments of the world fell back into place, leaving the both of us in our original positions, now standing in the room.

I'd succeeded. Ahri was safe. Exhausted from the strain and feeling the icy chill overcome my body, I closed my eyes and crumpled to the ground.

* * *

I shut my eyes tightly to brace for what I was certain was my inevitable demise. But when the pain didn't come and I heard my name being shouted to me, my eyes opened to see that idiot crouched over me, the gigantic arrow just a little ways away. "Summoner?" I whispered in surprise. So he wasn't trying to kill me. Despite my concerns, I wanted to wrap my arms around him tightly and hug him for dear life.

He began to mutter something incoherently. Was the pain driving him to insanity? I felt a tingling sensation wrapping around us both like a blanket. No, this was something different, something magical. The world around us turned black. There was no sound, no light...just me and my summoner, stuck in a void.

My chest rose and fell, our breathing was the only thing that could be heard. Was this death? If it was, I couldn't help but feel conflicted. He'd sacrificed himself, but it hadn't been enough to save us. I felt so sad that he'd died because of me and yet, I was glad that he was here. The last thing I wanted was to be left all alone.

The world shattered into existence once again, replacing all of my emotions with surprise as the colors of my own home bloomed around us. As every last bit fell into place, I could hear a sigh of relief from him before he fell to a crumpled heap beside me. "Summoner!" I cried, quickly sitting him up.

His body was unnaturally cold and save the soft breathing I could hear coming from his nose, I would have thought him a corpse. I couldn't let it end like this. He saved my life, even when I'd doubted him. I'd never forgive myself if he was killed. Using my fox fire, I began to melt away the ice to remove the arrow, careful not to singe his skin.

It took me a while, but I was able to stabilize him enough to at least wait for a doctor. It felt like an eternity as I sat there, curled up beside him. I couldn't help it anymore, I didn't care if he saw or not as the tears rained down around me. When the door finally opened, I looked up to see Shen, Kennen, and Akali looming over us. "Please. Help him."

Shen and Kennen nodded to Akali who quickly grabbed me, pulling me out of the room. "No! No, please let me stay! I need to stay with him!" I cried hysterically as the much physically stronger woman dragged me forcefully. Slamming the door shut between us, I sank to my knees pounding on it with my fist. "Please!" I whined.

Pulling my knees to my chest, I buried my face in them while waiting for the door to be opened again. I hated the way this felt. I was so helpless and no matter how strong I or my magic was, I couldn't do anything to keep him from dying.

I stayed that way for what felt like an eternity. When at last the three of them came out, I was shocked to see them just walk past me without a word. "W-wait!" I called after them. "Is he alright? Did you save him?" Shen turned to regard me before flashing me a thumbs up.

I felt my heart swell with joy as I turned and ran back into the room. On the bed, he lay there, dressed only from the waist down with bandages wrapped around his shoulder. On the nightstand there was a note, and picking it up I began to scan it's contents.

"Dear Ahri,

First, we would like to thank you for your choice in using Ninja Medical as your primary healthcare provider. Your friend was very badly injured in three parts. The puncture (which we assume to be caused by an arrow) pierced his shoulder blade, nearly snapping it in two. It also managed to cause intense muscle damage to his right trapezius and pectoralis major muscles. Finally, and perhaps most seriously, some form of magic has greatly thickened his blood by dropping his body temperature to dangerous levels. Thanks to some Ninja Medical Magic, patent pending, we were able to repair the damage dealt to his bones and muscles. However, he is not out of the woods just yet. You must slowly warm him. If you do it too quickly, he may go into shock. Too slowly and he may suffer from congestive heart failure, his blood too thick to be pumped through him. Blankets will work well as do hot packs, but we strongly suggest not exposing him to direct sunlight for extended periods of time. Be sure to change his bandages every four hours. It should be noted that Ninja Medical Magic, while effective, is not a guarantee of survival and causes a large strain on the body. It is not uncommon to sleep for a few days or more following the procedure. If he does not wake within 72 hours, please contact our office via spotlight so that we may begin Intravenous treatment to keep him hydrated and sustained. Once again, thank you for choosing Ninja Medical for your primary health care needs and do not hesitate to correspond via raven or smoke signals for any questions you may have.

Sincerely,

Shen, Kennen, and Akali"

Setting the note down, I looked to the slumbering mage and I realized something that horrified me. I didn't even know his name. How would I find his family to tell them? What if I had to handle his burial and he was placed in an unmarked grave? "Stop it!" I ordered myself. "You need to stay positive. He is not going to die because you are going to take care of him."

I nodded in agreement with my own little pep talk, quickly going to pull his blanket up to his chest. I stood there for a long while, realizing that now there was nothing else for me to do. My heart sank slightly. I still felt just as useless. Looking at the clock, I timed out when I needed to next change his bandages before an idea came to me.

I took a deep breath, knowing exactly what he'd say if he caught me doing this. The teasing would be relentless, but at this point I didn't care. Pulling back the covers, I slid carefully under them into the narrow twin bed.

Wrapping my arms around his torso, I laid my body against his, nuzzling into his chest. Both the blanket and I would keep him warm. For now, it was the least I could do. With the alarm set, I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek to thank him again for what he'd done before closing my eyes and snuggling against him.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened as I yawned, feeling like I'd just woken up from a long sleep. Sitting up slowly, I could hear a light snoring before I looked to see Ahri, curled up beside me and resting peacefully. I pulled away in shock at her forward action, pressing myself against the wall. Did she sneak into my bed when I was sleeping? Why would she do that?

I felt a painful sting in my shoulder, and as I reached up to touch it, I felt the strange sensation of gauze beneath my fingers. I was injured? My movements caused Ahri to begin to stir, her nose twitching adorably as she reached to where I was previously laying. When her hand touched bed rather than flesh, her eyes opened before looking up to see me awake. "Summoner!" She cried in surprise, falling out of the bed with a thud. "I-I can explain! See, you got shot with this arrow and you were going to die so I tried to fix your wounds but I couldn't so I called the doctors and they used some weird medicine on you to make you all better but they couldn't fix how thick her ice magic made your blood so they said I should keep you warm, so I thought about how I could do that and…" I quickly placed my hand over her mouth to calm her down. Her beautiful panicked eyes began to calm down as she took deep breaths and when I removed my hand again, she sighed.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Two days now. I was so worried."

"Ashe?"

"In the wind. No one knows where she is. She just disappeared."

"How could you possibly be so sloppy?" I criticized her. She looked at me in shock. "I've seen better fighting from pacifists. Your attacks were uncoordinated, your movements were off, and you made yourself too easy of a target."

"Why are you being like this?" She questioned in a hoarse whisper.

"This is not a game, Ahri. If that had been a real fight, you'd be dead. Understand? Dead! Whenever you feel like you're being overrun, you hightail it back to the turret and call for reinforcements, do I make myself clear?"

The harshness of my words made her tails droop behind her as she stood up. "Crystal." Her voice was so soft, I'd barely managed to make out what she said as she turned to leave the room. Before she could though, I reached out grasping one of her long white tails causing her to straighten rigidly before turning back to look at me with a snarl. Snatching her tail away from my grip, she growled, "Something else?"

I nodded. "Just one thing. Thank you, for taking care of me. I know that we've had a rocky start. I don't think this went the way either of us expected it to go, but I'm very grateful for you, even if I don't always express that." Her features softened as I smiled at her. "I know I can be a jerk sometimes, but I promise that things I'm saying, I say to protect you. I almost lost you, Ahri. I won't let it happen again."

For a moment, she didn't say anything. Then, before I could react she pounced at me, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly and hugging me close. My cheeks were burning a bright red as she embraced me tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm the reason you were hurt." She purred in my ear. "But I won't let anyone else hurt you again. You're my Summoner. It's my job to protect you." After a moment's hesitation, I wrapped my arms around her as well, causing her to flinch before shoving herself away from me. "What in the Hells are you doing?!"

"Hugging you? Cause...that's what you were doing?"

"Yeah! It's okay for _me_ to do it. You're not allowed to, understand?"

I held up my hands defensively. "Gods, you're so weird. Fine. I won't touch you, happy? Now can we please get some food, I'm starving."

Seemingly content with my answer, she nodded. "You stay here, I'll bring you something. Your body may still be weak, so you need to rest up if we're going to get back in the game." Turning away before I could react, she walked out of the room, leaving me staring after her.

"What in the Hells happened to you, Ahri?" I wondered quietly to myself.

* * *

"Viktor, don't give me excuses! The device you swore would work was shoddy at best. The champion was so sluggish she couldn't even manage to kill the weakest one!"

"Not to mention that her Summoner pretty much handed her over on a silver platter. Same old dumb kid." The scarlet haired assassin chuckled behind him, flipping a knife skillfully in her hand as she lay draped across a large leather arm chair. "I told you, you should have sent me. I wouldn't have even resisted the administration process."

The man held up a finger to indicate he was listening to the phone. "When can I expect the new prototype?...Excellent. And it's no longer in suppository form?...Wonderful, thank you Viktor. I swear when this is all over, you will be heralded as a genius before your time." With that, he clicked his cell phone shut before regarding the woman. "As for you, Kitten; I needed to test an unwilling subject to see how strong their resistance would be. Now that Viktor has collected more data, we should be able to see an improvement in the others."

Walking to the cage, he looked inside, mouthing a nursery rhyme to himself in order to select his next subject. When his fingers fell upon the trembling eight years old sorceress, he smirked. "She'll do. We've already fitted her with the same prototype as the archer, but we need to wait for the new shipment to come in before we test her."

Katarina stood from her seat, walking seductively behind the Summoner before wrapping her arms around him. "Another girl?" She breathed. "I may have to start getting jealous."

"While I'm sure she'll be fun when she's older, for now I have exactly what I need." He replied before roughly throwing her against the cage. Before she could react, he pinned her there, his lips caressing her throat and causing a low and sultry purr to escape her legs rose to wrap around his waist as the cage rattled from their passion. "I still find it hard to believe," he commented as he worked to undress her, "that Ahri managed to defeat Ashe. Even if she wasn't at her full potential."

"Right now, Summoner, your attention is needed elsewhere." Kat gasped before roughly shoving her lips against his as the entranced Annie stood, staring blankly ahead.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 4

 _Looking up at the Grand Archway that lead into the Great Hallway, my eyes went to the all too familiar inscription. "The truest opponent lies within." An interesting suggestion, I felt, and one that I sought to piece together. It was true that my biggest weakness was my own arrogance. I had strived for years to get into the Institute as a Summoner, and here I was, the youngest to have ever been accepted. I was only seventeen then, and now that I was older I was sure that I could fight just as well as the rest of them._

 _Pushing open the great doors, my smirk immediately vanished. Waiting for me inside were not a group of my peers to witness my graduation as I'd suspected, but the fearsome hooded figures of the Council of Equity. Beside them was_ _ **her**_ _. The scarlet haired she-witch that had humiliated me in the previous exhibition when she resisted my control completely and then blamed me for the harm she'd incurred. "Kal'adamsul, you stand before this Council today accused of the worst crime a Summoner could commit: disloyalty to the League of Legends. How do you plead?"_

 _I opened my mouth to tell them my plea. It was absolute bullshit! I didn't betray the League, I never had any intention of doing so. However, whenever I tried to speak, no sound would emit from me causing the champion to lift her finger accusingly towards me. "See? He doesn't even deny it. He sent me in to my death with no reason other to display malice because of my ancestry. I demand he be stripped of his title of 'Summoner' and be locked away for the rest of his rotted, disgusting life!"_

 _I shook my head fervently, pointing to my throat to indicate I could not speak, but they simply ignored me. In a flash, I found myself laying on my back, strapped into a device with a wicked blade high above me. "Any last words?" A voice beside me asked. Turning to my side, I saw Ahri, a furious gleam in her eyes and her hands wrapped around the guillotine's lever._

 _This time, when I tried, I found I could speak. "Ahri, I'm so, so, sorry."_

" _Good riddance."_

 _With a heavy thunk, my vision spun as the blade separated my head from my shoulders, sending it hurtling through the air._

* * *

There was a scream as I jolted upright in my bed, chest heaving in fright and it was still a few moments before I realized that it was myself that screamed. Pressing my ear to the wall, I found that no sound came from Ahri's room next door. The noise hadn't awoken her. Running my hand through my hair, I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them with my other arm. The dream had felt so real. I thought that when I'd graduated from the Institute they'd stop, but it seemed that the stress between Ahri and I had managed to cause the nightmares to come back.

When at last my body had calmed down from the shock, I slipped from beneath my sheets and grabbed some clothes for the day. There were three days left until the exhibition and I had no intentions of showing sloppy co-ordination in front of my teammates. I'd worked hard to graduate and just because I had an injury didn't mean I would be willing to stop working hard now.

I went to Ahri's bedroom door, able to hear her murmuring something. I carefully cracked the door, causing a single dusty sunbeam to rest on her bed as she dozed peacefully. In the midst of her nightly throes, she'd managed to kick off her blankets and every now and then gave an uncomfortable shiver. Considering the low temperature of the cavern, I could understand why.

I hesitated for a moment; she'd kill me if she found out I entered her room without permission. Even still, I found myself widening the space between the door and squeezing silently inside. With her hypnotic eyes closed, she wasn't nearly as flustering as she normally was, but even still she looked beautiful. It was hard admitting that, considering the way she'd been acting. Her dark raven hair draped itself lazily over her cheek and body as she rolled over in a way that pressed her breasts together.

I shook my head, quickly turning my gaze away from her so that I would not be staring. This would not do at all. Taking the blanket at her feet, I carefully pulled it up her long silky legs before draping it over her shoulders. I quickly jerked back my hand as she snagged it from me, rolling over again to wrap herself in it. My duty done, I quickly retreated away from her and exited the room, shutting the door silently behind me.

Looking at the clock, I noted it was still early, so I decided to go for a walk outside. When at last I'd managed to climb out of the exit hole, I stood up, looking to see that the stars were still out it was so early.

I walked along the torch-lit streets, their dim light illuminating my path with golden rays that put me, at least slightly more, at ease. The air was wonderful, crisp and fresh. Nothing like the humid and musty cavern air from my new home. That was when I noticed that sitting on the edge of a roof was Soraka, her hooves kicking slightly as she stared up into the sky. Pleased to once again see my friend, I clambered up beside her. "Good morning." I called, causing her to nearly fall off the roof with a start.

"What? Cyris, I thought you were...oh it's you, Kal! How are you this morn...ing?" She seemed puzzled by the large amount of gauze that was still visible over my collarbone. "What happened to you?"

"Training accident." I quickly explained, sitting beside her and dangling my legs off as well. "It's not important. How are things going with your summoner?"

"He's really kind." She commented. "He's the kind of person who doesn't mind my strange appearance, but at the same time he seems so alienated by it. I've been enjoying my time with him so far, though we haven't had a chance to see what we're like when synced yet. What about you? Enjoying your champion?" The way her mouth formed the word 'champion' indicated her distaste with the situation, a feeling I understood all too well.

"To be completely honest, it's absolutely frustrating," I sighed. "She's so immature! All she ever does is flirt, joke, and tease. Hells, the reason I have this injury in the first place is because I was saving her when she was being so reckless."

"She did that to you?" Soraka asked in shock. "But...that's not…" It clearly bothered her greatly that I was injured, which I really appreciated. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little." I lied. The pain was excruciating. Thankfully, I was able to move it still, even if my nerves felt like tying themselves in knots. Instead of replying, Raka folded her hands together, closing her eyes and tilting her head up at the stars. "Raka?" I asked curiously, just before a beam of golden light speared down from the sky above washing over me. As the pain subsided, I looked at her in shock.

"There," she smiled. "I don't make wishes very often, but I feel like you deserve one for what you're going through."

"Thank you." I stammered, unsure of what else to say. She couldn't have an infinite amount of wishes from her sister stars, but somehow I was curious why she would use one on someone like me. It wasn't as if I was going to die from my injuries or anything. Surely, she knew that.

"You know," she continued, "when you were bound to Ahri, I was frankly shocked. Part of me wondered if the kindness you'd shown me didn't have ulterior motives behind it. I even talked to Cyris about it, but he told me that you were very driven and kind. I couldn't really believe that the stone made such a mistake pairing you with her like that."

"Yeah, it came as a shock to me too." The sun was beginning to rise up over the horizon as the stars retreated back into the sky to make room for it. "Ahri is...complex." I finally admitted. As much as I wanted to say that we were absolutely incompatible, something about the way she looked at me showed that she really did want to make things work between us. "Do you know anything about her last summoner?"

The celestial thought about it for a moment. "I can't remember much, to be honest. I was far more concerned with the impending fight for Ionian control with Noxus. It'd be the second one since the original which also broke the timing, but I remember that whatever happened between her and her summoner was what caused the League to reset the counter to another fifteen years as well as allowing a certain other group of summoners to graduate early." She gave me a friendly wink which made me blush bashfully. "Why do you ask, I wonder?"

"She gave me his old room. Apparently, she hasn't stepped foot in it in over a year. When I got in there, the entire thing was caked in dust and when I layed down on the bed, I found an old photograph of the two of them. She ended up burning it, like she absolutely hated the man, and yet she hugged it first, like it was very precious to her. That's why I say she's complex. Sometimes, she's warm and affectionate, other times she shoves me away so hard that I worry she's going to freeze up in our match when I try to Summon her."

Raka nodded sympathetically as she listened to my problems. "Maybe you should hold off on combat training for a bit? I know you're eager to prove yourself, but it may do well to learn more about her first. Share your thoughts and feelings with her, tell her about your past. If you show that you trust her, maybe she'll come to trust you." Her advice was exceedingly sound, but I was reluctant to use it. If I did share everything with Ahri, she'd probably just make fun of me and tell me I was silly. I always hated when she laughed at me. It was such an annoying and condescending laugh that betrayed her lack of belief in me.

"I'll consider it," I finally admitted. "I'll see you at the exhibitions, right?"

"Right." She agreed, standing up as well. "I guess that's the next best thing."

I blinked. "Next best thing?"

She grinned brightly. "To being your Champion, of course. Don't tell me you weren't as surprised as I was when I was bound to Cyris."

I didn't return her grin. That sort of thinking was dangerous and the last thing I wanted was for Cyris to feel like I had a grudge against him or was trying to take away his champion. "Listen, Raka. Cyris is a really good man. To be honest, I'm glad you were bound to him instead of me, not because I didn't want to be bound to you. I mean, yeah, if I was allowed to choose, I'd have chosen you, but he's a much better Summoner than I am, so please don't resent him."

Her smile brightened even more as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Thank you Kal. I really appreciate those words. I do believe there's a connection between Cyris and I, but I also feel a connection with you. I wonder if Ahri feels the same way about you and her old summoner." As she released me, the two of us began to clamber back down into the streets. "Thank you for sitting with me. It was nice to have the company. I'm afraid that Cyris isn't much of a star-gazer, but he seems willing to try, even if he doesn't like being up so early."

I shrugged my shoulders with a chuckle. "I'm sure he'll come around eventually. I should get back to Ahri as well. Even if she did injure me, I should still be there when she does wake up so that I can make sure she doesn't freak out if I'm not."

"I understand. Farwell, Kal."

"Farewell, Raka."

The two of us waved to one another as we returned back to our respective homes. But just as I was about to jump back into the hole, I noticed a small envelope sitting just outside of its rim. Odd, to be certain, but maybe that was just how Ahri's mail was delivered. Picking it up and shaking it free of the morning dew, I slid into the cave, this time making sure to plant my feet. Opening the door, I wiped my boots on the mat and stepped inside, eager to investigate the mysterious letter.

Grabbing the opener, I noticed the League's official seal waxed on the back. Was this because of my unsanctioned practice session with Ashe? I knew it was a little reckless, but this sort of thing happened all the time. Surely they wouldn't punish me for that.

Removing the parchment inside, I held it up to the light to read.

"Dearest Summoner and Champion,

We apologize for the trouble, as we know that the first round of exhibition matches is fast approaching, but we have far more troubling concerns. In the city of Piltover, there is an artifact that has been unearthed. This artifact is believed to be of significant power and use to the League, and as such we require someone to obtain it on our behalf. Inside of the mines just outside of the city, a group of bandits has set up camp near the artifact and plan to sell it or use it themselves. We cannot afford to lose this artifact! Thus, as one of our most trusted summoners, we are sending you to locate and secure the artifact and to bring it to the Council. We know this is asking a lot, as there is no guarantee on how long your mission will take you, but your exhibition can wait. Enclosed is an observation stone that you are to keep on your person at all times. This will allow us to watch your actions carefully and will exempt you from your first exhibition. Good luck, Summoner! We're counting on you.

Sincerely, The Council of Equity."

No sooner had my eyes found the last word that I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck, followed by a sultry "What do you have there?" I nearly jumped out of my shoes as I spun around to come face to face with a sleepy looking Ahri. She plucked the letter from my grip before I could reply and began to read it.

"We have a mission from the Council." I explained redundantly, but as she read a big smile came across her face.

"We get to go on vacation!" She cheered, tossing the letting into the air and running off to her room to pack. I quickly snagged the paper out of the air, tucking it away into its envelope before putting the stone into my pocket.

Following after her, I found her stuffing clothing into a backpack excitedly. "Ahri, you need to calm down." I lectured, but she just looked at me with those excited golden orbs of hers, cutting me off with her gaze.

"It's going to be so much fun. I've never been out of Ionia before. Well except when my Master would summon me to Summoner's...rift…" Her words trailed off as I looked at her quizzically.

"Master?"

"Nothing." She muttered.

"Please."

"Just drop it!" She snapped. "I don't want to talk about it. It was a slip of the tongue, that's it! So please, just let it go. Let's get packed so we can start this already." As she reached for another shirt, I walked beside her and sat on the ground.

Raka's advice was still fresh on my mind, so I carefully laid my hand on hers to stop her from packing it. Her head swiveled towards me in surprise, but I gave her a reassuring nod. "Ahri, I don't know if you're concerned that I'll make fun of you or judge you, but I want you to be able to trust me. What can I possibly do to convince you that I'm trustworthy?"

She considered it for a moment. "You really want me to trust you?"

"Yes."

"Well, a good start would be telling me your name."

I scratched my cheek in thought. "My name? Come to think of it, I don't think I ever told you what my name was. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to keep that from you. You should have asked me. I'd have told you. My name is Kal'adamsul. I know that's a really complicated name, so just call me Kal instead. But please, whatever you do, don't make up some cutesy pet name for me. I don't want to be called Kally or 'K' or anything else. Just 'Kal'."

She considered it for a moment before nodding. "Alright Sum- Kal. Thank you. My previous Summoner made me call him Master, alright? I didn't really mind too much at first, but then he started actually treating me like a slave. But that's over now, so like I said, it's nothing." I knew that was a lie, but I felt like we'd made some progress. Finally, things were beginning to change. It looked like Raka's advice worked well.

* * *

As Kal left my room to pack his own bag, I sat there on the floor completely dumbfounded by what had just happened. I had been so careful not to catch his attention, but he still seemed to want to give it to me anyway. Had I made the wrong choice? I shook my head, packing away another shirt before gazing back at the door. I felt him pull the blanket back over me this morning. It was a sweet gesture, one that you'd expect from a romantic partner or a parent, but not from some stranger you'd only just met.

Then again, you wouldn't expect a stranger to jump between you and an arrow either. Now I was torn between thanking him and shoving him away. This was so complicated to keep up. How could I keep him as my Summoner and distance myself from him at the same time? Maybe I could aim for something platonic. Men and women could be friends without it being romantic, right? I doubted it was possible, so I resolved to just stay the course and call it by ear.

As I finished changing, I was surprised when I bumped into Kal on my way out of the room. He'd already finished packing and as we separated from one another, I found his eyes scanning me again as they often did. At first, it made me uncomfortable, but no more so than when any other guy did it. But his gaze was a different one. It didn't seem as...hedonistic. It was more innocent, almost concerned. "You look nice." He complimented me again, the same one he'd paid me the day of our training.

"Th-thanks." I replied. "You look nice too."

"I'm wearing the same clothes I had on earlier." He pointed out, causing me to turn from him shyly. I'd known that, but I didn't know how else to respond. I'd tried to insult him by being arrogant about it, and it'd accomplished what I wanted in annoying him, but after he took that arrow, I wasn't so sure I wanted him to not be there for me if I needed him.

"I know that. I was just commenting."

"Oh...well, thanks. I mean, I'm not a very fashionable person, so the fact you think so is very appreciated."

I stopped, causing him to nearly bump into my back. "What do you mean the fact _I_ think so?" I demanded, causing him to grow even more puzzled.

"I just meant…" He began, trying to not trip over his words. "I meant, you're a lot more...you know...aesthetically pleasing?"

"I'm _what_?"

"I mean, look at you...and then myself, I'm just...you know what, forget it. Let's just get to the ferry before it sails off without us." As he brushed past me, I let out a silent frustrated cry. This man was absolutely insane!

Soon, we stood on the deck of the ship, nothing visible except for the brilliant blue expanse stretching out in every direction. It was positively beautiful. My Summoner, however, would have most likely disagreed. He kept closing and opening his eyes as he clung to the boat for dear life. "Is something the matter, Kal?"

"I don't feel so good." He groaned. "I'm getting motion sickness. I keep trying to decide if it's because I'm seeing the waves or if it's the movement of the boat, but I feel like with my eyes open or closed, it's just as bad."

Smirking, I reached into my pack, pulling out the small bottle of ginger tablets I kept on my person for just such an occasion. Before he could react, I playfully gripped his chin and pressed the pill between his lips, causing him to sputter before swallowing. "Better?" I asked sweetly, ignoring his irritated glare.

"Yes, but next time just give me the damned pill and I'll take it myself."

I smiled, turning my back to him and pressing against his chest playfully. "What's wrong Summoner? Don't you like it when I act cute for you?" The realization struck me as to what I was doing and I quickly pulled away. "I mean, you're right. Sorry." I whispered, lowering my gaze from him.

When my eyes returned to his, gone was the irritability that he'd displayed earlier, replaced almost completely with concern. "Ahri…"

"No, really!" I interrupted. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Oh look, dolphins!" I tried to distract him from the topic, and when he didn't say anything else, I thought I'd won. Looking over the edge, I could see the mammals leaping out of the water with happy chirps as they trailed in the boat's wake.

"You know," he finally stated, having come to watch beside me, "you don't have to worry about me. I'm not made of glass. Touching me won't break me."

"That's not…" I began, but stopped as his hand rested on mine. "Kal, what are you doing?"

"Trying to help," he answered. "Like I said this morning, I want to get to know you better. I'm sure you have your reasons for alternating so rapidly between getting close to me and pushing me away, and whatever those reasons are…"

"Are my business." I snapped, pulling my hand from under his quickly. "We're not friends, remember? We're partners. That's it. That's all we are, all we'll ever be."

He fell silent again as I turned away from him in a huff. "That's not what I want." He finally stated, causing my heart to pound in my chest. My worst fears were coming to life. "I don't want to just be partners."

"Well, I do." I stated. "I'm sorry Kal if I gave you the impression that I wanted more, truly I am, but I don't want to be anything more. Please, don't do this to me."

"What is so bad about us being friends? Do you really dislike me that much?"

"No! I don't understand why you have to think like that. What's wrong with the way things are?"

"Well for starters, you don't tell me anything that's bothering you. You're keeping secrets from me. And to put it simply, I just don't understand you! I want to understand, Ahri. I want us to be friends so I can understand what's wrong when you're upset. I want to be able to help you."

"I don't _need_ your help!" I shouted, before covering my mouth as the crowd around us began to murmur. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him after me to the small room we had rented. If we were going to have this argument, I wouldn't let him make a scene. As the door closed behind us, I jabbed my finger in his face. "I don't _need_ your help." I repeated. "I am perfectly capable of handling my own problems, so just focus on your own and leave me alone."

He didn't even argue, just stood there staring at me with those crystalline blue eyes. They weren't angry or fierce. In fact, for the first time since I'd met him, I saw pain. Genuine, deep, emotional pain that wasn't covered by a veil of rage or fury.

"What?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

He closed his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose. "How can you even ask me that question?"

"What's the matter with asking you if something's wrong?" I protested.

"Because that's not fair!"

My ears drooped in confusion. "What's not fair?"

"How is it fair that you can keep acting that way and not expect me to feel something in return?"

"Acting what way?"

"Do you really not realize it? You're showing concern for me. You treated me when I was injured and you hug me and try to make me feel better when I'm upset. But if I try to do the same thing for you all you do is push me away and tell me that you don't even want to be friends! How am I supposed to feel about that, Ahri?"

My cheeks flushed as I stomped my foot. "That is not my problem! You can't blame me because you have feelings for me. I went to the League of Legends looking for a Summoner, not someone else who will betray me!"

His eyes widened as I clenched my fist, my eyes beginning to water up again. Damn it, I didn't want to cry again. "Ahri…"

"Shut up! Don't say another word!"

"Do you really think I'd do that to you? I wouldn't betray you. Even if we aren't friends, that doesn't change the fact that you're a person. I swear, I'd never do anything to make you lose trust in me."

Turning away from him, I went to the door and opened it before going to walk out. "Yeah? That's what the last one said too." Slamming it behind me, I ran around the corner of the hallway and sat against the wall. Burying my face in my knees, I began to sniffle as the tears I strained to keep in began pouring out. Why did this keep happening to me? Why was it that every time I met a guy he ended up falling in love with me?

I nearly jumped when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw it was Kal sitting beside me, a soft smile on his face. "I think I understand now."

"Shut up and go away." I mumbled, shrugging off his grip and turning away from him. "I don't want to see your stupid face."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Look kid, I'm not in the mood to play games with you right now! So go away, or I swear I'll…" He interrupted me by throwing his arms around me and hugging me tightly. My heart raced as I tried desperately to shrug him off, but his grip tightened around me, his mouth right beside me ear.

"I'm...not...leaving." He enunciated every word as he held me tightly there. "I don't know what you're scared of, but it doesn't matter to me because I _am_ your friend. Even if you don't want to be friends, you can't help that I do. Friends look out for each other. You've looked out for me enough, now I'm going to do the same for you. I know you don't want to talk about what happened and you don't have to. But I'm not going to lose my champion because some Summoner before me hurt her."

I was trembling in his arms now. I couldn't even summon the strength to break his grip if I wanted to. "You think you know everything, don't you?" I hissed coldly. "Well, you don't. You don't know a damned thing about me or my past."

"On the contrary," he replied, "I'm afraid that I'm nothing special at all. It's one of my biggest flaws, unfortunately. Every other Summoner is some sort of savant when it comes to magic, but I can remember maybe two spells off the top of my head. Three if I really rack my brain." He sighed softly, his arms slowly unwrapping from my body, causing me to look at him in surprise. He'd let me go? "You'd think that as the youngest Summoner, I'd have something special about me, right? Well, I'm afraid the only thing special about me is that I'm stubborn to a fault."

"I'll say." I giggled, wiping my eyes. It surprised me that he could still make me smile even when I wanted to hate him. "Can't you ever leave well enough alone?" He didn't say anything, not even noticing that my mood had changed. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I heard you scream this morning." I whispered finally, causing him to blush. "You had a nightmare, didn't you? I thought about checking to see if you were okay, but I didn't want you to think I was weird."

"Yeah, I had a nightmare." He admitted. "But you don't want to be friends, so I won't talk about it." I bit my lip anxiously. I really wanted to know what the nightmare was about.

"Was I in it?"

"Maybe."

That only served to make it worse. Maybe I could charm it out of him? I shook my head. No! No charming. "Please?" His expression didn't change. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to tell him we could be friends. But I knew where friendships went. "You're being so unfair."

He took a deep breath, slowly exhaling it as he tried to think of what to say. "Alright, how about this. Let's set boundaries, alright? That way, this doesn't go anywhere uncomfortable for either of us. I'll start. Don't call me Master. Please, that'd just be weird. Personally, I feel like that's super egotistical."

That's when it struck me what it was that made Kal different. "Alright," I tried, "then you're not allowed to come into my room anymore to pull my blanket up over me." His cheeks turned a bright red. "That's right, I knew all about it. I was just pretending to be asleep to see if you'd try to make some weird move on me."

"I was just being nice." He protested before letting out a frustrated grunt. "Fine, I'll let you freeze to death next time then. Then when you get a cold, you won't have anyone to take care of you, so ha! Let's see...oh, I know! No more flirting! It just makes things weird and confusing for all of us."

"Why Summoner, I know you're not suggesting that you dislike my flirting."

"So help me, keep it up and I will hug the crap out of you." He teased, causing me to smile. "Alright, fine. You can keep flirting, but just don't flip out when I flirt back, deal?"

"Deal. Can I know about the nightmare now?"

He sighed, ruffling his own hair in thought. "Fine. If you must know, it was a nightmare about my time in the Institute. See, I had this Champion that was supposed to be my 'practice' champion. Well, she and I got into a huge argument and even though I tried to help her, she would just stand there and let herself get killed. Then once the exhibition was over, she blamed me for the whole thing. SHe cried some tears, batted her eyes, and nearly got me kicked out of the Institute."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "but before I left the discipline hearing she told me something that still haunts me to this day." He shuddered, the arms that had once wrapped around me, now doing the same to his shoulders. I opened my mouth to ask him what she said, but the ship's horn rang to signal the end of our trip. Just like that, he was back on his feet, offering me his hands to help me up.

Reluctantly, I took them. As we walked out, my eyes could scarcely believe what I was seeing. There on the horizon was the glimmering metallic skyline of Piltover, welcoming Kal and me to our new journey...and friendship. But, I reminded myself, I'd do everything in my power to make sure he didn't know it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "We didn't really get to eat breakfast this morning. It's not like our mission is going anywhere. Why don't we stop somewhere for lunch? My treat."

"You better be careful Summoner, there are three things I've been known to break: one of them is the bank."

"What's the third thing?" He asked confused.

I just giggled and wrapping my arm around his, I began to pull him after me towards the gangplank. "That," I purred playfully, "is a secret you'll never coax out of my lips."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 5

 **Author's Note: I've been having a huge blast going through all of my old chapters again to rewrite them. As some of you may have noticed from last chapter, here and there will be some new scenes or tweaked events that alter the way the story unfolds. That being said, I presently intend to continue this in the future, along with Manifesto, Magic of a Young Girl's Heart (the sequel), and An Inkling of Sympathy (my Splatoon fanfic). I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, please favorite and review. - Kiba**

As we navigated through the streets, I glanced over my shoulder briefly to ensure that Kal was still following after me. Sure enough, there he was, his eyes scanning the buildings around us with thinly veiled interest. I had to stifle a chuckle at the way he gaped at the large buildings. Considering that he had lived in the Institute of War for so long, you'd think he'd have become used to such grand architecture.

"So, where should we eat?" I asked, pulling him from his thoughts with a soft smile.

He pondered it for a moment before seemingly realizing something. "You know, I hadn't really thought much about it. What do you typically eat? I've seen you eat normal food for the most part, but I have wondered if you still have a fox's appetite." Something tickled him as he began to snicker, his cheeks turning a bright pink and I knew it had something to do with me.

"Wh-what are you laughing at?"

"Sorry, I just had this image in my head of going back to your house to find you elbow deep in a mouse hole trying to catch it. It's kind of cute when I think about it."

Now it was my turn to blush. "Gods, you're so weird." I muttered, just as a heavenly scent wafted into my nostrils. Turning my head upwards, I began to sniff the air trying to locate the source of that smell. It was familiar and I knew what it was almost immediately. "Good news! I know where I want to eat!" I declared.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, come on!" I grabbed his hand and before he could react, I pulled him after me excitedly. The entire time, the two of us were laughing as we made our way through the crowds, and I began to wonder just what it was I was so concerned about with him anyway. When I thought about it, he didn't seem like the type to be concerned about love anyway. He had too much of a one-track mind. "Have you ever had fried tofu?" I asked him as we ducked through the humming throng of the city.

"I'm not particularly a fan of tofu. I prefer something that had a bit more substance than tasteless cubes of jelly."

"Well, then I'm sorry to say you'll be disappointed." I teased, coming to a stop in front of the small dive that I'd sniffed out. "Because fried tofu is my absolute favorite and now you're going to buy me some."

He looked up at the grimy looking building before giving me a quizzical glance. "You're certain this is where you want to eat?" I nodded my head excitedly as he sighed. "Alright. Ladies first." Taking the handle of the door, he held it open and almost immediately, my thoughts returned to my previous summoner. He'd done such things too, at first.

"N-no. That's alright. After you." I tried, giving him a sheepish grin.

"It's fine. I've already got the door. You go ahead." He replied. This wasn't good.

"Yeah, but you're paying so you should go first." I protested.

He rolled his eyes. "Look Ahri, I'm trying to be chivalrous here. I'm already holding the door open, it would be polite for you to enter now that I'm holding it for you."

"Yeah, but you know what they say," I laughed nervously, "Chivalry is dead."

"Ahri, remember how we talked about how stubborn I am?"

"Yes."

"Then go inside or I'll hold this damned door open all day long."

"No! If you no come inside, you waste air! I car porice!" One of the restaurant workers shouted at us from inside, causing Kal to glare at me. I could tell he didn't enjoy being yelled at one bit. I, however, remained where I was. I just couldn't bring myself to cross the threshold of his politeness.

"Fine," he surrendered, releasing the door and turning away, "if you won't go inside, then I'll pick where we eat."

There was my opportunity! I quickly stuck out my foot preventing the door for closing. "Well, I mean...if you're going to be a baby about it." I retorted, grasping the handle of the door and opening it for myself.

Once inside, I bashfully smiled at the worker who'd reprimanded us. He let out an annoyed grunt and grabbed two menus for Kal and me. "Wercome to Crimson Phoenix, prease take a seat."

"Why are you talking like that?" Kal asked, raising an eyebrow.

The guy looked around and noting that no one else was present leaned closer. "Look man, half of these idiots don't know anything about Ionia. For the love of Gods, they think we're some sort of hick country that doesn't even have telephones! I put on this accent as something of a show for the rocals...I mean locals."

Kal and I said nothing, simply following the waiter to a table near the front. "Fried Tofu please!" I sang before he even could ask for our order. Then noting that Kal was a bit taken aback by my suddenness I quickly added, "For him as well."

"Ordering for me? Really?" He teased. In his deep blue eyes lay a clever gleam that showed his mind was working hard to put pieces together. It stunned me that I could read him so easily that way, but I quickly brushed it off as his expressive nature.

"Well, if you don't have a taste for fried tofu, something must have clearly been wrong with what you had. So, as your Champion, I demand that you try it again."

"Demand?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

Taking his water glass, he casually rose it to his lips and sipped from it slowly. Setting it on the table, he glanced out the dirty old window, watching all of the people in the city go rushing by. "I told you that I found it weird to be called Master. Do you remember that?"

"Kal that was only like two hours ago. Of course I…"

"Well that doesn't mean that I intend to let you treat me as a pet." He interrupted. Despite his angry words, his voice remained calm and stoic. "You don't get to make demands of me, Ahri. Not as a Champion, not as a friend, not as anything."

What was he babbling about? "So...you don't want me to order you fried tofu?" I asked, confused. "I mean, I can get the waiter and have him change it if you really want…"

"It's not the tofu that upsets me, Ahri."

My ears flattened sadly. "I'm sorry Kal...I don't think I understand why you're so upset." I murmured.

I figured that would have made him more angry, but surprisingly it seemed to almost calm him more than he already was. "Imagine there was something you didn't want to do. What if I were to say 'As your Summoner, I demand you go on a date with me'? How would that make you feel?"

The word date seemed to ring in my head as my ears quickly perked up and my eyes narrowed. "I'd be pissed as Hells." I growled. "You'd be lucky to not be breathing and eating through a plastic tube by the time I was done with you."

"A tad extreme of a reaction, but still understandable to my point. We are _partners_ Ahri. You don't have authority over me and I don't have authority over you. So don't act like you can order me around just because you're my champion, because I'd never order you around just because I'm your summoner."

Cognizance hit me like a train. "Oh my Gods...Kal, you didn't...I wasn't serious! I was just trying to be cute. I'd never actually...I mean…" I struggled to form coherent sentences as I bowed my head apologetically, over and over again. "Please, please forgive me."

"Ahri?"

"I'm really, really sorry. Please, don't call the Institute and request a new champion. I swear, whatever you want. We can leave the restaurant right now and go somewhere you like, just please…"

His hand quickly rested on mine, causing me to look up into his concerned face. "Ahri, it's alright. I didn't think you meant it, but I wanted to just express my feelings about it. I don't mind when you act cute, in fact I think it suits your personality well. Really, I don't mind the tofu. I don't even care that you 'demanded' me to do something. I just wanted you to know that I'm trying it because you asked me to, not because you demanded it of me."

"Oh…" My voice was a hoarse whisper. I was so embarrassed now that I'd just spilled my guts out like that. He was probably thinking I was some sort of freak by the way I'd just flipped out on him.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked.

"I'm fine…" I lied. How could I possibly tell him the struggles I was having? I really did like Kal, he was firm but he still had such an idea of balance between us. It was easy to tell that he didn't just want to improve, but to help me improve as well.

His fingers dragged along my skin as he pulled his hand back, leaving a skin-tingling silky touch along my flesh. "I'm sorry."

I looked up at him, even more puzzled than before. "Sorry?"

"I've been too strict on you," he explained, once more sipping from his glass. "I know I push you pretty hard sometimes, but I hope you don't think that means that I expect you to be perfect."

"Where is this coming from?"

"The Institute of War is not an easy place to survive, Ahri. It left many of us with traumas that haunt us greatly. The training is rough on the mind and body. Some people actually _die_ in the process of becoming a summoner. I've seen the way you're acting before. One of the other candidates for the sample group of young summoners broke down so badly under the intensity of the training that she's not able to even speak anymore. I don't want that to happen to you, understand? What I'm trying to say is, I will _never_ call the Institute to request a new Champion." He held up his hand, his fingers closed into a fist save his outstretched pinky finger. I just looked at it confused as he held it there expectantly.

Unsure of what he wanted, I gently placed my thumb and forefinger on it and shook it like a miniature hand, causing him to chuckle.

"Here." He offered, placing both of his hands on mine to mold it into the same expression. Linking his own pinky around mind, he shook it. "There, it's an oath."

"What was that all about?"

"That's called a 'pinky swear'. I imagine that since you were a fox, you didn't learn any of the young playground stuff. A pinky swear is one of the strongest bonds you can make. The story goes that when two people link pinkies, they create an invisible string of fate between them. That string can't be broken or cut in anyway, so they have to keep the promise or it'll damage their fate."

"I like that." I replied with a gentle smile before examining my finger. A string of fate, hmm? I began to wonder if my plan was really necessary from the beginning. Before I could think about it further, however, the waiter returned and set the plates on the table. I could think about philosophy later, I decided, for now I wanted to eat.

* * *

Just as I lifted the first bite to my mouth, the entire building began to shake with enough force to cause bits of the ceiling tile to rain down on us. Before either of us could even formulate the question, the answer suddenly blasted her way into the restaurant. "Waz up bitches?!" She cackled as she leveled her minigun.

"Ahri, down!" I cried, both of us hitting the deck as she released a destructive spray of bullets along the wall, causing every dish, glass, and window to shatter in a rain of jagged shards.

"Kal, what's going on?" Ahri whispered, but I quickly shushed her. The woman didn't seem too concerned with what we were doing, so I motioned for Ahri to head for the door to cut off her escape. My first priority was stopping this woman. I had a feeling that if she wasn't one of the bandits, she'd probably know where they were residing.

However, my champion just shook her head no. She wasn't even willing to budge. Was she so afraid she couldn't move? If so, then we would have a big problem on our hands when we finally participated in a match. Well, if I couldn't get her to prevent her escape, I'd just have to do it myself.

"Whoo hoo! Man, there's nothing like blowing up a dive in the morning! Now then, phase 2! You there! String bean, I'd like all the money in your register if you please. Mama Jinx has a hot date and I can't be showing up in trash."

My eyes stayed affixed to the surprisingly frail looking woman. She was nearly bone thin, dressed in little more than a large series of belts and a black swimsuit that I was certain would be better suited for a child. Then again, her figure wasn't much different. Most fearsome, however, was the way she had armed herself to the teeth. If she caught sight of me before I could get to her, it'd be all over.

Closing my eyes, I began to seek in my memories for a spell that could help. Any spell would do and I knew that I didn't have much time to cast it. Sure enough, I managed to find just what I needed. With a surge of energy, my body rushed from under the table, just as Ahri cried out to me to stop.

The destructive woman barely had time to turn her head before I rammed into her full force, sending the both of us hurtling over a table just as a loud crack rang in my ears. Had I just been shot? I didn't feel any pain. In less than an instant, she fell to the ground and I on top of her. Now pinned beneath me, she let out a confused groan before her eyes met with mine. "Hey, Straight Lace, what the Hells is your problem? Get off of me!"

Next thing I knew, the door was once more kicked in, framing two voluptuous figures, one with a rifle in her hands, the other with fists the size of boulders. "Freeze!" The woman with the rifle ordered, leveling her gun and training it on the two of us.

"Ah shit, now look what you've done." Jinx sighed.

I slowly held up my hands, clambering off of the criminal to allow the officer to do her job, but instead the large handed woman rushed towards me and with a loud crack struck me across the jaw. My head began to spin as Ahri rushed out from under the table. "Kal!" She cried, just as I hit the floor. Compared to the blow I just took, it felt so comfortable that I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

So there I was, just minding my own business as I started blasting up this Ionian joint. The last time I'd come to the restaurant, that cheesy waiter told me that I couldn't eat for free because, get this, "it doesn't work that way." How stupid, right?

As I was saying, I began shooting up the restaurant, messing up the place. If he wanted money, I would just take it from him and take my business elsewhere. Sure I fed him that line about a hot date, but that's just because it sounds so much cooler when you say that sort of stuff while you rob someone.

Just as I expected, of course, some random guy decided to play hero. I went to shoot him with my zappy gun, but that guy was wicked fast! I couldn't even draw my gun before he literally table-topped me. As it turns out though, I got pretty lucky with his stupid move because that was when Hat Lady and Fat Hands showed up. I heard Hat Lady's boomstick go off when he tackled me, so I'm guessing that he shoved me out of the way.

Maybe he wasn't a goody two-shoes hero. Maybe he was president of the Jinx fan club or something (it exists! I know because I made it.). So the good guys show up and this idiot stands up after Hat Lady tells him to freeze! Does he not know what freeze means? It means stop moving moron before someone punches you in the face, which incidentally did happen.

It was pretty damn impressive too, the way he took it like it was nothing. He just collapsed to the ground and took a nap like it wasn't even shit! As the hero's squeeze, some weeb girl that wore fox ears and tails ran to him, crying and blubbering about how he didn't do anything. Of course, Fat Hands ignored her and began dragging him away by the ankle. Hat Lady however, knew that I would be more trouble, so she placed her rifle in my face and took all of my guns! Can you believe that?

So she ties me up too and starts hauling my ass to the prison while the fox girl follows after us, begging the sheriff to let her organic dildo go because he's a 'Summoner'. Even better, it was one of the big league boys who were in the restaurant on the day I decided to blow it up. I should have went for the other Tuesday.

That's when Hat Lady shoves her gun in foxy's face now and is all "Ooh, look at me, I drink tea and I'm fancy! If you want to get your sex doll back, you'll have to come to the station, cupcakes, biscuits, top hats."

So opening the doors to the box, me and Straight Lace get shoved inside. Well, I get shoved inside anyway. Fat Hands manages to at least toss him on the cot. That's when Straight Lace starts to wake up. "Ungh...where am I?"

"Jail. Thanks for saving my life by the way." I figured I owed him a bit of gratitude as I sat beside him. I could feel his eyes staring at me, causing me to grin. "Whatcha lookin' at? Never seen a petanko before?"

Bet the bastard didn't know I could speak Ionian. His face became flushed like a tomato and he knew he'd been caught. It was flattering, even if I had no interest at all. Still...that wouldn't stop me from having fun with him. "Of course not! I mean, obviously I have, but that's not…gah!" He let out a frustrated cry before resting his head on the stone wall. Noting Fat Hands, he stood up walking to the bars. "Excuse me, Miss!"

"Vi." I informed him.

"Miss Vi. I'm not with this girl. I'm a summoner of the League. Look, my Champion was in the restaurant with me. Could you please go talk to her and get her to release me? I'm not…" Suddenly her fat hands went straight through the bars, grabbed him by the shirt, and slammed him up against the bars causing him to stumble back dizzily.

"I don't give a shit what you want. I don't take orders from you or anyone else. Now sit the fuck down before I make you sit the fuck down." Grumbling, he returned to the cot to sit beside me.

"I could have told you that wouldn't work." I snickered. "Fat Hands isn't known for her reasoning. What's your name anyway, Straight Lace?"

"Kal. Why do you keep calling me Straight Lace?"

"Because that's what you are, durr. You're so straight laced, I bet you even cinch up your big boy underwear. No velcro for you, no sir!"

"I can't tell if you're insane or just plain stupid." He shot back, once more resting his head against the wall.

I gave him a big smile. See, I knew something that he didn't know. Leaning closer, I whispered into his ear, causing him to get goosebumps. "I don't know, would someone who's stupid smuggle explosives in their panties?"

"What?"

"NOPE!" I cackled, shoving my hand into my bottoms. I knew it wasn't very 'lady-like' to be diddling myself in front of a guy, but damn it, he looked like he could use some fun in his life. Unfortunately, Fat Hands seemed to take notice so she began rushing towards us. Hurling the explosive disk at her, it made a big BOOM before knocking her against the wall. "And away we go!" I threw another set at the far wall blasting a large opening in it for us. "Come on Straight Lace, we're busting out of this joint!"

"You're out of your damned mind! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

What was with this guy anyway? It was like he'd never been in trouble before in his life. "Let me put it to you this way Straight Lace. My little sister over there is going to wake up soon, and if you're still here, do you know what she'll do?"

He swallowed nervously. "Respect that I did the right thing?"

"Oh yes. Completely. She'll respect the arms right off of your body and play a rousing and literal game of 'stop hitting yourself'. I mean, it's your torso, so do what you want. You could stay here and take your chances or you can get out of here with me." Behind him, Fat Hands let out a groan as she started to get up, muttering some threat about how she was going to kill me.

"Point taken."

The two of us quickly leapt through the large hole, and I began to tug him away from the station before pulling him through my secret passage. I'd manage to find a really good painter to make me a tarp that made it look like the alley way was completely empty to an observer. It was the way to my secret base beneath the city where I planned on escorting Straight Lace to, so that I could turn him into a downstanding member of society. Moving aside the sewer lid, I shoved him into it, causing him to fall with a thud in the water. As it once more slid back into place, the two of us were soon in the dark like a couple of teenagers playing seven minutes in heaven.

* * *

Deep in the mines just outside the city of Piltover, a bunch of workers continued chipping away at the stone. The Grand Master Explorer had heard rumors that a sacred artifact was buried here by an anonymous tip, and while they normally weren't followed, this one had the stamp of the League of Legends.

Despite his young age, Ezreal actually had a good head on his shoulders, and so he decided to send some men to investigate. However, just as one began to chip away at the stone, he heard a sound echoing through the caverns in the distance. "Hello? Lucian? Can you hear me?" He looked around himself, unable to find the source of the woman's voice. Had he imagined it? Just as he went to strike again, the voice repeated itself.

He was certain of it this time and so he turned to his coworkers. "Hey Mac! We got ourselves a lady down here. I think she's lost." Sure enough, they could see a swinging green light far in the distance of the mine.

"Maybe she found another entrance." The foreman muttered in reply before cupping his hands over his mouth. "Don't worry ma'am! You'll be alright. Just follow the sounds of my voice. We'll get you out of here safely."

"Lucian? I'm lost, Lucian! I need your help! He's...he's...No!" The voice shrieked, causing the men to immediately freeze in their places. Something had managed to get the woman. What else was with them in this mine?

Mac knew he had to inform the Grand Master Explorer, so he quickly put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Go tell Ezreal what's going on. It's very important that you do this as fast as you…" His words were cut off with a sickening squelch as sharp serrated scythe embedded itself into his shoulder. Before he could even react, he was tugged to the ground hard."Help me!" He screamed as the unseen attacker dragged him away.

He scrambled desperately, but all that remained of him after his screams had stopped were the long crimson trails where his fingers had struggled to find perch. The men began to panic and turned to run, just as another voice called out.

"Boys? Boys is that you? It's me, Mac! I...I don't know where I am. I must have fallen down a mineshaft. Please, come find me! I can't see anything!"

As the terrified shouts of the miners came echoing through the stone walls, the green light began to grow brighter and brighter until with a clank, an ominous green lantern flew from the darkness. Two of them stopped, seemingly enthralled by the light as its viridian wisps extended towards them.

"What are you doing? Run!" One of the other works called back, just as he watched them both suffer impalement from the light. They cried out in agony, their souls being tugged from their body as they reached in desperation for their bodies. But as soon as they were sucked into the lantern, their friends knew that was the end. They wouldn't stop running until they reached the entrance of the mine where they finally collapsed. The swinging green light slowly began to fade back into the darkness as a sinister cackle echoed through the passages.

Looking to one another, they all struggled with the next task at hand: explaining what they'd seen to Ezreal. Whether he believed them or not, however, they all refused to ever step foot into the cursed place again.

Meanwhile, the ghostly skeleton of the cursed jailor smirked as he held up his lantern. Already he'd gathered three more souls for his collection. He was certain now, the man's offer did not disappoint. Tapping the glass, the swirling faces of his victims let out a cry of anguish and fear. He chuckled to himself. The sound was always like music to him.

That was when he noticed, however, a familiar presence coming from somewhere deep in the city. As a bony finger tapped the side of his fiery skull, he let out a chattering laugh. "So we meet again, eh Lucy?" His voice cackled. "You managed to escape from the scythe last time, but this time I'll make sure you're reunited with your darling wife. After all, you can't expect me to not want to have the matching set."

*Thresh, come in! Do you hear me?*

The skeleton let out an exasperated sigh. This was the only downside to his job. *I'm here, Summoner. What do you want?*

*You will show me more respect when addressing me, spectre. Just remember who it was that told you the location of this weapon you so desperately want. How goes the trap?*

He scratched his jawbone in thought for a moment. He really didn't want to upset this man, knowing just how powerful he could be. *There's no sign of either of them yet, _sir._ * He enunciated, showing his distaste for the title. *Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Right now, I'm just having a bit of fun with the locals until those fools show up*

*Watch yourself, Thresh. You don't need to draw too much unwanted attention to my plans. And remember, her Summoner is disposable, but she is not! I will need her in order to run some tests on our new prototype, understand?*

*Yes, yes. Collect the boy, not the girl. Anything else?*

*Watch your tone, Warden. I've sent your payment there as well, so you'd better hold up your end of the bargain.*

*Understood, Summoner.*

*Good.*

With that, the voice ceased speaking in his mind. Thresh truly hoped this was all worth it. He'd hate to have been duped into a goose chase for some idiot mage on a power trip. If he didn't get what was promised to him, that Summoner had better watch his back, because Thresh had a scythe that he would gladly introduce him to.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 6

 **AN: Hey guys. Sorry I know it's been a few days since I last posted a chapter, but I've been a little busy. I've officially set up a now with goodies for donations and what not. Even if you don't want to donate, you can still follow me there as I'll be posting some updates and shower thoughts and other fun stuff. It's simply www. KibaElunal. Just take out the spaces and there you go! Bare in mind that there are cool rewards for donating, so don't hesitate to check it out. I'll be posting tickets for the play soonish on as well as on my Twitter: KibaElunal so don't forget to follow me there as well if you're interested in attending. I hope you guys continue to enjoy ABAHF:R. It's been a blast rewriting all this stuff. Be sure to fave and review :D - Kiba**

I bit my lip nervously as the Sheriff slowly sipped her tea. Why was this woman procrastinating so much? Kal was in _real_ danger being locked with that mad woman. I swear, if she hurt him I'd...I'd… "Now then, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Caitlyn asked, her demeanor remaining as calm as ever.

"My summoner," I stated coldly. "You locked him up with an insane criminal even though he didn't do anything." _Calm down, Ahri_ , I reminded myself. _If you treat her politely, maybe she'll let him go without a struggle._

"Your friend…"

"Summoner," I interjected.

"Your _summoner_ pushed a lethal criminal out of the way of my shot. That's aiding and abetting."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I snapped before catching myself and clearing my throat. "Listen, please. Kal's not a criminal. If anything, he's one of the most law-abiding individuals I know. I doubt he'd even so much as jaywalk. Not to mention that as a representative of the League, he outranks you."

The Sheriff scowled, leaning closer as sparks flew through the air between us. Beneath her desk, flames began to trickle into my palm. "Let's get one thing straight, fox. This is my city. Here, I make the rules. Not you, not your summoner, not the League. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," I growled. "Now please, let my summoner out of jail." She nodded, standing from her desk. Taking a deep breath, I extinguished my flames, going to follow after her. "Please hurry."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Vi is watching them both right now. She'll make sure nothing happ…" Her words were cut off by a loud explosion that caused the building to shake around us. "On second thought, perhaps it's best we move along."

Running to the door, Caitlyn tore it open revealing her deputy beginning to get to her feet and a gaping hole in the wall. "Kal?" I called, running to the cell only to find that it was completely empty. "She has him! She has Kal!" My heart was pounding fiercely in my chest as I tried to take deep breaths, but found myself struggling just to do that. "Oh Gods...he's going to...Oh Gods…"

The sheriff turned back towards me, making her way to me before grasping my shoulders firmly. "Ahri, relax. We'll find him, I swear." Despite her reassurance, I still couldn't stop trembling. What if he died? I wouldn't have a summoner _again_! I only had one thought that continuously circled in my head: I was an awful champion.

As I stood there, the breeze drifting through the large opening, a scent pulled me out of my melancholy. I sniffed the air once more, now locking on to the odor. It was Kal! He still smelled like the restaurant across town! "I found a trail." I squealed excitedly, working to unlock the cell door. "I know how to find Kal!"

Caitlyn smiled at her partner. "Follow that fox."

* * *

I let out a disgusted groan as I quickly clambered out of the disgusting and foul-smelling muck. Sure enough, the sewer of Piltover was nothing like the city top-side. Covering my nose with my arm to stop the burning sensation from the air, I followed after the insane criminal. "So what's your plan now, hmm? The two of us on the lam forever? I tell you what, you change your ways, I'll put a word in for you."

A jester like grin spread across her face as she peered over her shoulder at me. "Let's go this way!" She giggled, grabbing my arm and leading me past a disgusting rat king that was feasting on its own flesh. Suddenly, she stopped.

"What is it?" I asked, just as I heard a faint splash from the direction we'd come from, followed by the complaining of multiple female voices. "Ahri!" I gasped in relief. If she'd come with the Sheriff and Deputy, she wouldn't let them hurt me if I turned myself in.

Just as I went to call for them, Jinx grabbed me and threw me against the wall. To silence me, she placed her lips tightly against mine in the form of a raw and sloppy kiss that made me shudder in frustration.

"Kal? Where are you?!" I could hear my champion cry out as they rushed past the turn-off where Jinx and I were waiting in the dim light. I let out a muffled complaint, but the criminal grabbed my wrists and pinned them above me. For a small woman, she was surprisingly strong.

When their footsteps had receded further along the tunnel and I could feel my hope sink back into my stomach, she finally pulled away from me, licking her lips with a smug grin. "Hmm, you'd think you'd be a better kisser. Come along now, Straight Lace. If the fuzz is on our tail, we'll have to take another short cut."

"This is a bad idea. I'm going back." I informed her, taking two steps before I could hear the sound of electricity charging up. Turning to look at her, I was surprised to see her with a shock pistol in her hands. Where did she even hide that thing?! "What are you doing?"

"You and I are sticking together. Our little field trip hasn't ended yet. Don't worry, I'll get you back to your girlfriend soon enough. Until that point though, you follow me, understand? You try to escape, I'll taze you and drag you through the rats. Got it?"

I held up my hands in surrender. There wasn't much I could do when I was staring down the barrel of a gun. "She's not my girlfriend." I muttered, unable to think of anything witty to say that wouldn't result in being shot.

"Oh that's so cute," she cooed, pinching my cheek and tucking her pistol away. "You're so oblivious it's down right adorable."

"Drop it," I growled, pushing my way past her to head down the sewer she indicated.

I could feel her smug grin growing bigger without even looking. I was so tempted to turn around and light her ass up in flames that steam began to pour from my fingertips. "Ooh...you don't even know that she likes you, do you?"

"We're friends," I replied, taking a deep breath. I didn't want to have this discussion. Not so soon after finally connecting on the boat and not with Jinx.

The criminal clapped her hands excitedly behind me. "This is priceless! Oh man, I bet you two just stare at each other vacantly from across the table, searching each other's souls through your eyes." She gave a mock lovesick sigh, fanning herself. "I...I think I may just tear up."

"I said, 'Drop it!' It's not any of your damned business. Ahri and I are just friends and partners. That's it! There's nothing else between us and there never will be. Now let's just get out of this stupid sewer so I can go back to my life."

She jumped on my back playfully, but I quickly spun to slam her against the wall. She proved too quick for me, however, and managed to put me in a choke hold. "I don't enjoy being lied to, lover boy. You're just as obvious as she is. Don't think I didn't notice the way you looked at her in that restaurant. You have feelings for her, don't you? Something is keeping you from saying so. Let me guess, she used to drive you crazy and now she really 'drives you crazy' if you get my meaning."

I gasped for air, pulling at her arm as I began to heat myself up. Without oxygen getting to my brain, however, I couldn't concentrate enough to cast my spell, leaving me absolutely defenseless.

"I'm going to be frank, Straight Lace. Right now, you've got about 7 seconds until you lose consciousness. You can tap out and I'll let you go on your _honor_ that you'll behave and play along, or I leave you as food for the rats." She leaned closer to me, but as I tried to pull away she simply placed a playful kiss on my cheek. "Like I said, your obliviousness is super cute. Even if you aren't my type. Now then, what's it going to be?"

I struggled to stay awake before my stubbornness broke and I tapped her arm. As soon as she released me, I began to take in large mouthfuls of air as she skipped happily down the tunnel. Was she right? Did Ahri have feelings for me? I looked over my shoulder. I could probably make a run for it with my ghost spell and get away, but then again I swore on my honor. With so many thoughts in my head, I finally lowered my head dejectedly and trudged after her. Every few steps, however, I placed my hand on the wall, leaving a scorched handprint to remind me of the way that I came.

* * *

I continued to sniff the air, following the scent, even though it was difficult through the dank stench that surrounded us. I could scarcely believe that my fox-like nose still functioned so well. It'd never served me so well before. Did it have something to do with Kal?

Coming to a stop, my head tilted back once more as I closed my eyes tightly. Perhaps if I drowned out my other senses, my smell would become better. Sure enough, through the dark blindness, I could focus more on my olfactory sense, indicating that he had indeed come up this way. Lifting my hand, I extended my finger towards the manhole cover. "There. He went through here."

"That's crazy!" Vi exclaimed, brushing past me to climb up the ladder.

"That's some nose you have, Ahri." Caitlyn agreed.

"Not really," I muttered with a blush. "I just really like fried tofu."

With a grunt of effort, Vi's hands pressed against the heavy metal disk, shoving it aside for a beam of sunlight to lance down into the dimness of the sewers. Climbing out, she looked around before peering into the hole. "You two had better get up here. You won't believe this."

As the detective and I followed after, I held a frightened breath. What if when I got up there I found his body? I couldn't even begin to consider what I'd do without Kal as my summoner. The worst of it was that the thought that kept replaying in my head was the way I stayed frozen beneath that table when he tried to coax me to help him. If I had, maybe he wouldn't have been arrested. Or if he had, then at least I'd be there to protect him from the psychopath he was captured by now.

As my eyes adjusted once again to the brightness, my heart immediately sank like a stone. In front of us was not my summoner, but instead the restaurant we'd first followed the scent to eat at. The weight on my shoulders increased tenfold as I dropped to my knees. I couldn't help it, not anymore. I'd tried to be strong, but it wasn't enough as tears began to pepper my knees in a repeated assault on my emotions. "No...Kal…" I whimpered, sniffling. "I'm so sorry, Kal!"

People on the street began to pause, turning to look at the strange fox-woman who on her knees was crying out the name of some seemingly random man as she embarrassed herself. I could hear the crowd murmuring around me, but I ceased to care anymore. I could never do anything right. I really was worthless.

Suddenly, I felt Caitlyn's arms grab mine. "Come on now, up we go," she instructed but I shoved her hand away.

"This is your fault! You wouldn't listen when I tried to tell you he was innocent, but you were so damned arrogant that you decided to arrest him anyway for trying to stop a criminal! All he was doing was trying to help and now, he's probably lying dead in the gutter somewhere because of you...and because of me. I should have helped him take her out. Why didn't I help him?"

Caitlyn nodded to her partner who turned to the crowd, waving them along. "Alright, folks. Nothing to see here. Move along!" After a few moments of coercion they began to dissipate as Caitlyn knelt down beside me.

"Ahri, I'm sorry that you feel this way," the Sheriff began, "but you must understand that I did what I felt was right for the city of Piltover. If I could go back and prevent this from happening, do you not think that I would? Just as you would have helped him if you could go back yourself." Grasping my hands in hers, she held them there as I looked to her. "My mother always told me, when the opportunity to make a choice arises, you don't get a moment to mull over your options. You must act, even if that action is to take no action."

"I don't understand," I muttered before hiccuping. Great, now I couldn't even help myself as I began to sob. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My mother was wrong, Ahri. The truth is, when the time to make a choice arises, almost nine times out of ten, you've already made your choice before the questions even done being asked. Your choice, and in my opinion, the correct one was to wait and not get involved. I'm sure if things escalated, you'd have acted to protect your summoner."

"I…"

"You would have," she assured me. "I've seen it in your eyes, Ahri. You're a loyal champion and a loyal friend. It's okay to make mistakes, so long as you learn from them moving forward. Right now, your _friend_ needs you. Don't let your mistakes get in the way of doing all that you can." Her eyes turned from mine to look at Vi, who was still directing the foot traffic away to give us privacy. "Keep him close, Ahri. You only get a handful of them in your lifetime. I guarantee you, if he were here to be asked, he wouldn't blame you one bit."

I swallowed, my tails falling all around me as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I found myself thankful that I'd decided not to wear makeup in an attempt to get him to shy away from me. I knew Caitlyn was right. I couldn't push him away anymore. I'd made a mistake in the past, but I owed it to myself not to let those mistakes control me. "What if she killed him?"

The sheriff chuckled a little, helping me to my feet. This time, I didn't put up a struggle as she hoisted me before smoothing out her skirt. "I don't think you'll need to worry about that. If Jinx has taken an interest in Kal, she won't kill him until she's done playing her games with him. But we'll find him before then. Come along, the chase is still afoot."

* * *

Sitting in my office, I scratched the side of my head as I scanned the note for the fourth time. I didn't like this. When things went this crazy in the mine, it usually meant there was some sort of natural gas leak that made the men hallucinate. But even still, something was amiss. Men had explored that area of the tunnel before and never had any problems. They were expanding outwards not further down and scans hadn't shown any geysers that were just waiting for to spring up. Scans could be wrong of course, but my miners knew well enough that when they heard the sound of hissing, the best action was to get the hell out as fast as they could.

Standing up, I opened my cabinet looking through it to grab my equipment. This warranted a personal investigation, I decided. If this 'monster' was in there and could move as freely as the letter implied, the city itself was in a heap of trouble. It'd been a week since I received the tip from the League regarding the mysterious artifact hidden in the mines, and now that we were so close to where the scans indicated, this suddenly shows up? I don't believe in coincidences, and I certainly don't believe the League would tell me everything they knew about the damned thing.

I began to pack up the tools of my trade. Slinging my rucksack over my shoulder, I slipped out of my office and began to make my way down the hall. As I passed the horrified and silent faces of the miners, some of which were twice my age, I could hear them whispering to one another about how brave or how foolish I was. A grin came to my face. This was the thing I loved the most about my job. Adventure, discovery, and most importantly, the chance to show off my skills and set myself even further from the pack.

Pausing at the entrance, I examined the logo that simply read "Grand Master Explorer" with the name "Ezreal" beneath it. Leaning closer, I exhaled on the polished metal before wiping it with my sleeve. It was good to be the boss.

* * *

As the Grand Master Explorer left his office, I reached up to the special sun glasses I'd purchased from the Headmaster at the Yordle Academy. As he'd promised, the lenses immediately snagged on to his physical attributes and began showing me the trail to where I wanted to go.

I gripped my weapon Mercy tightly. I wouldn't fail again, not this time. That monster Thresh would pay for what he did to my darling Senna. As Ezreal continued on his business, I made sure to stick to the shadows of the crowds, darting through alley ways when there were none.

Thankfully, he had no idea I was following him, which meant that I could let the fool lead me directly to Senna's Light Pistol: Retribution. It had been a long time since the two had been reunited, and I intended to use everything that she sacrificed to finish our work. One last job, I swore, one last abomination to put back in the ground where it belongs.

I uttered a quiet prayer to the Gods. They would hear my pleas and bless me with the skills I needed in order to complete my quest. Thresh had made a big mistake when he'd taken away my wife. I loved her with all my heart, and now that she was gone, I'd ceased to have one. There would be no hesitation, no chance at redemption. All of the warmth I'd once had was snuffed like a candle along with Senna's life. I hated Thresh, more than I'd ever hated anything.

He would be damned to the Nine Hells if it was the last thing I did. The only mercy Thresh would receive was the sweet merciful embrace of death when I placed a shot right between his damned eye sockets.

As Ezreal slipped into the entrance of the cave, I took a deep breath. He wouldn't get in my way, I already decided. I'd take Retribution and if he tried to stop me, I'd show him just how much 'mercy' I still had left.

* * *

Deep beneath the city, I stared at my hand. My aura was already starting to flicker weakly. This wasn't good. I had to stop leaving handprints before I used all of it up. See, Summoner's magic doesn't work the same as a Champion's typically does. While they use the mana that's created within the Fields of Justice, it was decided long ago that Summoners would not face the same problem that had nearly destroyed the world during the Rune Wars.

Being a Summoner required one to use the mana stored in one's own body: their aura. This came with its benefits and its drawbacks. Typically, my magic was more powerful than a Champion's. It'd have to be in order to be able to draw from their power efficiently during a match. But because I was drawing the energy from myself, I could easily take too much resulting in my atoms rubbing against one another frantically. The result would be nothing short of Spontaneous Human Combustion.

I'd only seen it happen once, during a training video at the Institute of War that had been taken from a new recruit at the beginning of the League's foundation who decided to wantonly use his spells to assist his champion without worrying about the consequences. My aura recharged of course, in time. But it took much longer than it would if I pulled the mana out of the world around me.

"If you're wondering what you use that for, it's for spanking your monkey." Jinx cackled in front of me. Every now and then, the criminal had paused to turn her head back and stick her tongue out at me before continuing ahead again.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Spanking your monkey! You know, rubbing one off? Jacking it? Dancing with the left-handed stranger? Going on a date with Jill? Making the banana cry?"

"Yes, I knew what you were talking about Jinx, I'm well aware of what masturbation is."

She let out a groan, covering her ears. "Gods, you're even straight laced when you're talking about fucking! Look at me, look at me." She stopped, turning to stare me straight in the eyes, her expression surprisingly serious. "I want you look me dead in the eye and say 'fuck me right in the pussy'. Say it."

"You're out of your damned mind."

"Say it!" She barked as the sound of her gun charging up could be heard in her hand behind her. Ugh, this woman was a nuisance. I swear, if I ever caught her off guard, I'd strangle her to death, stupid grin and all.

It became evident she was not going to let this go so with a sigh of defeat, I finally muttered, "Fuck me right in the pussy."

"Louder."

"Seriously?"

"This is for your benefit, Straight Lace! You think your girlfriend is going to want you going on about how exquisite your missionary sexual intercourse was? Gods, it kills my lady boner just to say that."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fuck me right in the pussy. Can we please keep going now?" I could hear the tired whine of the electricity powering down as she tucked it back into her holster.

"Nope. Now you have to say 'Oh baby, oh baby, let me pop your cherry like a pouch of Kool-Aid.' Followed by 'Whatever you like. I am a meat popsicle.' Then…"

I pushed past her with an annoyed grunt as she laughed, following after me before once more taking the lead. That was when I caught a glimpse of something: one of my handprints! She'd led us in a giant circle?! We'd been walking down here for hours! My suspicions were confirmed, surely enough, when we arrived at the same ladder of the manhole cover. "What now, criminal mastermind? We climb up the same hole we climbed down? I'll be honest, I'm a little disappointed by your so called 'ingenuisness'. I thought you'd be a bit more creative than just wasting my time."

"Don't give up on me yet, lover boy." She grinned; that creepy unnerving grin. Walking past the ladder to the sewer grate on the wall beside it, she grabbed hold and parted it revealing it to be another one of her ridiculous tarps. "Well? Come in, come in."

I huffed, following her through the ridiculous illusion to find myself in a large open room. Wanted posters that had clearly been written in her hand with a crayon littered the ground, accenting the weathered pile of crates off to the side next to the cot made of rags on the ground. "Oh Gods…" I muttered as I realized where we were.

"Welcome to Chez Jinx!" She greeted in her most posh voice she could. "As you can see we have the dining room over here, and the kitchen over here." She gestured extravagantly with her arms before pointing at my feet. "And the bathroom is precisely where you're standing."

Out of reflex, I quickly leapt from my spot, causing her to giggle wildly. "Are we done now? Can I please just go back home? I'll admit, at first this insanity was a little cute in a toddler sort of way, but it's getting old now."

"Sure."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

My fist clenched and unclenched as I tried to keep control of myself. "We've been down here for five hours and you're just...letting me go. No strings attached."

"That's about right."

I thought to give her a stern lecture about wasting my time, but then I realized that it would probably just go over her head anyway. As I turned to leave, she called after me.

"There is just one last thing."

I stopped. "Of course there is," I grumbled, turning around to face her. My patience, what very little of it remained (which was a feat in and of itself), was beginning to wear thin.

"I just need you to sit on this stool," she grinned, gesturing towards an inconspicuous chair. I stared at it intently. What sort of game was she playing at? "Well?"

"Well, I don't plan on sitting on that stool. In fact, at this point, if you told me to save a drowning puppy, I'd probably let it die, because for all I know you stuffed its ass with vials of nitroglycerine." Grabbing a blank piece of paper she began to scribble it down. "Don't write it down!" I snapped, causing her to hold up her hands in surrender.

"Sheesh. Fine. I'll let you take credit for that one. I'm just saying, it was a good idea. Look, I swear to you, no one will get hurt from you sitting on the stool. Alright?" I stared at her intently in an attempt to try to read her features. Instead, all I got was another stupid grin. "Honest! Cross my heart and hope to become an upstanding member of society."

"Fine." I surrendered, walking over to it. What did she do to the damned thing? It looked solid enough. She probably sawed off one of the legs in an attempt to make one last bit of slapstick. That seemed like something she'd do. Sitting down on the chair, I was surprised when nothing happened.

"Tick, tick, boom!"

Just as she finished her cackle, a loud resounding explosion rocked the roof above the sewers as a small hole opened up in the ceiling below. Holding out her arms, she managed to catch her minigun and her rocket launcher.

What the hell did she just do? I stood up, swiftly grabbing her and throwing her against the wall before she could react.

"Ooh...you got off the stool. That's bad." Her eyes gleamed impishly as an even louder peal rolled through the sewers from further away. I turned back to her, seething in rage. I'd had enough, now!

"You bitch! I swear to you, I'm dragging your ass back to prison where it belongs. We'll see how everyone likes your stupid jokes from behind a cell!"

"What prison?" She teased as I cocked back my fist to punch her. "Wait!" She finally cried holding up her hands. "I'm sorry, alright? I'll turn myself in. Just don't hit me."

"What?"

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you. You should have seen the look on your face!"

I growled at her before a searing pain dropped me to my knees. Placing her feel on my forehead she kicked me on to my back.

"Oh, I also needed to charge up my shock pistol. Sorry about that." She began to pace around me as I struggled to regain control of my muscles. "Now then, let's talk about what you've done today. Pay attention, there's a quiz after. So let's start: you tried to push yours truly out of the way in order to help me escape the cops."

"Not true."

"Then you helped to spring me from prison."

"Also not true," I interjected.

"Hush. Quit interrupting. We talked about lots of important things, you and I. Mysteries of the universe around you and what not. Normally I don't think about things like that except when I'm in the shower, so it's nice to have someone to bounce ideas off of."

"Is there a point to this…?"

"What did I just say? I'm not kidding about that quiz. It's a doozy. You got to kiss a gorgeous and curvaceous woman." She shot me a glare after I scoffed. "I mean, knowing you Straight Lace, I'd guess it was your first. Not bad, I'd rate yours a 6/10. We talked about the birds and the bees. And now, you've just committed your first felony!" I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off with a tsk. "Don't deny it. You sat on the dynamite plunger, you're the one who blew up the Sheriff's station. Worse you got off of it meaning that all of those abandoned warehouses were destroyed too. Now when you look from the Sheriff's rubble, towards the Warehouse District, you can see 'Jinks wuz hear suckaz', written in the burning fires and rubble. The spelling adds to the humiliation."

I tightened my fist, finally starting to be able to move again. "You lied to me."

"No, I didn't. I said 'No one would be hurt if you sat on the stool' and I was telling the truth. Those warehouses were empty, well save the billions of dollars in damages. Wait, do you count cheaply made furniture as people? Nah, forget I asked."

"How did you even set all this up? You had no way of knowing I'd…" My eyes widened as I realized what her plan was. "That's why you led me all around the sewers! You were planting your stupid explosives."

"Ooh! You get a cookie!" She clapped. "Really, I'm impressed that you figured it out. I'll be honest, I had a blast Straight Lace, you really came through! It's been a while since I've had so much fun."

"What is the point?!" I demanded. "You just get your jollies off on blowing shit up? Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please! I tried to show you a good time. Make you loosen up a little. Right now you're so uptight you've probably got diamonds forming between your ass cheeks."

"Why not just kill me? Isn't that what you always do?"

"Of course not!" I was stunned by her protest. "Don't get all sappy, Straight Lace. I don't have any qualms with killing people. But think about it rationally for a second, will ya? What am I to Hat Lady and Fat Hands, huh? I'm just a nuisance. A destructive gadfly that they can't ever seem to swat. Now imagine if I were to go on a murder spree? Who'd be next? Some ragtag group of adventurers? Maybe some soldiers from Demacia? Even the League may step in, and as brilliant as I am, even I know I can't outwit the entire world at once. So I don't kill anyone. Well, I don't kill anyone for no reason. That way, nothing ever escalates and they've no need to call for reinforcements, because they don't want to have to admit that they can't handle one little girl. Get it?"

"Your father must have done something really bad to you." I countered, causing her to shrug and take aim with her rocket launcher. "Wait…"

"Well, it's been fun Straight Lace, but end of the line. Can't exactly have you blabbing my secret base, now can I? I'd have to move all my stuff." Just as she pulled the trigger, I braced myself as the rocket bounced out of the barrel and rolled next to me. "Kidding! I wouldn't kill you Straight Lace. However, I do have that quiz for you! Ready, there's only one question on it: How do you feel about Fox-Girl?"

"...what?"

"How do you feel about her? We talked about it earlier and you lied to me. I want you to think really hard and deep and tell me how you really feel." She hoisted herself up on top of a crate and swung her legs in anticipation.

A little shaken by the ordeal, I played along. My thoughts went to her. The way it felt when I woke up to see her snuggled against me was surreal. At first, I'd even thought she'd used her charm on me when I slept, but in reality, I was just really glad she was there. I jumped between her and Ashe's arrow because I cared about her, not just because she was my champion. Then on the ferry, when we sat beside each other and I watched her bawl her eyes out...it was one of the most heart wrenching things I'd ever experienced. "I care about her." I finally stated. My confidence in the declaration made Jinx's head perk up. "It's been a long time, I have to admit. I act like I care about everyone else, and in my own way, I do. But it's not for their sake, it's for mine. I like the attention I get from everyone because of my age, even if I don't like others making fun of it. But with Ahri, I genuinely care about her. Not because of the attention she gives me. Hell, half the time I'm sure she doesn't even know I exist. But I'm certain about it: I care about her."

"Do you love her?"

Again, I hesitated. I didn't know what 'love' even truly was. Taking a deep breath, I honestly answered, "I don't know."

Jinx pondered it for a moment. "Ah well, I tried." She reached up to a hidden lever and yanked it hard, causing the floor to part beneath me, sending me hurtling roughly into a mine cart. "Teach you to call my jokes stupid." She giggled, as the mine cart began to slowly roll down the steep track. As light began to disappear from the view behind me, I couldn't help but to release a stream of profanities befitting for a sailor.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 7

 **AN: Finally, I'm back from Anime Matsuri! Whoo! A few crazy things happened! I bought an assload of prints, I went to a rave for about five minutes before social anxiety made me leave, and I legitimately saved someone's life! Just rescued some ODing drug addict right in the parking garage! All in all, coolest weekend ever! That being said, here's the next chapter of ABAHF. For those of you who didn't know, I now have a up: KibaElunal. Please, if you enjoy my work, make a pledge. Even if it's a small one, it's very appreciated. I'm afraid my work schedule takes up most of my time, so if I can work less and still pay rent, I'll be able to write a lot more often! At any rate, I hope you enjoy my chapter, and I'll see you at next year's con. Please be sure to fave and review!**

Just as we were about to re-enter the sewers to continue our search the ground beneath our feet began to tremble. Further up the road, a cloud of dust unfurled through the alleyways as people ran screaming in panic. "That's not good." Caitlyn muttered, before I ran past her. "Ahri, wait!"

"Kal could be over there! I have to go!" I called back. I was grateful to Caitlyn for her earlier pep talk. It really managed to wake me up to what was truly important: saving my summoner. No...saving my friend. I could hear the sound of the two officers pursuing after me as I entered the blinding pall. "Kal?!" I cried at the top of my lungs before letting out a violent cough from the debris. "Kal? Are you there?"

As it began to settle around me, I found myself alone amidst a large pile of rubble. Kal wasn't here. All that was present was a crumpled up metal plaque that read 'Piltover Sheriff's Department'.

Vi stood there stunned as Caitlyn carefully and gingerly lifted the sign before clutching it tightly. It was as if they'd lost something very dear to both of them. If that madwoman did this, I didn't have much hope that Kal would last any longer. "That's the last straw," Vi growled. "I don't care if I have to fill out paperwork or go on trial, I'm going to _kill_ that bitch! She blew up our station, she blew up half of the damned warehouse district! I'm going to break her like a twig!"

Caitlyn's hand shot out to grasp her partner's shoulder. "Wait, Vi. Look at this!" She set down the plaquart before walking further inside. Where the storage cabinet had sat was now a large hole leading into the sewers below.

"She wouldn't have left her guns with us. They're the only social attachments she has." Vi pointed out. "Think she was here?"

Without hesitating, Caitlyn tucked herself in and leapt down into the hole, much to our shock. Peering over the edge, we saw her standing in the center and looking around intently. "Sheriff? What do you see?"

"We found her base of operations!" She declared, grinning up at us. "She's not here anymore, but now we have a trail to follow at least. Come on, you two. We don't have time to dillydally."

"I can't believe she just used the word 'dillydally'," Vi grumbled before jumping in.

Following after, the three of us now stood in the center of the large room where heaps of trash were piled up in corners. I once again sniffed the air, this time picking up another scent of fried tofu. This time, however, it wasn't towards the restaurant. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"I was tracking him! I kept wondering why the smell of the fried tofu took us through the sewers instead of just through the street. But now that we're here, I can smell it again. It's not going back towards the restaurant this time, now it's going straight down. Kal was here and he's beneath this room."

Caitlyn scratched the side of her head in thought. "Ahri, while I respect that deduction, there isn't anything located beneath the sewers. It's just solid Earth."

"Don't be so certain, Cupcake." Vi disagreed. "That mine I busted out of, way back when. They were busy digging under Piltover. If Jinx found one of those old mine shafts, she may be using those to get around, too. It'd explain how she's been able to ditch us this whole time."

"I see," Caitlyn mused. "Which means, there must be some sort of hidden switch or lever around here to open a passage downwards. Let's begin searching for it. I'll check the western third, Ahri, you take the North Eastern third, and Vi…"

Her orders were interrupted as Vi drew up her fist before slamming it straight into the ground with enough force to cause the bricks to collapse in a hole that was similar to the one we'd jumped through to get where we were.

"...or that works, too." The sheriff let out a sigh before patting her partner on the shoulder. "Good work, Vi. Let's keep moving." One by one, we filed into the tunnels in order to search for Kal further. Deep in the blackness, though, I thought I could hear the sound of someone laughing.

* * *

The mine cart raced through the tunnels at a fearsome speed. I could feel my eyes watering enough to send the moisture careening off of my cheeks. Worse, in the pitch black I couldn't see a thing. I was almost certain that at some point I would run full force into a stone wall and there I would splat like an insect, undiscovered until some poor worker found my body decades later.

I tried to brace myself against the cart's edge. I reasoned that if I focused really hard, I'd be able to perhaps stop some of my momentum. I wouldn't need much, just enough to let me survive the impact. My stupidity, however, struck me again as I reasoned that by doing so, I'd also make my death an agonizing game of war between starvation and dehydration.

Unsure and unable to do anything, I simply sank into the cart. After at least another five minutes, I began to wonder just how deep I was in the mine. I couldn't possibly be maintaining my speed unless I was travelling down hill. If I was travelling down hill, then every minute I was moving I was going deeper into the Earth.

Finally, I decided to use my magic to light my path. With a glimmer, my hand illuminated to reveal a startling sight. I was not actually moving at all. The cart had travelled, certainly, for I couldn't see the shaft of light from Jinx's opening any longer. However, instead of the sheer death I expected, it revealed a gigantic fan activated full blast with a cardboard cut out of Jinx flipping me the bird with her tongue out.

I felt so incredibly stupid. With a sigh, I carefully stepped out of the cart, making sure to be careful of tripping over my own wobbly legs. "Well, at least I'm in the mine now," I muttered to myself. "Now if only Ahri was with me." Reaching into my pockets, I began searching for my orb. I didn't have much in the way of aura left, but I definitely had enough to call her and let her know I was safe in the mines...wherever that was.

That was when the horrifying realization dawned on me that my orb was back at the station. Caitlyn had removed it from my pockets when she also confiscated Jinx's weapons. I was isolated; completely cut off from the world. Holding up my hand, I continued forward through the tunnel, praying the exit was near by. Surely Jinx would have left herself a way out if she made this whole stupid contraption.

Further ahead in the darkness, I could hear the sound of heated voices. "I don't care who you think you are, you're not getting your hands on that weapon!" The voice seemed like that of a younger boy, possibly in his teens.

Immediately, there was another response of a much gruffer voice. "Step aside kid. Grand Master Explorer or not, that's my rightful property. It belonged to my late wife and I'll gladly put you in the ground to get it."

That sounded like trouble. I quickly extinguished my light before they could notice, following the small trickle of yellow that indicated where the two were. As I crept closer, my eyes fell on the source of the two voices. One I recognized as Ezreal, the young explorer of Piltover. The other, however, I'd never seen in my life.

Between them, there was a small white box with a handle jutting out of it. The artifact! It looked like Ezreal had managed to find it, which meant that this new stranger who tried to lay claim to it was one of the bandits.

Staying close to the ground, I used my last bit of magic to stealth myself. If I snuck up behind the bandit, I could get the jump on him before he even noticed. Rushing towards him, I was shocked as he turned around and simply lifted his leg, catching me hard in the chest and sending me on to my back. Immediately, two weapons pointed at me.

"You've made a very large mistake," the darker man growled, his eyes concealed behind a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Another bandit, huh?

"I'm not a bandit!" I protested, kicking away the actual bandit's hand. Just as I got to my feet, however a golden beam of light raced towards me. I narrowly avoided it before glaring at Ezreal. "I'm on your side, jerk!"

"Don't call me a jerk, jerk!" He argued back just as the other man blasted his gun at him. Ezreal held up his hand protectively, causing the shot to crack the gem on his glove. The Grand Master Explorer let out a growl. "Oh, it's on!"

Soon, three of us were locked in a fierce melee. No one was making any real ground. As soon as the bandit took aim at me, I grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground. As his weapon slid out of his grasp, Ezreal landed a sharp blow to my back, sending me to my knees.

By then, the bandit had returned to his feet and was sending Ezreal backwards with a flurry of well-trained strikes. Still seething from his sneak attack, I joined in on the assault on the younger fighter.

The man turned and tripped me before bringing his knee into my stomach. I gasped, the wind knocked out of me as Ezreal aimed his weapon towards the mysterious stranger.

Having recovered, I kicked his wrist straight upwards, making rubble rain down on both of them. They managed to roll away to the sides, both still unscathed.

. "Enough!" I cried out. "Damn it, I am a summoner of the League, and with my authority I demand both of you to stand aside and to surrender the weapon. By order of the High Council, I…"

"Shove it up your ass!" The bandit shot back. "That's my wife's gun. I'm not going to let anyone take it, much less the League who refuses to punish the one responsible for her death."

"Seconded, but that artifact has been the cause of many deaths of many good men. That artifact rightfully belongs to the city of Piltover. Screw the League and screw your bandit wife."

"I'm not a bandit you ignorant little shit!" He protested dodging another bolt of energy before I landed a southpaw hook on his jaw. He stumbled slightly before I turned back and drove my fist hard into Ezreals. There was a pulse in his wrist and he began to charge up enough force to shatter my arm, but the thing fizzled and smoke began to trail from it.

He tossed the glove aside and the brawl began anew, each of us fighting with our bare hands before finally looking to the artifact. Every one of us dove for it, grasping on to it in a different place. "It's mine!" We all cried simultaneously.

Suddenly, the stranger ran rigid, releasing his grip on the artifact and standing up straight. Was he surrendering? "What are you…"

"Hush." He ordered, craning his neck to listen to something off in the distance. Ezreal and I complied, struggling to also hear what it was he'd sensed. "Shit," he muttered, "I should have known _he'd_ be here."

Off in the distance, a ghostly green light swung lazily off in the darkness. "Lucian…" a voice wailed, "Help me, Lucian. I can't see where I am."

"What is that?" I asked, clenching my fist nervously.

"Boss? Boss, is that you? I'm lost. Help me!"

"That's the sound of one of my men. But I took count after the last attack. He wasn't among them. They told me that he was dragged away by some monster." Ezreal commented.

"Kal?" My blood ran ice cold as I froze. "Kal, where are you?" The voice giggled. "I thought it was my turn to hide, Kal. You're supposed to be seeking me!" I could feel my heart cracking in two in my chest. It'd been nearly ten years since I'd heard that voice, but it was one I knew in the deepest pits of my memory.

"Nicole." The name left my lips in a breathless whisper. "That's not possible, she's dead...isn't she?" I could feel myself being drawn towards the light. Maybe, I was wrong! Maybe my memories were flawed. It could be a nightmare. She didn't die. We didn't bury her small lifeless body in a grave. I didn't join the League. "Nicole! I'm coming!" I called after her, but the larger man grabbed my arm.

"Don't be stupid kid. Whatever she means to you, I'm sorry to say she really is dead. That monster gets off on this sort of thing. He takes the souls of the people you care for and let's you hear their voices, even in your waking torment. He is one of the most vile creatures on the face of this planet."

I still struggled in his grip before Ezreal reached down and scooped up the gun. "Here," he offered the man. "If we're going to punish this monster for what he did to my workers, you're going to need a weapon. The name's Ezreal."

"Lucian." He introduced himself, taking the gun and leveling it towards the light. As it grew closer, my eyes made out the shape behind it. A skeletal figure swinging chains tauntingly beside him.

"Luuuuucyyyy, I'm home!" He cackled sadistically. "Have you missed me?"

"I may have before, but I promise this time my aim will be dead on!" The man named Lucian shouted, firing wildly at the ethereal figure. As the bursts of light ripped through the ghostly green flames, the skeleton began to scream in agony.

As Lucian continued to fire, the skeleton's screams slowly dissolved into another ominous chuckle. "Did you like my impression of your wife, Lucy? I thought it was pretty accurate to just before she joined my little troupe. They make the most lovely music." Holding up the lantern, he tapped it with his scythe causing a cry to come from the souls trapped inside, one of which I recognized as my sister.

She was dead. Nicole was dead. Did he kill her? No, I saw who killed her. It was a Noxian. He was the reason I joined the League. I had to punish him. Punish those like him. I'd use my champion to send him to the Nine Hells where he belonged. I could feel my rage building up inside of me. At this point, I didn't care how much aura I had or didn't have. I was going to kill this monster by any means necessary. "YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, rushing towards him fist raised.

My hand coated itself in flames and I could feel that heat spreading through my whole body as it consumed the remaining scraps of my aura. Just a little more and my body would explode, but I'd make sure he felt every bit of pain, I did.

"Kal!" A voice called behind me, just as a large blue sphere rocketed past my head. Slamming into the ghost, it let out a genuine yowl before leaping back. "Are you alright?" My eyes turned to see Ahri standing beside me. Another trick?

"I'm so confused," Ezreal muttered as Caitlyn and Vi fell into place beside him.

"We'll explain later," Caitlyn assured him before leveling her rifle. "But right now, we need to get out of here!"

Ahri nodded in agreement, grasping my wrist and tugging on me. Immediately, I felt my aura calming down. I wasn't burning through it anymore as the flames dissipated. "Come on, summoner. Let's get you out of here," she urged.

In a daze, I followed after her, Lucian quickly snagging the artifact from the wall and firing wildly at the ghost. "Back foul demon! Back to the pit from whence you were spawned!" He screamed, causing Thresh to cry out in pain.

Each shot fired through him exposed his bones and quenched the flames. A small layer of ash seemed to fall from him easily, but he still wouldn't go down. With a desperate thrash, the monster's scythe raced towards Lucian.

It was stunning to watch as he side stepped the chain, firing once more. However, the chain moved like a serpent, grasping his ankle and throwing him hard against the wall with a painful crack. "Ahri, we have to help him." I whispered weakly. "I don't have my orb, but can you fight anyway?"

She looked at me, her eyes full of panic and fear. Was she going to freeze up like she did in the restaurant? Swallowing nervously, she let go of me, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the small marble. "Guide my actions, summoner," she stammered.

As the ball grew in my hands, I could feel my aura starting to come back to me. With my powersource in my hands, I'd be able to channel through her and recover my aura. "Thank you, Ahri."

That was when she looked shocked. The scythe had removed itself from Lucian and now was racing towards me. She jumped in the way, catching the scythe's chain in her bare hands. "You will not lay one bony finger on him," she stated coldly, staring him down.

I had never seen her act like this before. Was this because of what happened with Ashe? Her tails splayed around her as he tried to yank his chain back, but with no success. "This isn't possible. You're not strong enough!" He hissed, but I quickly grasped the orb and channeled myself into Ahri. The glyphs forming on our hands, we connected to one another.

"We'll just see about that," Ahri growled.

* * *

I couldn't even begin to explain what had overcome me. At first, my only instinct was to get Kal to safety and leave. I didn't care about the others. As far as I knew, they were complete strangers to me. I owed them nothing. Kal saved my life, Kal was my champion, Kal was the only reason I was here.

But when that crazy fool was slung against the wall and he stopped, something inside of me just clicked. I was afraid for Kal and for me, but at the same time...when he said he wanted to help the man, I got it. We could very well die, but Kal still wouldn't leave without this man.

As the scythe flew towards him, I felt something well up inside of me and I caught it. I could feel the skeleton pulling it from me, but whatever it was that Kal had done to me was flooding me with strength. "You will not lay one bony finger on him." I meant that, too. I'd come too far to lose him again. I managed to finally find my summoner and I wasn't going to let him leave my sight so long as I could help it.

That was when I felt the glyph form on my hand. Kal was just now activating the summon? I felt even more strength flood into me and I began to wonder just how powerful Kal really was. "This isn't possible. You're not strong enough!"

"We'll just see about that," I growled before roughly tugging on the chain. Even I was shocked by the amount of force I exerted, tugging him forward with a surprised snarl. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Vi running to lift up the fallen man.

"Come on, you two!" Caitlyn ordered, but I wouldn't budge. My summoner was the one who would instruct me when to retreat. I cared about him, I knew that now. He wasn't just a summoner, he was my friend and I refused to let my friend down because of my past.

That was when the glowing emerald green lantern raced towards me, causing my eyes to widen. Time slowed down and I could see inside of it the cruel beckoning of the tormented souls seeking out release. A beam of energy began to snake out of the glass, but it wasn't heading towards me. I turned my head to look at Kal, whose eyes were closed in deep concentration.

No! He was going to take his soul! I couldn't let go of the chain. If I did, he'd impale Kal. But if I didn't...Kal was going to die anyway. Suddenly, all of my bravado faded in an instant. I wasn't strong. I'd failed my last summoner. That was a testament to my weakness. Now I was about to fail another.

With a loud crack, a bullet struck against the lantern, sending it hurtling backwards before the skeleton yanked the chain from my grip. "I said, move!" Caitlyn shouted, before Kal's eyes opened.

"She's right, Ahri! We need to leave now! We have what we came for!"

He was calling for retreat? Why would he do that? My heart sank. He didn't believe that I could fight him. He thought I wasn't strong enough to protect him so he, too wanted to run away. Turning from me, he began to jog away.

I watched, able to see the vague silhouette of my previous summoner as he fled from me as well, streams of insults escaping his lips. Tears began to stream down my cheeks before I suddenly felt a pressure wrap around my stomach. Before I had a chance to react a bright flash filled my vision and I found myself just behind Kal. His hand wrapped around mine and he pulled me after him, holding the orb in his other one. "Ahri, I told you to run!" He barked sternly at me.

Caitlyn came after us, firing her rifle over and over again to send our foe's scythe and lantern flying back from us until we finally reached the entrance of the mine. "Vi, now!"

The heavy gauntleted woman rushed forward and slammed into one of the shaft's thick wooden supports. It exploded into splinters and dust as if she'd just thrown sand into the air. The cave began to rumble as stone collapsed between us onto the undead monster.

Finally, out of breath, we arrived outside of the mine just as the entrance collapsed in on itself. The six of us collapsed to the ground panting heavily as we looked towards one another. "I don't know about you," Lucian sighed, "but I could really go for a stiff drink." Kal's lips curled into a smile and he let out a hearty chuckle that showed his relief that we'd escaped.

"I second that motion," Vi agreed.

With it settled, an hour later we found ourselves sitting around a table chattering excitedly about what had happened. "I have to admit Ezreal, you throw a damned good kick." Kal complained, cracking his back for the third time.

"Thanks, your punch had a good amount of force too," he agreed, rubbing his jaw tenderly. "I'm just glad you ladies showed up when you did or else we'd be goners."

"Me especially," Kal chimed in, turning to look at me. My gaze left his and went to my untouched drink. I knew he was just saying that to make me feel better. I only wished it would actually work. "Thank you, Ahri."

"You're welcome," I murmured.

"Well Lucian, I'm glad to see you managed to reclaim your wife's gun. I'll talk to the council tomorrow when I meet with them and explain their reports were mistaken. Again, I'm really sorry about all of that. I was just following orders."

The dark-skinned man held up his hand to stop his explanation. "No need to explain. I think it's safe to say we were all a little bull-headed. I intend on returning home to mourn my wife properly. With Thresh gone, her soul will finally be at peace, your sister's as well. I don't know how he managed to get a hold of that. I've never heard of an undead able to bring back the souls of the dead after so long."

Kal's expression darkened as he lifted the bitter liquid to his lips and sipped from it. "Yeah, well...all's well that ends well."

Caitlyn cleared her throat beside him. "On behalf of the Piltover Sheriff's department, we are also sorry. I don't imagine that Jinx gave you any indication as to where she was going?"

My summoner shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. I wish you the best of luck in catching her though. That woman is a menace."

"What sort of twisted things did she do to you anyway?" The deputy asked, leaning closer with a curious smirk. "I imagine things got pretty crazy in the sewers."

"Well, she did kiss me at one point," he mused causing my eyes to shoot up in surprise. She did what?! "Other than that, she didn't really do anything to me specifically past dragging me around with her."

Vi sank disappointed into her seat. "Man, here I was hoping for some really crazy stories. Drinking without it just doesn't feel right."

"So...where are you going to stay now, Summoner?" Caitlyn asked. "If you need a hotel, perhaps I can offer you a recommendation?"

"That would great, actually," Kal agreed. "We still need somewhere to stay the night before visiting the council tomorrow, so if you have a suggestion, it'd be really helpful. You don't mind staying in Piltover, do you?" He nudged me with his elbow to signal that he was asking me.

"Sure," I sighed, unsure of what to say. There were so many conflicting thoughts running around my mind. I just felt so terribly lost and confused. Sometimes, I saw my old summoner in Kal and it scared me to no end. Other times, he was completely different, unable to possibly be further apart from him.

"Actually, I have a free stay at a nice little place on the outskirts of town," Ezreal offered. "You're more than welcome to it if you like. They sent it to me as thanks for helping them locate a new aquifer. I've no need for it, you take it. Consider it my thanks for the help."

"Gladly," Kal replied.

* * *

Later that night, my eyes followed Ahri as we reached the top of the old building's steps. Swinging in the wind in front of it was a sign that read 'Amore Puchra Bed & Breakfast'. The once ornate painted vines had become faded over what must have been a long time that this place existed. Staring up at it, I could hardly fathom that this was the place Ezreal suggested. "This is where we're supposed to stay?"

Ahri smiled back at me, coming to the door. "I, for one, think it's beautiful." Despite her smile, however, I could sense a conflict inside of her. Something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Whatever the case, she seemed to want to keep it from me, so I didn't bring it up. "I mean, this was _supposed_ to be our vacation, until someone had to ruin it by getting captured. I don't see anything wrong with us living in luxury for one night. Besides, I deserve to be pampered."

As I went to open the door for her, she stepped forward and opened it first before slipping inside ahead of me. Why did she keep doing that? It was just like at the restaurant. I began to think about what Jinx had asked me. Did I love her? I really didn't know. It'd only been a week, how could anyone know that sort of thing within a week?

Worse, on the ship we'd discussed boundaries. If she didn't want me covering her with a blanket, she certainly didn't feel anything for me. When I thought about it that way, I realized that it didn't truly matter if I loved her or not.

Things only became more awkward when we realized that the B and B only had one suite with a Queen bed. We'd have to share and we'd be very close. Taking our key, we ascended the stairs to our room and threw our bags down with a sigh.

Ahri collapsed on the bed, letting her tails spread around her with a happy sigh. Her lips were pursed slightly, begging to be kissed. My eyes ran along her figure and I quickly shook my head, turning away. This was a bad idea, this was a mistake! I ordered myself to keep under control. It would only be a matter of time before these feelings faded away. I just had to steel myself until then.

I nearly jumped a foot in the air as her arms wrapped around me. "Mmm...Kal, can we...talk?" She whispered into my ear, driving my mind into a haze.

"Something on your mind?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that my legs were shaking beneath me. How could she have this effect on me? I cursed Jinx for putting this crazy idea in my head.

"I'm…" Her words paused for a moment before I felt her bury her face into my neck. "I'm just really glad you're safe. I was so scared that I'd never see you again."

"You...were?" I whispered, confused. "You know if I died, they'd just give you a new summoner, don't you?"

"No...they wouldn't," she replied. Her tails wrapped around my waist, as she turned me to look into her eyes. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I became lost in the golden pools. "There's…there's something I need to tell you, Kal. It's going to hurt your feelings and you'll probably never want to see me again...but I need to tell you. Because we're...friends."

Before, hearing her call me a friend would have sent me through the roof, but now, it only added to the nearly soul-crushing weight I felt on my shoulders. "Okay," I murmured, urging her to continue.

She looked away from me, seemingly deep in thought. When her gaze returned to mine, I was surprised to see guilt inside of there. Her arms raised to wrap around my neck, allowing mine to take the natural position of being on her hips. I expected her to shove me away, but instead she just leaned closer to me, resting her forehead against mine. "Kal...I was never supposed to be your champion."

"How can you say that?" I asked.

"I cheated," she admitted. Things seemed to spiral even further out of control as her words echoed in my mind. "I charmed the Binding Stone. I made it choose you as my Summoner. I wanted someone I knew would resist my charms. I wasn't joking when I said you were the first one to not fawn over me when I walked in the room. The truth is, you were the only one not to fawn over me when I walked in the room." My heart pounded in my chest roughly. I could scarcely breathe as it continued to crash down all over me. "I'm so sorry, Kal. I didn't mean to do any of this to you. You deserve a champion you can rely on and believe in. I thought...maybe I could make this work between us. If I balanced out between being the carrot or the stick, I could find a way to be your champion even if you weren't compatible with me. So I'm sorry, again. You won't ever see your dream, and it's all my fault."

Her grip tightened around me and I could hear her sniffling in my ear. This was what was bothering her the entire time? She was upset because she thought that I thought we were incompatible? The thought tickled me as my mentality began to crack under the stress. "You...cheated?" I chuckled, causing her to freeze in my arms. "I...I didn't even know that was possible."

"K-kal?" She asked, looking up at me as I grinned. There was fear in her eyes, but I quickly placed my hands on her shoulders. "Are...are you okay? You're scaring me."

"N-no! Don't be scared!" I assured her. "I'm not angry, if anything I'm relieved. I mean, imagine who else I could have ended up with. Syndra? Zed? Singed? No thank you. I mean, inside I could be a monster. What would happen then?" I began to chuckle again, but she placed a hand on my cheek, causing my laughter to subtly fade away. Having started to regain control of myself, I sighed. "Besides, for all we know...you could have been my champion. I know it's only been a week, but you've shown me that you're as dedicated to this as I am."

"Kal…"

"Let me finish. Stone or no stone, you're my champion, understand? You saved my life today and that makes us even. I saved your life, you've saved mine. See? I believe in you Ahri, because I know that you'll be there for me, just like I'll be there for you."

My words were cut off in shock as she leaned forward and placed her soft warm lips over my own. Wrapping her arms tightly around me, she drew my lips to hers, leaving us standing in our room, sharing a gentle kiss.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 8

As I pushed my lips against his and he pushed back against mine, a soft sigh escaped my lips. He tasted sweet, a fact that surprised me very little. Even his touch on my skin as we held one another was soft and tender in a way that'd I'd never experienced. There was no hunger involved in our kiss. I didn't want his energy. That was when the realization dawned on me that that meant he didn't hunger for me either. He didn't desire this. He didn't desire me.

My cheeks burned a bright red as I pulled from his grip, my tails still seeking his touch of their own volition. "Sorry," I repeated one last time. It was for the best this way. I wanted a summoner that didn't crave me and I'd found one.

"It's okay," he replied, almost emotionlessly.

 _Snap out of it, Ahri_ , I commanded myself, placing my hands to cover my face to hide my embarrassment. How could I have been so stupid as to do this? Now there were only two possible outcomes: either he pretended it and I meant nothing or...he fell for me, and became just another Master to control me. Was this how it always would be? Stupid little Ahri. Can't keep her damned mind or heart in check so they just throw her under the bus time and time again.

"Ahri...I…" Kal began, struggling to speak. Was this the moment? Was this when he'd choose to kick me to the curb or when he'd profess his love? I wasn't prepared for this. I couldn't handle hearing either one right now. I needed to clear my head, to escape this room. At first, I hadn't minded sharing such a small space with him, but now it felt as if it were a prison cell I was trapped in.

"I'm going to wash up," I interrupted. One of my tails still longingly reached up to run across his lips, savoring their feeling one last time. I turned to look at him over my shoulder, to flash him one last reassuring smile in hopes of perhaps being able to play this off. It was a smile he did not return. Grabbing my night clothes, I turned on the shower to an icy cold. Maybe this would bring me to my senses.

Slipping into the cascade, I immediately shuddered from the chill of the droplets on my skin. After the long day we'd had, it felt nice to have the coolness running all over my body as I turned this way and that to ensure that it soaked me thoroughly. I turned my back to the shower head, picking up the bottle of lather and rubbing it into my body.

This was one of the best things about being a human, I'd decided long ago. Every day, they were able to pamper themselves in ways that animals couldn't even begin to dream or comprehend. As my fingertips glided through the water and soap across my skin, my thoughts turned back to Kal. Perhaps he'd just forget about the kiss? That would be best.

Pressing my back against the tile of the shower, I rested against it, closing my eyes. Why had I done that? What was it that happened that drove me to doing something so self-destructive as kissing him? I'd been so careful. I tried so hard not to make him love me. Worse, it had been working, and now I'd probably just destroyed all of my efforts with one simple moment of weakness.

I couldn't deny that he was charming. Whenever he talked to me, he'd say the sweetest things. Things that _he_ had never said to me, wouldn't ever say to me in a million years. But I knew the truth. Men wanted things. And when it was me that men wanted, they'd say or do anything to get me.

Finally, I turned off the shower, stepping out to dry off. Wrapping a towel around me, I felt a slight draft. My eyes widened as I realized I had left the door open the entire time. Oh Gods, I'd probably just made it even worse! Turning to look, I was relieved to see that Kal was curled up in the bed, dozing peacefully.

Closing the door, I quickly changed before climbing under the covers. I was careful to not touch him as I turned opposite of him as well. I suppose I should have been glad that he didn't find me attractive enough to try to peep. But something still nagged me in the back of my brain: why didn't he?

* * *

Time came to a screeching halt as she kissed my lips. I'd already had my first kiss earlier today from a psychopath. Now, because of that same psychopath, my second nearly broke me. As Ahri closed her eyes, I found myself pressing back against her. I couldn't help myself.

Her kiss was nothing like Jinx's. It was beautiful, just as beautiful as the woman connected to it. Part of me wished that I was a poet, because as I was I could never in a million years form the words to describe how wonderful the taste of her lips made me feel. I drew her body against mine with a hesitant desperation to find meaning in what she was doing.

Did she love me? Did she want me to love her? Did I love her? Over and over again, questions of love and emotion poured through my head. Just as I was about to surrender myself to her, something struck me. This wasn't right. This didn't make any sense at all. We _hated_ each other not even a few days ago. How could I possibly love her now? Unless…

Things began to fall into place. Her confession, the kiss, our entire twisted dance of love and affection. I was under the influence of her charm. There couldn't be any other explanation than that. Was Jinx trying to warn me? How could she have possibly known? Maybe she didn't intentionally charm me.

As if to confirm my suspicions, Ahri pulled away from me. "Sorry," she murmured. I could hear the remorse of her kiss dripping in the one tiny word.

I took a deep breath, trying to regather my head. "It's okay," I assured her, struggling to hide my flustered tone beneath a veil of stoicism.

She seemed to buy it as she moved past me, her tail running along my body sending a pleasant tingling wherever it touched. She paused just behind me and when I turned to look at her, she mirrored my pose, flashing a playful smile. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to do the same. My eyes had been drawn once more to her soft full lips, and I found myself wondering if they would feel as nice a second time.

I snapped myself out of it. I couldn't do this to her. She obviously was trying to give me a hint that this was just a casual thing. She didn't mean anything by her kiss. She just wanted to thank me for forgiving her for the stone.

I had to tell her. Let her know that I understood completely and that there was no need to worry about whether or not I misinterpreted her signals. "Ahri...I…" I struggled to find the words I needed to say, mostly because I wasn't entirely sure if they'd be true.

"I'm going to wash up," she quickly interjected cutting me off. Grabbing her pajamas, she quickly raced to the bathroom, causing me to sit on the bed in utter shock. What in the Hells was happening to me? As the sound of running water filled my ears, I was tugged out of my thoughts to see her in all of her feminine glory.

Her body seemed to spill from the fabric as she removed it, as if clothing's only role were to restrict her from driving men to the brink of insanity. I felt my heart race and my breath caught in my throat as I watched her slowly removing her dirty clothing and discard them on to the floor. She was absolutely heavenly. All I'd seen was her back and I still couldn't tear myself away.

With a flick of her wrists, her beautiful raven hair tumbled in waves down her spine, stopping just above her shapely cheeks. I could already feel my body filling with arousal against my will, but I didn't dare look away. I refused to even so much as blink for fear that it would end the vision of true flawlessness all too soon.

As she opened the glass door and stood inside, I found myself enraptured by her poise and grace. My cheeks burned with blood, which was amazing given how much of it was presently elsewhere. As soon as the water reached her skin, I shuddered alongside her, watching as her perfect pink nipples hardened in what I'd hoped was the cold rather than arousal.

Her soft and silky skin glistened beneath the shimmering droplets, the soap she was using on her body creating an even more beautiful glossy sheen that I could scarcely fathom. As ridiculous as I knew it was, it felt as if this were a gift from her directly to me. As if the very act of cleaning herself could be such a wonderful experience that it'd leave me on my knees thanking her again and again.

When she turned slightly, revealing her bare pink lips and her wonderful curves and perfect taut breasts, I couldn't help but notice the way she arched her back as she closed her eyes in thought. What was it she was thinking about, I couldn't help but ponder until her lips moved ever so slightly. 'Kal'? Could I be so delusional and hopelessly optimistic to even dream that such an angel was thinking of me in her state?

Then, all too soon, her eyes opened, thankfully missing mine as she turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower, I watched her wrap a towel around herself and like that the spell was broken. I immediately rolled over, shutting my eyes and pretending to sleep. _What have you done, you fool?_ I asked myself. Had Ahri caught me looking, she'd have had my hide for sure. More than likely, she'd even have considered kicking me to the curb for someone else.

All it would take is one word from her to the council, one tiny confession, and we'd never see one another again. The only thing I could consider, however, was whether or not my reasons for wanting her to stay were because I wanted her for a champion, or simply because I wanted her for myself.

Her body's heat was astounding as she slid into bed beside me, her back facing my own, but her tails gently resting around me. When I was certain she fell asleep, only then did I dare glance back at her. She looked so peaceful laying there the way she did. Hesitantly, I did what any warm-blooded man would do in that situation. I rolled towards her, sliding closer until I could feel her soft tails pressed against my chest. They seemed to respond to my touch, moving and twitching to cover every inch of me, and it was a feeling I welcomed as I too felt slumber take me.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I let out a disappointed sigh. Glancing behind me, I found Kal snuggled into my tails. Instead of shock or surprise, however, my heart melted a little at the sight. I found it almost adorable that he had taken such solace in them. One of my tails reached up, tickling his nose playfully as I leaned closer to him. "Summoner, wake up," I sang playfully, causing him to stir slightly. His bright blue eyes opened slowly to look into mine. Almost immediately, he seemed to withdraw slightly from me.

"Good morning," he greeted simply, standing up to collect his things. "What time is it?"

"Erm...about 8:30 A.M." He let out a grunt to show he understood as he began scouring the room for any of our stray articles. Even still, it was obvious he was bothered by something. Was he embarrassed that I'd woken him? "Kal?"

"What?"

"Are you...okay? You seem upset."

"Not upset," he replied. He fetched his new clothes for the day, heading towards the bathroom but I quickly swept between him and the door.

"Well, you seem like you are. Will you please talk to me?"

"Nothing to talk about," he answered, going to move past me.

"Well I'd like it if you'd actually use complete sentences when you spoke to me! Please, tell me what's wrong, Is it about what we talked about yesterday?"

"Nope."

"Then is it…"

"I'm going to take a shower," he interrupted, closing the door between us and leaving me standing there like the foolish girl I was. I took a deep breath. I could hear him standing on the other side of the door, doing the same.

Sitting on the bed, I put my head in my hands. I knew he'd said that he would never give me up as his champion, but with the coldness I felt from him, I almost wondered if it would be better if he did.

Soon, the two of us sat on the train. Neither of us spoke to one another for the first hour, despite the beautiful scenery along the way. It was hard to imagine that any route past Zaun would be anything but a abyssal wasteland, and yet life still sprung from the ground.

Every now and then, I thought I could feel his eyes on me, but when I turned to address him, there he was, still just staring blankly through the window. Finally, I'd decided I'd had enough. I had to push him on this. If we were going to talk to the council, I wouldn't let him surprise me by kicking me to the curb.

I wasn't able to charm him, but that didn't mean I couldn't flirt with him. With a grin, I leaned forward slightly, showing him my cleavage as if I was unaware. "Penny for your thoughts, Summoner?" I giggled, causing his eyes to shift towards me.

"Sit up straight. You're embarrassing yourself," he growled. My heart immediately sank as I slowly leaned back in my seat. That was it! He was embarrassed by me.

"Is that why you've been so moody?"

He lifted an eyebrow to regard me with his crystal blue eyes. "Moody?"

"Yes, moody! I can't figure you out, Kal. You act all nice at one moment then the next you're more frigid than the Freljord. I wish you'd make up your mind."

A gleam of nervousness seemed to cross his features. "Make up my mind about what?" His voice was a light rasp, and I knew immediately that he was just playing dumb.

"You know damn well about what! About this! All of this!"

"I don't know!" His loud voice startled me. "I don't know, all right? I don't know. You don't know either, and I accept that, but for the love of Gods, can you please not make this more of an issue than it already is?" With a disheveled sigh, he sank back into his chair to resume his brooding.

Now the silence between us became even more uncomfortable. Crossing my legs, I turned from him, laying down on the bench and closing my eyes. If he wasn't willing to make his decision, then I refused to let him see me suffer over this.

"What are you doing?" He asked flatly.

"What does it look like I'm doing," I snapped. "I'm trying to take a nap."

"Do you have to take a nap like _that_?"

"Like what?"

"Like _that_. All cute and innocent, like you don't even know what I'm talking about."

"But I _don't_ know what you're talking about. This is how I always nap!"

"Fine!" He declared. "Whatever! I don't care, do whatever you want." His face became even closer to the window, watching things speed past in a blur.

"You're going to make yourself sick," I lectured him.

He retorted with little more than, "Shut up."

After a few moments, I realized that with the noise and the rhythm, it'd be hours before I could actually sleep on the stupid train. Cautiously, I opened one eye to regard him. There he was, just sitting there. I couldn't understand why he was being so selfish. It was like he blamed me for the whole mess.

I mean, it was kind of my fault, since I rigged the test in the first place. "This is hard for me too, you know?" I finally informed him. "You could try to be a little less selfish."

He scoffed, letting out a wry laugh. " _I'm_ being selfish? _I'm_ the one being selfish?! I am not the one who is being wishy washy here! That's all you. I'm trying to bury this thing once and for all, but you can't help but to keep dragging it out into the light, and I know exactly why you do it too!"

Now I was pissed. "Oh yeah? Tell me, please dear Summoner, tell me why in the Hells I'm doing this. I'd love to hear this, because I know for certain you sure as Hells don't know me."

"You're right, I don't! And you know who's fault that is? Yours! That's your fault! I'm sitting here a freaking open book but Gods forbid you even utter a word about your past, otherwise it's all tears and waterworks."

I stood up quickly, he doing the exact same. "Listen here asshole, I don't give a damn how open you are about your easy fucking life! You don't get to fucking judge me because I've gone too damned far to let some arrogant…child...treat me like a piece of furniture!"

"Will you watch your freaking language?!" He shouted, causing me to snarl at him.

"What are you, five?!"

"No, we're in freaking public and you're making a donkey out of yourself in front of the other passengers! If anything, I'm trying to save your reputation, since you seem so dedicated to driving it into the ground!"

I grit my teeth as angry tears formed in my eyes. Sure enough, the other passengers of the train began to murmur amongst themselves. "You...dick...hic…" I seethed, my tears already starting to choke my words.

"Oh Gods, here we go again. Are you about finished, princess? Look around you! We all have our own problems to deal with, so quit pretending like you're the most important person in the world! Do you think it's easy having to deal with this? Do you think that _you_ are making it any easier on me? News flash: you're not! You're making it worse every time you open your mouth, so will you do us all a favor and sit down, shut up, and let me think without you rushing me into something neither of us have prepared for?!"

My entire body shuddered now as I took sharp breaths. I quickly shoved him out of the way, rushing back through the cart and hiding my face in my sleeve. I had to get out of here. I wouldn't dare let him see me weak like this.

* * *

I watched her chest rise and fall with rage before she shoved me out of the way hard, knocking me back into my seat. Turning away, she bolted out the back of the cart, wiping her face on her sleeve. _Smooth, Kal. I'm sure she_ _ **really**_ _likes you now._ After instructing my mind to shut up, I looked at the other people on the train. "Sorry everyone, we won't be disturbing you again. Enjoy your ride."

"Go after her."

I turned to look at the person who stood up. "Sorry?"

"Come on, man. Didn't you see her? You can't tell me that you honestly don't care even a little that she's crying like that. Go after her."

I shook my head. "Look, I don't know who you are…"

"Kiba." He interrupted, offering his hand. "Kiba Elunal, Journals of Justice Piltover. Listen, I've seen all sorts of crazy stuff over the years, alright? But that look in her eyes, right now? That's heartbreak. If you _ever_ want her to trust or speak to you again, you need to go after her."

"Listen, Kiba. You have no idea what's going on, okay? So please, just butt out." I sighed. Even still, I found myself rising to my feet.

"How's this for a headline: Summoner Openly Berates Champion On Train?" He shot back causing my eyes to narrow on him. Marching to him, I grabbed him by his collar and lifted him out of his seat, half-ready to give him a face full of fire. Judging by his smug and unworried grin, however, he knew that he had me.

"Fine," I growled. "I'll talk to her."

As I set him down, he clasped me on the shoulder. "Trust me, you'll thank me later."

"Yeah, with my fist," I grumbled under my breath, running towards the back as I'd promised. Up ahead, I could see Ahri where she stood in the tail of the caboose, her hair fluttering madly in the wind. Tearing open the door, immediately there was a rush of sound as I made my way beside her.

"What now?" She whimpered. "I get it, okay? You hate me. You don't have to keep telling me."

"Hate you? I don't hate you, Ahri."

"You could have fooled me...hic." She swore under her breath, trying hard to hide the hiccups her crying had brought on.

I sighed, wrapping my arm around hers and turning to pull her back inside. "Come on, let's sit and talk, okay?"

"No!" She wrenched her arm out of my grip. "I won't let you keep doing this to me! I won't let you make me suffer. If you want make a decision, then I'll make one for you!"

"You can't make a decision for me, Ahri. That's not how it works."

"Yes, I can! You said that I'm not making this easier on you. Well I'm going to make it as easy as possible, okay? When we talk to the council, I'm leaving...and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying to wrap my head around all of this. "Are you really so dramatic? Are you really willing to throw all of our hard work away, just for this? What happened to the Ahri I saw in the mines, huh? What happened to that girl that would do anything to protect her Summoner? That's the Ahri I want to talk to. I don't want to talk to this weak, shriveled up...weakling!" So it wasn't my best insult, but at that point, I couldn't even begin to think of anything. I couldn't believe all of this. What did it matter what I felt about her? If I told her I loved her, then what? She'd love me too? But if I didn't, then she wouldn't? That couldn't be how love worked, I refused to believe it.

"Well, I'm sorry Kal! But I _am_ that weakling! I _am_ that useless girl that no one wants. I can't fight. I can't protect you. I can't even protect myself half of the time! So how am I supposed to feel when you can't even decide whether or not you want me to stay or go? What is there possibly for you to think about? Just kick me to the curb already and stop leading me on a string!"

Things began to fall into place. Oh Gods, she had no idea! She didn't even realize what I meant when...oh no. "Ahri, this has been a _huge_ misunderstanding. I didn't mean…"

"No, just stop! I don't want you to keep me out of pity! I get it, you want to be the hero, but the hero doesn't have a weakling for a partner!"

"Ahri…"

"I said, 'Shut up!'"

Before she could react, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me in a hug. She tried to pull away, but I gripped her even tighter, holding her there against me. I could hear her heart pounding as she hiccuped again, more tears falling to soak my shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?" She sobbed. "Why are you making me suffer?"

"Shhh," I hushed her, holding her there. "Ahri, I told you before, I'm not getting rid of you. Not now, not ever. Even if you piss me off to no end sometimes, nothing will be enough to make me not want you as my champion. That's not what I meant, when I said I wanted to think. I thought…" I paused for a moment before shaking my head. "No, it's not important what I thought. What's important is that you need to know that I meant what I said in that room. I care about you too much to just let you go like that."

"Even though I'm weak?" She sniffled.

I took her shoulders in mine and pulled her back so I could stare directly into her golden eyes. "You know I don't really think that about you." Her eyes fell from mine quickly. "Ahri, you do know that, don't you?"

"My last summoner…"

"To the Hells with your last Summoner. He's not your Summoner anymore, I am. What he thought doesn't matter anymore! What matters is that I'm your Summoner and I _know_ you're not a weakling. You're not weak, you're not useless, and you're not worthless."

She wiped her eyes, turning away from me and gripping the banister. Coming beside her, I leaned forward on to my elbows. "So...what are you worried about that made you snap at me like that?"

"It's not important," I assured her. "Just know that I'm not going anywhere. Even if you think that I am, remember that I'm not leaving you. Not ever."

She smiled softly at me, her hand resting on mine. Leaning towards me, she placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Thank you. Are you sure you don't want to talk about what's on your mind? No pressure or anything. Just...I want to help."

"I'm sure. I'll tell you when it's a good time, okay? I promise."

She looked at me before taking my hand and pulling out my pinky. With that beautiful radiant smile still on her face, she linked her finger around mine. "There. Now it's sealed by fate. No escaping me now."

"Who'd want to?" I teased, causing both of us to giggle as the train continued to rumble along the track.

* * *

As the train finally rolled into the station, Kal and I unboarded, making our way up the grand steps towards the Institute of War. As our shoes clicked against the tile, I found myself a little intimidated by the great hall. I hadn't been here since my judgment.

My heart was pounding, and nervously my hand sought out my summoner's. Kal's fingers wove through mine and as he gave me a reassuring smile, the two of us stepped into the chambers of the Great Hall.

In the dark chamber, there were only five shafts of light. Three of them illuminated figures in scarlet robes whose veiled faces seemed to follow our movements. The fourth light came upon an empty chair, an unsettling sight to behold. Finally, walking into the large fifth light that illuminated the space before the Grand Council, both of us bowed politely.

"Councilors: Summoner #1337, Kal'adamsul Midori-hi with a status report. Accompanied by my Champion: Ahri. Title: The Nine-Tailed Fox."

"There is no need to be so formal summoner." One of the voices yawned. It was a gruffer male, who leaned forward with a scrutinizing gaze. "After all, it was you who called this meeting. I trust you don't intend to drop out already."

"N-no!" He quickly replied. "No, I'm here about the mission that you sent me on." There was a hushed whisper between the Counsilor's causing an easiness to settle over me. They seemed almost confused. "The mission...to Piltover. To reclaim the artifact? We found that there were no bandits responsible, but we identified the artifact as belonging to Lucian."

"Erm...Summoner…" An older feminine voice called behind her hood. "I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say, good work in completion of your mission. But…"

"I know I broke orders. But surely the League doesn't need an heirloom of a grieving Husband."

" "Summoner…"

"Please don't be angry with him," I quickly interjected, much to his surprise."I'm the one who told him he should leave the weapon with Lucian. If anyone should be punished, it should be me."

"Enough, both of you!" The gruff man snapped, silencing us.

"We again are not here to punish you, " an older voice explained. "We're here to tell you something that we feel will alter your life, possibly forever. You see, Summoner Kal...it is not within the habit of this Counsel to send new Summoners into the world on a mission. We never sent you a letter."

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 9

 **AN: Hey everyone, I'm glad you've been enjoying this and Manifesto. I'm working on updating more frequently and since I'm off for spring break starting today, I'll probably do a massive uploading spree, so look forward to that. Presently, I'm working on these two, as well as sprinkling a few other chapters of different stories in there. Please review, I always love hearing feedback and I'll gladly respond if you're logged in. -Kiba**

I could hear Kal's heartbeat pick up as they told us the news. The letter we'd supposedly received from the Council was a fake? "That's impossible!" Kal protested, "I saw the seal on the back. Only the League has access to that seal."

One of the councilors, his face concealed by the crimson hood he wore scoffed. "Hardly. We sell those damned things in the gift shop. Either way, this letter is troubling news. Was there anything else you could give us to assist us in the matter?"

"Kal, the stone," I whispered in his ear.

He nodded, giving me a thankful smile before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing the stone. "The letter had this enclosed with it. It said that it was an observation stone and to keep it on my person so that you could use it to monitor my progress." There were panicked whispers amongst the three before the one in the center stood up, and holding out his weathered hand, lifted it from Kal's grip and brought it to himself.

"Our halls, thankfully, are guarded against such scrying attempts, but perhaps our resources will allow us to discover its origins."

"Yes, sir," Kal replied, bowing his head, motioning for me to follow he turned to leave, until a more feminine voice called out from the bench.

"Not so fast, Summoner."

He froze, and I could see the fear in his eyes as he turned back. Why was he so afraid of the Council? They were here to help us, after all. Did it have something to do with the champion he'd fought with in the academy? I wished I could impart some of my own bravery on him, but instead, I just took his hand in mine reassuringly as we turned back around.

He gave it soft squeeze, before calling out in a voice that did little to hide his nervousness, "Yes, Councilor? Is there something else?"

Pulling back her hood, the two of us gasped. The Councilor's almost never revealed their faces in meetings like this. It was meant to show the equality of the League, and as the fabric fell from her hair, pulled up in a tight bun, the older woman leaned forward on her forearms. "As a matter of fact, Summoner, there is."

"Councilor, you know we are not supposed to reveal ourselves during these meetings," the gruff one protested.

She simply smiled to the other Councilor. "Perhaps not, but it is important for the Summoner to see the faces of those he can trust. Summoner, we've received disturbing reports recently about a plethora of champions vanishing into thin air. Before they've disappeared, some have behaved erratically and even become violent. Your Champion informed us earlier of your injury you sustained while having an unprecedented training session."

Kal's eyes turned towards me, and I quickly gazed down at my feet. It was true, I had sent word to the council, but what was I supposed to do? A woman who was supposed to be a champion used lethal force against my Summoner and I, outside of the field of justice. Our practice may have been against the rules, but she needed to be reprimanded.

"Madam Councilor, please forgive my recklessness. I only meant to…"

She held up her hand, silencing him immediately. "Do not concern yourself with that, Summoner. For the third time, this is not a reprimand. We know that you have a close relationship with Ashe. Just as we know that her behavior was far outside of her norm. When we went to investigate the matter, we were unable to locate her. It was as if she'd vanished. This happened just a few days before then." Holding up her hand, a large scrying pool opened, revealing a small girl walking out of the steps of a school in Demacia. "This little girl is a Champion by the name of Annie Hastur. Originally, she was a resident of the Voodoo Lands, but her parents, wishing the best for her, sent her to the academy in Demacia. She is one of the most powerful sorceresses to ever come to the League."

"And at such a young age, too," he muttered in fascination. Just as she cheerfully skipped to the final step, a black figure roughly grabbed her wrist. She went to shoot a ball of fire towards the figure, but it stepped between her and the scrying pool. And then like that, the figure just turned and vanished from the screen, leaving no trace of the little girl. "What happened to her?" Kal demanded.

"That, Summoner, is your task," she explained.

With a sigh of frustration, the man on the far left pulled down his hood revealing a militant face. One eye was covered with an eyepatch with a weathered scar extending from beneath it. "Well, the cat is out of the bag, now. No point in hiding ourselves any more. I hope you know what you're doing Councilor."

"I concur with her decision," the central one stated, taking down his hood as well to reveal an old man with a long silver beard. "This young Summoner performed exceptionally in Piltover."

"According to _his_ report," the other man scoffed.

The old man flashed a wisened smile in his colleague's direction. "We also received a glowing recommendation from the Sheriff of Piltover this morning. I don't think I need to inform you, Councilor, of her intense scrutiny."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get on it with you bag of dust," he grumbled.

The old man stood from his seat, staring down at the two of us. It was then that I could feel the overbearing weight of their power on our shoulders. Kal's fear was justified. The Councilors were to be feared and respected. "Kal'adamsul Midori-hi, Ahri," he addressed us both with a nod, "I'm afraid that the Council must ask of you a grave favor. We need you to find out what happened to Annie. There are very few who would be able to accomplish such a task, almost all of which are either a Champion or a Summoner. You cannot trust anyone anymore, I'm afraid. We will excuse you from your exhibitions for the time being. In turn, we also invoke our authority to place this duty upon you. Find out who is taking these champions and how, then use any means necessary to make them cease."

"Wait," I protested, "you can't just pull us out of the matches like that! Kal and I have been…"

My Summoner raised his arm in front of me to urge me to stop. "Apologies, Councilors. My Champion is very passionate, just as I am, about our goals within the League. We desperately want to participate in the upcoming battle to prevent Noxus' invasion of Ionia. However, if it is an order, we will gladly follow it."

"Of course, we do not expect you to perform unrewarded," the woman replied. "As a token of our appreciation, Summoner, we have a gift." Holding up their hands, a large pillar rose from the floor. Inside of it was an odd and twisted looking glove, seemingly carved from stone. All over it were strange and intricate designs, as well as hexagonal grooves in its back. "This, is a rune glove. An ancient weapon from a time even before the League. It will bolster your magic as well as your Champion's."

"Hold on there, missy," the gruff one interjected before turning to look back towards the two of us. "That artifact is no toy, Summoner. It is powerful beyond comprehension, but it also will drain you of your essence if you use it too eagerly. Beside it, you can see there is a bag of special runes. If you place them in the slot, it will multiply your power for each one. Try to stick to no more than two. We all know what happens if your aura goes out."

I looked around the room confused. "I'm sorry," I apologized, "what happens if his aura goes out?"

A solemn silence fell over the room. There was a macabre tension in the air that made me almost want to withdraw my question. "Unlike a Champion," Kal explained, "Summoners use their own aura to fuel their magic. As such, if they use too much or if they perform a spell that is too powerful for them, their atomic structure will become unbound and begin to vibrate rapidly."

"So...you move back and forth?"

"Sort of," he murmured. "The atoms begin to rub against each other, and the friction causes their body to burst into flames. They call it Spontaneous Human Combustion. It isn't pretty and it is almost always lethal."

"Which," the old man interrupted, "is why he will show great caution when using our gift." His soft eyes met mine. "I am sure his Champion will also see to it that he paces himself."

"Thank you, Councilors. Ahri and I will get started right away. We request permission to return to Ionia first so that we can prepare for our journey. Where would you have us start after that?"

"We recommend visiting Demacia first to see if you can acquire any clues. We know it's been a while and trail may have gone cold, but perhaps there is something or someone there that can give you a lead."

Nodding, Kal stepped forward, reaching for the glove. Part of me wanted to rush forward and grab his wrist to stop him. Something about that gauntlet scared me greatly. Suddenly, it opened upward like a spider and pounced on his wrist, much to his shock. The Councilors, however, seemed unfazed as he let out a howl of pain. The intricate patterns flooded with crimson, what I could only surmise was Kal's blood as he fell to his knees. "Kal!" I cried out, running to his side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he gasped, the bright red swirls becoming golden as it harnessed the magic from them. The Council of Equity returned their hoods before beginning to fade away.

"Good luck, Summoner. Know that while we can't admit to your task, we will continue to grant you our support."

And just like that, we were alone again. Kal seemed incredibly weak as he struggled to stand, so I slipped my arm beneath his to let him place some of his weight on me. Grabbing the bag of runes, I slipped them into my pocket before helping him to hobble out of the door.

* * *

The shadowy figure slammed his fist in rage on the table, turning back to the skeletal torturer that glowed with an emerald green flame. "How could you have failed me Thresh? I gave them to you on a fucking platter!"

"It was not my fault that the Summoner was able to gain the Sheriff's assistance," Thresh protested. "I could not have known that…"

"I warned you about discretion," the man snarled. "Because you wantonly killed those miners you drew unnecessary attention to yourself and brought my plans down on your own head! Do you know how hard it is to reclaim a soul that has been dead for over a decade?! I gave you something that would shut that Summoner down, and still you failed."

"But his champion…"

"Is worthless! I have told you this. I've seen it first-hand! She is nothing. There is only one thing she is good for and that's being on her back."

"Excuse me!" Jinx interrupted. "Someone mind telling me why the hell you have me tied up?"

He turned on the woman with a growl before slapping her hard across the face. "Shut your mouth, clown. I will deal with you momentarily. I don't appreciate anarchists that mess up my plans."

"That's kind of what we do," she smirked, spitting out a bit of blood on the ground. "Now, how about you let me out of this chair and I won't shove a grenade down your throat. Up your ass, however, is a whole other matter."

The man rubbed his temples, returning to the table. "Well, I've been needing a test subject," he mused. "Let's see if Viktor can deliver as he promises." Turning back towards her, he grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her jaw apart as he shoved the small marble inside. She gripped the chair, trying desperately to resist as he pushed the ball down her throat as tears streamed down her eyes. Thresh watched with a mild interest as she collapsed, her eyes going blank and her body still twitching. "She's resisting," the man mused. "Cute." Turning back to the table, his fingers ran along the metal instruments before resting on the ice pick and the mallet. "But...we have ways of fixing that, too." Placing the tip of the icepick just above her tear duct, he scowled. "You may want to hold still. This is going to hurt." Pulling back the mallet, he struck the ice pick and Jinx fell completely still.

Pulling the metal rod out, he placed it on the table and wiped his hands of her blood. "Nice work," Thresh complimented.

"You, you miserable bag of bones," he snapped, "are lucky to not incur my wrath as she did. By the time I would be done with you, you'd beg to have Lucian send you back to the grave. Take her and put her somewhere the Summoner will find her. Fail me again and I will make you suffer, understand?"

Thresh gripped his scythe tightly, though he knew it wouldn't do him any good against this man. If he still had a heart, he imagined it's be pounding in his chest, but instead he just nodded. "Yes, sir. It'll be done."

"Good."

* * *

As the train once more rattled along the tracks, I found myself gazing out the window in thought again. My mind was running amuck with questions, none of which I had the answers for, and it was beginning to frustrate me greatly. My hand still stung from the glove, though I didn't feel nearly so weak now. Rather, I felt stronger, more fierce. Why the Hells did the Council choose me to lead this investigation? They'd talked about banning me from Summoning not even a month before I graduated and now they treated me as if I were some prodigy. Then there was the matter of Ahri. What was that kiss about? Was she even supposed to be my real champion? Even though I scolded Soraka for her comment, now I couldn't help but begin to wonder myself.

That was when, I felt a warmth cover me, and looking down, I found that Ahri had draped herself on the bench, resting her head in my lap with a purr. "Ahri, what are you…" She shushed me by putting a finger to my lips with a smile.

"Shut up...I'm sleepy and your lap makes for a great pillow," she explained before stretching with a yawn. As she did, my eyes fell to see that her breasts were pressed towards me in a way that exposed her cleavage to me. I could even see a small portion of her rosy nipples peeking out beneath the fabric, and if her top had been just a little shorter, I was certain that they would have fallen out. She seemed to notice my gaze, because she gave me a sly grin. "See something you like, Summoner?"

I quickly averted my eyes with a mumbled apology, but she didn't move. Rather, she just snuggled further into my lap. Absently, my gloved hand rested on her midriff, my other hand going to stroke her hair. She nuzzled against it with a purr, looking up at me with those beautiful golden eyes. Gods, I really did love her, didn't I? I sighed. That would mean trouble in the days to come, I was certain of it.

We stared into one another's eyes for a long time as my fingers ran across the soft fur on the back of her ears. They twitched under my touch, but as she finally closed her eyes, her smile told me she was enjoying it. Her tails reached up to brush my cheeks, until eventually they fell still, her chest rising and falling in slumber.

How could any Summoner have abandoned her? She was so beautiful. I could lose myself forever in her eyes, I knew, but I quickly shook the thought from my head. I had to stay focused. She wasn't interested in me, I knew. My mind replayed scenes from the past few days in my head. Our argument on the train, our heart-to-heart on the ferry, the way her lips felt against mine, how radiant her body was as she showered. With every thought, I felt more and more flushed as my gauntlet clad hand rubbed tenderly back and forth across her stomach.

I did love her. Jinx had been right. Worse, Ahri had chosen me because she thought she could trust me to not fall in love with her. Had she changed her mind with that kiss? Somehow, I doubted it. She wasn't the sort to change her mind.

Before I knew it, the train came to a stop as it reached our destination. I went to wake up Ahri, but she just whimpered something about wanting five more minutes before cuddling closer to me.

I surrendered, lifting her dozing body in my arms. I nodded to the conductor, putting a finger to my lips to indicate not to wake her. He just grinned knowingly and held the door open for me to step off. For a brief moment, her golden eyes opened to look up at me.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck and placing her head against my chest to return to sleep. I carried her all the way to the ferry, and it wasn't until I'd just tucked her into bed, despite the agreement I'd made with her not even a week ago, that the ship's horn blew, causing her eyes to flutter open again.

"K-kal?" She murmured sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Where are we? Has the train reached the docks yet?"

"You fell asleep," I explained. "I didn't want to wake you up so I carried you to the ferry. I intended to let you sleep more, but I guess the ship's horn had other plans."

"Such a gentleman," she whispered, leaning up and placing a grateful kiss on my cheek. "Thank you for carrying me here."

"Funny, I thought you weren't a fan of gentlemen," I replied, crossing my legs under me.

"Of course I am! What girl isn't a fan of gentlemen?"

I frowned. "Ahri, I'm not stupid. I've noticed the way you act around me. You won't let me hold the door open for you. You won't let me show you any sort of affection, though you've been getting better in that aspect at least. You used to push me away so much."

The fox bit her lip for a moment before nodding her head. "Alright, you win. Yes, I tried to push you away. I'm sorry, I just...I didn't want this to be a repeat of the last time I had a Summoner."

"Oh, Ahri...what did that monster do to you?" My voice was barely a whisper, but I couldn't even begin to understand what could have made her this way.

"That _man_ didn't do anything. I did...I wasn't good enough. I was weak and I...I…"

"Stop," I interrupted. "You are _not_ weak. You're beautiful, and powerful, and perfect." My cheeks felt flushed as she looked at me with wide eyes. I couldn't help but to keep rambling on. "You kept watch over me when I was injured. After I was captured, you spent the entire day searching for me until you found me again. You stuck up for me to the Council, for Gods' sakes. You're not weak, because a weak Champion wouldn't have done any of those things. A weak Champion would have run." I paused for a moment, an uncomfortable silence settling between us. "Ahri, I…"

"Don't. Please, don't say another word," she pleaded. I could see terror in her eyes. "Please, Kal. For both of our sakes, don't say anything else. Because if you say what I think you're going to say...I'd have to respond, and I'm not ready for that. I know you see the world in me, but I'm not how you see me. You, just like he did, are just being blinded by your own senses. So please, just stop where you are and leave it at that."

I felt my heart crack a little inside of my chest. So she wouldn't listen to me, at all. Did she not trust me? With a sigh, I stood up. "Fine, Ahri. You win," I surrendered. "I'm going to get some fresh air. We should be at Ionia in a few hours so feel free to take some time to...just...do whatever you want."

Walking towards the door, I paused when she called after me, "Kal?"

I froze, my hand placed on the door knob. Without turning, I replied, "Yes, Ahri?"

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. When we were on the train, you looked so hurt and lost. I tried to distract you by flirting, so...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I figured that was what you were doing, so I appreciate it," I lied. "I'll be outside if you need me, okay?"

"Oh...okay…"

Stepping outside into the blustery night, I tucked up my coat and went to the edge of the ship to stare out over the dark waves. I didn't really care if the ocean made me sick. No pill could cure what was ailing me now.

* * *

As the door shut, my entire body was trembling on the bed. I wrapped my arms around my knees, drawing them to my chest in shock. I was so careful. Had this really all been because of one little kiss? One tiny moment of weakness and now he...he... _Snap out of it, Ahri! You don't even know what he was about to say! Maybe he wasn't going to._ That was a lie though, I knew exactly what he was about to say.

Worse, I knew what I would have said back. My heart thumped in my chest as I sat there, my eyes watering up beneath the dark hair that fell over my forehead. Why did he have to keep saying such nice things to me? He didn't know about me or about who I was or anything. He would be _horrified_ if he knew the things I'd done, the people I'd killed.

I stared at the door that he'd left through. Part of me wished he'd come back through it. Part of me hoped he didn't. I could feel myself being pulled apart in a tug-of-war, and I knew he felt the same way. This would make it easier for both of us, I knew it would. It was only a week. If I kept the course steady, we'd be alright. Eventually all of this would fade away. Later we could look back on it and just say, "Ha ha, remember that time we kissed? How silly was that, right?" Then we'd just laugh at the ridiculous notion that there could ever be anything between us.

At this point, I knew he wouldn't abandon me…yet. But once he said those three little words, I knew, it'd all be over. The inevitable would happen. He would find out what I really was, he'd come to resent me, he'd leave, and once again I'd find myself broken and alone.

It wasn't for another few hours that the ship's horn pulled me from my thoughts and fears to tell me that we had landed in Ionia. Standing up, I slung my pack onto my shoulder, just as the door opened to reveal Kal, having come for his own things. "H-hi," I muttered.

"Hi," he replied back. The two of us awkwardly maneuvered around each other, trying not to make eye contact. I was worried what would happen if he did manage to catch my gaze, so instead, I just went to the door.

"I'll...uh...see you back at the house. Okay?"

"Y-yeah, that's fine. I...uh...had an errand to run anyway."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I offered, unsure of what errand he meant. "I mean...I could…"

"No, no. That's alright. I'll be fine. I'll see you there, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

Now I was really scared to death as the door closed between us. What if I never saw him again? _Then we'd start over, obviously. We could find another summoner. One who really wouldn't fall for us._ But deep inside of my heart, I knew that I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want him to leave me forever, because as much as I wished I could deny it, I couldn't bring myself to say that I didn't enjoy the way he looked at me.

Stepping off the ramp, I decided to delay my trip back to the house. I'd go for a walk around the town, I decided. Maybe, I could go out for a drink. Gods knew, I could really use one. Walking into the bar, I sat on a stool, looking up to the bartender. "Hey, what can I get for you sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that," I huffed, causing him to grimace. "Sorry, I've had a rough day. I don't imagine you have anything to help me with that, do you?"

"How about Sex on the Beach?"

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"It's a drink."

I took a deep breath before shaking my head, "Anything else?"

"How about a 'Kiss me'?"

"No."

"An 'Aphrodesiac Delight'?"

"Pass."

"Well how about a 'Hopeless Romantix'?"

My eyes glared at him. Was there anything at this bar that wasn't...that? _Smooth, Ahri. Now you can't even bring yourself to think of the word. Gods, you're such a bitch._ "You know what, how about a double plum sake, on the rocks?" The guy held up his hands in surrender.

"Coming right up," he replied before muttering under his breath, "princess."

"Guy broke your heart, huh?" A voice asked beside me. Turning to look, I could see a woman in a tattered military uniform with a Noxian insignia sitting at the bar. I didn't say anything, just turning back to look at the counter. "You came to the wrong bar. I'm afraid this is a singles joint, you know? People come here, looking to get hooked up."

"So, you're looking, I assume?"

"Me? Ha! No, this is just the only joint that will actually serve me a drink. Ionia isn't exactly too welcoming of Noxians, you know?"

As the man set the glass in front of me, the white haired woman raised two of her fingers to signal she'd have a double as well. "It'd probably help if you didn't wear their insignia...or a military uniform," I commented, taking a sip of the plum rice wine.

"Ha! Yeah, you got me there. It probably would." She turned to regard me before offering her hand. I couldn't help but notice she wore a similar glove to the one that Kal had acquired from the Council. "My name's Riven. It's nice to meet you…"

"Ahri," I replied, shaking her hand with a polite smile. "It's nice to meet you too, Riven. And no, to answer your question, a guy didn't break my heart. Well, I mean, that's not the reason I'm here at least."

"Ah, well. If that's the case, then you're obviously in…"

"Don't...say it," I interrupted.

"Uch, you got it bad. Yeah, I do not envy you." Raising her freshly granted glass, she offered it to me. "To stumbling into a singles bar and not drinking alone."

"You're...joking right?"

"Duh. Do you have a better one?"

"To new friends and not having to talk about men?" I suggested hopefully.

Riven shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I can drink to new friends at least. Can't promise the second half though." Clinking her glass against mine, we both took a large fiery gulp. As the warmth spread through me quickly, I felt my cheeks flush. "Seriously though, what's so bad about your guy? Wait, wait, let me guess...hmmm, he married?"

"No," I smiled. "Completely available."

"He's got to be pretty ugly then."

"Wrong again," I answered, taking another sip. "He's about average. He's got the most beautiful blue eyes though. Like an ocean after just being stirred by a storm." My finger absently ran around the rim of my glass as she let out a whistle.

"Then it's got to be his less than sparkling personality."

"He can be a little annoying sometimes," I admitted, "but no, that's not it either. He's actually pretty kind and caring. He can be nasty when he gets angry, but no more than is to be expected."

"Well shit, then I may go after him if you don't," she muttered into her glass. I turned to look at her in shock, before she noticed my gaze. "Kidding. Relax, would you? You're making the booze bitter."

"The booze is already bitter," I chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. But still, you'll have to explain to me the problem. It sounds like this guy's a regular dreamboat."

I swallowed nervously. I suppose it couldn't hurt. "Look, I'm not normally the kind of person to spill my guts to a stranger."

"Alright."

"But since you've asked, and I need to say something to someone, I figure you'd be okay to talk to."

"Okay."

"I mean, it's not like you're going to meet him or something…"

"You're stalling," she warned me.

I took another deep breath. "Yeah, I guess I am. The thing is, he and I work together, right? I've had a similar problem in the past and it didn't end well for me. He ended up leaving because of it and so when this guy came, I tried to stay aloof and to push him away, but…"

"But, that didn't work out so well. Got it."

"Exactly! I mean, I tried to be nice, but I didn't want to come off as affectionate. Then he commented that I was pretty so I tried to make myself less attractive, but that didn't work either, then he saved my life and we went to Piltover and then he was captured and of course, that meant I had to go look for him, because I couldn't stand the idea of losing him as my partner."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…you did not just seriously call him your partner," Riven protested. "Geez, what a boner killer. 'Partner'. Ugh, just saying the word makes me want to hurl."

"Ever think maybe I intended to kill his boner?"

"What? Not for him, dipshit. For me. I get lady boners from these sorts of stories. Why do you think I come here?"

"To drink your troubles away."

"Touche, you caught me. Look, point is, you're making this too complicated, right?"

"Well, it gets more complicated."

"Oh boy, here we go."

"Well, when I did rescue him, I was so relieved I may have...well…"

"Oh Gods, you slept with him?"

"No! No, I didn't. I just...kissed him. Then, when I realized what I was doing, I stopped and said 'Sorry', and tried to move on. But since I rescued him, he's started acting all...weird."

"Yep. They do that. Especially when they're in…"

"Don't."

"Oh, cowgirl up!" Riven lectured. "For fucks' sake, you like the guy, don't you?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"Then who gives a shit what the other guy did? Everyone's fucking different, right? So what are you going to do, avoid all men until the end of time? Never going to go after love, until the day that you collapse into your grave; all because of some asshole that broke your heart and dumped you in the gutter. Is that what you want? Because if so, keep right on doing what you're doing, sweetheart. Do you really want to give that asshole the satisfaction of knowing that because of him, you're passing up an opportunity to possibly be happy with a guy, who from the way you've described him, may very well make you happy?"

"Well, no but what if he doesn't like me?"

"Doesn't like...Gods' you're so dense!" she shot back, downing her entire drink before setting the glass down hard. "Can't you tell? He already likes you, dumb ass. If he hasn't left after all your shenanigans, trying to keep him at arm's length but not letting him get out of reach either, believe me, he's not ever going to leave."

"What if it doesn't work out? What if I agree to try to start something and it goes nowhere, then he decides it's not worth it and bails? What then?"

"Then you pick yourself up, dust off your shoulders, put your big girl panties on, and you try again. That's dating, bitch. Deal with it or shut the fuck up. You're ruining the atmosphere." She shot me a large grin that I found very comforting.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Of course, I am."

"Thanks, Riven. I'm going to go meet him now."

"That's the spirit. My advice ain't cheap though. Mind paying my tab?"

I smirked, shaking my head before putting money down for the two drinks and walking off. Stepping outside, I eagerly went to meet Kal at my house, before I noticed the vague outline of two people on a roof across the way. The full moon's light illuminated Kal's face clearly as the other woman set her head on his shoulder. He tilted his own head and nuzzled against her affectionately, and I shuddered. Oh Gods, I was too late. _Well, congratulations, Ahri. At least now, he'll leave you alone._

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 10

 **AN: So I know I expected to update a lot more often now that it is spring break, however my friends just got me into FFXIV, so that may not end up being a thing. However, here is the next chapter of ABAHF:R. I know some of you are anxious for new Manifesto, however I'm trying to decide on how to present the next 'milestone' of that story. Sorry in advance if it takes a little bit." -Kiba**

I watched Ahri disappear along the alleyways with a frown. Gods, I was a mess. I told her that I had an errand to run, though in truth I just wanted to find someone I could talk to. I didn't have many friends, but there was one who I knew would be able to help me.

Sure enough, there she was silhouetted by the moon, her head tilted up to the stars. I took a deep breath. I didn't want her to know right off the bat that something was wrong, it'd just worry her more. Clambering up the roof, her head swiveled to regard me with a soft smile. "I had a feeling I'd be seeing you up here again. The Council just gave word that you wouldn't be joining us in the exhibition match. I'm a little disappointed."

"Hey, Raka," I replied, returning her smile as I sat beside her. "Yeah, they've got us on some secret experiment. Really, hush hush. You understand."

She nodded, looking back up to the stars. "So, what's the matter?"

Damn. "Ah...you could tell."

She nodded her head. "It's not hard to see heartbreak in someone's eyes. Which raises the question, who could it be that has captured your heart so?" I opened my mouth to deny it, but she just shook her head. "For your sake, I hope it isn't _her_."

"You sound bitter."

"Shouldn't I be? For all I know, she's been using her magic to manipulate you this entire time. Cyris told me that she even charmed him when she walked in the door. Can you believe her? Everyone else is there, trying desperately to be paired with who they deserve, and she's trying to tip the odds in her favor."

"It's not like that," I protested.

"Oh? So she didn't try to charm you then?"

"Oh, she tried. It just didn't work," I explained. "But I mean, that's not why she was charming everyone. It's tough to explain, but she was testing them in her own way. She wanted to make sure her Summoner would be able to resist her charm."

"You say that like she had a choice in the matter," Raka scoffed. My silence caused her to frown. "Unless, she somehow did."

"She confessed to me that she cheated the test," I explained. "She charmed the stone to pick me."

"She did what?" Raka gasped. "How is that even possible?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Surprisingly, I wasn't as mad as I figured I'd be."

"Then you're much better than me. I'd have been absolutely furious. Hells, I'm furious for you."

I'd never seen this side of Raka before. She seemed visibly upset by all of this. She wasn't still sore about not being my champion was she? "Yeah well, that's not what's got me bummed."

"You fell for her charms, huh? It's not surprising. That's what she does, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"About sleeping with lots of men? Yeah, she did. But I know why she joined the league. She got tired of that lifestyle."

"Somehow, I doubt that's true. Just look at what happened between her and her old summoner."

"Her old summoner was a bastard," I seethed, causing Raka to look at me in surprise. "As far as I care, he can burn in the Nine Hells."

"Kal, calm down."

"No! I'm sick of hearing about him like he's some sort of God! He's nothing but a power hungry, emotionally abusive, egotistical asshole who deserves to rot for what he's put her through."

"Oh Kal...she's got you wrapped around her finger."

"Even if she does, that doesn't excuse what he did to her. He abandoned her and nothing will grant him my forgiveness for that."

Soraka smiled, looking up at the stars with a soft chuckle. "You're really something else, you know that? I can see why she would have picked you."

"Yeah, well. I wish someone would tell her that. I tried to tell her how I feel about her...but she cut me off and pushed me away."

"You know, most guys would see getting injured by their champion to be a turn off. Are you sure it's her you're interested in and not her...you know?"

I bit my lip. "I hope so. I don't want to think that she's charming me, especially since she gave me her word that she wouldn't."

"Did something happen between you two to cause this?"

I flexed my left hand, now clad in the gauntlet. "She...umm...she kissed me," I explained, scratching the back of my head shyly. My cheeks were a bright red as I heard Raka's breath catch in her throat.

"I see. What did you do?"

"I...kissed her back," I finally admitted. "Immediately after, we regretted it, but at the same time, I found myself falling more and more for her. I know how it looks, but she's really not that bad."

"Kal, she's killed people. She's murdered and whored her way into the League so she can keep doing it without consequence."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is."

"Shut up!" I snapped, my stone-clad fist cracking the roof's ceramic tile beneath my hand. I took a deep breath. "You don't know what you're talking about Raka, she's not like that anymore. She…"

Taken aback, she interrupted me by resting her hand on mine. When I turned to regard her, I could see the concern in her face. "Kal, I'm sorry if you're upset with me. I'm not trying to be mean, I just...I'm worried about you, is all. I don't trust her. She cheated the system in order to take you from who your champion was meant to be, whoever it was. For all we know, your champion may not have been in that room."

"How is that possible?"

Soraka shrugged. "Sometimes, it happens. But that's what the binding stone is for. If you hadn't been assigned a champion, the official would have run more tests to find who you matched. Either way, I'm telling you this to protect you, not to upset you. I don't want to lose you as a friend. Please, understand." She tilted her head slightly and wrapped her arm around mine. Her cheek lay against my shoulder, and I reciprocated, putting my head back on hers. She smiled again, glad for the gesture.

"I'm going to miss you at the exhibitions. Cyris and I...well, we're getting along much nicer now than we did at first. We didn't really fight, but we never talked either. But, now he's actually showing that he's coming around."

"I'm glad to hear it. I don't mean to be rude, but I wanted to ask for your advice. I know what you'll say: forget her and talk to the official to tell her she cheated. But I do think I love her. I don't want to lose her."

"Tell her," she finally surrendered. "Even if she tries to push you away, force the issue. Maybe she's burying her own feelings, in which case you force them to come. Or she's genuinely uninterested and you get some closure so you can move on. Either way, this ends. Which is for the best, by the way. You need to focus on your experiment or whatever. This will help."

I smiled, nuzzling against her as I wrapped an arm around her to give her a grateful hug. "Thanks, Raka. You're a lifesaver."

She returned the smile, but it didn't feel half as genuine as my own. "Yeah, don't mention it," she whispered. Climbing down from the roof, I began to head to Ahri's house. I'd tell her, I decided. I didn't care what she'd say, but she had to know. I refused to keep it held in any longer for fear of how she'd react.

Running as fast as I could through the streets, I managed to see Ahri just as she leapt down into the hole. I followed after her quickly, causing her to look behind her in shock as we slid. Before I could register to plant myself, the two of us collided, causing me to knock her to the ground beneath me.

"Kal…" she groaned as I quickly stood and gave her my hand.

"Ahri, there's something important I need to tell you," I quickly breathed.

"Yeah, I know all about it," she replied, ignoring my hand and dusting herself off.

"You...do?"

"Yeah, I saw you talking to her."

"You did?" I couldn't stop asking the same general question as she headed towards the door. "And…"

"I think it's wonderful," she stated plainly.

"Really? So...then you…?"

"Yes."

Something about this was really bothering me. I expected a lot of things, but this passive agreement was not one of them. "Ahri, I think you may be misunderstanding, I…"

"Oh, I understand just fine, Summoner. Let's just go to bed before we talk any further. There'll be plenty of time to discuss what comes next in the morning."

"Just like that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just...one moment nothing, next moment go to bed?"

"That is typically how it works, yes," she commented. Annoyance was rolling off of her in such great amounts that it was practically palpable in the air. As the door opened, she went inside before freezing in shock. "Kal!"

I rushed inside after her, worried that something was wrong, and something was indeed very wrong. Sitting in a seat, her body limp and her eyes wide was Jinx. From her left eye there was a crimson streak, almost as if a bloody teardrop had fallen.

Strapped to her chest was a vest of explosives and a timer that had begun counting down. 10...9...8...I jumped into action immediately. We had to get her out of here. "Ahri, come over here and hold on to me!" I ordered, grabbing Jinx's hand. I wouldn't be able to get the vest off in time, but I could get _her_ out of it.

Ahri quickly complied, as the purple rings of my spell began to form around me. Hand outstretched, she managed to grasp me just as the world froze in grayscale. Just like before, it shattered back into existence, leaving us outside of the hole before the earth trembled beneath us sending spurts of dirt and rock into the air and raining down around us.

As smoke began to rise from the hole in front of her, Ahri collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ahri, I promise. We're going to find who did this and we're…"

"Shut up," she whispered, her tears beginning to fall faster. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes, your fault!" Ahri snapped, turning on me and standing up to slap me hard across the face. "This is because of you! You're the one who got captured by Jinx! You're the one who received the letter! Before you came into my life, everything was just fine! I had a plan! I had a way out of this damned hole I'd dug myself in, but now, thanks to you, I have nothing! I don't have a home, I don't have a life. All I have is a damned pile of ash because you decided to go and piss someone off!"

Ignoring the stinging in my face, I set Jinx down on the ground before straightening. "You have me," I muttered.

"Wonderful," she choked. "I have you. My house is in flames, but hey! I at least have Kal! I could live inside of you! I'm sure you'd be plenty spacious since you're so full of hot air! I'm done with you, Kal! I'm done! I'm going to go stay at the Institute."

"Ahri…"

Wheeling away from me, she began to walk away, but I ran after her and grabbed her wrist. It immediately ignited in flames, singing my hand as I pulled it back quickly. "Don't touch me again," she snarled. "If you want a champion, you can go back to the girl you were cuddling with on the roof."

Realization began to dawn on me as I ran in front of her and cut her off, causing her to fold her arms over her chest impatiently. "Ahri, please just listen to me. What you saw, it's not what you think. Raka and I are just friends."

"Raka? You were cuddling with another Champion?!"

"We weren't cuddling! She was...trying to make me feel better."

"Oh, I bet."

She went to walk around me, but I side stepped blocking off her path again. "Hey, you don't get to judge me," I snapped. "I've taken a lot of shit from you, Ahri, but this isn't one of those things. It's not my fault your house was destroyed, and I told you, we're going to find who did this and stop them from hurting anyone else."

"I don't give a damn about anyone else, Kal! Don't you get it? I don't care about you or Raka or Jinx or anyone! I just want to have my own house to live in and a summoner that isn't constantly wishing that he was with another Champion!"

I was shaking in anger now. My glove flexed into a fist as her tails splayed out around her, blue flames resting at their tips. "Is that what this is about? You think I'm 'cheating' on you? Even if there was something between Raka and I, how is that any of _your_ business?"

"You _were_ my Summoner, Kal. That makes it my business!"

"No, Ahri! I _am_ your Summoner!"

With a growl, her tails lashed out striking me hard in the chest and sending me sprawling as she ran past me. Now, I was pissed. Reaching into my pocket, I grabbed my orb and expanded it. Placing my hands on it, I concentrated quickly and sure enough, Ahri's body slowed. I could feel her struggling against me as I quickly moved around in front of her, and with another surge of will, she came to a complete stop. "You...bastard…" she whimpered through gritted teeth.

"Shut up! You're going to stand there and you're going to listen to me!" I argued, causing her to tremble with rage. "I've sacrificed a lot of shit for you, Ahri. Do you understand that? I could easily report you to the Council and get you stripped of your rights as a Champion because of the shit you've pulled. You rigged the stone in order to make sure that _I_ was your Summoner. You chose me, not the other way around."

Her expression weakened almost immediately as her eyes began to water up. "No...you wouldn't…"

"No, I wouldn't! I said that I 'could', not that I would. And do you know why I'm not going to do that, Ahri? Because unlike what you think of me, I'm not a damned monster. I don't want to have to control you, Ahri." Shrinking my orb again, her body suddenly released from the hold as I slipped it back into my pocket. "If you want to quit, I'm not going to stop you, but I'll be damned if you don't let me set this record straight. I have done _nothing_ but have complete and total faith in you. I have not betrayed you. I have not abused you. I've never lied to you. I may have been harsh and rude at first, but you're wrong if you think I don't regret every cruel thing I've said. I do think you're beautiful and powerful and perfect, and I don't care if you hate hearing it! I'm tired of you hating yourself when you have no reason to!"

"Why are you doing this, Kal? Why can't you just leave me alone like everyone else?!"

"Because I'm not like everyone else, Ahri! I'm different, understand? You said so yourself, I'm the only one who was able to resist your charm." She lowered her eyes as she tried to think of something to say. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. "Charm me."

"Excuse me?" Ahri asked in shock.

"Charm me. If you want to know what I really think about you, charm me. Demand I tell you the truth and I'll tell you _exactly_ what you want to hear. I won't even try to resist." She hesitated, as if contemplating what we should do. "See? You won't even do it because you're scared that…" My words were cut off as she exhaled into her hand and cast a pink heart shaped mist square into my face. My body flushed as my heart began to race under the full dose of her charm.

"Tell me," she seethed. "Tell me exactly what you think of me! I dare you to look me in the eyes and tell me without hesitation how you honestly feel about me!"

Stepping towards her, our eyes stared deep into one another's. Without a word, I wrapped my arms around her and placed my lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She let out a muffled cry of surprise as she tried to push me away, but I held her close.

After a moment, her struggles softened and when she finally pushed back against me, I stopped, pulling away from her. "I want you, Ahri." She looked as if she were about to start crying. "I know you may not believe me, but it's true. It's only been such a short amount of time, but I do. This isn't some sort of physical attraction. It's not because you've charmed me. It's because I've seen the real you. You're kind and affectionate. You care about me. And even though you'll deny it, I care about you too."

Her hands rested on my chest as she gripped me tightly, struggling to speak. "You're lying Kal. You don't want me for a champion. That's just the charm."

"No. No more excuses. Now I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me the same thing. Tell me how you really feel about me. I don't need a charm to know if you're lying or not."

"I...don't want you, Kal," she stammered. "I don't."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. I don't want you…" I ran my hand up her back to cup her cheek, stroking it affectionately. She nuzzled against my hand, a tear streaming down on to my thumb as she began to cry. "Please, just let me go. Just forget all about me and find yourself a new champion."

"I won't do that," I replied. "I refuse to. I _need_ you, Ahri. Even if you didn't need me in return, I'm not giving you up for the world, and I mean that."

"Why? If I don't want you, won't you just be hurting yourself? Why would you do that?"

"Because you're my Champion. I'd rather spend an eternity trying to win you over than ever be apart for the sake of saving myself harm."

She was trembling in my arms now as she clung to me, burying her face in my chest as she soaked my tunic. "Fine," she mumbled into my chest. "I won't leave you. I don't believe you truly want me as a Champion, but I won't leave yet. You'll regret it though. You'll wish you'd just abandoned me when you had the chance."

"I'll never wish that," I replied, my hand stroking her hair affectionately as I kissed the top of her head. "We're going to find who did this to you, Ahri. He's made it personal now."

"Personal…?"

"He hurt my best friend to get to me. He blew up her house and everything she owned for whatever stupid reason he has and I refuse to let him get away with that. Worse than that, he tried to use the soul of my little sister against me. I'm going to end him once and for all."

She swallowed nervously, looking back over her shoulder at the still smoldering hole where Jinx sat completely motionless. "Okay," she finally agreed. "Let's do that." After a moment, she smiled weakly at me before wrapping her arms around my neck in a tight hug. "Thank you, Kal."

* * *

As we stood there embracing one another, I could feel myself weakening in his arms. My Summoner had never said such sweet things to me like this. Even during the good times, he'd never have called me his best friend. To him, I was a tool to be utilized in battle. A weapon to fight a war with. How could Kal be so affectionate?

As we parted, I gave him one last grateful kiss. He kissed me back as well. Perhaps it was just another moment of weakness between the both of us, but still I couldn't deny that I enjoyed those feelings. Maybe, just for a little while, I could pretend he actually saw something good in me.

As he went to Jinx and hoisted her on his back, he flashed me a smile. When he walked past me, he once again stroked my cheek. I fell into step behind him, leaving the smoldering embers of my home in my wake as we headed back towards the docks. How long had it been? An hour or two? Already, things were so very different from the way they were. Was that all it took to change our lives? Just a few words and some soft kisses to make everything better?

"Kal?" I whispered to him as we boarded the ferry.

"Yes, Ahri?" He replied, tucking Jinx into the top bunk as I sat on the lower one.

I shyly kicked my legs. "Could you...tell me about yourself?" His look of bewilderment was absolutely adorable. "I just...I was thinking that I didn't really know much about you. Where did you come from? Why did you decide to become a Summoner?"

He pondered it for a moment. "That's fair, I suppose. Well, I'm from Ionia, obviously. When I was young the Noxus Invasion had just started. I must have been twelve or thirteen when it really took full sway. My mother had warned my little sister and I to stay inside, but we didn't listen. We went out to play hide and seek in an alleyway. I was hiding behind a pile of crates while she ran around calling my name and laughing." Despite how happy his words were, the expression on his face was sullen and hurt. "She wasn't paying attention and she ran into the legs of a Noxian soldier. She quickly apologized. She was always so polite. Then...the guy grabbed her and…" Tears began to stream down his cheeks as I slid next to him, holding his hand comfortingly. "He killed her. He stabbed his spear into her, over and over again. I just watched as he continued to miss vital points on her body, causing her to cry for me to help her. I was so scared I didn't budge. I watched her begging for me. I was supposed to be her older brother. I was supposed to protect her. Instead, I let Nicole get killed before my eyes and I didn't do anything to stop it."

"Kal...you were a child, you couldn't have…"

"No, I don't get to make those excuses," he interrupted. "Instead, I had to carry my sister's bloody and broken body inside to show my mother what I'd done. I remember wanting to join the Ionian military, but my mother refused to let me. She'd already lost one child, she couldn't lose another."

"So you decided to become a Summoner instead."

He nodded. "When I was seventeen, I saw a notice requesting young men and women willing to take part in an exam. Those who passed would be allowed to become Summoners in the League. So I took it. The questions seemed so trivial. Do you have a strong will? Would you call yourself patriotic? It was more like a personality questionnaire than an actual exam. For whatever reason, I passed. Five years later, they allowed us to select our first conflict. The War in Ionia had just ended when I'd finished my training, so I decided I'd have to wait until the next one. Next thing I knew, there I was waiting to be assigned my first champion. That was when I met you."

"Sorry to disappoint," I murmured, but he quickly let out an impatient huff.

"I thought we were past this," he sighed. "But let's not get into that again. What's your story? I can't say that I know many details."

"Well...what I told you at first, it may not have been exactly...truthful," I admitted. "The truth is, I didn't sleep around like I told you. Most people just assumed I did, but in actuality, I've only had sex once. When I first became a human, men found me incredibly attractive. At first, I loved it, thrived on it even. They'd become complete fools, tripping over themselves just to get the chance to speak to me." My lips curled into a soft smile. "They'd shower me with gifts and affection, until one day, my flirting became too much. A man shoved me down on the bed and tried to take what he wanted...by force."

Kal's expression tightened. "And then?" His voice was colder than it had been, and I'd worried he was upset at me.

"Well...I grabbed his arms. I embedded my claws into him and I felt something surge through me. I drained him of his life. His body withered away into dust and I felt a blissful rush. It was like the most wonderful drug and I became even more human. I was scared. I was excited. I was so conflicted that I didn't know what to do with myself. I decided then that men were monsters in need of being purged. I accepted my role then. I'd lure men in with my body and my charms, then in the privacy of my home, I'd drain them into nothingness."

"I see."

I bit my lip before grabbing his hand tightly. "Please, don't hate me," I begged, causing him to look at me in shock. "I know it's hard to, but I'm not that girl any more, I swear it."

"Ahri, calm down. I don't hate you. I know you're not that person anymore. Just keep going. I want to hear every bit of it. I promise, I won't judge you." He smiled at me as my grip loosened, before he reassuringly patted my hand.

"Thank you," I whispered, leaning closer against him. "At one point, I realized how bad things were. When I was a fox, taking a life meant nothing. It was just a part of my life. We ate mice and rabbits. We didn't weep over the death of prey because there was no reason to. But the more human I became, the more I realized that that wasn't the way it worked any more. THe point that I reached where I finally came crashing down was when I charmed a man who was married. When I drained him, I didn't just get his life essence, I got some of his memories, too. He was looking for his kids who'd disappeared during the conflict. He'd been flashing the photograph around everywhere, but no one had seen it. He'd have asked me too, but I charmed him first. He resisted the entire way, but I wouldn't stop until I'd made sure he was absolutely helpless. I killed an innocent man because I couldn't see past my paranoia. I went to the League asking for them to lock me up. I was a monster, I knew it full well. They refused, instead they made me a Champion of the League. There, they told me, I could make up for my crimes and still get the essence I needed to become fully human."

"If it helps, I don't think you're a monster," he whispered, nuzzling against me. I allowed myself the moment of weakness to nuzzle back before I finally caught myself.

"I killed an innocent man, Kal. Possibly countless more. How can I _not_ be a monster?"

"Monsters don't feel regret, Ahri. That is evidence enough. I'm not saying what you did was acceptable or right. But the fact that you feel bad about it counts for something, doesn't it? If not, then it should."

I pondered it for a moment before asking him something that I knew could hurt, "If the man who killed your sister was sorry, would you still hate him?" His breath caught and I knew I'd managed to touch a sore spot.

"Yes," he finally stated. My heart sank. That wasn't the answer I was hoping for. I often thought of the family of the man I'd consumed. Did they ever find their children? Was the woman now all alone, her entire life pulled from her grip by a stranger? "But I'm not perfect, Ahri. I would still hate him, but I'm not happy that that's the case. I'd love to be able to forgive him and let it go. But it's one thing to kill a man out of misunderstanding. It's another thing to kill a child out of enjoyment."

My ears fell flat against my head as I looked down at my feet and rested my hands timidly in my lap. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Stop apologizing."

"Why? I did something wrong. Shouldn't I ask for forgiveness?"

"Asking a question isn't doing something wrong, Ahri. You can't help if something upsets me." He thought about it for a moment before smiling. "Okay, think of it this way. When you apologize, it gives people a negative perception of what you've done. For example, because you're apologizing, I may take it as a sign that you meant to upset me. Try thanking me instead. Instead of apologizing for upsetting me, thank me for answering a difficult question."

I tilted my head slightly in bewilderment. "Thank you? But...I mean…"

"Look, you don't have to worry about this, alright? You're my Champion and my best friend, so there's very few things I won't forgive you for. I don't want you to feel like you have to ask for it everytime I'm upset. I could never hate you, Ahri, so don't feel like you have to try to stop it from happening."

I smiled at him as he turned to lay down on the bunk. "What, you're just going to steal the bed for yourself?" I teased him before nudging him with my hips to get him to make room for me. Laying down beside him, I draped an arm over his chest before burying my face into it. He smelled nice. I worked hard to take in as much of his scent as I could, taking deep breaths so that when I fell asleep, I'd still have it fresh on my mind. "Don't you dare complain, either. You had no problem sharing a bed with me the last time we were in Piltover, so don't start anything now."

I could feel his arm wrap around me, drawing me closer to him in a protective and warm shell. I could really get used to this, I decided as his fingertips glided across my spine, causing my tails to puff up in pleasure. I found myself purring uncontrollably from his affections and it wasn't soon after I'd fallen asleep in his arms.

My restful sleep wouldn't last through the night though. Not even a few hours later, I awoke to the sounds of screaming, just as a massive explosion rocked our entire ship.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 11

 **Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to update everyone. I've been working on quite a few side projects as well as being completely swamped at work. I have the link for tickets to the school play if you guys are interested. Just send me a PM with your email or skype and I'll send the information your way. I wrote the play this year based off of the book The Phantom Tollbooth, so if you're in the Houston area and are interested, please let me know. I can't promise that my next update will be quick, but I'll do my best to get it to you as fast as possible. Thanks again for all of your support and reviews. -Kiba**

As the ship rocked fiercely, a loud explosion echoed just behind it. Already the sounds of panicked people could be heard outside as I quickly sat up in the cot. "Kal? What's going on?" Ahri asked sleepily, sitting up beside me.

"I don't know," I admitted just as another large explosion caused me to nearly lose my balance. "We need to grab Jinx and start heading to a life boat. Maybe something's gone wrong with the ship's engines."

Ahri nodded in agreement, opening the door for me as I hoisted Jinx onto my back. Swiftly, the two of us ran to the top deck, only to see the source of the explosions. An enormous galleon stayed beside us, bobbing up and down in the waves. Printed on its side in big bold letters was the name 'DEADPOOL', just as a voice cackled over a loudspeaker. "I won't be askin' ye again scallywags! Bring me the summoner and champion aboard the vessel or else I'll be sending ye to the bottom of the waves!"

I took a deep breath as I looked to Ahri. I could see she was just as afraid as I was. "Kal, we have to turn ourselves over to him."

"I agree. We can't let these people die because of us," I replied, stepping forward with my champion at my side. Just as the pirate raised his cutlass to indicate another broadside, I called out to him. "Wait!"

He paused in bewilderment, his eyes flowing down to see me. "Ah, so ye must be the lad I be seeking. Such a brave and noble soul to be turning ye self over fer these poor innocent souls." The way he spoke, it was obvious he was mocking me, but I steeled myself. Did he intend to kill me? If he did, he seemed like the sort to have just sank the entire ship anyway.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded.

"I'll be more than happy to discuss that once ye be aboard me vessel. I see yer lady friend there be the sort to like her luxuries. Luckily, we have a special suite prepared just fer her. Bring that lump of flesh on ye back if ye like."

The pirate gestured with his head as a plank slowly extended across to the ferry. Glancing over to Ahri, I watched as she swallowed her fear and made her way towards the gangplank. I followed after her, the two of us standing on deck as I looked back at the terrified people who'd managed to survive, still standing on the deck. "Alright, we're here," Ahri stated.

"First, I be needin' yer names."

"It's more polite to offer yours first," I countered.

The pirate let out another hearty laugh. "Polite, the boy says!" He cackled. "Lad, we be pirates. We care not for politeness. Now, I be asking ye again." He drew a pistol from his band, leveling it at my head. "What be yer name?"

My heart raced as I stared down the shooting iron into his vicious eyes. "Kal," I finally replied, unable to hide the fear in my voice. "That's my champion, Ahri."

"Kal...that be short for Kal'Adamsul?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Excellent! It be seemin' that the info we took from the lass were good, boys!" The other pirates on board let out a cheer as the sails of the ship unfurled, sending it sailing across the waves. Turning back to the two of us, the pirate gave a toothed grin. "Ye may call me Captain Gangplank. Welcome aboard me vessel."

* * *

After being captured, Gangplank had issued his orders to set sail, but still I was not at ease. I'd heard his name before, but I had no idea what he was up to. Typically, he robbed vessels: kidnapping wasn't his M.O. unless…"Who put the bounty out on us?" I asked.

The pirate seemed surprised. "Ye knew about the bounty but didn't tell ye summoner? Ech. That must be why ye took something as obvious as the ferry."

"What bounty?" Kal asked beside me, causing my eyes to sharpen on the captain once more.

"This not be talk fer women folk." Gangplank finally answered, before, with a snap of his fingers, I felt a pirate wrap an arm around my waist, his blade going to my throat and holding me still as I tried to retreat my neck from the sharp steel.

"Leave her alone!" Kal demanded, just as someone snatched Jinx's limp body away from him, putting the same threat on her neck. Kal turned towards Gangplank, a fireball beginning to form in his gauntlet-clad hand.

"Ye best be quenchin' that lad. It'd be a shame if I were to have to order me boys to give yer lass a ruby necklace." As if to accent his point, I felt the blade press against my skin, causing a light scratch that burned like crazy. They'd poisoned their blades with some foul substance by the feel of it.

"We already complied to your demands," Kal argued. "There's no reason to do this. Let them go."

"Aye, there is," he chuckled, lowering his weapon. "I don't be intending to give ye any opportunity to try to turn the table on me. Ye have a reputation fer being rather clever. This way, ye gots to do what I say. Take the ladies to the brigs boys. If I find out ye touch one hair on their heads, I'll filet the whole lot of ye." He smirked at Kal as we were beginning to be marched away. "Satisfied?"

Kal said nothing, simply looking to me and Jinx as we were dragged away. "We'll be fine, Kal! I promise!" I called to him. "I'll watch over Jinx. Just don't get yourself hurt."

"Ahri…" he muttered back, watching us, but unable to act.

Soon we were hurled into cages, two pirates chortling to themselves as they took positions to stand guard before us.

* * *

"Alright, they're gone. Now can you tell me what's all this about a bounty?"

"Isn't it obvious, lad? Ye be wanted by some people willing to pay good money for yer head. Alive, that is."

"Who put out the bounty?"

"I not be an encyclopedia lad. I don't have time to be givin' ye all the answers. Now then, this be how it will work. Ye'll be workin' as part of me crew until we get to the bounty drop-off. If ye put up a struggle, if me even smells a bit of mutiny on ya, ye'll be doin' the jig of death as yer lovely girls take a dip into the drink from the plank. Saavy?"

"Fine," I grumbled between gritted teeth. I wanted desperately to punch this pirate's smug grin in. But, I couldn't risk Ahri or Jinx getting hurt. "What are your orders, Captain?"

"First, I have something I be wanting ye to see." Looping his arm around my back, he guided me to the railing to look out at the ferry. Just as I realized what he was doing, the loud resounding explosion roared from beneath me as the ferry began to sink into the depths below. Throwing his head back, he let out a bellowing laugh as the ship began to dip beneath the waves, leaving the sea ripe with the horrified screams of the passengers.

"You monster," I growled, tears beginning to form in my eyes. How many people had he just killed? A hundred? Two hundred? And I was right here and couldn't stop him if I wanted to. "How dare you?"

He just laughed as he clapped me in the shoulder, pointing towards the wreckage. "Ye hear that boy? That be the sweetest music on all the seas." I clenched my fist. I wanted to hit him so badly. "It's the sound of the weak little lambs bein' moved to the slaughter. Me pa taught me long ago about the survival of the fittest. If ye not strong, ye wait until ye get stronger, then ye move in and gut them from behind like the pigs they be." As if to accent his speech, he pulled his blade and pressed it against my spine. "Ye understand?"

"Yes," I whimpered. "I understand. I told you, I won't make trouble. You have my friends below decks. Surely that is proof enough? What else do you want from me?"

"As I said before lad. Ye gonna be workin' as part of me crew. Yer first task be to scrub down me silver until it shine like the pale moon 'erself." The two of us glared at one another. My gaze was full of anger and hatred, while his simply dared me to try something. By this time, the screams of the people clinging to the flotsam had gone silent as more and more of them sank beneath the waves, never to resurface.

"Yes, sir." I hated myself for this. I couldn't bare the thought of doing what this bastard wanted. Was this what my life in the League would always be like; having to endure agonizing task one after another just for the chance to fight for what I wanted? Turning away from him, I made my way to the room he'd indicated, followed by his laughter. I swore I'd make him choke on it if given the chance.

Once I entered the room, I had to shield my eyes from the blinding glare. The entire decor of the room was made of silver and I once more cursed my captor. He'd intentionally done this in order to keep me preoccupied for the entire trip, most likely. He knew I wouldn't be able to save Ahri and Jinx if I was preoccupied. The joke was on him, however, I knew just what to do.

Closing my eyes, I expanded my orb and went for the Cleanse spell, but before I could remember it, an uneasy stillness settled over me that was all too familiar. With a familiar boom, I dove just a moment sooner than the cannon ball that soared over my head, smashing its way through the door of the cabin.

Outside, the panicked sounds of stamping feet informed me the crew was going to battle stations and I knew that during this chaos would be my opportunity to get my friends out of their cells. "Halt Gangplank! Surrender your cargo. You wouldn't want to try your luck." This voice was female, and by the sound of it, far more eloquent than Gangplank's as well. Was this a Demacian Naval Vessel? Maybe we were saved after all.

Slipping outside, I could still hear the two of them talking to one another. "'Oy! Ye just blew a hole in me ship!" Gangplank demanded angrily. "Ye going to be payin' for that lass, I swear on me father's grave. This is all I have left of me ol' man, I hope ye intend on grantin' me...recompensation."

"For the love of Gods, shut up Gangplank," she replied with a playful purr. My eyes flowed to the extravagant ship anchored beside the Deadpool. The sails were jet black, flying a modified jolly roger with hearts for eyes, that caused my own to sink. Another pirate. Standing at the railing, not even a few meters above Gangplank was a woman in all black and white, though her low-cut...everything...left little to the imagination. Beneath her dark tricorne, scarlet hair tumbled out from beneath in waves, only serving to accent the soft smile that brought to mind a cat toying with a mouse. "We both know that you were the one who killed your father. Now I'll only ask you once more: Give me the cargo. You wouldn't want me to become angry, would you?"

With a sigh, Gangplank leaned across his rampart, mirroring the strange woman's pose in thought. "Listen here Sarah…" he began, before she interrupted him.

"Miss Fortune."

"I see ye be goin' by that moniker still. It be a silly name, lass. I understand ye goin' for the whole luck theme, but seriously, could ye be a little more subtle?"

"Says the pirate named 'Gangplank'."

"Watch yerself! That's me God-given name, lass. As ye indicated, me father was a bastard and a drunk. Proudest day of his life was when I drug me cutlass across his throat. He always did have himself a sense of humor. He found it funny to name me after a piece of wood that everyone walks on."

"And you know damn well that Miss Fortune is my real name as well. Now give us what you have or I'll have to sink your pretty ship to the drink. I'd so hate to have to do that, what with the Captain going down with the ship and all." Her soft and sultry ways brought to mind the way Ahri would flirt and tease me. Perhaps this was the way she manipulated everyone she met.

"Ye need to check yer sources. I ain't pulled any haul since last Friday. Needless to say, it's been a slow week."

Beside her, arms crossed, was a large dark-skinned man, his eyes scanning the enemy deck as I cautiously worked my way through the crowd of pirates that just stood there in awe. As his eyes locked on mine, he leaned closer to the woman to whisper in her ear, causing her pink lips to curl into a grin. "You shouldn't lie to a lady, Gangplank. I know full well that you picked up a small group of travellers. Tell me, did you sink the ship they were one before or after you captured them? I'd so hate to have to report you to…" Her words were interrupted by the sound of a gun shot.

Gangplank stood, his flintlock in one hand, aiming it upwards towards her crow's nest as the sniper's body lurched over the railing, falling down into the ocean with a bloody splash. "Don't ye try to get all high and mighty on me, _Sarah_."

"Miss Fortune," she corrected once more. "Give me the Summoner and his companions. They're worth a lot of money and I won't be taking 'no' for an answer."

I could feel that dark man's eyes on me as I slipped towards the brig where Ahri and Jinx were being held. Don't worry, Ahri. I'm going to get us out of this.

* * *

I'd managed to hear the explosion all the way from the brig as I held Jinx close to me. My eyes went to the two pirates stationed outside of the cell. I could easily charm one of them into letting us go, but the other would serve as a problem. I couldn't maintain a charm over more than one person at a time.

That was when I heard the sound of the door splintering open as Kal burst into the room. Watching him was astounding. I'd never seen anyone move the way he did. The first guard drew his cutlass, rushing towards him to swing his blade in a high arc. Raising up his gauntlet, my summoner caught the first pirate's blade on his hand, before doing a fierce kick to his ribs that allowed him to tear the sword from his grip.

The second pirate began his approach, but hesitated when Kal's blade erupted in magical flames. How was he doing that? I'd never heard of a fighter combining magic into their sword that way. Was this the glove's doing?

Recovering from his initial shock, the second pirate continued his attack, but again Kal was faster. With a twirl, the two blades met time and time again, causing a shower of fiery sparks to erupt outward with every clash. I could see rage in his eyes, his icy blue eyes shimmering from the emerald flames that seemed to grow hotter with every second. Finally, the blade slashed through the pirate's, leaving him with little more than a handle.

The other pirate had recovered at this time, drawing his pistol but only a moment too slowly. Kal turned, slicing the barrel in two as a shockwave of flame erupted outward, scoring the pirate's chest with enough force to send him crashing against the wall in a smoldering heap. Oh Gods, was he dead?

I watched as my summoner turned back towards the other pirate who was scrambling to escape from him, despite that he had nowhere to go. I had to stop him! At this rate, Kal was going to slaughter him and from the look in his eyes, I had the feeling it would not be a swift death. Exhaling into my hands, I cast my charm through the bars, straight into Kal's back, causing him to slow and his blade's tip to lower.

"Kal, please don't kill him!" I begged, causing his gaze to meet mine. His eyes were soft once again. The sapphire glow the emanated from them told me that I hadn't lost my summoner to madness.

"Ahri, they used you to get to me. I refuse to let him get away with that."

"You're better than this," I assured him. "You're not a murderer Kal. You've already killed one person today, isn't that enough?"

He was torn, looking to the pirate than back to me. Shifting his grip on the blade, he plunged it downward and for a moment, I turned away to avoid the gore. "It's your lucky day," he stated. When I opened my eyes, I found him standing over the pirate, the blade beside his head. "Take my advice: when you get home, quit this life, or else I'll come for you."

The pirate trembled with fear as Kal took his foot from his chest. Turning back to me, he sighed softly, walking to the dead pirate and taking the key to the cell. "Thank you, Kal," I whispered as he unlocked the door. As it swung open, I threw my arms tightly around him clinging to him desperately like a child. I hated myself for this weakness, but at the same time, I loved the feeling of being so close to him. Leaning upwards, I kissed his cheek with a playful grin. I hoped he wouldn't be able to see the fear I felt. "A reward for my knight in shining armor," I teased.

"One I eagerly accept," he replied, a soft smile coming to him as well. Grabbing the blade again, he nodded for me to grab Jinx. "I'll give us some cover. Together we may be able to overtake Gangplank's crew with the help of Miss Fortune's. She's a bounty hunter, so maybe we'll have more of a chance of convincing her to let us go."

My ears twitched as the sound of a scuffle could be heard above us. "Somehow, I doubt that will be the case," I murmured. "I think our best bet is to avoid them both and try to get to a life boat. If we get enough distance away, we'll be able to teleport to safety before they can reach us."

Nodding in agreement, he stepped cautiously up the stairs, ready to fight his way through any danger that may come between us and our escape.

Up above, a sea of men fought with one another aboard the ship, blades and pistols clashing and firing wildly at one another as the rival crews tried to stay on top. Kal and I quickly got to work dodging blades and countering any attacks with our own as we made our way through the throng.

* * *

The deck was pure anarchy. Inside of me, I still felt an awful hunger that demanded justice for the way the pirates had manipulated me, but Ahri's words seemed to echo in my head, keeping me calm and collected.

To the left. A voice in my head guided my movements as I caught another sword on my own. Using his opening, I gave him a swift uppercut before snagging his blade for my own. Now with two fiery blades at my disposal, it became even easier to cut swathes through the pirates. Ahri followed close behind me, lashing out with her orb and fox-fire again and again in a fierce display of skill akin to her actions against Thresh.

Ahri and I had almost made it to the stairs that led to the lifeboats that were stationed at the aft, but the dark-skinned man from before quickly intercepted us. His stance was different from the other pirates I'd faced. He was going to be a tough opponent I knew. His blade dashed out again and again, striking like a serpent as I deflected the blows away from me.

Even with the voice guiding me, I felt slow and clumsy, until finally with one last parry, his blade sliced a gash along my forearm. With that strike against me, I found an opening and drove my elbow hard into his chest. It was like hitting a brick wall, but the strike met its intended purpose as he began to cough, attempting to catch the wind that was knocked out of him. Just as I raised my blade to make sure he couldn't give us any more trouble, I heard the click of a pistol beside my head.

"Drop it," the feminine voice instructed, causing the two blades to fall from my hands to the ground with a clink. Already, I could hear that the fighting had stopped as Ahri's frustrated grunts indicated she too had been stopped. "I'm impressed, Summoner. Not many have been able to claim that they bested Cayman in blades. Why don't you turn to face me so I can see those pretty eyes of yours, hmm?"

Slowly, I obliged, meeting her stormy blue eyes with my own. "So what happens now?" I asked, my eyes shifting to see that Gangplank had captured Ahri in his own grasp, his blade again at her throat. I was growing sick of this pattern. "How do you determine who gets the bounty? A drinking contest or something?"

Miss Fortune let out a charming laugh. "Please, I could easily drink that salty sea dog under the table."

"To me own shame, it be true," Gangplank growled.

The piratess smirked as she gently stroked under my chin with her pistol. The shot's she'd already fired gave the tip of her weapon a warmth that send a shudder through my entire being. "Well, I'll tell you what. The bounty is only for you, Summoner. Not your friend here. Give up on the fox girl. I'll be your champion in more ways than one." Her voice sent my heart racing as she ran her tongue seductively over her lips. No, I couldn't do that to Ahri.

"I can't."

"Are you sure handsome?" Miss Fortune asked with a grin. "I'll make it worth your while."

My eyes flowed up and down her revealed figure, doing little to help my flustered state. That was when a plan came to me. This would hurt Ahri, I knew, but it was the only way to get us out of this situation.

Finally, I nodded my head. "Fine, you win," I surrendered, causing her to lower her pistol. Turning back to Gangplank, she smiled at him.

"Cayman, return to the ship. Prepare for sail. We'll be having another man on board for a while."

"Yes, Captain," he replied in a deep voice, leaving as instructed. As the rest of her crew filtered out, Gangplank was visibly furious.

"Well then, if he be not wantin' this one anymore, he won't be minding if I take out the trash!" Just as he went to slash her throat, I put my plan into action. With my hand behind Miss Fortune's back, no one could see as flames leapt forth towards her exposed skin causing her to arch her back in shock.

"Wait!" she cried, causing Gangplank to pause. She knew exactly what was going on as she stammered out something to get him to release her. "T-tell you wh-wh-what, Gangplank. Give us the g-girls and you can have half...ALL! You can have all of the loot we've collected this week."

He looked at Sarah suspiciously, keeping his blade on Ahri and his pistol trained on her before nodding to one of his crewmates. When at last they'd, come back with the haul, he released Ahri, tears running down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. It hurt me to see her like this. I knew she thought the worst of me.

"Ahri, take Jinx and get her on to the ship," I instructed as she simply stood there, her heart broken and her eyes full of tears. When she didn't move, I could feel myself hurting even more for her. "Ahri, get to the ship!" My tone now caused her to look up at me in surprise. My fierce expression must have troubled her as she scooped up the catatonic girl, walking past us to get to the ship.

* * *

Kal...what had I done wrong? As he stood there beside the woman, he'd placed his hand on her back, just above her butt as one would do to an intimate lover. He'd given up on me. He found someone he thought prettier and more attractive, so he was just going to abandon me. I didn't hear hardly anything that was said after that. When I was released, I found myself unable to stand and collapsed to my knees.

Tears began to flow from my eyes. I'd let my guard down. He'd told me it would be okay, that I could trust him, but all it did was cause me to become hurt again. Worse, he wanted her as his champion. "Ahri, take Jinx and get her on to the ship." His cold words, passed over my head. I didn't care anymore. "Ahri, get to the ship!" The way he snapped at me, made me flinch. He was just like my old summoner now. I wasn't a person or a champion. I was a tool to be used until he found something better.

Without a word, I pulled Jinx after me, walking past the two lovers to climb on board. As I passed him, something caught my eye and turning slightly to look, I had to resist cheering for joy. The hand Kal had behind her back was lit with beautiful flames, a rune now socketed into the gauntlet to make it more powerful.

I had to make sure that I continued to play my part though. If anyone knew that it was a trick, they could stop us again. The crew on Miss Fortune's vessel began to run to and fro, preparing the vessel for sail as Kal retreated beside her on to the deck.

Soon, the ships had went their separate ways, causing Kal to remove his fiery touch at last as I went to him and hugged him tightly. "You better not have scorched my back," she whimpered, rubbing it tenderly. "My silky skin is my bread and butter. I don't understand you summoner. You could have had everything you wanted: money, fame...Fortune."

"Back off of him," I snarled, placing myself between the two. "Kal isn't the sort to fall for some pretty looks and tempting words."

He smiled and I felt him hug me close, nuzzling against me with a whisper in my ear. "Sorry you had to go through that Ahri. You know I'd never give you up."

I smiled at his words as he pulled away from me. "Sorry, Sarah. It looks like you'll just have to try your charms on someone else. Ahri and I are inseparable. Now if you would be so kind as to drop us off at the nearest port, I'd greatly appreciate it."

That was when Miss Fortune's face once more grew that mischievous grin. I didn't like her expression. It spelled out trouble for us. My worries were confirmed when the sound of electricity hummed into the air followed by the collapse of Kal to the deck. Turning around quickly, I found him unconscious on the ground and Jinx's shock pistol aimed at my head. "Surprise!" she cackled as I felt Sarah's gun at my cheek.

"Too bad, foxy. I fear you and your summoner just stepped out of the frying pan and into the fire. Welcome to the crew."


	12. Chapter 12

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 12

With a shudder, my body collapsed to the ground as my vision doubled. Electricity was arching through my body as I lay there on the cool polished wood of the deck, staring up at a shocked Ahri. "Surprise!" A familiar voice cackled behind me. If I could move, I'd have been able to see the blue haired criminal, but instead I simply watched as Miss Fortune pointed her gun against the side of Ahri's head.

No! I had to save her! "Ahri…" I slurred, barely louder than a whisper. I struggled to move, screamed to my body to do something as my champion raised her hands in surrender.

"I have to say, I'm impressed Jinx. When the master put his plan into action with you, I wasn't so certain it would work. It makes me wonder how long you were pretending to be catatonic while these two dragged you around," Sarah chuckled, as Ahri slowly took a step back before the large dark-skinned man I'd fought on the ship grabbed her arm, wrenching it behind her to keep her restrained as she squirmed in an attempt to get out of his grip.

There was a pulse through my body that came from my gauntlet clad hand. It stung painfully as my heart beat seemed to lift my chest slightly off the boat's floor with every pump. The intricate markings on it began to glow of their own accord. I hadn't even socketed another rune past the first one yet.

"Ugh, for _too_ long," Jinx replied, her foot coming down on my arm and ceasing the pulse. Kneeling lower, her eyes met mine with a grin. "How ya doin' straight lace? It's been a while. Miss me?"

As my body began to regain feeling, I turned to glare at her. "Not...even a little…" I grunted before she kicked me hard in the jaw, causing me to roll onto my back with a groan.

"That's a shame, straight lace, because I... _really..._ missed...you." Every word, she enunciated with a painful kick to my ribs. "You don't even want to know what sort of shit I had to put up with for bailing you out of the slammer! I was captured, beaten, tortured. Hell! I was lobotomized, and it was _all_ your fault!"

"Stop it! You're killing him!" Ahri cried from the man's grip, but Jinx just pointed her pistol at the fox girl. Tears were already streaming down my cheeks. She was right, it was my fault! Ahri's house was my fault, all of the innocent people on the ferry, it was all my fault!

"I'll stop when I feel like it, foxy!" snapped Jinx, before Sarah placed her hand on the criminal's shoulder.

"Now, now...I know you're upset, but think about the master's orders. He'll be so very sore if his new play things are broken when he receives them." The Bounty Huntress nudged Jinx's foot from my wrist. Despite being in a gauntlet, my hand still hurt like crazy, but Sarah just knelt down holding it between her breasts in a soothing gesture. "We're not so bad, Summoner," she assured me in that hypnotic voice of hers. "My man Cayman there, he's not like Gangplank's men. I promise, he won't harm your champion. You have my word once we turn you in, she's free to go, unharmed. Assuming she wants to, of course." The last sentence sent chills down my spine. What did she mean by that?

"Don't touch him," Ahri commanded, her golden eyes highlighting pure unfiltered fury before Jinx pistol-whipped her hard across the face. I gave a start, but Miss Fortune's hand went to my chest, shoving me back down to the deck and giving me a seductive caress before she glared back at Jinx.

"What? You said I couldn't hit _him_."

Giving an exasperated sigh, the bounty huntress grasped my wrist, tugging me to my feet and half-dragging my limp body away from the three of them. "Ma'am? Where are you going?" Cayman asked, his tight grip still preventing Ahri from jumping to my aid, as if Jinx's gun weren't influence enough.

"To keep my end of the bargain, of course. The Summoner turned himself over to us, I see no reason why not to reward his good behavior." I could tell her words bothered her first mate, but even still he nodded in understanding.

"Wait, you're going to fuck him?! Really?!" Jinx called. "Why? What in the Nine Hells is the point of fucking him?"

My eyes went to Ahri's which mirrored my shock as I began to struggle pitifully with what little muscle control I regained. Sarah sighed, rolling her eyes. "Now look what you've done. Great work ruining the element of surprise, Jinx. Obviously, I'm 'fucking' him, as you so aptly put it, so that he'll be even more willing to join our master. Besides, I look forward to seeing the fox's face when her Summoner willingly turns his back on her thanks to a few gentle caresses and some soft-spoken words." Looking to me, her free hand tickled me under my chin. "Don't worry, you'll love every second of it."

"Don't-" Ahri's protest was interrupted by another smash of Jinx's gun that had her seeing stars.

"Fine! Do whatever you want. Just don't get too attached, all right? I'm going to send word ahead to the master. How long are you going to need?"

She looked down at me, scanning my features for a moment before grinning. "Aww, he's a virgin. How cute! It shouldn't take any more than ten minutes." How did she know that?! "Come on, cutie. Time to give you some house training."

As my boots scraped against the wood of the ship, my eyes went to Ahri's pleading for her to do something before this woman literally molested me in submission. My champion watched helplessly, her tails drooping as we both realized that my fate had been completely sealed.

As we crossed into the dim light of her cabin, I'd finally begun to regain feeling in my body. Just as I swung out with my fist, she managed to catch my wrist pulling me to her and roughly shoving her lips against mine. Despite her earlier threats, I had expected her to fight back after I attacked, and she caught me off guard with the kiss before shoving me hard on to her bed. "S-stop! I don't want to...oof!" My plea was interrupted by her weight crashing down on to my stomach as she pounced, coming down in a straddle over my hips.

"Don't be silly, every man wants this." Her lips found their way to my throat as she grabbed my wrist, cuffing them to her bed frame with some iron manacles. As she nibbled my flesh, my hand tried to form the magical fire, but nothing came. Noticing my surprised look, she smirked. "You think you're the first mage I've had to bring in?" She gave me a flirtatious wink as her hands ran down my outspread arms to slowly unbutton my silken top. Her hands went up and down my chest, leaving long pink scratches from her nails.

Her touch was like fire as the glove painfully dug into my flesh again, though the glow of power it had was now completely absent. She rose from me, turning from me to slowly pace to her closet with a sway in her hips. "Where are you going?" I demanded.

Stopping, she looked over her shoulder at me. "To slip into something more comfortable. Now be a good boy and stay." Disappearing behind the wooden door, I began to tug at the chains to no avail. If I could get even one hand out, I could reach my orb and then...nothing. Without my magic I could do nothing, I realized. I was utterly helpless at the hands of this woman, and that troubled me greatly.

Not even a moment later, she emerged, dressed in a pink and white corset. I could see the lacy orange bra she wore beneath it in the cleavage, matching her fluffy orange mini-vest, unbuttoned around her. Her bottoms consisted of little more than a purple skirt and knee-high boots, her tricorne now replaced with an orange, pink, and white newsboy cap.

"What do you think?" she asked, turning this way and that to model the outfit for me. She ran her hands all along her body, accenting her curves nicely as she posed and bent to give me a look from almost every possible angle. "This one's really popular with the nerds."

Despite my body's involuntary arousal, I turned away with a huff. I wouldn't even give her the satisfaction of a response. She hummed softly as she strutted back towards me, slowly climbing over me like a tigress stalking her prey. Her eyes flashed with waves of lustful desire as she bent down kissing up my chest, her body running along the bulge that had grown.

Again, she dragged her teeth against my neck, pressing her large breasts against me and whispering into my ear. "That's okay, you don't need to say a word. Your body tells me everything I need to know." My heart was racing and my cock ached from the rush of blood that continued to pour into it with nowhere else to go. "Don't resist. You know how good this will feel." Sliding back down my body she kissed the tip of my member through the fabric of my pants as she unbuttoned the fly. "Or...maybe you don't," she giggled.

My cheeks flushed as she reached into my waistband. The feeling of her soft fingers on my most delicate organ made my breath catch in my throat. "Please," I tried once more.

"No need to beg," she teased, leaning closer to it. "I promise, I'll have you panting like a good dog in no time at all." She repositioned herself, inverting her body with mine and giving me a startling realization: she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Oh my, I'm actually impressed," she purred, stroking me to full stiffness as her warm breath rolled over my cock. "I hope you'll be good and return the favor I'm about to give you."

Somehow, I doubted she'd give me a choice. Even still, I shook my head. Her tongue slid from her lips, running a hot, rough, moistness up my shaft before flicking the slit. An involuntary moan left my lips before I quickly bit down on my tongue to silence it. I continued to bite down on it, a trickle of blood pouring into my mouth as I tried to block out the feelings of her teasing.

Beneath her skirt, I could see the glistening of her excitement on her bare crotch at the prospect of my internal struggles. She was getting off on my resistance, meaning the more I struggled, the more she'd torture me until I finally broke. I could feel her soft hair, gliding along my inner thigh as her velvet like lips wrapped around my tip in an erotic kiss.

She slid her warm cavernous tunnel down my cock and it took every ounce of will I had to not press back against her. I closed my eyes tightly, trying desperately to drown out the sensations as she hummed around my member. It wouldn't be long now. As she reached the base of my cock, she dropped her hips to straddle my chin, flooding my nostrils with the smell of her arousal. As my will crumbled beneath me, I prayed to Ahri to forgive me and came, flooding the bounty huntress' mouth with seed. It was the first time I'd ever cum in my life and the blissful euphoria that came with it was enough that darkness soon clouded my vision.

As my eyes began to close, I was vaguely aware of the sounds of her gulping down every drop, followed by that of the door crashing inward into a splintered collapse. Ahri? There, framed in the light I could see her angry figure, tails awash in blue light, before I finally fell into the void of my mind.

* * *

My heart pounded as I watched her drag Kal away to her cabin, leaving me helpless to her first-mate and Jinx. Turning to look up at him, I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Please," I begged. "If you have any kindness, any mercy at all, please let me go! He's my summoner, I can't let this happen to him! PLEASE!" My pleading turned into desperate screams, and I could see the conflict in his eyes, but even still, his grip was like iron.

There was a fierce punch from the criminal in front of me, causing me to cough as air was expelled from my lungs. I wheezed as the man frowned. "The Captain ordered you not to harm the passengers. She promised that she would not be harmed."

"I don't give a shit, you pea-brained mountain," Jinx taunted. "This bitch is just as bad as straight lace and if I can't give it to him, I'm going to give it to her!"

The man turned, dragging me away from the woman before binding me to the mast. Now that he was certain I couldn't go anywhere, he turned back to Jinx. "You are also a guest on this ship," he growled, his knuckles cracking as they formed into a fist. "Thus, her orders are also _your_ orders."

A few of the crewmembers formed around the two as they argued back and forth, some of them egging on Cayman to teach her a lesson. I began to squirm in the ropes, unable to loosen them. In my head, I could only imagine the things she was doing to him. It made my stomach sick. They were on the bed, she was touching his chest now, then he'd take off her dress... "Let me go!" I pleaded again, but there was no response from the crowd.

The thoughts were killing me, and I could feel them taking control. Somewhere inside of me jealousy was turning me, and I couldn't stand to be trapped as I was. This wasn't how things were supposed to go! I sagged against my bonds, tears falling from my eyes to land on the deck with soft plops. I didn't have a choice anymore. I had to admit to myself that I did have feelings for him. I'd made the same mistake I'd made in the past, but I couldn't help it! He was different! He cared and he believed in me and...and...he told me he wanted me.

I could feel my jealousy and anger boiling further inside of me, finding their way through every pore on my body before erupting into fox fire. Still no one seemed to notice as I burned away the ropes, leaving them falling to the ground. Holding out my hand, my orb formed and I swore I'd get my summoner back from that skank.

Casting it out, I brushed my hand quickly to the side. Like a great tidal wave, my orb cast aside the crowd, causing the brief fight between Cayman and Jinx to end with both turning towards me.

Jinx raised her pistol just a moment too late as I slammed my orb hard into her chest, sending her sprawling. Cayman was rushing towards me now, but I just turned and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying before my orb collided with his back. Like a ping pong ball, he bounced from it, crashing to the deck.

The few crew mates began to get up and brandish weapons, but I wouldn't let them get in my way. As flames burst around me, I dashed this way and that, leaving a wake of fire and rage behind me that sent some of them diving for the ocean to extinguish them. The rest began to back away frightened, before I turned to see both Jinx and Cayman swaying to their feet.

With an inarticulate cry, I put all of my will into a concentrated fan of flame that sent them both flying back and crashing hard through Miss Fortune's door before landing in an unconscious heap on the ground. As I stood within the door frame, the sight I witnessed nearly made me fall to my knees.

She was laying on him, her body draped over him with his...his...I couldn't even bear to fathom the thought, but it was in her mouth. Hearing the interruption, she let out a soft slurp before standing off of him. Kal had his eyes closed, his body unmoving as she slipped off of the bed.

Dripping down her chin, I could see the pale remnants of his cum and like that the fire began to fade from me. That was the end, I thought. She'd claimed him for her own. Now, even if I did want to, he'd only be able to see her. Once he awoke from his pleasure-induced stupor, he'd surrender himself to her, and I, once again, would be alone.

Wiping her chin with a finger, she licked it clean before sighing. "Aww, poor thing. Sorry, but it's already over. He enjoyed it so much, I'm afraid it wore him out." Her voice was smug, but at the some time had the tone of a mother lecturing a child. "You have so much potential dear. You're looking for acceptance, but you don't realize it's already there, just waiting for the taking."

Stepping over her unconscious lackey's she came closer to me. "K-kal...he'd never...he'd never choose that…" I tried to convince myself, but she just let out a light giggle.

"Of _course_ , he would. He's a man. All men are like that. Sure, they like to convince themselves that they're just or virtuous, but at the end of the day, once they're under a woman's touch, their tune changes so very quickly. You should know this, after all."

"Me?" I asked in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, honey. Don't play dumb with me. You don't think I didn't notice the remnants of the charm you used on him? I saw it the instant Gangplank nabbed you. You manipulated your way with him, just as I did."

"No, you're wrong! I'm not like that."

"We're women. That's all we do," Sarah shot back. Turning away from me, she went to sit beside him, her hand slowly moving towards his crotch once more. "Watch closely. Notice how he hardens when I stroke him? He isn't even awake and still his body responds to my every touch, and do you know why? Because as women, our role is to lead and man's role is to obey like good little dogs. The Gods gave them strength, but the Gods gave us something even more valuable: charm."

"He's not a dog," I protested. "Kal isn't a pet!"

"And I suppose cattle isn't livestock? Open your eyes. There is no such thing as an 'equal' partnership. You're either in charge or you're being manipulated. It's your choice. Now then, if you don't mind, I'm going to continue training my new dog. If you could take those two with you when you leave, I'd really appreciate it."

As she went to straddle Kal and lower herself onto his member, I lashed out with my hand striking her off of him and sending her into the wall to the side. "Shut up!" I boomed, stomping my foot. "He is not a dog! He's not your pet! He's not your toy! He isn't _yours_!" Pulling back my orb, I went to strike her again, but she dove out of the way, collecting her guns and firing them at me.

I quickly spun from their path, sending the large cannon like shots splintering through the wood. "Well he certainly isn't _yours_ ," she countered, "not anymore at least. Face it, if you wanted him, you should have been seducing him much sooner. Don't you know anything about how to use your body?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I lashed at her again and again, sending waves of flame but she easily side stepped all of them one after another. What she didn't notice however was how ever wave brought me closer until finally, the two of us were locked in a vicious melee.

"Let's look at this another way: if you really cared about him, you'd let him be with whoever makes him happy. You know deep down that I can please him better than you ever could."

"I care about Kal. I care about him more than I care about anyone! Kal would _never_ EVER want to be with someone as slutty and cold-hearted as you!"

My claws had grown from my nails and my fangs were bared as the two of us moved in a fluid dance of violence. I wouldn't let her win this fight! With a quick twist of my hip, I raked my claws upward, slashing through her corset and leaving long but shallow bloody cuts across her chest. "Now you've done it, bitch," she growled, the smirk now missing from her face. "This lesson is over. You clearly don't have what it takes to be a woman. Go back to the woods where you belong!" Turning, she let out a fierce side kick that sent me into the wall, but I quickly leapt back into the fray before she could fire her gun.

Blow for blow, we were equally matched as bullet holes flew through the walls with every narrow miss. Finally, I'd managed to gain the upper hand when she stumbled after a particularly vicious assault. Striking upward with my shoulder, I lifted her off her feet and slammed her hard on her back. Her guns flew from her hands from the force, allowing me to pounce on her.

One hand thrusted to her throat, grasping it tightly as her own went to stop the pressure it was putting, but I knew this was the end for her. Raising my other hand high, I angled my claws downward and prepared to strike. I would rip out this woman's heart so she could never hurt Kal again!

* * *

I found myself tumbling, falling endlessly over a waterfall of darkness into a non-existent void. The world, head over heels, faded away with my vision until no remnants of it were left, save that I myself remained.

With a resounding thump, my body landed on something soft, and yet...nothing was there. There was no floor beneath me as I scrambled to my feet, looking around desperately for any sign of where I was. "Hello?!" I called out, only to be greeted by the passive echo of my own voice. I was completely alone.

"Kal!" A voice rang out in the darkness.

"Ahri?" I called back, but no response came.

"It's your turn to hide, Kal!"

My blood ran cold. "Nicole?" I whispered, this time praying I was wrong.

There was a soft giggle to my right and just as I turned to look a blinding flare erupted upwards, crafting a burning pillar of white light. I shielded my eyes as the sounds of my sister and Ahri echoed outward from the pool.

The large spherical blobs that seemed to rise from it began to display distorted images. The smile of my sister, Ahri and I holding hands, graduating from the Institute...Ahri's kiss. I stood, wordlessly walking towards the pit as the numerous sounds of the memories seemed to mesh together into a loud cacophony. My hand reached out towards a floating image of Ahri, a soft giggle pouring from it after we'd shared some joke. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you," an unfamiliar voice called behind me.

Turning back, I saw nothing once more. "Who's there?!" I demanded, scanning my surroundings franticly with no success. Walking away from the brightness behind me, I blindly felt around in the dark before a crimson spurt of flames blasted upwards nearly singing my hair as I fell, attempting to crawl further away from the heat.

Within the dancing fire lewd images played across the hot plasma. Visions of Ahri, standing in the shower. The soft and gentle purr of Miss Fortune. The thrill of combat rushing through my veins as I hacked and slashed my way through the pirates. Finally, once again, the kiss I shared with Ahri.

Slowly, I rose to my feet. I could feel the heat of blushing in my cheeks as I watched all of my darkest, most twisted, fantasies unfurl before me like a flag celebrating my lust. "What is all of this?" I murmured to myself.

"It's you." I swiveled so fast, that I nearly fell backwards again, only to find myself staring into a reflection of my own face. The only difference is this version of myself was ashen and pale. From the gauntlet, dark inky tendrils were spreading up my arm. "Welcome, Kal'adamsul, to the inner recesses of your mind. I must admit, it's a little dark and empty, but even still...here you are."

"And you?" I asked.

Before I could react, it thrust its claw deep into my chest. I puled weakly, grasping his wrist in an attempt to remove him from my chest. Surprisingly, it took little effort as he ripped my heart from the cavity, holding it in front of me as it beat steadily. With every pump, I could feel my body trying to fathom what had happened. "I'm you, Kal. I'm the you that you'll become, assuming you make the correct choice."

"Choice?" I wheezed, sinking to my knees as my body tried to adjust to the feeling of an empty chest. "What choice?"

"Isn't it obvious? You must choose: the fire or the light."

"This isn't making any sense."

It sighed, crouching down to stare into my eyes. "Listen closely Kal. You're not the only one in control anymore, no sir. Now there are two of us running your body. We have two options for you to choose from, the light or the fire. Do you want to join me and maintain control of your body? Or should I just wipe you out here and now and take control anyway?"

As I opened my eyes, I glanced down to see the gauntlet, shining in the darkness as if it were blacker than even the nothing that surrounded us. "You're the gauntlet."

"That I am," it sneered, placing its finger on the side of its nose. "You should consider yourself lucky, Kal. I don't just reveal myself to anyone. I chose you specifically because I can sense a killer instinct deep in you that is just delicious."

"You're wrong," I protested.

He rolled his eyes. "You can lie to others all you like, Kal. You can even lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me." Standing up, he stepped away, his arms outstretched. Turning back to face me, he smirked. "This Kal, is the end of the line! You've always walked the steps carefully between the light and the flames, but I'm afraid now you must choose. Do you choose the light of your soul, the goodness that is in everyone, the protection, the love, the kindness...the weakness that holds you back? Or...do you choose the flames? The passion, the anger, the desire, that fierce power inside of you that allows you to channel your energy into the outer world and create the impossible."

"Why would I ever choose the flames? I'm a good person. I _want_ to be a good person."

His grin didn't fade in the slightest. "Because, your flames are what power your magic. Whichever choice you make, you lose something. This isn't a choice between good and evil, this is a choice between weakness and strength. It should be obvious."

"So, I choose between my magic and my humanity?" I stood, slowly making my way towards him. "Well, without my magic, I can't do anything. I can't protect Ahri or myself. When I think about it, the answer's obvious."

He grinned. "Then welcome to the flames, dear brother"

I stopped, just in front of him, staring eye to eye. "I am not your brother." I returned the favor for his earlier attack by lancing him through the chest with my own glove and ripping out the dark orb inside. It didn't look anything like a real heart, and as mine rolled to the ground from his grip, I scooped it up in my other hand.

"Fool...you'd pick the light? You'd give up your magic?"

"I never said anything about picking the light," I shot back, turning away from him and walking towards the large white pillar. "You're right about only one thing, spirit. I've spent my entire life walking the line. I'm not going to stop now."

I extended my arm outward, holding my heart over the pool. His eyes widened. "No, you can't drop both of them! If you do, you won't be able to control either the light or the flames! Both will consume you and your aura will overload with power!" He began to stumble towards me, but my eyes narrowed.

"It may not be the easiest path, but it's the right one for me. The truth is, I only have one weakness: you." He screamed as I dropped my heart into the light, causing his body to slowly deteriorate into the abyss. Holding the orb in my hand, I walked to the other fiery pit and tossed it in. Both the white and red flared up even higher, engulfing all of the darkness. Up above, a fluttering ribbon lowered to me, and I knew what I had to do.

Grasping on to it, I took the difficult path, and I began to climb.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 13

No sooner had I managed to start climbing that my eyes shot open, my aura flaring to life around me. Looking down, I saw a glimmering of energy that swirled chaotically, an accurate representation of the glove's influence on my being. It was far too powerful to simply ignore it and I could feel it overloading my aura already. If I wasn't careful, I'd combust, so I had to find a way to expel my aura safely.

Ahri and Miss Fortune, to my surprise were struggling with one another in a fierce battle, and looking to the handcuffs that I'd been tied to, a realization came to me. My magic had returned, thanks to the glove's excess power. There was a shout ahead of me, Ahri now having pounced on Miss Fortune with her claws raised high above her. She was going to kill her! Part of me knew, Sarah deserved it, but something else inside of me didn't want her harmed. Closing my eyes, magic took control of my body and in a rush of energy I flowed through the aether, reappearing just in time for Ahri's eyes to take on a look of shock, before my full weight bowled her off of the bounty hunter.

"See what I mean?" Miss Fortune smirked behind me, rising to her feet. "Like a dog."

"Shut up!" I snapped at her, raising my gauntlet to form a large ball of flame. "We are NOT your pet!" My voice rumbled like thunder as I heard the sickening cackle of the gauntlet's influence.

We? Where had that come from. Miss Fortune let out a coo, reaching forward to scratch me beneath my chin, but in a quick movement I had not anticipated making, I snagged her wrist and flipped her easily on to her back with a harsh thud. I could feel the flames welling up in me as my aura flared even higher, deep violet surrounding me and seeking out everything it could touch. I had to expel it, now!

"You will pay for your insults, you filthy whore." My words reverberated in an unnatural echo as I quickly forced myself down on to her, my lips crashing with hers as my magic lashed out through her body. Her eyes went wide and I could hear Ahri gasp in surprise behind me as the flames leapt down her throat.

Sarah's body began to spasm beneath mine and when I pulled away, suddenly the odd sensations had vanished from me. She let out a slutty and desperate moan as she suddenly came, flooding the floor beneath her, causing me to leap back in surprise. Her body continued to writhe as I took another step back, bumping into Ahri who just stood there stunned as I wheeled around to face her. "K-kal…"

Swallowing nervously, I heard Jinx groan, and our situation came crashing back down around my shoulders. "Ahri, we need to go. Now." Grasping her wrist, I took off up the stairs, dragging her along with me.

I could feel a hesitance in her steps, but still she obliged. Despite the surprised cry of the sailors, we dove into the escape boat, and using my flames, I cut the lines, sending us falling to the ocean waves below. Already, I could see a distant shore line. It'd be a few hours until we arrived at the most.

Even still, the expression on my champion troubled me greatly. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Ahri gave a scoff of disgust, turning away from me. "How can you even ask me what's wrong? I had her Kal and you just stopped me from killing her...for what? The chance to make out with her one last time before you left? Clearly there was more to it than that judging from the way she...she...she…" She struggled to even finish the sentence, as tears began to form in her eyes again. "I came to rescue you. I guess you didn't need rescuing after all. If you could have left those cuffs at any time, that meant you only stayed because you wanted to."

My heart stung from her words as I looked down at the gauntlet. Dark words continued to whisper in my mind and it was then I realized the effect my flames had influenced on the bounty hunter. "I cursed her," I whispered finally. "She can't get satisfaction from sex anymore."

"What?"

"That's what I was doing," I explained, still completely unaware of how I knew what I was saying. "I removed her physical satisfaction and replaced it solely with lust. Now she'll always want release, but she won't ever be able to find it."

The Fox looked at me over her shoulder with a frown. "Kal, you're scaring me."

"I'm scared, too," I admitted.

That was when her brow furrowed and she turned away from me again. "Besides, you're trying to change the subject. It doesn't matter what you did, it doesn't change the fact that you stopped me. I could have won that fight. I _had_ won that fight until you interrupted me."

"I interrupted you to stop you from killing her. Or did you forget that you did the exact same thing to me on Gangplank's ship?" Now I was beginning to grow angry and frustrated. "What's your problem anyway? Even if I did have an interest in her, I fail to see how that's any of your business."

"Really, Kal? The same line you used with Raka?!" She turned back on me again, her claws sinking into the wood of the boat. "You told me you wanted _me_ Kal, not whatever woman is willing to put out! Is that why you want me? Because there is no way, in the Nine Hells, that I would ever have sex with you!"

As the heavy stone gauntlet slammed onto the seat next to me a splintering crack rang out that caused her to jump. "How dare you even say that?! I'm the one who told you not to charm me, remember?! I'm the one who told you that I wasn't interested in sex, so how can you accuse me of only wanting that from you?"

"Good then! I'm glad we're in an agreement."

"Good!"

"Good…" she whispered a second time, letting out a soft sigh. Swallowing nervously, I realized that this fight was very similar to the first one we'd had. I wouldn't make the same mistake as I did then. I wouldn't allow her to withdraw from me like she had before.

I approached from behind her, wrapping my arms around her body and pulling her close to my chest, much to her shock. As she turned to face me, I simply leaned forward and nuzzled against her cheek, causing her to fall still in my embrace. "Ahri," I choked, "please believe me. Please don't see me the same way she did."

"Kal?"

"Please," I begged again. "I'm not like that. I'm not a dog or a pet. I'm not going to give you up just because some woman has her way with me. I care about you, Ahri and I don't want to lose you. So please, I'm pleading from the bottom of my heart. Don't see me that way."

I could feel her take a deep breath as her hand slowly rose to stroke my cheek, her long nails gliding along my skin, now forming a rough stubble. "You need to shave," she commented absently. "I think you look better clean shaven." With a sigh of surrender, I went to let go of her, but she quickly caught me so I wouldn't move. "I'm sorry, Kal. I shouldn't have let her get in my head."

"She got in both of our heads," I comforted her before kissing her cheek. "If I forgive you...will you forgive me? I'm sorry to say that before you arrived, she managed to make me…" my words trailed off as the mind-numbing pleasure surfaced on my memories.

"Oh Gods…"

"You know what? It's not important," I finally stated. "It's getting late, we'll be at Bandle City soon. You get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

From the look in her eyes, I could tell she didn't want to drop the conversation, but even still she nodded. Sliding back to my original seat, I grasped the oars and began to row, but I froze when the beautiful vixen placed her head in my lap to use as a pillow.

It took her almost no time at all to fall asleep there, and for a moment, I just sat there like a statue, unsure of what to do. Eventually, I did return to paddling, but I was exceedingly grateful that Ahri hadn't noticed what I was trying to hide: the way her touch had caused me to become so painfully aroused that I could barely stand it.

* * *

When my eyes once again opened, I found myself staring up at a dazzling array of sunbeams, filtering through the trees. It was still sunset? That meant it couldn't have been more than an hour or two since I'd fallen asleep.

Looking all around me, I found Kal to be missing, causing a surge of fear to rush through my system as I quickly got to my feet. Stepping on to the dock, I began to look around for him urgently. "Kal?!" I called loudly, cupping my hands to my mouth. Had he been captured while I was sleeping? Oh Gods, why didn't I wake up?! _You know exactly why_ , my mind whispered to me, but I quickly shook it off. I didn't care how I felt about Kal, my job was to protect him and I'd failed that job now.

"Ahri…" a high-pitched voice called back, causing me to look around confused. Soon, a small furry showed up on the path, stumbling through the overly large clothes that Kal had been wearing. "Ahri, something's wrong! The island is cursed! I tried to find food, but it changed me into a Yordle!"

My features softened slightly. So he'd made it to Bandle City alright, judging by the looks of it. And if this Yordle knew my name, that meant he'd told them about me. Walking up to him, I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "Okay, you. It was cute, but where's Kal?"

"Are you mad? I am Kal!"

"Kal isn't the sort to freak out. In fact, I'd reckon that he'd be unusually calm about the whole situation." Raising my palm, foxfire coalesced along my fingertips. "Now, I'll only ask one more time. Where's Kal?" As I held the flames closer, it began to squirm wildly.

"Okay, okay! Please! Just don't singe my fur!" the little Yordle cried. "He's in Bandle City! He told us to come and get you so I thought I'd play a joke is all."

I dropped him to the ground. "Take me there," I instructed.

The Yordle grumbled, taking off the clothes and folding them up before offering them to me. Beneath it, he wore only a pair of pants with boots and gloves. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a safari-style hat and tugged it on to his head. "Fine. My name's Teemo, and I swear if you do that again, I'll shoot poison in your eyes."

The name was one I was familiar with. I still had nightmares of the times I'd faced him in exhibition matches with my old summoner. For days after, I'd still be vomiting thanks to the nauseatingly toxic spores of his mushrooms. "Oh, I remember you well," I growled. "I don't appreciate all of the time you made me spend hunched over and vomiting before I'd die."

Teemo looked at me over his shoulder, a sinister gleam in his eye. "It's a good thing you were in the Fields of Justice where you'd respawn then." Turning away, he began to waddle down the path. "Stay close. It'd be a shame if we were to get lost and you were to stumble into a nest of poison dart frogs."

I immediately decided to drop the subject as a chill ran down my spine. The entire way, I found myself very carefully watching where I stepped. I couldn't imagine what Kal had gone through when he first arrived at the city.

Finally, Teemo had led me to the small inn room that Kal was reportedly staying in. It was hard to fathom how he could be comfortable seeing as how the room was little more than about eight feet tall. I walked in holding his clothes, and as I passed the table, I found a note from Teemo that read,

"Dear Guest,

We have taken your clothes as they are necessary for an urgent matter regarding the national security of the Yordle Lands. Your assistance in this matter is most appreciated and we are apologetic for an inconveniences this may cause. Rest assured, they will be returned to you once the matter is resolved. We have left your undergarments.

Sincerely, Teemo Captain of the Scouts of the Mothership."

Just as I finished reading, that was when the door on the opposite side opened, revealing a completely naked Kal, still drying his hair. His face was smooth, revealing he'd shaved and, I discovered, it was not the only place he'd shaved. "Sorry!" I squeaked, turning away bashfully as I held out his clothes in the other hand towards him.

There was no response as I heard the rustling of his boxers being slid on. As he came closer to, I soon could hear his heartbeat followed by the feeling of his body pressed against mine. "What's wrong, Ahri?" His voice was a maddening purr in my ear, causing me to flush more as his arms wrapped around my waist. "I thought you'd like to see me like this. Exposed...Vulnerable."

"Kal, what are you doing?" I whimpered in surprise, unsure of how to react to his forward advance. I could even feel his hardened member pressing against my back as he swayed the two of us, oh so gently. "Just please, get dressed."

There was another pause as his touch left me, leaving my body flushed as I tried not to give a sigh of relief. "You're right. Sorry. I just...haven't felt like myself since the ship."

Now I was concerned. "What do you mean?"

He seemed pretty shy about the topic as he redressed. "Well...lust hasn't really been something that's ever bothered me before. I used to look at you and think 'Gods, you're beautiful. I want to make you happy.' Not, 'God's I want to sticking something inside of her'." His crassness did little for my blushing as he continued. "But now, with my lust mixed in with everything else, all I can think of is 'Gods, I want to make her happy by sticking something inside of her.' But I'm sure that doesn't make any sense, and now I've made things awkward between us."

Well, he was right on both counts. Where was this even coming from? I had no idea he felt this way about me, and despite how much I wanted to argue against it in the boat, part of me knew that I didn't actually think that was the way Kal was. But now that he was being so charming, my body flushed with what was once well-buried desire. "It's okay," I replied, my mouth feeling dry. "We just need to stay focused and...do you really think I'm beautiful?"

I turned around to look at him again, this time he was clothed. "Well, yeah."

I walked over to the small bed, sitting on it in shock. I could barely believe the words I was hearing.

"I mean, why wouldn't I?" His voice had changed again as he approached me, a swagger in his hips. "Your eyes are beautiful, like stars…" The objects he described lowered to my feet. I was trying to hide how much he was flustering me to little avail. As he sat beside me, I remained frozen, unable to move closer to him or away. "Not to mention your hair, is so beautiful and silky."

Turning to look at him, the two of us began to lean closer to one another. "Go on," I urged him, my body quickly spiraling out of control as his words filled me with lust as well.

His hand rested on mine, stroking it affectionately. "Well...your skin is super soft. And your kisses...always taste so...sweet." With that last word, we kissed once more, and I put up almost no resistance this time. His lips slowly trailed from mine, making a path down my chin and along my throat, causing a soft purr to emit against my will.

"K-kal, shouldn't we be focusing on...nngh...the mission?" I tried as his hand rested on my outer thigh, running up and down it until it rested inside of my skirt. "I just don't want to get distracted," I whispered, "and...Gods...I don't want to lose control."

One arm wrapped around my waist drawing me closer to him as he nibbled on my neck, his hand pulling from my skirt to run up my body and massage my breast. It felt so wonderful that my toes began to curl on the ground beneath me. A soft mewl of pleasure escaped my lips before the floodgates burst forth.

Grasping his chin in my hands, I pulled his lips to mine roughly. For how long had I wanted this? I wasn't even sure I knew the answer, only that I knew that I certainly wanted it now. With a quick tug, he sent the buttons from my top scattering along the room, revealing my breasts to him as I shrugged the silken article off of my shoulders.

He lowered his head more, wrapping his lips around my nipple and laying me tenderly on the bed. With his warm body on top of mine, I found myself staring up at the ceiling, fingers woven in his hair to hold him to my breast in eagerness. I couldn't let this go too far, I couldn't.

* * *

 _Feed_. That was what the small voice in my head was chanting, over and over again as Ahri and I moved faster and faster with one another. It felt like I was on a bullet train, racing towards the ledge that I knew and hoped we'd both inevitably jump from. I tried so hard to block it out. I had to get away from her before I did something we'd both regret. _Feed._

The stupid voice wouldn't stop echoing. I went to move, but when her long fingers tangled in my dark hair, my body refused to leave. Her touch was just so gentle that I couldn't bear the thought of stopping now.

Continuing to suckle on her tit, I opened my mouth wider, scraping my teeth lightly against the flesh of her breast as I tried to fit as much as I could in my maw. My tongue flicked her nipple roughly, causing her to let out a gasp of joy and surprise. I guess she liked it. Meanwhile, my hand fell from her breast, returning this time to her inner thigh. Her legs parted slightly, granting me permission to continue.

I could already feel dampness from her as I hiked up her skirt, stroking her through the fabric of her panties, much to her delight. She was pulling on my hair now. She wanted this as much as I did. _Feed!_ The voice commanded, as I laid her on her back. I pulled from her breast for only a short moment to slip her underwear down her long silky legs and over her ankles before tossing them away.

Our eyes met briefly, and slowly, without breaking eye contact, my head lowered between her legs. My lips rested on her lower ones as my tongue snaked out to investigate the orifice I'd never encountered before. The taste was unusual, though not unpleasant. There was a certain dull sweetness to it, one that I even now struggle to describe as I buried myself further into her folds.

 _FEED!_ My will had all but crumbled as her arousal soaked my mouth and chin. She grasped onto my hair again, grinding her hips against my mouth as her tongue lulled outward in stupefying bliss. Moans had begun to trail from her as her back arched upward. She was loving this. She was eager to accept everything I was doing to her.

 _ **FEED!**_ Her body tensed under mine as she let out a delighted gasp. Now, we'd both lost control as she reached her climax, flooding me with her love. Eagerly, I swallowed every drop, sending her into another mind-wracking orgasm before her body fell still on the bed. Both of us were panting now as I slowly crawled up her beautiful figure. The two of us stared deep into one another's eyes before she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me close to her.

We kissed, the command to feed still ringing in my mind as I felt something flow from her and into me. Despite my body's arousal, the two of us just lay there, not that I took issue. I was lucky we'd gone as far as we had, though who knew how she'd feel about it once the high from our pleasure had faded away to memory.

What we shared had been wonderful, yet as she once again fell asleep, her head cradled on my chest as I stared up at the ceiling, I couldn't help but feel I'd done something truly awful. I didn't like what was happening to me, and short of removing my arm, I didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

I remained absolutely silent as Kal and I cuddled together. My old summoner didn't like it when I talked after we...interacted. Somehow, I expected Kal to demand that I return the favor. I probably would have too, had he asked. What was wrong with me? I can't believe I was so dumb as to lose control of myself like that. It was the kiss all over again. Now there was no way that he wouldn't fall for me.

Now, however, I wasn't even so sure that was necessarily a bad thing. For the first time since we'd been together, I began to ponder what life would be like if Kal and I were a couple. There were times he could really piss me off, but as he'd just shown, there were also times he could be loving and affectionate.

When he ate me out, it was pleasure I'd never experienced before, not even at the hands of my old summoner when we did go all the way. Once we were done, I felt so weak afterwards that I knew if we had to leave quickly, Kal would end up carrying me out of the Inn.

With his arm around me and his hand resting on my waist, I looked up to see that he was deep in thought, staring at the ceiling. I really hoped he didn't regret what we'd done. I know that I didn't. I wasn't sure what was more startling, the fact that we did what we did or that I was perfectly okay that we did it.

Either way, I snuggled closer to him. On the back of my hand, his glyph seemed to pulse slightly. 'Rely on me the way I rely on you', hmm? It was the best sentiment I could think of when it came to how I felt about him right now. I wanted to protect him. I had protected him. Now, however, I relied on him to protect me too, and I was happy to have a knight in shining armor to treat me like a princess.

Leaning upwards, I placed a soft kiss on his cheek, still able to taste myself on his face. "Good night, Kal," I whispered in his ear, clutching tightly to him as I closed my eyes and soon I fell fast asleep.

 _I was sitting on the floor of my home, crying like a child as my Master continued to berate me for our exhibition. "You dumb bitch! How could you have embarrassed me so on the field?"_

" _I'm sorry, Master," I managed to sob. "It wasn't my fault. I was just trying to help them…"_

" _By using your power to save one worthless ally? So you managed to cover Yi, then what? Oh, that's right. You died! You died again, and again, and again." Tears continued to stream down my face as I looked away, but he roughly grabbed my chin turning it back towards him. "You look at me when I'm talking to you," he snarled._

 _What had happened in my life? It didn't used to be like this. What happened to him telling me how pretty I was and how much he cared? "I'm sorry." My tails sagged behind me as he released my chin and began to pace around my house._

 _Walking up to the mantle place where the many achievements and gifts I'd received were, he grasped a trophy and hurled it to the ground, causing it to break. "You need to be punished, Ahri. Let this be a lesson to you what happens when you do something so foolish on the field."_

 _I held my tongue. I wanted to point out to him that he controlled where I was on the field and that he was the one who'd put her next to Yi. He was also the one who continued to run her into enemy ambushes repeatedly. "I'm sorry, Master," I repeated again. There was another crash as he threw down an antique vase that a suitor had given me. The sound made me jump as I looked up to see him grasp a glass figurine and smash it as well. "Master, please!"_

" _You shouldn't have all of this stuff anyway. As far as you're concerned, you live for me, and don't forget it." Another bauble shattered on the ground, leaving its pieces scattered on the ground._

" _Master!"_

 _He broke item after item, the entire time that twisted sneer on his face while I cried even harder than I had before. My pleas and begging fell on deaf ears as he continued to destroy the life before him in front of my eyes._

 _When he finally came to the picture,_ _ **his**_ _picture, the one that belonged to the man I'd drained before joining the League of Legends, he went to toss it into the fire and something welled up in me. "No!" I cried, extending my hand outwards and sending my orb against his chest and knocking him away._

 _My eyes were wide in shock. I'd just attacked him. I attacked my Master. He stood up, a furious glare on his face as he marched over to the photograph._

" _M-master, please I'm sorry! Just don't burn it. I'm sorry, I'll do anything, please!"_

 _He stopped, turning towards me. Grabbing my arm roughly, he pulled me to my feet and shoved the picture into my hands. I looked down to see the picture of the small girl that the man had been looking for when he bumped into me. "Anything?"_

 _My head bobbed up and down. "Yes, anything you want. Just please...don't be angry with me. I love you."_

 _He scratched his beard in thought for a moment. "Fine. If you really love me, you'll prove it...by burning that photo." I looked up at him in shock. His face was not one to argue with now. How had my soul been likened to his?_

 _My eyes still full of tears, I slowly walked over to the fire and stared into it's dancing orange flames. "Master…" I began._

" _Do it!"_

 _His gruff command made me flinch. Finally, I closed my eyes and tossed the picture into the fire. As it began to wither away into ash, I found myself overwhelmed and went to look away, but again he grasped my chin and pulled it forward._

" _You will watch. Don't even think about looking away again."_

 _My entire body trembled as the young girl's smiling face slowly curled away and faded into the flames. "I'm sorry, Master," I repeated. "Please, forgive me."_

 _That night, we made love. It was not gentle. It was not pleasurable. On nights like these, he called it 'obedience training'. By being so rough, the two of us would become closer and more well synched on the battle field. I knew it was bullshit the first time he told me that. Even still, I used it as an excuse to let myself fall under his spell._

 _As he lay there on top of me, sweaty and panting with his foul breath, I found myself just laying there, unable to meet his eye. Turning me to face him, he said, "Tell me you love me."_

" _I love you," I replied, and I meant it honestly, as much as I hated to admit it to myself._

" _Good."_

 _The next day, he went to the League of Legends and demanded the termination of our contract. He explained that I'd used my charms to attempt to manipulate him on the Fields of Justice and threw the match for a bribe. The tribunal couldn't find enough evidence, obviously. It didn't exist. Even still, I was removed from the champion pool and my summoner contract broken. I would not be able to take another summoner for a whole year._

My dream ended when the buildings, very similar to the way the ferry had, rocked with an explosion. "Pretty boy!" Jinx sang from outside, tossing a grenade up and down with her rocket launcher on her shoulder. "I want you and Fox-Girl to come out and play!"

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 14

 **AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long. I hope you've all been enjoying it so far. Needless to say, this is probably going to be much longer than the original A Boy and His Fox. For those of you unaware, I've started a new series: A Kat and Her Man. It's an AU that takes place at the end of A Boy and His Fox. I've also begun work on more original works. However, come the summer, I will cease to be employed. So I'm attempting to find more work so that I can pay for rent. That being said, I may not be writing for much longer until that point. One plan is to start up the Vlog again, but I'm also looking for any artists who may be interested in working together on a comic. If you're willing to collaborate, feel free to send me a message. -Kiba**

"Ahri? What's going on?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes just before another vibration ran through the building. Screams began to rise from the streets below. The sleep that had clouded my senses faded quickly as I leapt from the bed, looking out the window to see what was happening. Just as I did, a rocket came hurtling through the pane of glass. I dove out of the way, just in time to avoid the blast that sent a portion of our roof crumbling in. "Ahri! We're under attack!"

She jumped up as well, now fully awake as we both quickly struggled to get dressed. "Pretty boy! Where are you?!" The voice was one I recognized all too well. It was the cold-blooded, lilting sing-song of Jinx. How in the Hells did she find us?

"That bitch is ready for round two, is she?" Ahri hissed, clenching her fist tightly as I drew out my Sphere of Influence. "Kal, get me down there. Let's Summon and take her down before she can hurt any more people."

"Agreed," i replied, focusing intently through the connection shared between our souls. Somehow, it came far more easily than it had in the past. Was it because of what we'd done? It sounded ridiculous, but at the same time it still felt feasible. Sure enough, her glyph appeared on my hand, and mine on hers. Running for the door of the inn, we crashed through the door, Ahri already prepared to hurl her orb straight at the attacking criminal.

"Ah, there you are," she giggled, pointing her large shark-shaped rocket launcher at us. With a click, the rocket rolled into place and I quickly directed Ahri to dive to the left. Her body was moving fluidly, swifter than it had even when she was battling against Miss Fortune. Just as she got into range, she hurled her orb. Yet, instead of the fiery soaring sphere that we both had anticipated, it just bounced along the ground as if it were any normal beach ball.

Just as the rocket flew towards her, I managed to dodge her out of the way. Rolling, she scooped up the ball and tried again, only for the same effect to occur, leaving us stupefied for the second time. "Kal, what's going on?" Her voice echoed through the link. "My magic isn't working."

"I don't know," I confessed. "The connection seems very strong. Ahri, look out!" Jinx had just hurled a handful of snaptrap grenades towards the confused and vulnerable vixen.

There was no way she'd be able to dodge out of the way in time. Something welled up inside of me. I flashed to my champion, scooping her up in my arms before I felt myself rocket out of the way of the explosives. In my wake, there rested a glimmering blue trail of fire. "Kal?" Ahri whispered in awe, her fingers trailing through the blue flames that now coated my body. "This is fox-fire! How did you…?"

Now was not the time for talk, however. "Ah, so you've got some new tricks pretty-boy? How did you manage that? It also looks like your girlfriend isn't able to fight your battles for you this time. I hope your new tricks work or else you're a goner."

"Get to safety," I instructed her, setting her down. "We'll figure this out _after_ we win."

"No, Kal! I can still fight! Just let me…"

"Ahri," I snapped. "Now is not the time. Evacuate the citizens. I'll handle Jinx."

Nodding, she turned and began to run. With a click, Jinx's rocket launcher transformed into a machine gun with cat ears. "Get 'er Pow-Pow!" she commanded, leveling its rotating barrels at my champion. With all the strength I had, I rushed her, causing her to turn at me at the last second. "Psyche!"

She released a volley of bullets in my direction, tearing up the earth in a destructive path towards me. I quickly dove to the left, feeling the heat of the lead tearing through my clothes. A few even grazed me, but I could feel a strength welling up inside of me. She was going down! Another burst of flame rocketed me towards her and above her head.

Her eyes widened as she saw me arcing over her before with one last jettison of flame, I slammed hard into her back, driving her forward into the ground. "Stop this, Jinx! I know this isn't you!"

"Oh, sweet, naive, Pretty-Boy! How wrong you are," she giggled, picking herself up off the ground and aiming her mini-gun at me again. My eyes felt as if they were burning now. The flames were back, already?! Where had they come from?

Taking a deep breath, I put my hand to my lips. Something was speaking to my instincts, and I wasn't sure where the voice was coming from. Exhaling into my hand, I hurled the pink mist that had come from me straight towards Jinx. It was something I'd seen before. The glimmering heart shape struck the surprised criminal straight in the face, sending her reeling back.

Coughing, her eyes focused on me as a confused expression came to her face. Her machine gun dropped from her hands, collapsing back into its compressed form. "Pretty boy?" she whispered, stepping closer to me.

 _Feed!_ The voice was coming back, drawing me closer to her as well. Was this the gauntlet that compelling me.

"You know, I've been thinking about you a lot lately," she murmured, her eyes glazed from the pheromones she'd inhaled. "The kiss we shared."

My body, against my will, grasped her through roughly, causing a confused and happy sigh to emit from her throat before dissolving into a choking gurgle. Placing my lips close to hers, I began to drain her. Her energy was flowing into me, and as it did, awful perverse images flooded my mind. I could take her. I could make her my slave. Next would come Ahri, then any one else that I willed. I'd make them _all_ my harem!

Repulsed by the thoughts, I shoved her away, using my magic to teleport her somewhere else. Anywhere but here was better. I fell to my knees, coughing and gagging, trying to eject her essence from me, but it was too late. My retching slowly transformed into a quiet giggle, before erupting into fully maniacal laughter. Now was the time for fun! Now was the time for anarchy! I'd burn this city to ashes. I would end their pathetic neatness.

* * *

As I ushered another building full of Yordles to the outskirts of town, I began to look around frantically for Kal. Where was he? A breeze rushed through me and suddenly I felt my orb beginning to hum in my hand once again.

Experimentally, I splayed my fingertips and found that my fire had returned. Now I was able to fight by his side again! My feet thundered heavily against the pavement of the city's road, my eyes scanning this way and that to try to locate my Summoner.

Just as I was about to return the square, I heard it. It was an awful cackle that tore shivers through my spine, like icy buzzsaws, setting my hair on end. It was truly sadistic, and my animal instincts told me to turn and run. However, I had to find Kal, and so I swallowed my fear.

When I entered, I found the horrible laughter was, in fact his. The buildings all around him were alight in flames, sending black clouds of smoke into the air. In one hand, a ball of flame was formed, ready to strike at the thing in his other: Teemo. The small furry creature clung to his hand which was wrapped around his throat, squeezing tighter and tighter. "Kal!" I shouted, causing him to turn towards me.

His eyes weren't the same as before. Inside of them, I could see a cold-blooded blood lust that rivaled even that of my old Summoner. "Hello, Ahri," he replied, flashing me a jester like grin. I didn't like this, not at all. I took a nervous step back, but he just dropped the unconscious Yordle to the ground, turning back to me. "What's the matter?" he cooed, taking a step forward. "You seem tense."

"Kal, what's happened to you?" I gasped, backing away with every movement he made towards me.

"Nothing much," he replied, his eyes locked on mine. "I just realized something is all. You've been right all along, Ahri. I'm far too stuck up for my own good. I'm so by the book, it must be awful having to be in my presence."

"You're scaring me," I answered.

"Scaring you?" he let out another horrid cackle. "What reason have you to be afraid of me? After all, I could control you at any time, couldn't I? That's why you _really_ chose me. Secretly, you wish to be controlled. You _want_ to be a submissive little pet."

As I tried to back away faster, my heel caught on a piece of loose cobblestone, sending me on to my butt. Even still, I tried to scramble away from him. "N-no. That's not true, Kal. Why are you saying these things?"

"Of course, it's true. Do you think I haven't noticed? You're so eager to please, Ahri. You'd do just about anything for a soft kiss and a pat on the head. All it takes is three little words and you'd do anything I say, isn't that the case?"

I shook my head frantically. There was nothing he could say that would make me his slave. Now backed against a stone well, he crept upon me, the air around him like that of a horrible monster.

"Do you want to know what those words are?" he hissed, now having fallen to all fours and crawling just a few feet away from me. "I can tell you, if you like."

My throat felt dry, my chin trembling as my eyes became entrapped in his. Despite my fear, I nodded my head. I had to know. If something could control me, I needed to know what it was so I could fight it.

He was over me know, his thighs straddling my legs, and both hands planted firmly on either side of my head. Leaning closer, I closed my eyes, bracing myself tightly as he leaned ever closer. The next time he spoke, the sadistic tone was gone. It was his true voice again. "I love you."

My heart raced as he pulled back, the sinister gleam having returned. I couldn't stop shaking now. "How could you say that to me?" I asked, tears streaming down my cheeks. "How could you possibly tell me that you love me?!"

"Because I do," he chuckled again. "I'm afraid Kal is gone, little Ahri. I'm running the show now." My eyes fell to the glowing stone glove before his other hand gently lifted my chin. "So...what do you say? Do you love me, too? Will you agree to be my servant in love? My pet fox? My beautiful, beautiful companion in passion?"

I wanted to say 'No'. I wanted to say it so badly. Even still, the touch I felt on my chin was the same that I felt when Kal touched me. The bright blue eyes I stared into were the ones I found myself drowning in, time and time again. I could smell the scent of Kal's sweat, taste his lips on my own, and because of that, my lips parted and the words just escaped. "Yes. I love you." He smirked, leaning forward to kiss me, but I placed my hand on his lips, stopping him. "Not...you…" I growled, my fangs beginning to protrude.

"What?"

"I love Kal. Not you!" I lashed outward with my tails, firing a large volley of fox-fire square into his chest. The force was enough to repel him away from me. Instead of falling flat on his back, he nimbly landed on his feet.

"I told you already; there is no Kal."

"Then I will kill you," I stated firmly, summoning my orb to my hand. "He is my Summoner, and regardless of my feelings, I won't let him become this monster just because some stupid glove is pulling the puppet strings."

"How did you know?"

I just smirked. "I dated a nerd for a bit. He was always obsessed with video games. If there's one thing I've learned from him…" I hurled my orb as hard as I can, causing him to quickly guard himself before the flames erupted around the gauntlet."It's always the shiny part that is the enemy's weakpoint."

He let out a hiss, hiding the gauntlet behind his back. "Fine then, I just won't block. Let's see you hit the man you love when he's just standing still."

As the orb rocketed back to my hand, I spun hurling it straight towards him once more, bursting it around his chest, drawing out a scream of pain as I raced forward. "You don't know anything about me!" I snarled, lashing out in a fierce flurry of punches and kicks, specially augmented by my fox-fire. "I've put up with a lot of assholes in my time as a human! I've been tricked…" My fist crashed into his stomach. "Manipulated…" I followed it up with a spinning kick to the side of his head. "Abused…" Planting my foot, I struck out with both of my fists, to his chest. "All my life, every single person has treated me like trash!" Just as he went to swing back at me, I countered it, striking him hard in the jaw. "They've called me slut…" I struck out again and again, each blow causing him to slide back a foot in the loose dirt beneath him. He was starting to try to defend himself now. "Whore…" Waves of flame erupted outward to consume him, pieces of his fabric burning to ash. "I've even been called a slave! _Everyone_ has used me just because I have tits!" I began to channel energy into my orb, drawing all of the flames in the area into it as it grew bigger and bigger. Soon it was so big that I had to hold it in both hands. "Kal was the first person, to _**ever**_ look me in the eyes!" I slammed the gigantic sphere straight on top of him, causing a cascade of cobalt fire that looked more like a burning waterfall as it spread out around him. When the light faded, he was laying on the ground. Both of us were breathing heavily as I stormed over to him, straddling his stomach. Grabbing his collar, I pulled back my fist causing it to ignite in fox-fire. "He is the only person who didn't ask for my love first! He just gave it to me, no strings attached! Now you've corrupted him and for that you're going to die.

Just as I went to strike down, he held up his hands and in Kal's voice, he shouted, "Wait, Ahri stop!" My fist froze, just inches from his face. "It's okay, Ahri. You won! You saved me."

The flames slowly faded. "How much of that did you hear?" I whispered sheepishly.

"Every word."

"Gods," I whimpered, brushing the hair out of my eyes. "That's so embarrassing."

"Ahri?"

"Yes?"

He smirked. "I lied." Before I could react, he struck me hard, rolling over on top of me. Forming his own flame in his hand, He went to kill me, but before he could, there was a whoosh of wind, followed by the sight of three feathery darts, now protruding him from his neck. "Wh-what?"

As he collapsed on top of me, I quickly shoved him off, only to turn and see Teemo, smiling weakly at me. He gave me the thumbs up before collapsing on to the ground in a heap, leaving me the only person still awake in the square that was now little more than embers and ash.

* * *

Groaning, my eyes opened to find myself in a large field. Flowers were all around me and I wasn't aware of much save a throbbing pain in my head and an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. Turning over, I pushed myself up slightly before I began retching. My entire body heaved until at last I vomited, a small glowing marble flooding out of me. Picking it up, I shook it clean trying to figure out just what in the Hells it was.

Before my eyes, the thing turned into dust and blew away on the breeze. "Whoa! Is this a G37 R3kT?" A voice asked nearby. "I've never seen one in real life, but it looks like it's been modified! This is so cool!" Looking around myself, I found that the voice came from a small Yordle nearby. Staring at my hips, she dropped the fish shaped weapon, quickly staring at the gun on my hip. "Is _that_ a Shockrocker 1337?! I didn't even know they still made those anymore! But it still looks brand new! Can I touch it? Can I, can I, can I?" She bounced up and down excitedly.

I slipped the gun out of my waistband, handing it to her. She began to inspect it every which way. "Umm...where am I?"

"Just outside of Bandle City," she replied, not even looking up from the gun. "Had one too many and woke up somewhere else? Yeah, I've been there. So what's your name? A girl who loves her firearms this much has to be counted as a friend."

"I...don't know," I admitted, looking down to see that I had the word 'Jinx' etched into the bullet around my neck. Holding it up to examine it, I sighed. "I guess 'Jinx' will have to do until I can remember."

"Jinx, huh? Weird name, but whatever." Handing me back the gun, she beamed at me. "Name's Tristana, by the way. Friends just call me Trist. I was just coming home from some demolitions practice when I heard you vomiting. Naturally, I assumed a friend of mine was involved so I came to have a look-see. Lucky I found you instead, huh?"

"Y-yeah. I guess so." My eyes scanned the area around me. It was all so unfamiliar. When I thought of home, what came to mind was tall buildings and skyscrapers. "I...think I'm from Piltover," I murmured, rubbing my temples. "I...can't remember though." That was when I saw it. The billowing black column high up in the sky. "Trist, what's that way?" I pointed.

She let out a gasp of shock. "That's Bandle City. Come on Jinx, we've got to get over there as quickly as possible!" She grasped my hand pulling me after her. As we rushed to the town, we found that a majority of it had been completely decimated. "Teemo?! Teemo, where are you?!" Tristana shouted at the top of her lungs, looking around frantically. When her eyes rested on a small furry creature, she rushed to his side, placing her head on his chest. "Oh thank the Gods," she whimpered, hugging him tightly. I thought he was dead."

"He's just resting," a voice assured her. Turning to look, I saw a woman with fox ears and nine white tails sitting there with the limp body of a man in her arms. "He fell unconscious after helping me to stop this one." The woman looked so familiar. The man, too. As if I knew them from somewhere. Coming closer, her eyes fell on to me and she quickly pulled the man so that she was shielding him from me. "Stay away from us Jinx! I won't let you lay a finger on my Summoner!"

I stumbled back in surprise. "I...I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. I don't...I don't even know what's going on. Do we know each other?"

"Don't play dumb!" she snarled. "This is all your fault! You're the one who started blowing up the city. You taunted Kal into fighting and now look what's happened!"

There was an audible click as Tristana approached the three of us, grenade launcher leveled. "That's enough! Which of you is responsible for this? Tell me, now!" she barked. "You have to the count of three before I blow you all to the Nine Hells!"

The fox-woman raised one arm to point an accusatory finger at me. "She did," she replied before her eyes softened slightly. "Well...partially, anyway. This one did quite a bit of damage too." She nodded towards the man in her arms. "But I promise, it's not his fault! He's being controlled, he can't help it."

"I don't even remember doing any of this," I protested, but Tristana just bared her teeth, deep in thought. "Trist, you have to believe me. I don't know why I'd attack this city."

"Because you're a heartless monster who gets enjoyment out of destroying people's lives!" the girl accused. "It was probably your fault that Kal became even more corrupted too!"

"Enough!" Tristana boomed. "Everyone, just shut up! Don't talk unless I'm talking to you." Turning to me she sighed. "I believe you, Jinx. At least, I believe you don't remember doing this. Even still, you know I'm going to have to take you in." My heart sank as I looked down at my feet. "You, foxy…"

"Ahri."

"Ahri. If you're telling the truth and this guy isn't able to control himself, then what are we supposed to do?"

"I...I don't know," she admitted. "He's my Summoner, so we can't just kill him, and he's too powerful to lock up." She closed her eyes, thinking in deep concentration. "Wait...I know someone who may be able to help in Ionia. We can't help repair the village, but if we get there, maybe she can get the gauntlet off of him."

"I'm not just going to let you go free under the premise that you're going to Ionia."

"Please, you have to! I don't know how long he'll be out, but we have to try."

She sighed, looking back at her friend. "Was it you who saved him?" she asked her.

"I suppose so."

"Then I may have a plan. The five of us will all go to Ionia. We'll find our answers there. Until you get your memories back Jinx, we'll hold you as a prisoner. We'll keep him sedated to stop him from wreaking more havoc."

Ahri shook her head. "No way, it's too dangerous to get him on a train."

"Then it's a good thing we're not taking the train," Trist countered with a grin. Picking up her limp friend and slinging his arm over her shoulder, she nodded towards the Southern part of town. "I have a boat tied up at the pier. We'll take that to Ionia. She may be small, but you can rest assured that she's also quick. We can get there in just a couple days."

Ahri was speechless for a moment before standing and picking up Kal in her arms as well. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Trist." She looked as if she were about to cry any minute, so without a word, I walked over to her and gave her a reassuring hug. She quickly jerked from my grip, turning on me in shock. "What are you doing?!"

"You seemed upset," I replied. "I was trying to make you feel better. You must be really worried about him, right?"

"Yes," she answered suspiciously. "But what do you care? I don't buy this whole amnesia act. I swear to you, I'm going to have my eyes glued to you like a hawk. If you so much as take one step out of line, I'll incinerate you where you stand, capiche?"

I nodded, following her as we made our way to the ship.

* * *

Magnus sat expectantly in his chair, Katarina draped over his lap like a well-trained escort. His lips were upon her neck, sucking and nibbling in ways that made her heart race and her breath heavy, until the moment was interrupted by the ringing of the nearby phone.

He made no attempts to reach it, electing instead to continue feeling her up, but still giving her a nip to indicate his will. Obediently, her arm reached out and picked up the phone, just as his hand wove between her legs. "Hell-OH-?" she asked, her voice jumping as his fingers found her clit.

"Erm...yes. This is Viktor. I wish to speak with Magnus."

Katarina looked to the man whose fingers were now slipped inside of her. "He's a little...ungh...busy at the moment...oh!" Her free hand tangled in his hair, pulling him deeper into her neck. A soft purr escaped her lips before the voice once more came through the line.

"This is urgent. Far more so than some screw."

"Ungh...piss off," she moaned, but against what she desired, he stopped his ministrations momentarily to pluck the receiver from her grasp.

"Clean yourself up," he instructed her. "We'll finish your training later."

Reluctantly, she clambered from his lap, stooping down to pick up her clothes. "As you command, Master," she sighed, running her other hand through her unkempt hair with a pout. A slap across her bare ass hurried her along.

"This had better be good, Viktor," Magnus growled.

"One of the orbs has been destroyed."

"What?! How?"

"I'm not sure."

"What the fuck do you mean, 'you're not sure'? What the Hells am I paying you for?" He boomed, rubbing his temples. "Well, who the fuck was it?"

"According to the signal, it was Jinx. I enacted the self-destruct protocol quickly, so there's no evidence. Chances are there's a few mental injuries from the sphere's infleunce as well as your...adjustments."

"So we just have a lobotomized girl just catatonic somewhere?"

"Not just somewhere: Bandle City."

"The Yordles? What the Hells was she doing there?"

"Checking…" the claking of the keys signaled that Viktor was hurriedly pulling up information that had been recorded from the Sphere of Influence. "Well, this is interesting. She was chasing after the Summoner you put a bounty on. His Champion too."

"That's impossible. Miss Fortune contacted me to say that they were both en route to the collection point."

"Miss Fortune has recently reached port back in Bilgewater, seeking cure for some unknown curse the Summoner has put on her. You may find her more to your liking now, even without the sphere."

Magnus chose to ignore his comment. "Any idea where they're going now?"

"No, but I know a way to draw them out. Word around the rumor mill indicates that the Summoner has a close relationship with Soraka, the Star-Child. Maybe it's time to activate your agent in Ionia. If she's hurt, Kal'adamsul will certainly come running. He's a big fan of heroics. Not that you care, but Ahri will also be with him, even though she and Soraka have had troubles in the past."

Magnus scratched his beard in thought for a moment. "Perhaps I was too hasty in my judgment of Ahri. If she's gotten stronger, then I see no reason not to bring her back to her true master." Viktor rolled his eyes. He knew the true motivation Magnus had for his comment.

Katarina came from the bathroom, fresh out of the shower. "Still on the phone, Master?" she asked, giving a bored sigh as she returned to perch herself in the chair.

"Don't get comfortable kitten," he smirked. "I have a job for you. It's time for you to teach that uppity Summoner a lesson in respecting his betters. Take Warwick and go to Ionia. Find his friend Soraka and make her scream loud enough that he can hear her from wherever the Hells in Runeterra he is."

A sadistic grin crossed her lips. "With pleasure," she purred, standing up. "Can I kill him?"

"Only if you must. No point in causing more trouble for us from the League. His Champion, however, I want captured alive. Understand? We'll see what we can do to make her more obedient."

"As you command, Master." Katarina stood, leaving to make the preparations necessary for her trip to Ionia.

"Still there Viktor?"

"Yes, sir. How is the prototype holding up on the Hastur girl?"

He looked to the small ten year old, her eyes still staring straight ahead, blinking only once every few moments. "She still hasn't become responsive yet. It must be taking a lot longer to process in her system."

"Yes, I was afraid of that. When you're commanding her with your Sphere, she may be a bit sluggish, so be sure to compensate for that."

"You know what, Viktor? How about you just stick to your machines and I'll be the one who deals with the Summoning." With that, Magnus slammed down the telephone with a sigh, rubbing his temples. Going to the cage, he began to sort through the champions he'd begun to collect. There were quite a few of them now. Nearly a dozen.

Ashe had proven to be less effective than he'd have liked. Thresh was presently working on gathering a Champion he'd had his eyes on in the Shadow Isles. Standing off to the corner, A large humanoid crocodile snapped its teeth over and over again. He was still resisting the effects of the Sphere? Once it finally took hold, as it inevitably would, Magnus knew he'd make for one valuable asset for his team.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 15

 **AN: Hello everyone. It's been awhile since I've revisited ABAHF:R. Needless to say, we've still got a long way to go. We're probably about a third of the way through now, so I hope you're all still enjoying yourselves. Feel free to leave me a review or message me, I always love getting your feedback. Please share this story with your friends, I'd really appreciate the support. I have literary agents looking into my work, so the more popular my stories are, the more likely they'll agree to help me publish my book. Thank you so much again for all of your support and I wish you the best of luck in life and literature. -Kiba**

The rough chop from the waves sent the small fishing boat bouncing along the foamy ocean. It's already been two days, and true to their word, Kal hadn't woken up, thanks to carefully measured amounts of tranquilizer. Suddenly, Tristana's voice chirped across the loudspeaker. "The storm's about to pass," she observed, "after that, it'll be a few hours until we reach Ionia."

Looking up at the sky, I frowned. We hadn't exactly timed our arrival properly, so we would end up at Ionia at night. I'd recalled seeing runes like the one's on Kal's gauntlet before. That girl at the bar the last time we were there: Riven. Her arm had a similar design, but she seemed perfectly cognizant, or at least, not possessed by some evil entity.

"Ahri, a little help?" Jinx pleaded. On her lap, Teemo stood, his blowgun just inches from her eye. With her hands cuffed above her, she wasn't able to do anything to protect herself.

"Don't you fucking move," he growled. "If you so much as twitch, I'll send a dart right into your brain. Believe me, for my demented furry brain, it'd be a god damned high!"

With a sigh, I stood, wrapping my arms around him, much to his annoyance as he squirmed in my grip. Returning to my seat, I hugged him tightly. "Teemo, I'm so worried," I murmured to him.

"Stop."

"I had an awful nightmare. I dreamt that Kal was back, but he wasn't himself anymore. He just began draining souls left and right."

"Stop…"

I nuzzled against him. "This is the worst thing that's happened to me. What if we can't fix him? What if we get to Ionia and he escapes and kills everyone? I can't let that happen Teemo, I love him too much to see his dreams wrecked like that."

"Ahri, I swear if you don't stop I'm gonna…"

"I mean, I guess I don't even really know if he loves me. For all I know, it was just the Gauntlet screwing with my head, but when he said it...I just knew it was true. I do love Kal, even if I don't want to admit it. Gods, I'm so messed up. I was supposed to pick a summoner I _wouldn't_ fall in love with. Instead, what did I go and do? Pick the one summoner who I'd end up falling in love with. Smooth, Ahri. Smooth."

"STOP!" Teemo shouted, slapping her in the nose with his blowgun. "I know you're scared, but please, for the love of the Mothership, put me down because I AM NOT YOUR DAMNED TEDDYBEAR!"

Shaken, I let him clamber off of my lap before he grumpily stormed off towards the bridge. With a sigh, I sank into the bench, covering my face with my hands. "I understand." Looking up, I could see Jinx sitting there. "Seriously, I get it."

"Shut up, Jinx," I whispered.

"He really does have feelings for you, you know?"

"How do you know that?" I demanded. "You can't remember anything, and even if you could, you're a notorious criminal. You don't care about anyone but yourself." Now it was her turn to fall silent. "I'm sorry, Jinx. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"No, it's okay. I tried to kill you and Kal, right? I suppose getting away with just being snapped at is a fair trade. Though, silver lining, at least you believe I've lost my memories now."

Standing up, I moved to the other side, sitting between her and the snoozing Kal. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," I whispered. "We were supposed to just go to the matches, maybe even win a few skirmishes. Fifteen years, we'd be friends and we'd part ways. Just like that. But now...it's been about a month and suddenly it's become so much more permanent. Why do I have to keep falling in love with the worst people?"

"We can't help who we love," Jinx pointed out, nodding to the silhouettes of Teemo and Tristana in the bridge. "You can see it on their faces, right? They love each other. One's a hardcore alcoholic and the other's a psychopath. I'm sure they're both kicking themselves, but like I said, you can't help who you love." When I didn't say anything she nudged me with her knee. "Ever think maybe he's feeling the same way?"

"What do you mean?"

"From what you've talked about him, he's supposedly this really straight laced guy. Very no nonsense, right? Do you think falling in love with his champion was something that he planned on? I mean, I'm not really the Summoner type, so I don't know the rules, but I'm sure fraternization is probably frowned upon if not disallowed."

"Oh, it's allowed," I muttered under my breath. "The League doesn't like to keep their mouth shut about it either. Trust me, I know first hand, they'll broadcast it to the world first chance they get."

"Been burned before, I take it?"

"Yes, but if it's all the same, I don't want to talk about it."

"Say no more," Jinx assured me. "What do you think the two of them are talking about in there?"

Looking up to the cabin, I simply shrugged. "I don't know. Yordle stuff?"

* * *

As I carefully maneuvered the small dhingy to bump into another wave, just harsh enough to jostle the people outside, the door suddenly slammed open, causing me to straighten. "I'm not doing it on purpose, I swear!"

"Liar," Teemo replied, taking off his hat and setting it down next to his blow pipe. Placing the boat on autopilot, I then turned around to smile at him. "What's that look for?"

"They're getting under your fur, huh?" I asked with a smirk. "What'd they do this time?"

"Ahri used me like a stuffed animal to sob into," he grumbled. "I understand it must be hard for her though. I can't imagine what it'd be like to be in love with a vicious psychopath."

"You get used to it eventually."

"What?"

"Nothing," I lied, the smile not fading. The truth was, Teemo and I had always been close. Even when we were in the academy together, the two of us were pretty much inseparable. When we graduated, I was so drunk from the party that he ended up having to actually hold my hair while I vomited all over the bathroom. "The moon sure is beautiful," I commented, staring up at it's pale face.

"Yes. Yes you are," Teemo sighed, moving to stand next to me. I turned to look at him in surprise. "I was...talking to the moon." Figured he'd struggle to admit his feelings for me. I knew, but truth be told, I think I just hoped some day he wouldn't be how he is. "Hey Trist?"

"Yes?"

"Was your father a thief? Someone had to steal the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes." Covering my mouth I began to giggle like a little girl. I never expected to hear Teemo try to flirt, and never as badly as that. "What's so funny?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips. The cute way he looked angry made me just laugh even harder. "I was trying to be romantic!"

Wiping a tear from my eye, I managed to get ahold of myself before just moving closer to him. He backed away cautiously, but I quickly pounced on him, taking him to the ground.

"T-tristy? What are you doing?"

"Shutting you up," I replied sweetly before placing my lips against his. The two of us kissed, holding one another close before realizing what we were doing. Clearing my throat, I stood up, straightening out my clothes. "So umm…"

"Y-yeah, I should probably go...check on the others."

"Yeah."

"You know...cause Ahri...and...yeah I'm leaving…" Scooping up his hat, he tugged it on to his head, grasping the door handle before pausing. "Hey. Trist?"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"You're super hot when you're blowing shit up. Don't change for anything. Oh and if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will seriously kill you. I don't mean that figuratively either. I know how to make it look like an accident." Before I could respond, he skipped out the door, shutting it behind him.

Placing a hand on my blushing cheek, I sighed. "Teemo, it's not wrong to have a heart."

* * *

It wasn't long after that we finally came to a stop at a small pier in Ionia. As Trist worked to hurl the rope over the side, I uncuffed Kal and struggled to lift him in my arms. With such dead weight, it was hard to lift him. I swore, as soon as he woke up, I was making him go on a diet. "Hey, what about me?" Jinx asked, rattling her handcuffs. "You can't just leave me here!"

Ahri nodded in agreement. "Trist, can you uncuff her? I could use her help carrying Kal."

"Sure thing."

As the manacles came off, Jinx rubbed her wrists which were tender from the sharp metal rubbing against her skin. "That's not as fun as you'd think. I definitely don't plan on being in cuffs again anytime soon."

"Come on. Get one side," I instructed, slinging one of his arms around my shoulders. As she came on the other, the two of us began to drag him off the ship.

"You know what he really needs?" Jinx grunted, shrugging to readjust his weight.

"What's that?" I asked. "And I swear, if you say a wheelbarrow, the two of us are going to come to blows. He's my summoner, not a sack of flour."

"What? No! Don't you think people may get suspicious if we're hauling some unconscious guy through the streets? Here." She began to rummage around in her belts before pulling out a pair of shades from who-knows-where. Unfolding them, she placed them on his face.

"Really? Sunglasses? At night?"

"It shows he's extra cool. Too cool to walk so he has his bitches do it for him."

I didn't intend to argue the point of coolness with a girl who always wore a bikini, so instead, I just began to walk towards the bar that Riven often drank at. Sure enough, I found her nursing a drink. "Riven! Thank goodness you're here!"

"Hey!" she cheered, turning to me and holding up her glass. "Who's this cool guy?" she asked, before sliding closer to me to whisper in my ear. "Is he the one you soaked your panties for?"

"Riven!" I cried, blushing before shaking my head. "Look, that's not important. Take a look at this for us. What can you tell me about it?"

As I held out his hand for her to examine, she ran her fingers over the run curiously before quickly tugging her hands back. "Where in the hells did you get this? It looks ancient."

"Not important. Can you get it off of him?"

"Sheesh, what is important? Relax, we have time. It's not like thing's going to make his dick fly off. And before you say anything, I know that's important to you, so don't even try," Riven retorted. Beside me, Jinx tried to stifle a snicker. But I wasn't concerned about that. Riven could get it off of him. I'd have my Kal back with me again. "How long has he been wearing it?"

"About two weeks," I answered.

"Two weeks?! He's had this abomination of a time bomb strapped on his hand for two weeks?!" The instant she said bomb, a lot of the patrons began to panic, but she quickly turned with a groan of disgust. "It's a damned expression, people! Do you mind? Trying to help out my sister here. Look Ahri, I can get that thing off of him, but that's no guarantee he won't be as fucked up as he is now. The moron is only wearing half of a runic set and that's bad news. Now let's get him to Master Yi's temple. That's where I've been keeping my tools."

Before I could react, she easily lifted him over one shoulder, carrying him out of the bar. Jinx and I hurried after her, with Tristana and Teemo hot on our trail.

"You know, maybe we can wake him up," I suggested after my shift carrying him was over. "Kal's sometimes reasonable, even under the thing's influence. Maybe if he knows we're trying to help, he can control himself enough to make it work."

"I'm running out of poison anyway," Teemo commented, checking his supplies. "He's bound to wake up sooner or later and I'd rather save my last amount in case we have to use it. I vote with Ahri."

"I don't know," Riven muttered, staring at him. "That gauntlet is really dangerous. We can't risk it getting away or manipulating us."

"I can fix that!" Tristana rummaged around in her pack before binding Kal's wrists together with a pair of handcuffs. Then, she placed a rubber ball in his mouth before tightening the strap behind his head. "There."

"Trist, why do you have that stuff?" Teemo asked nervously.

With a wink she replied, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Ignoring their bickering, I gently shook my summoner, waiting for him to open his eyes. "Kal?" I whispered softly. As his eyes opened, for a moment, I thought I was staring into the beautiful blues of my summoner until he immediately began to writhe about, cursing angrily through the gag. "Guess not," I sighed.

As Jinx and I began to drag him with us up the steps, he continued to struggle with us all the way there. Finally, it took everyone to restrain him enough that we could carry him without having to worry about him knocking us back down the steep incline.

"Kal, please, I know you're in there. Get a hold of yourself," I pleaded to him, but it was no use at all. HE still continued to fight against me with every ounce of his power. As he managed to get one foot loose, he quickly kicked Jinx in the jaw causing her to let out a growl as she quickly drew her pistol and pressed against his crotch.

"Kick me again!" she snarled before realizing what she was doing and clearing her throat. "Ahri, can't you charm him or something?" she grumbled.

I paused for a moment. "I...I don't know if that's a good idea," I whispered.

"Why the hells not? It'd be much easier to drag him up this mountain if he was all puppy-eyed."

"I...I promised I wouldn't." As Kal began to squirm again, I finally made my choice. Turning him to face me, I blew my charm into his face, causing him to immediately go limp and complacent. So the Gauntlet wasn't able to resist it like Kal was. I hoped Kal wouldn't be angry once we brought him back. "Better?"

"Yes!" Everyone agreed. Letting him go, I held on to his handcuffs and carefully guided him the rest of the way. The worst part was, I couldn't help but feel like I was a carrot being used to bait him onward. It was an awful feeling and I hoped I'd never have to do it again.

Finally, we made it to the top, just as Master Yi was coming out to begin his morning's training. When he saw all of us, he paused, waving politely. Master Yi was actually one of the first people I met as a human. We'd briefly met, but when I came to League seeking redemption, he was the first person to actually welcome me with open arms. He was truly a great man. "Ahri? It has been too long. I see you're with her too Riven." As his eyes fell upon the other four, he frowned. "I have lots of guests, it appears. I'll have to put the tea on."

"Not necessary Master," Riven interrupted. "We have a bit of an emergency on our hands."

"Still having boy troubles then, Ahri?" Yi asked, walking to Kal and removing the gag. Just as he did, my summoner began to let loose the foulest stream of threats and insults I'd ever heard come out of a person's mouth. It broke my heart to see him like that, and Yi thankfully pinched a nerve on his neck and sent him collapsed to the ground. "That should keep him out for a while. Now would someone care to explain to me what is going on? Last I heard, Ahri, you and your," he paused to shoot Kal a dirty look, "summoner...were supposed to be doing some specialized training."

"Yes," I lied. "But something went wrong in one of the training sessions and Kal really needs our help."

Yi carried him easily inside, laying him on a padded bedroll in a spare room. His goggles hummed as he examined him carefully. "It seems this device on his hand is to blame. It's strange though. It appears as if his qi is out of balance."

"It is," Riven commented, pulling out her tools. As she prepared to begin chiseling at it, Yi quickly grasped her wrist, stopping her short. "Master? What's wrong?"

"Don't get near him. The gauntlet can sense it's in danger now and it's begun releasing pheromones into the air. I have the sinking suspicion that it was using this to try to absorb your qi. Ahri, has he seduced you at all? I apologize for being invasive, but it is important."

"Yes," I whispered. "He kissed me. He drained my powers for a bit, but then, he did the same thing to Jinx and they came back. She lost her memories though and now Kal is acting like some sort of...psychopathic killer."

Riven frowned, standing up and beginning to light incense around the temple. As the air grew thick with heavy scents, she wrapped a cloth around her face and knelt back down beside him. "If I work quickly, I should be able to get this off before his pheromones affect me."

Kneeling down, I watched her work with great interest, my tails swishing back and forth behind me curiously. Despite my concern for Kal, part of me was in awe at the sheer overwhelming power the gauntlet had. I tried to subtly move closer to Riven so I could watch over her shoulder, but she seemed to catch me.

"Here, put this over your face and mouth," she said, handing me another cloth. She didn't mind me watching? My tails began to swish even faster at the idea as I leaned closer. "For someone who's supposed to be worrying about your boyfriend, you seem rather excited."

"S-sorry, it's just that this is the first time I've seen anything even remotely similar to my charm magic. I am worried, I'm also really curious."

"Well, allow me to explain then," Riven replied with a grunt, as she struck the chisel to make another alteration to the rune. "Your boyfriend…"

"Please stop calling him that. His name is Kal."

"Right, right. No labels, gotcha. Kal here pulled a dumb and stuck his hand in something without knowing what it was. This, as I explained, is only half of a runic set. Rune magic comes in pairs and they're like magical battery terminals when jump starting a car. The one on your not-labeling-our-relationship's hand is a positive terminal, meaning it's absorbing magical energy out the ass. You can call it ki, ether, whatever you want, doesn't change that having too much of it is not good for two reasons. Firstly, Kal's powers become much stronger, as you've seen, but he'll have an addiction to magic, namely whoever's around him. I imagine that something must have given him an extreme boost of ki during a round of...oh…"

"Wh-what? What is it?"

"You two finally knocked boots, huh? Congrats!"

"Not me," I bitterly snapped. Another box checked for the list of reasons I hated Miss Fortune.

"Ah...I see, sorry. Anyway, the gauntlet's magic made Kal's 'addiction' realize that an easy way of getting it is to absorb it during physical acts or concentrations of high emotional energy. Very much like the thing-you-didn't-do, with your not-boyfriend-it's-complicated. You should consider yourselves lucky, though."

"How is any of this lucky?"

"He hasn't absorbed enough to overcharge his aura. If you get too much of that magic juice in you, it'll rip you to shreds, literally. It's like inflating a balloon. It gets bigger and bigger, until eventually, POP, no more balloon. The fact that he didn't completely drain you or Jinx is also a miracle within itself. He must have a crazy amount of willpower to resist that sort of addiction."

"Yeah," I agreed with a soft smile. "That's actually why I picked him. He and I hated eachother at first, but he was the only summoner that when I threw my charm in his face, not only realized it, but was able to shake off its effects. If he's distracted, I can still affect him, but it's not often that it works."

"You're right, your relationship is complicated. I do not envy you. Anyway, reason number two."

"There's more?"

"Yeah, it also makes him an incredible fucking prick. As I've no doubt you've seen now. First he loses base with his emotions, then he loses his memories, then he explodes. He's still in the first stage, so lucky you. Also, if the stupid council had given him the other gauntlet, he'd have been dead before you could even say 'it's not like I like you or anything'. An expulsion rune without the absorption rune will drain your aura as rapidly as your boyfriend's is filling up. Not to mention, magic takes a strain on his aura as well. Since I assume that's how he fights, he'd have combust a long time ago." With another grunt and one last strike on the chisel, the glove let out a weak screech like a wounded animal before the glyphs slowly dimmed. "And there. With Kal's willpower, it _should_ come right off." Tugging her mask down, she slowly slipped it from his hand causing me to give a sharp cry.

Kal's arm was hideous and mangled. Dried streaks of blood went down from numerous punctures in his arms that seemed to ooze with corrupted tendrils of black bile in his veins. I had to cover my mouth as tears began to well up in my eyes. "Oh Kal, I'm sorry! I should have know you were suffering so much. Please, forgive me," I whispered.

Looking to Riven, Yi slowly rose, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Come Ahri, it's best you not see this," he explained, urging me to stand. "We're going to patch his arm up to weaken the corruption, but we can't have you watching, understand?"

"W-wait! Weaken? I thought you said he'd be fine! The gauntlet isn't on him anymore. He's back to normal right?" Riven's gaze didn't lift from the floor.

"Get her out, Master," she muttered. As he began to pull me out, I tried my hardest to break out of his grip.

"No! No, Kal! Kal, please, you have to come back to me! You swore to me Kal! You promised that you would never leave me! Don't even think about staying trapped behind that stupid gauntlet's influence! You promised me!"

"Ahri, get a hold of yourself," Yi urged me, dragging me outside. "RIght now, the best way you can help Kal is to stay out here and let us work. Go take a walk, get some fresh air. There is a beautiful flower patch just up the way. I sent your other friends there already. I promise, I'll come get you if anything changes, okay?"

Sniffling, I wiped my eyes before nodding. "Okay," I murmured. "Please, Master...promise you'll take good care of him? I'm his champion, I'm supposed to protect him, but instead I let him get this hurt. I should have known."

Placing a hand on my shoulder, he removed his goggles from his face, revealing it to me for the first time since I'd met him. "Ahri, what I tell you, I tell you with the love of a Master and friend. There is _nothing_ you can do. Blaming yourself accomplishes nothing."

"It's a fool who blames his tools over his own handiwork," I quoted from him, causing him to frown.

"This was not your handiwork," he pointed out. "It was not even your tools. Besides, there's a much more important proverb you should know."

"What's that?" I asked.

A smile spread across his face as his placed his goggles back. "Panties aren't the best things in the world, but they're next to it."

I bit my lip, covering my mouth to hide my smile. When I finally let out a chuckle, he beamed at me, patting my shoulder one last time. "Thank you Master."

"Go. Take a break. Things will work out fine, I'm sure."

Using his advice, I walked down the path, eager to try to catch some fresh air for the first time in a long while.

* * *

"Hey Raka, I brought you something to eat," Cyris called as he climbed on to the roof. Just as he got there, he stumbled, nearly rolling off the ledge, but I quickly caught him with my staff before lifting him back up.

"What's that, the third time?" I teased, taking the apple that he offered me. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. I know you're not much of a fan of stargazing, but I appreciate you keeping me company."

"Hey, if it means we get to sit together, I'm more than happy."

I rolled my eyes at him before playfully nudging him with my elbow. In the month we'd spent together, we'd finally started to grow closer. At first, Cyris was alway so shy, and he'd just stare at the ground any time I walked by, but now he could not only look me in the eye, but he could even flirt and tease me. Taking a bite of the crisp apple, I turned my attention back to the sky.

"I get it, you know? Being so far away from your family for so long."

I turned to regard him curiously. He'd never mentioned his family before. "Really?"

"Yeah," he assured me. "When I was younger, before I went to the Institute, I was visiting some relatives of mine in Noxus. Well, just as my luck would have it, as soon as I arrived, the Ionian conflict started. They locked down the borders of Noxus. No one came in, no one went out. They kept me in holding at the customs docks until the conflict ended. By that time, most of my family was dead. We were from the South."

"You were there for seven years?" I gasped in disbelief. "Gods, Cyris, I'm so sorry…"

He smiled weakly. "It's fine. I wasn't mistreated, at least I wasn't hurled into the fleshing or treated like a prisoner of war. They even fed me and gave me water, so I wouldn't die. But, I stayed there. I couldn't see my family, Noxus or Ionian. They wouldn't even let me write a letter to explain where I was. Seven years of isolation, of being disconnected from your loved ones, it changes your perspective on things. When you see family photos again, they're not just pictures. They become…"

"Like a piece of your constellation," I finished. He looked at me puzzled.

"I was going to say 'your prized possession'," he replied. "What you said though; far more poetic. I like it."

I giggled lightly, taking another bite from the apple. "Cyris, when you look at the stars, how does it make you feel?"

"That's a very broad question. Small, meek, but also in some way, I feel safe."

I gave him a knowing smile. "Yes. The stars are more than just my sisters. They're also a line of defense against the terrible things that reside in the darkness beyond them. They keep us safe. I know that I'm not an excellent champion…"

"Don't say that, Raka. You're a great champion. I understand that you freeze up when Warwick is around, but he is trying, right? He's our teammate. You'll have to become used to working with him eventually."

"I know...what I'm saying is, even though I freeze up in our matches sometimes, I'll never let anything happen to you. We may be far away from our families, but...well you're my family now."

"Thank you Raka, you're my family too."

He placed his hand on mine, before turning to look back up at the stars. He'd never really shown me this sort of affection before, though to be fair, I hadn't shown him any either. With Kal in his secret 'training', I couldn't ever see him at the exhibitions. It didn't help the last time he visited he'd begun falling for Ahri. I just knew she was manipulating him, and even thinking about her taking advantage of a nice person like Kal was enough to make me angry.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Cyris asked, nodding towards the mountain.

Turning to look, sure enough there were some human like blurs, and they appeared to be fighting. Pulling out my telescope, I expanded it and placed it to my eye. I watched as Kal, bound and gagged, struggled with five other people, one of which was Ahri. "Oh Gods...It's Kal."

"Kal? What's Kal doing here? He's supposed to be training."

"Yeah well, if his training involves being kidnapped, he's doing an excellent job," I muttered. Just as he managed to break free from their grip, I watched as Ahri took him to the ground, grabbed his face firmly and blew her charm straight into it. After that, Kal fell still and complacent, and they began once more to drag him less than gently up the mountain. I immediately stood up, tossing the apple into the dumpster below. "Cyris, I have to…"

He already picked up my staff and was offering it to me. "Go," he urged. "Save your crush. And don't try to deny it, I think we both know that you're a little jealous of Ahri's position. If you save him, who knows, maybe you'll win his heart yet."

I hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Cyris. You're a good friend."

"You're falling further behind," he reminded me, causing me to quickly release him before clambering down from the roof. I waved to him once more before taking off through the streets. Don't worry Kal, I'm coming to save you!

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 16

 **AN: Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've recently run into some financial snags again. My job has cut my hours in half, so now I'm only working about three hours a day. I'm not making near enough to pay rent, so I'm having to ask you again for whatever help you're willing to spare. I have a Pratreon set up. Just search Kiba Elunal at the website. Even a dollar helps, and I know a lot of you can't afford it, so if not, just following will give me a hand too. I also have started a blog: kibaelunal. Blogspot. Com. I've got writing advice and fanfiction critiques up there, and the more views I get on it, I can start generating Ad Revenue. I'm sorry to ask this of you guys, I hate doing it, but I'm at the end of my rope. Thank you all for your support, it means everything to me. I wish you the best of luck in life and literature. -Kiba**

I sat, my legs drawn to my chest as I closed my eyes. I couldn't remember much. The last thing I recalled was kissing Jinx, then teleporting...except I didn't go anywhere. I was completely surrounded in darkness. Just like Ms. Fortune, this time I was in complete nothingness. However, this time there was no pillar of light or pit of flames; just inky blackness.

It didn't take long for me to get to this point. I'd tried running in every discernable direction, but with no landmarks, no way to gauge distance, I may as well have been running on a treadmill.

Then, a light rose from the floor showing me the distorted image of Ahri, her beautiful golden eyes wide in horror as the image came closer. "You'd do just about anything for a soft kiss and a pat on the head. All it takes is three little words and you'd do anything I say, isn't that the case?" Was that my voice? Somehow, I knew the answer before I even asked the question. It was me. Somewhere deep, deep down...it was me saying these awful things to Ahri. Did I really think that? "Do you want to know what those words are? I can tell you, if you like."

I began to tremble as the view came so very close to her. Now I could see the look of pure fear that resided in her eyes. My tears began to build up, mirroring her own as they ran down my cheeks. Slowly, she nodded her head. "Please, Ahri! Don't be afraid, I'm here!" I cried out. The light moved forward again, this time showing me her cheek. I could hear her breathing, feel it on my neck. She was so frightened and there was nothing I could do to help her. I knew the words, I knew them well. They'd rested in my heart since last night when I pleasured her. "I love you," I told her, just before the light vanished with a pop. "No!" I screamed. "No, come back! Please!"

My begging did nothing, however. Now all I had was the inky darkness and the knowledge that whatever was happening to Ahri was completely out of my hands. Slamming my fist against the ground, I began to cry until suddenly, another light erupted behind me.

Turning around, I saw...Master Yi? What in the Hells was he doing here? Well, I certainly wouldn't be tell him I loved him if that was the darkness' plan. "Yi?" I asked, cautiously creeping closer. "What are you doing here?"

He remained silent, staring at me with the unblinking lenses of his goggles. He didn't even react to my presence. Was this another illusion? That was when I noticed that in his palm he held a lotus flower.

"Yi?" I repeated, but still he did not react. I slowly reached for the flower, picking it up gingerly in my hands and sitting down opposite him. "What is this?" I asked, looking at him intently.

"A lotus blossom," he suddenly spoke.

I was taken aback by his sudden words. Looking from him back to the flower, I answered, "Yeah...I know that. I meant...what does it mean?"

"That is a question for yourself, young summoner."

With a sigh, I stared at the delicate thing in my hands. Gods, it could mean any number of things. Lotus blossoms were a sign of rebirth and new life. They were also a flower of stubbornness. "I'm too stubborn?" I tried.

No response.

"I need to be reborn?"

No response.

"Spring is coming…?"

No response.

Now I was beginning to get frustrated. "You want a cup of tea?" Nothing. "This was the first flower you ever got from your girlfriend?" Nothing. "Damn it, say something!" I shouted, but he didn't even flinch. "I don't know! Okay? I don't know what you want to hear from me! It's just a damned flower and I don't know what the damned thing means!"

"That," Master Yi commented, "is as good of a place to start as anything."

"Start? Start what?" I demanded.

"Young summoner, your mind has become corrupted. The Gauntlet you wore on your hand has been removed, but so long as it still resides on you here…"

Looking down, I could see the stone glove glistening in the darkness. "This?" I asked in shock. "This has been what's been causing me to act all crazy?! This is the thing that made me curse Ms. Fortune and feed off Ahri's energy?!" He slowly nodded. "Well problem solved then," I growled, working to rip it off my arm, but the thing was stuck steadfast inside of me.

"I'm afraid it is not so simple," Yi answered. "It has seeped into your ki, tainted your life force. There is only two ways this can end."

"Which are?"

"You pass my trials."

"Or?"

"Or you fail...and I will have no choice but to kill you in order to prevent you from harming anyone further."

I shuddered from the iciness with which he spoke. I had absolutely no doubts that he would, either. "No...you couldn't. Ahri wouldn't let you…"

"Ahri does not know," he interrupted. "She may hate me at first, but in time she would come to understand. Do not misunderstand, Kal. This is not a punishment, I am trying to help you."

"I understand," I breathed. "So, that was the first trial? What was that supposed to teach me?"

"That it's okay to not know the answer to a question. You needn't have all of the answers. No one expects that of you but yourself. Such a thing is superfluous and serves to harm you rather than help you. If your cup of knowledge is too full, how can you possibly learn more without emptying it?"

"What if people _need_ me to have an answer? If someone's life hangs in the balance, I can't just do nothing!"

"That brings us to our next trial…"

* * *

I breathed heavily as I made my way up the mountain, following the tracks left by Kal's kidnappers. With every step, my righteous anger burned brighter. Where were they taking him that was so high up in the mountains?

Soon, as I clambered over another hill on the path, my eyes fell upon a small temple. The tracks came to the building, but Kal's didn't leave. That meant he was still in there. Clutching my staff tightly, I made my way to the doors, cautiously opening it and ready to fire a blast of magic if I had to.

The sight caused the staff to fall from my hands and clatter to the ground. Kal's body was laying on a tarp between Master Yi and another woman. His arm was mangled badly, oozing with black bile and pus. I had to heal him! Just as I went for my staff, the woman was up, her large stone blade pinning it to the ground.

I glared up at her, but she nodded for me to step outside. Once she'd shut the door, I turned on her, ready to fight, but she'd already sheathed her blade. "Sorry," she began. "They're doing some very important stuff in there, and if you'd messed either of them up it could end badly."

"What happened to him?" I demanded. "Where's Ahri?"

"She's up the path at the flower patch, with the others. I promise you, Kal is in good hands with us."

Turning back towards the path, I could feel my anger boiling up again. She just dumped Kal here to go pick flowers? "Okay," I murmured. "Thank you. I'll be back to check on him later."

"I understand."

As I continued to ascend the mountain further, I could hear the sounds of chattering on the breeze as it blowed along the cliff face. "But seriously, Ahri. Kal has been in tougher spots than this, right? He's going to pull through."

"I suppose so," a voice I recognized as Ahri's replied. As I walked into the meadow, I could see the two of them laying in the middle of the wildflowers, staring up at the sky.

" _You_ ," I hissed, causing Ahri to turn her head.

"Oh, Soraka. Did you come to see Kal? If you want, you can come lay with us."

"Like Hells!" I snapped, causing her eyes to widen. "What the Hells are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because my Summoner is sick," Ahri shot back, getting to her feet.

"Exactly! You should be by his side! You're his champion, it's your job to protect him, right? Well, when I saw him he didn't seem very protected to me!"

"Hey! I wanted to stay but…"

"But nothing! When you two were paired up by the stone, I didn't object because I thought maybe I'd misjudged you. Maybe you were a good and decent person if you got paired with Kal, but he told me _everything_!"

I could see the anxiety in her eyes. "What do you mean, he told you?"

"Everything! He told me that you rigged it so you'd be paired with him. I know you cheated the test!"

"You should mind your own business," she growled, her fists clenching tightly. "He's not your Summoner, he's mine."

"He was never meant to be your Summoner," I argued. "You and he are nothing alike! He's kind and compassionate and you…"

"Say it," she dared me.

"You're just a manipulative _harlot_!" I couldn't think of any other word to use that would capture just what I thought of her, but it was true. She'd manipulated the stone, she'd manipulated Kal, but no more. I wouldn't let her hurt him any longer! "How long?!"

"What?"

"How long did it take you to make him fall in love with you? How long did you wait before you decided to charm him under your control? I bet you're just using him like a puppet so you can get your influence in the League, just like you did before!"

"That's not what happened!" she protested. "I didn't want Kal to fall in love with me! I didn't want to fall in love with him either." Her voice became soft, and at first, I thought perhaps I'd made a mistake, until I realized what she was doing.

"You are the worst," I scoffed. "When I found out that not only has he been sick, and yet you haven't done ANYTHING to help him, I came to confront you. You're lucky I haven't gone to the League and reported you for the incident with the stone. You can bet they'll hear from me now."

As I turned to leave, she quickly ran and cut me off from the path. "Hey, you don't get to just accuse me of not caring about my summoner and then just storm off," she growled, jabbing her finger in my face. "You want to talk loyalty? Where's your summoner, huh? I don't see him around anywhere! You abandoned him, too!"

"My summoner is not lying in a bed, dieing," I said through gritted teeth. "But the man who should have been is. So why did you choose him, Ahri? You picked him because you couldn't charm him, didn't you?" When she didn't respond, I knew I had gotten right. "That bothered you to no end. You couldn't stand the thought that some guy could actually resist your magic, and it just ate you up inside. Now, thanks to you, he won't reach his goal. How can he when he's working with a champion that wasn't meant to be bound to him?"

"Shut up, this isn't any of your business! Why do you care so much what goes on between Kal and I?"

"Because he was supposed to be my Summoner!" I roared, louder than I intended to. The two of us fell silent, exchanging hateful glares. "You took him from me," I continued, lowering my voice. "You care so little for anyone else that you ruined two people's chances to be happy. His abilities are wasted on a champion like you."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" the other woman said, having rolled over to watch us with mild curiosity. "Especially since you're wrong."

"Stay out of this," I warned her.

"I've been watching Fox Lady and Straight Lace for a while. I can assure you they are more than compatible. So what if she cheated the test? There's no proof that he would have been bound to you, instead."

"Wait, what did you just call me?" Ahri asked in shock.

"That is still not an excuse," I protested. "She should be by his side! She's supposed to watch over him, not lay here in a meadow of flowers."

"I told you, I wanted to stay! They made me leave! If you care so much about him, then why aren't you there with him, huh?"

I was shaking now. How badly I wanted to punch her in her stupid face. "Look Hornhead," the other woman explained. "Even if you were supposed to be bound to Kal, it doesn't change the fact that you weren't. Straight Lace has been really happy with Fox Lady for a long time, and if you care like you claim you do, then you'd want that for him."

"See?" Ahri sneered.

"Shut up, Ahri," the blue-haired girl groaned. "Seriously, this is why she doesn't like you! You shouldn't have rigged the stone, it's true. You know it, too. Worse, you did it for yourself to prove some weird twisted point, and by doing so you jeopardized Kal's goals."

"Exactly," I interjected.

With a click, the woman had loaded a shark-shaped rocket launcher and was now pointing it at us. Where had she been keeping that thing?! "Is Mama Jinx gonna have to use Sharkbones to separate you two? Fox Lady, you need to just admit your feelings for Kal already! The man is injured, possibly dying, and you couldn't even be bothered to call him your boyfriend?! It's so immature and that's coming from _me_! And you, Hornhead! You may not want to believe it but, she is hurting. She's scared and worried and if she could, she'd gladly trade places with him in a heartbeat. Just because _you_ love him, doesn't mean that no one else does, and it certainly doesn't mean he loves you back. We are all worried about him. Now you both have to the count of 'Fire in the hole!' to back down from each other, or else you'll be put in a very long time-out. So shut up, pick flowers, stare at clouds, or both!"

I watched as Ahri trembling and eyes watering stormed off to a nearby tree before sinking down in its shade and pulling her knees up to her chest. Burying her face there, a pang of guilt ran through my chest. How had I not seen it before? She really was hurting, just like Jinx said.

Even still, I moved to the other side of the meadow before laying down to wait. I had no intentions of leaving without telling Kal how I felt about him. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe there was still chance. If Ahri hadn't confessed to him yet, maybe it meant my confession would trigger something.

* * *

"Four," I grumbled.

"Wrong."

"No, right! You're holding up four fingers, Yi! You're holding up four! You can't argue that, regardless of what philosophical crap you have hidden behind it! If this is supposed to purify me, then you're doing a rather poor job."

Lowering his hand, he sighed. "Do you know the parable of the broken arrow?"

"Can't say I've heard it, no."

"Say a man is shot with a poisoned arrow. Imagine if that man said 'I will not have this arrow broken and the wound cleaned until I know if the man who shot me is Noxian or Demacian!' What do you suppose would happen to that man?"

"He'd die, obviously," I scoffed.

"Precisely. What if he wanted to know if it was a man or a woman? What if he wanted to know if the person was left handed or right handed? What then?"

"He'd die," I repeated. "What does that have to do with anything? He would die, because instead of fixating on finding a solution, he's too concerned with the irrelevant!"

"Right now, young summoner, you are that man. You are obsessing to much on the problem and not enough on the solution. If you are to purify you must be willing to look past the obstacles in your way to find the path through them. Now I ask you again, how many fingers do you see?"

Again, he held up four fingers. I groaned, rubbing the bridge of my nose. We were back to this again. Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself and looked up at him. That was when it happened. In my blurred vision, the image was distorted. "Focus on the solution, not on the obstacle…" I reminded myself, my eyes shifting from the fingers to Yi's smiling face. When I did, the image doubled, revealing eight fingers. "Eight," I murmured. "The answer's eight, right?!"

He grinned even brighter before lowering his hands and clapping me on the shoulder. "No, stupid. It's four. Can't you count?" he teased. Oh, I was so close to strangling this man. The world seemed to fill with smoke as I began to look around frantically. What was happening now?

That was when my eyes opened, revealing that I was in a room on my back. My arm hurt like crazy, but somehow, I was relieved to feel the pain. It meant I was still alive. "Hey there," a woman greeted me, peering over me with a grin. "Welcome out of the thick of it. Kal, right? We haven't had the pleasure."

"Ungh...where am I?" I groaned. "Who are you?"

"Riven," she introduced herself, offering me her hand. I went to shake it, but upon seeing the bloody twisted mess, I thought better of it. She smiled sheepishly, having realized it herself. "I'm a friend of Ahri's," she explained. "You were pretty out of it, thanks to that glove."

"Ahri? Where is she?" I asked, looking around the room. Master Yi helped me to my feet carefully. " I need to see her."

"She's just up the path in the flower field," he assured me. "Now I need you to come back tomorrow to continue your trials. I'm sure you feel much better now, but if untreated, you can regress back to how you were, understand?"

"Yes, Master Yi. Thank you."

"Hey, Kal," Riven called after me, rushing to stop me before I got too far ahead of her. "Listen, I know she's a little wacky, but Ahri _does_ have feelings for you. I'm just saying, you could do far worse than her, you know?"

"Umm...thanks?"

Riven sighed. "Yeah, no problem. I'll let you go get your girl, then."

"She's not my girl," I corrected her.

"You're just as bad as she is," she mumbled under her breath, returning to Yi's temple.

Making my way up the path, I hoped that I hadn't caused Ahri too much strain. If what I saw was real, I could have seriously hurt her. I braced myself to prepare for the worst.

Reaching the meadow, I was greeted by an excited Soraka, who'd seen me coming. "Kal!" she cried cheerfully, throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. "Thank God, you're up and about. I was so worried!"

"Hey Raka, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yeah well, it looked like you were getting kidnapped, so I came to help," she smiled sheepishly. Seeing my arm, she quickly grabbed her staff. "Oh, let me get that for you," she offered, using her magic to slowly regenerate the wounds.

Her healing abilities always impressed me. Flexing my fingers, I found there to be almost no pain at all. "Thank you. It feels much better now."

"Kal, do you think I could talk to you for a moment?" Raka asked, timidly nudging the ground with her hoof. "In private."

Just as I opened my mouth to respond, my eyes went past her to Ahri who sat on the ground, clutching her knees to her chest. "Y-yeah, in a second. Excuse me," I said politely, moving around her to go to my Champion.

She was so beautiful, her long pony tail hanging just above her silky tails that had splayed out around her. As I approached, she didn't stir, and I wondered if she was asleep. If so, I would have felt awful waking her, but I knew I needed to make sure she heard what I'd told her in the darkness.

Sitting down, my fingertips trailed along her arm, feeling her beautifully smooth skin beneath them, until they reached her delicate hands. My fingers wove between hers and I gave her a gentle squeeze. "Ahri?"

One of her ears twitched as she slowly raised her head, turning to look at me. "Kal?" she muttered sleepily. "Is that really you?"

"It's really me," I assured her, causing her hand to tighten on mine. "Did you sleep well?"

"I was just resting my eyes, I swear," she answered before throwing her arms around me with enough force that she knocked me to the ground. "Kal, I've missed you so much!" she cried, gripping me tightly.

Wrapping my own arms around her, I just held her body against mine, nuzzling her cheek with my own. "I've missed you, too. There's something I need to tell you, Ahri. I saw what happened in Bandle City. I saw you, you looked so scared Ahri. I tried to comfort you, to tell you how I felt but…"

She silenced me with a kiss, her lips over mine as she lovingly pressed against me. I kissed her right back, my eyes shutting as I enjoyed the taste of her lips. I could feel warm tears streaming down her cheeks. When we pulled apart from each other, she was still crying, so I reached up to brush her tears away.

"Hey, you don't need to cry," I whispered. "I'm okay, see? No more tears."

"I'm so sorry, Kal," she whimpered.

"Sorry? What for?"

"I...I should have known something was wrong. When you...and I...when we…" she struggled to even talk about it, and I had a feeling that I knew what she meant.

Leaning closer to her, I placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "I love you, Ahri," I purred in her ear. "I don't regret what happened at the inn. My only regret is that I tried to hurt you in the first place."

She hugged me tighter. "Raka is jealous of us," she softly said into my ear. "I think she's waiting to tell you she loves you."

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

"You _know_ who I love," I quipped. "I love you, Ahri."

She smiled sheepishly, slipping from my arms to help me up to my feet. Just as I got up, she pulled me to her so that she could roughly plant a kiss on my lips, even slipping her tongue into my mouth in a passionate display.

"Hey, Straight Lace! Could you stop sucking face for a few seconds and come give your best friend Jinxie a hug?"

Parting from Ahri, I quickly turned hands raised and ready to roast the psychotic criminal, but my champion moved in front of me. "No, Kal! She's a friend now. When you teleported her, she lost her memories. They've started trickling back, but she swears, she isn't going to hurt us anymore."

"Yeah? She also pretended to be catatonic for a week!" I argued.

"He's got a good point, Fox Lady. I deserve that."

"Jinx, do you want him to roast you?" Ahri snapped before turning to look back at Kal. "Trust me, Kal. If you can't trust her, trust me."

I stared deep into Ahri's golden eyes before slowly lowering my hands with a nod. "Okay...I trust you."

"So about that hug...?"

"No, Jinx!" Ahri and I snapped together.

"Kal, behind you!" Soraka shouted. Ahri and I quickly dove out of the way, just as a dagger came hurtling towards us. We were under attack? I turned, looking for our enemy, but there was none to be found.

"Where are they?" I growled.

"Right behind you," a voice from my nightmares purred in my ear. I turned quickly, swinging outwards, only to catch a fistful of air. "Oh, poor thing. You're still not very good at this, are you?" she cooed again, before I wheeled about.

"Damn it, what do you want Katarina?!" I demanded. "Come to make more false accusations?"

"Kal!" Ahri cried.

Turning, I saw Katarina, one arm around Ahri's waist, the other pressing a knife against her throat. "Ooh, she is a pretty one, kid. I was always wondering why Magnus was so set on acquiring her. Guess we know now."

"No, let go of me!" Ahri screamed, wriggling in her grip. "Please, don't take me to him! Please, I'll do anything. Anything!"

I'd never seen such fear on Ahri's face before. Who was this guy? "Ahri, it's okay. I'm not going to let her take you," I tried to assure her, but Kat just pressed the tip deeper into her neck.

"No, no. You're going to stay right where you are kid, you too Jinx. Otherwise, your girl here will be getting a nice little ruby necklace." As a drop of blood oozed out of the cut, I held up my hands in surrender.

"Okay! Okay, I'm not moving. Just don't hurt her."

Soraka let out a scream herself, and turning to look, I saw that she too was now gripped by two large furry arms. The wolf man behind her was licking his chops with a sinister laugh, his summoner not far behind him.

"Bastards, you'd betray Ionia?" I demanded. "You're supposed to be her teammate."

"Plans change," he snarled.

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"Simple," Kat sneered. "You're going to have to make a choice, kid."

"What choice?"

"Which of these girls do you want us to kill and which one do you want us to take to Magnus?"

I trembled where I stood. My worst fears had come to fruition. How could she possibly expect me to make that choice? "Kal, kill me," Ahri pleaded. "You'll be able to save Raka, and I'd rather…" she quickly fell silent as Katarina sliced a bit deeper.

"Stop!"

"Then make your choice. I promise whoever you choose, it'll be quick."

"Why are you doing this, Kat? Do you really hate me that much?!"

"You? Haha! You're still the same arrogant little shit you've always been. This has _nothing_ to do with you. My Master asked me to fetch him a pretty girl, and I always do what my Master asks of me. Imagine my delight when I found out the girl he wanted was _your_ champion. To answer your question though, yes...I do hate you that much."

"Why?"

"You're stalling, kid. Make your choice, or we'll just kill them both. Sure, Master will be disappointed, but in time, he'll get over it. So who's it going to be kid? The fox or the unicorn?"

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 17

 **AN: Hey! I know this has been a long time coming. I'm kind of glad my computer didn't short out from my tears. I'm sorry I've been MIA, but I've been working on some original stuff, while also job hunting, and as you may have noticed, I also have an Undertale and Overwatch fan fiction I've been working on. You guys know the drill by now: I hope you'll leave me some feed back. If you're interested in reading my original stuff, you can always add me on Skype: Kiba Vulpus Elunal. There, I'll send you the novels I've finished, the ones I'm working on, and (lucky you) exclusive one-shot chapters for fanfiction that I don't post on . I hope to hear from you guys. -Kiba**

My fingers clenched tightly as I tried my best to figure out a way to save them both. I had to. Knowing what Raka's confession to me was going to be, regardless of my feelings for her, if I chose her to die and to save Ahri, the last thing she felt would be her heart breaking. I couldn't bring myself to kill her, and I couldn't bring myself to let Ahri die either, regardless of her request.

 _Don't focus on the obstacle, focus on the solution._

Master Yi's words echoed in my mind as I stared intently past Ahri towards Katarina. There! That was it! If I could tap into my latent bond with her from the academy, I could keep her still so Ahri could escape and save Soraka. Or, if I managed to even surprise her with it, I may even have a second or two where I could control her.

The only problem was I'd have to use my orb, meaning it'd take time and even then it'd be a struggle to bond with her. No! I didn't have a choice with this. I had to try to summon without the orb. It was unheard of, but I could feel some of the gauntlet's latent power still residing within me. "Tick, tock kid," Kat sneered. "We've got something of a schedule to keep."

"Just give me a moment," I pleaded, causing her to roll her eyes. Her sadistic ways would be her downfall. She knew the moment one died, her game would be over, so she wanted to stall this for as long as possible. She made one vital mistake: underestimating me. I closed my eyes tightly, my aura spreading rapidly outwards, unseen and probing each soul it passed. First, it met Ahri's. She was scared, I could feel, but will to die. Then Soraka, she was trapped in her worst nightmare, betrayed by the man who terrified her more than even death. Finally, it came upon Katarina, but in addition to her cruel ways, I could sense an all too familiar pain.

That was it. This was the link I needed. I focused on that pain, drove through it like a nail through a block of wood, binding my soul to hers. "Kal, what are you doing?" Ahri gasped. "Hurry up and save her!"

Kat's eyes went wide for a moment before going blank. Tapping into her mind, she pulled the blade from Ahri's neck releasing her. Ahri slipped away quickly as Warwick looked on in confusion. The strain of summoning without my orb was a nightmare. I could feel Kat's soul tearing at my aura with tooth and nail, desperately trying to escape, and when my concentration faltered, she began to shake, unable to move. However, her lips opened and she shouted, "Now, Warwick!"

There was a scream, time slowed, my heart pounded in my chest as I turned about, just in time to see something that would haunt me for the rest of my days. Warwick stood there, his furry claw soaked a deep crimson and shoved through Soraka's chest. In his grip was her still beating heart.

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she looked at me. "Kal," she whimpered weakly, before Warwick pulled his hand back through, dropping her corpse to the ground as blood quickly pooled from her into the grass.

"NO!" I cried, my concentration breaking enough that Kat hurled a dagger at my back. Despite that I'd taken off running towards my friend, a small fluffy blur slammed into my side, tackling me to the ground and sending us tumbling through the flowers. The assassin's knife spun in the air before sinking into the Starchild's heart and sending it tumbling to the ground.

"Foolish bitch!" Warwick snarled. "Do you know what you've done?!"

"No! Please, let me go!" I begged the figure that had tackled me, but she just held me on the ground still.

"Kal, stop! It's too dangerous," a voice I recognized as Ahri's whispered in my ear.

Riven and Yi came tearing out of the temple, weapons drawn. Jinx too raised her guns, ready to shoot but before she could, Katarina let out a hiss. "Retreat!" she commanded. "You're lucky this time, kid. Next time, I will kill you."

A teleportation circle began to form beneath them, just as I managed to squirm out of my champion's grip. I couldn't let them escape! I couldn't let them get away! I charged at Warwick, ready to end his life the way he'd ended Raka's. I'd make him suffer and fear and beg for the sweet mercy of death, and I wouldn't give him that right until I was certain he felt every bit of pain she felt a thousand fold.

Just as I was about to grasp him, my fingers slipped through his image and he was gone, leaving me to collapse on the ground. My chest heaved as the tears kept falling over Raka's body. I weakly lifted her, praying to the Gods that maybe they would have been merciful. Maybe she'd keep her immortality after all when they saw all the good she'd done, but as I clung to her limp form, my heart continued breaking even further.

Her eyes were blank and milky, now void of any sort of light, and her head hung limply back as I clutched her to my chest. "Raka, I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "Please, Raka, I'll do anything! Please come back! Please, I need you to come back!" Her blood poured onto my hands and shirt as I continued to embrace her. "Please," I repeated over and over again. If I begged enough, if I prayed with all of my heart and soul, maybe the Gods would bring her back to me.

I rocked her corpse as I screamed my pleas to the sky until my voice was gone and my throat ached, but it was too late. Raka was gone. I hadn't been able to save her. I wasn't strong enough. Just like that, my friend died in my arms and worse, I knew that it was all my fault.

I refused to let go of her for Gods know how long, but when a soft hand touched my shoulder, it made me flinch in surprise. I looked up and through my misty eyes I could see Ahri who knelt down beside me.

"I'm so sorry, Kal," she whispered. "This is my fault. If I had been a better champion for you, none of this would have happened."

"Please, don't say that," I begged her. "Don't say that to me, now."

She hugged me tightly, just as I heard someone give a cry of shock. "Raka!" Cyris came rushing over to her, kneeling beside us as he took her in his trembling arms. For a moment, I hesitated, but then with reluctance I released her, allowing him to hold his champion in his arms. "What happened?" he demanded, his own tears beginning to fall. "Who killed her? Who killed my Raka?"

"I'm sorry, Cyris," I whimpered. "I don't...they just attacked us. They didn't give me any choice, and I tried my best to save her but...Warwick…" My words froze in my throat, choking whatever sentiments I wanted to share with him. Hand trembling, Cyris carefully pulled the blade from Raka's heart, examining its crest.

"Noxus," he hissed. "Warwick's summoner betrayed us. He was supposed to be our friend, our ally!"

"I swear to you, Cyris. I won't rest until I pay him back for this. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to tear him apart, Gods' punishments be damned, and if I have to drag him to the nine Hells myself, then so be it, but I won't let him get away with this."

Cyris tossed the blade away, causing it to sink into the ground a few yards off. He clung to her, his eyes watering. "Find them, Kal," he whispered. "Find who's responsible and bring them to justice, please."

He stood up, lifting her body in his grasp. Together, the two of us worked to bury her body beneath the massive apple tree that grew near Yi's temple. When we were finished, Cyris and I stood there in silence staring at the mound of earth.

"She loved you, you know?" Cyris sniffed. "She loved you a lot. I'll admit, for a long while, I was jealous. She never said it, but I could always see it when she talked about you that she wished she was your champion instead of mine."

"Don't say that," I replied. "You know that's not true. She may have loved me, but I know she loved you, too. Soraka wasn't the sort of person to pretend to like someone. She'd never be that cruel."

He tilted his head up to stare at the freshly blooming flowers. "They always were her favorite," he whispered.

"What?"

"Apple blossoms. They were her favorite flower. She ended up catching a cold for a few days a week or so ago. I tried to tell her she shouldn't be sitting outside at night, but you know Raka. She never listened. I asked her what her favorite flowers were so I could get some for her. She told me she liked apple blossoms, but my stupid ass got mixed up. I brought her cherry blossoms instead, and even though she acted like it didn't make a difference, I knew she was disappointed. We weren't together long, but all I can see when I look back is all of the times I screwed up."

I wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Don't do this to yourself. I know I'm not one to talk, but Raka wouldn't want us to do this. We need to honor her memory, not kick ourselves for the things we could have done but didn't."

He stayed silent for a long while before he turned to me. "What are you going to do now?" he asked. "Go back to your secret mission?"

I nodded slowly. "I think it's connected with Raka's killers. Katarina mentioned a man named Magnus. I think he's a summoner. Ahri seems to know something about him, so I'll press her for information. Whoever he is, he won't get away with this."

"Good," Cyris stated coldly. "Would you mind giving me some time alone with her?"

"Sure," I answered. I pat his shoulder supportively before leaving. I hesitated for a moment before I turned back to him. "Cyris?" He regarded me over his shoulder. "Don't do something stupid, please. She was proud of you in life. Don't disappoint her by not honoring her." He nodded solemnly, and with that I left him there at her grave.

When I entered Yi's temple, all eyes lifted to look at me. "Kal," Ahri sighed, moving to hug me tightly. "If you need anything, please tell me. I feel awful that this happened. Soraka was killed because...because Magnus wanted me."

I gently placed my hands on her waist, resting my forehead against hers affectionately. "No, she was killed from the cruelty of a bloodthirsty monster," I whispered. Looking to Yi, I parted from Ahri and fell to my knees before him. "Master Yi, I'm ready. Please. Take me through the final trial."

He paused before shaking his head, "No. You are not ready yet, Kal."

"Please!" I begged him. "Every second I waste is another second her killer slips further from my grasp. I have to get them back for what they've done. I have to make them pay for Soraka's death. I'm begging you, please...take me through the trial."

"You are not ready," he repeated firmly. "You should not seek vengeance. If you go after them with coldness in your heart, you will always be too weak to get her the justice she deserves."

"What am I supposed to do, then?!" I demanded, hot angry tears building in my eyes. "Just pretend that nothing happened? Just forget that these bastards came and for no reason other than to piss me off, cut her down in cold blood?!"

"If you do not stop the path you're going down, then they will have succeeded, Kal."

"Damn it, I'm sick of your philosophical bullshit!" I roared. "Do you even care?! A friend is _dead_ and you expect me to do nothing!"

"Wrong," he snapped. "I expect you to put your personal feelings aside for the sake of protecting those who are still living! If you act out of anger or fear, they _will_ win. They will destroy you again and again, for that is the way of the mara. Do you think I do not understand the pain that you feel? When Noxus slaughtered my entire village, I swore an oath to perfect my Wuju sword style. While I was training a monkey came and began to taunt me. I fought him day after day, and yet I could not win. Wuju escaped my grasp time and time again, until finally I understood. The monkey continued to defeat me because he was not fighting for hatred or revenge. He was fighting to heal my broken heart, and because of that I was able to finally unlock Wuju's secrets. Since that day, Wukong has been by my side and I am telling you that if you do not collect yourself, you will fail."

"If not for revenge, then what do I fight for? If I don't fight to punish the criminals who hurt others, then what do I possibly have to fight for?"

He smiled, gesturing around the room. "Look about you, Kal. All of the things you fight for reside in this room. Fight for your friends. Fight for your love. Fight for Ionia. Fight for _yourself._ "

Ahri moved beside me, grasping my hand in hers. "He's right, Kal. Soraka wouldn't want you to fight because of hate. Just like I know I wouldn't want that of you if it'd been me."

I squeezed her hand gently before nodding. They were right. As much as I wanted to make Warwick suffer, that's not what she would have wanted of me. She'd have told me to forgive him, but to make sure he could not hurt anyone else again. "Okay," I agreed. "What do I have to do to prepare myself for the last trial."

Yi smirked. "You just did."

* * *

I sat impatiently on the stoop of the temple, waiting for Kal to finish his final trial. He'd been in there for hours at least. I didn't know what I was going to do. My past had come back to haunt me, and in doing so one of my summoner's best friends was murdered.

On top of that, he blamed himself for what happened. I didn't know how to possibly cheer him up, since anything I could think to say would fall flat. I couldn't believe I'd gotten in such a stupid fight with her. I didn't know why I couldn't just admit that I loved Kal, but for whatever reason my heart struggled to say the words.

"Hey kid," Riven called to me, sitting beside me and taking a swig out of a flask. When she offered it to me, I took it from her before eagerly downing almost half of it before I began coughing from the awful burn. "Yeah, should have warned you. This stuff will hit you harder than gasoline."

I handed it back to her, catching my breath. "I just feel so helpless," I started. "I mean, what if that had been Kal today? What if it had been me?"

"Who is this Magnus guy, anyway?"

"You know my crazy ex I told you about?"

"Oh, shit."

"Yeah."

She sighed for a moment. "So, this guy broke your heart and dumped you on the street like garbage. What does he want now? Why is he showing up again all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "Maybe he heard about Kal, and he can't stand the thought of me being happy. That woman seemed to know who Kal was, and he her. I wonder if they were once boyfriend and girlfriend, too."

"Who, Katarina? Pssh, no! I don't think Kal would ever be able to stomach her. She's one of the highest class assassins in all of Noxus. Her dad was High General before Swain was. Besides, she's got a reputation for having a heart that's colder than ice. No way were they ever together." As I mused it over, Riven nudged me with her elbow. "Hey, I know what will cheer you up."

"What?" I mumbled, hoping her suggestion wasn't another swig of that awful concoction in her flask.

"Shopping, of course. We're girls, right? This is what chicks do, or so I'm told. Come on, let's get you something sexy for Kal. You coming Jinx?" she asked, turning to the side of the temple where the criminal was hiding.

"Jinx! You've been eavesdropping?"

"No!...Yes. I was just curious if I'd hear any juicy tidbits."

"Well, now you don't have a choice," I scoffed. "You're coming with us and if I have to wear a dress, so do you!"

"No! Anything but that!" she whined as Riven and I began to drag her down the mountain.

Despite her reluctance at first, Jinx seemed to actually enjoy our shopping trip. There were a few stores that wouldn't let us in, and I could understand why. Our group was a rather odd assortment: a noxian, a fox, and a psychopath.

Even still, it was fun. Riven continued to shove me into lingerie stores, much to my chagrin, but she continued to insist that this was the best way for us to cheer up Kal, too. I personally wasn't so sure, but when we reached the last store, she'd managed to convince me.

"Ooh," she gawked as I stepped out of the dressing room in the short silk robe. "Ahri, you _have_ to get that. I'm not letting you leave the store if you don't. I mean it. The way I see it, you have two choices: fight me off to leave, or fight Kal off later tonight when you wear it. Your pick."

I turned to examine my figure in the mirror. The small wrap hugged my curves tightly, revealing my shapely figure and was just low enough to cover my most sensitive parts. I'd have to make room for my tails, but that wouldn't be too difficult. The part I was concerned most about was my bust. The thing barely managed to contain my large breasts, making it push them up and together to the point where I was certain they'd fall out if I bent the wrong way. "Are you sure? I mean, it's a bit revealing...isn't it?"

"Oh gee, Ahri. I guess you make a point. We wouldn't want your intimate wear to be revealing now would we?" she shot back sarcastically. "Trust me, wear that while you wait for Kal to get back to the hotel you're staying in, and I promise he won't be able to keep his eyes, or any other part of him, off of you."

"You say that like we're an item or something," I mumbled embarrassedly.

"You say _that_ like you're not."

I struck a cute pose, eyeing my reflection carefully. A smile came to my face before I nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

"'Atta girl," she cheered before looking back towards the other dressing room. "How are you doing in there pigtails? You find something sexy?"

"I'm not coming out!" she shouted back. "You can't make me come out there."

Riven rolled her eyes before standing up. She easily kicked in the door before dragging out the flailing Jinx for us to see.

"No, stop it! No! I hate these clothes, I hate them!" she cried as we shoved her forward in front of the mirror. She stood there, dressed in clothes that were clearly meant for children. Her bra, what little of it there was, was coated in small teddy bears. Considering her panties were lined with frilly lace, she looked completely ridiculous.

Covering our mouths, Riven and I began to snicker before we couldn't help it anymore. We began to laugh uproariously at her silly outfit, as well as the embarrassed expression on her face. With a huff, she stormed back into the changing room.

"Oh, don't be angry pigtails," Riven called to her through the door as she tried to compose herself. "You didn't look that bad. I'm sure you could pose for a cover of Kid's Fashion magazine or something."

Suddenly, small tufts of black smoke seemed to billow out from the door before she hurried out with a nervous expression. "So...long story short, we need to leave. Like, now." The three of us exchanged glances before we tore out of there, just as the fire alarm started going off.

Soon, we stopped in an alleyway, catching our breath while laughing harder than I'd laughed in a long time. Riven was right, shopping did manage to cheer me up, and now, armed with this flimsy garment, I'd cheer Kal up too. If there was a better way to distract a man from the miseries of the world, I didn't know one.

As the day wore on, heading into twilight, I realized that even now I was excited by the prospect of Kal's return to the hotel room. Why was I so giddy? Did I actually plan on doing anything with him?

Noticing my blushing, Riven playfully poked my cheek. "Having dirty fantasies, are we?" she teased. "So how's he going to do it, you think? Thinking a bit of cowgirl? Maybe a little foxy style?"

"Riven!" I squeaked.

"My money's on missionary," Jinx chimed in. "I don't call him straight lace for nothing. I bet you could honestly just pitch the idea of another position and he'd think you were the kinkiest woman on the planet."

"Not you, too!"

"Oooh, good point pigtails. Kal's pretty by the book isn't he. Unless that book is the Kama Sutra, then he may just surprise you with all sorts of crazy stuff. Maybe you'll be the one scared off and leaving him scratching his head in confusion."

"Don't say stuff like that! We're not going to do anything," I protested, but both women just folded their arms across their chests to regard me skeptically. "We're not!"

"Uh-huh," Riven said sarcastically. "Yeah, Ahri you should know better by now. Men are animals. They're stupid, ignorant, and very often straight up horny. He's going to take one look at you and all the blood will rush from one head to the other. If you're not going to do anything, then you're just being cruel."

"I am not," I argued. "I just...don't think we're ready for that yet."

"You bought sexy lingerie. You seem ready," Jinx pointed out.

"But Kal…"

"Didn't you guys do something together in Bandle City?" Riven commented scratching her chin. "I could have sworn I heard Kal muttering something about that while he was in his first trial."

"Riven! I can't believe he told you!" I whined.

"He didn't," she teased. "I just guessed."

"You are the worst!" I cried, going to move past her. Despite my words, however, there was big smile on my face. I was so glad to have her as a friend, and even Jinx wasn't so bad now that we'd gotten to know each other.

"Hold it," she stated, blocking my way before wrapping an arm around me and leading me away from Jinx in secret. "Alright, kid. Listen up, I've got some more advice and such for you. Rule one, practice safety. Here's some condoms. It's a ten pack, that should be plenty," she whispered, pressing the box into my palm. "Hopefully, he knows how to put it on. Otherwise, just start at the tip and roll it down."

"I know how condoms work," I snorted derisively.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for my sister. Now, next thing, around noon, as I imagine you two won't be getting much sleep, come see me tomorrow, okay? I'm working on something extra special for you two."

"Why does that scare me?" I asked.

"Because you're a clever girl," she retorted before slapping me on the butt and pushing me forward. "Come on now, go light some candles, put on some music, all that romantic junk. I want you to have to pay for water damages from how much he drools over you."

"Gross!" I laughed, before skipping down the cobblestone road, eager for night to fall.

* * *

I let out a grunt of effort as Yi's blade clashed against my own. "You're losing focus," Yi smirked. I was getting really sick of this smug bastard. With a flourish, I slammed his sword to the ground before striking him with my shoulder.

"Damn it, you're so annoying!" I snapped, slashing at him again and again to no success. "Seriously! I get you helped out Ahri and all, but why in the world does she like you so much!"

Catching my sword with his, he just grinned. "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."

I let out a growl of rage, deflecting his blade away. "Damn you, damn you, damn you, old man!" I shouted, rushing towards him. With a flick of his wrist, my sword was sent flying from my grasp.

"You overextended yourself," he explained calmly. "You let your anger get the best of you. Again." He flipped the sword to me before the same impish smirk returned to his face. I took a deep breath. This trial was going to be long and tedious, I realized.

This time, I tried to be more calm and focused more on defense. Time and time again I blocked Yi's blows, but he continued to hammer me back. My eyes remained passive, making sure to catch every subtle movement.

"What are you doing?" he laughed. "You can't win a fight if you don't attack back! Is this how you're going to get justice for your friend? Do you plan on running away over and over again? Perhaps you should just retire from being a summoner and go home. You couldn't even stop one champion, how do you plan on taking out a summoner and an army of them?" As crushing despair set in, his sword slashed straight through mine, coming to a rest right above my head. "Do you know what you did wrong, then?"

"Probably everything," I grumbled.

"You allowed doubt to creep into your mind. The mara takes many forms Kal, and you must be on your guard for every one of them. Aversion, discontent, craving, greed, anger, obsession; these are the most dangerous weapons for your foes to utilize against you. Do not allow them to do so! Remember, you are stronger than them, and that is why they fear you."

I took a breath again to collect myself before nodding. Reforming my sword mentally, I again readied myself for a fight. This time, Yi came at me with everything he had. It was almost all I could do to avoid his slashes, and I knew I needed an opening. "I _will_ beat you," I attested. "I will get justice for Soraka and I will keep Ahri safe."

"How can you protect Ahri if you can't protect yourself?" he sneered, swirling around behind me to slash at my back. Reversing the grip on my sword, I blocked his attack before sweeping out with my leg.

He managed to leap out of the way just in time as I turned to face him again. "I don't know," I admitted. "I'll think of something. I always do."

"You sound very...confidant!" Yi grunted under one of my blows before deflecting it from him and giving me a headbutt. "You should watch that pride of yours or it will be your undoing."

"It's not a matter of pride," I argued rubbing my forehead. "It's a matter of will. I won't give up, not now, not ever."

"We shall see," he chuckled rushing towards me. He suddenly vanished from sight, causing a wave of panic to rush through me. Where was he coming from? Then I remembered what he'd said. Fear was probably another form of the mara.

I centered myself, let my aura come out and like a beacon, he glowed upon my vision. His strikes were rapid and fierce, but I constantly continued to shift and block them before I saw the opening I needed.

As his sword came down overhead in a two-handed strike, I reached up with my stone gauntlet, catching it while also stabbing towards his gut with my blade. As it pierced through his stomach, the old man smiled at me. It wasn't the cocky grin I'd grown sick of, but rather a look of pride.

The glove on my wrist cracked, splitting completely in two before falling apart and clattering to the ground. I was free once again. As the swords vanished into thin air, Yi clasped me on the back, his artificial wound vanishing like mist. "Excellent work, my pupil. I have nothing left to teach you, as of now. Perhaps someday, once you've put all this adventure behind you and settled down like I have, I will teach you all the secrets of Wuju."

"Thank you, Master. I may take you up on that offer some day. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I'm certain I've said a hurtful thing or two while we've been training."

"Do not be foolish, Kal. You are a friend of Ahri's, and thus, a friend of mine. Besides, such cruelties were not you speaking. Such was the mara, struggling to maintain its hold when it had none. I am happy to see you restored to your true self."

"And me as well," I admitted as the fog began to clear from my vision. As my eyes opened, I could already see Yi pouring us both a small cup of sake. "We're drinking in celebration?"

"Aye, and mourning. Alcohol warms the hearts and numbs the nerves. Let us show Lady Soraka that we will miss her dearly, and that we hope she is back among her sisters where she belongs."

"I'll drink to that," I agreed, taking my saucer and raising it in cheers, before downing it. Later that night, when I managed to stumble into the correct hotel room, Ahri sat, legs crossed in a chair waiting for me to arrive. Her golden eyes met mine and a shy smile graced her lips.

Her body was absolutely gorgeous, and by looks alone I was sobered from my drunken state. "Well?" she murmured, blushing like a maiden. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or will you say something?"

I closed the door behind me, silently walking to her. She stood as I approached, revealing long silky legs and beautiful plump mounds of snow. I stepped to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and drawing her closer to me. "I love you," I stated plainly. "I love you, and I don't care if the whole world knows I love you. I'm tired of playing this game, Ahri. I love you. Please tell me you love me, too."

She smiled at me, kissing my lips passionately. As we stood there, our lips pressed against one another, I felt an indescribable joy to have her there. She stopped, leaning forward to whisper in my ear. "I love you, too Kal. I love you, so very much."

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 18

 **AN: Hey everyone, I know it's been a reeeeally long while. I'm presently participating in NaNoWriMo or for those of you who don't know National Novel Writing Month. I've been working on an original novel, and I'm taking a break to bring you this chapter. If you would like to read my original work, add me on Skype at Kiba Vulpus Elunal. I'll gladly share my original work with you, including my two completed novels, as well as some exclusive League one-shots and fan fics that I've saved for readers who add me on Skype. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you again soon. -Kiba**

We stood there, holding one another for what felt like an eternity, simply swaying back and forth, my head resting on hers. I could feel her ears tickling my chin every time they twitched. Lifting her chin, I kissed her again. She didn't resist, even a little. As we pulled apart, she smiled up at me, struggling just as I was to find words. "You look nice," I awkwardly blurted out, causing her to give a soft giggle.

"That's good," she replied. "I picked this out just for you."

"For me?" I asked in surprise. "Why Ahri, are you trying to seduce me?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she purred, running her long nails down my chest in happy little scratches. Kissing my throat, she trailed to my ear where she paused before saying in a hushed tone, "You know, I never did repay you for our time together in Bandle City." My cheeks went pale as I recalled watching the battle in the square.

"Now w-wait a m-moment," I stammered nervously, backing away from her. "When I attacked you, that w-wasn't me. I mean I was under control from the gauntlet." There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes as I bumped into the end of the bed. "You're not still mad are you? I mean, I'm all better now remember and…"

With a loud snarl, she pounced at me, hitting me full force in the chest and sending me sprawling on the bed, her body perched over me like a ravenous animal. Her mouth opened, and she lunged towards my throat, causing me to flinch...until I felt her playfully nibbling on my earlobe. "Anyone ever tell you you're cute when you're afraid for your life?" she giggled, causing me to blush. "No, I wasn't referring to that, my sweet Summoner. I was speaking of a more...enjoyable moment."

"Oh...oh!"

"See, I knew you'd figure it out," she teased me, sitting up to straddle my hips with her long silky legs. "There was one thing the gauntlet was right about though...It really did take only three words to make me yours. I...love...you." She accented the you by playfully touching the tip of my nose. "You've said the words, now you can't take it back. You're stuck with me."

"Ahri, as hot as this is..." I began causing her to visibly sink. My hands ran up her legs to her thighs. When they groped her round bottom, she jumped slightly in surprise, but quickly calmed down, waiting for me to finish. "You don't have to play aloof. Just...say what you mean, you know?" I gave her a soft smile. "I love being your summoner and I love that you're my champion. I don't care what the stone says. If it says we're not meant to be together, then it's wrong. I've never felt this way before about anyone. You said you love me, too. To be honest, you stunned me by saying that. I can't even begin to describe how happy it makes me that someone like you could ever have feelings for someone like me. I don't want to be your summoner for fifteen years, I want to be your summoner forever. I want to have you by my side for every adventure, every skirmish, every battle. I love you, Ahri. I don't say that to make you mine...I say it to make me yours."

Her eyes glistened with tears, but through them her smile had grown brighter than I thought possible. "Do you want me to be yours?" she finally asked.

"More than anything," I swore.

She smiled, reaching for the sash that held her robe together. "Well if I'm to be yours, you're going to have to take me for yourself," she replied in a throaty purr. As her robe fell apart from her, she lowered it from her shoulders, revealing her beautiful body to me for the third time now. Once again, her beauty made me speechless.

Without a second thought, I grabbed her, roughly pulling her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. As our tongues entwined and danced with one another, I began running my fingers along her spine, giving her goosebumps.

She sighed happily into the kiss before I rolled her on to her back so I was pinning her beneath me. My head snaked downward to kiss and suck on her pretty pink nipples, turning them into hard nubs on her soft round breasts. Her skin felt like silk on my lips, and when her fingers tangled with my hair, holding me in the valley of her cleavage, I knew I was losing myself to my love for her. Unlike the mara, I let it take me, consume me. For once, I shut my mind up and let my body do all the thinking for me.

She began to pant excitedly, her toes curling in joy before she pulled me from her breasts. I gave a disappointed whine, but she silenced me with a playful peck before working quickly to get me out of my clothes. Her tails whipped at my torso, dragging their velvet-like fur along my skin in pleasurable licks while she sucked on my bottom lip.

Her hands worked to unbutton my fly, before she began to try to shimmy my pants from my body. Pulling away from her, I stood trying my best to strip slowly for her in a seductive manner, but all that resulted in was her covering her mouth to hide a snicker. Embarrassed, I blushed and averted my eyes, but with one brush of her tail beneath my chin, she beckoned me and my gaze back to bed with her.

Placing my hands over hers, pinning them above her head, I prepared myself for what would be, I was certain, the most wonderful feeling in my life, when she suddenly cried, "Wait." She wriggled out from under me, going into the bathroom. I collapsed on the bed with a disappointed groan. She was so cruel.

Rolling over onto my back, I closed my eyes and gave a heavy sigh. Suddenly, something flew across the room to land on my stomach, causing me to sit up with a start.

Grinning from the doorway, she posed sexily for me. "We're going to need these," she explained. Examining the box, my eyes widened as I realized they were condoms. I don't think I've gotten the wrapper off of something so fast in my life. Rolling it over my hard member, I was glad to find that it fit.

"Good thing you grabbed large," I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let it get to your head," she teased, sashaying towards me with a sway in her hips. Climbing over me again, her tails swished in the air behind her in eager anticipation. Perching herself over me, she gently pressed my tip against her slit, before pausing. There was a nervousness in her eyes that made me look at her quizzically. "You...do want this, right?"

"You're joking."

"I mean...this will be your first time, isn't it? I know that Miss Fortune and you...well...I mean…"

"Gods woman, you're torturing me," I whined. "Yes! It'll be my first. No! I won't regret it, so please, please, please, stop teasing me and let me make love to you!"

She smiled at me again, nodding in understanding. Just as she went to lower herself again, she stopped with a wry smirk. "You know…" she began teasingly.

"Oh to the Hells with this," I groaned, once more rolling over. She gave an excited squeal of surprise as I turned the tables on her, my hands moving to her hips so I could slowly pull her onto my member. I moaned out loud as I felt her body make room for my own. My vision vanished in a flash of pleasure as soft warmth wrapped around my member.

She let out a soft purr as her legs clamped down on my hips, pulling me further into her. Soon, with a sharp gasp of delight, I was fully inside of her. I'd never done any of this before, and my biggest worry was that I would somehow hurt her, but as I began to piston my hips softly back and forth, she flopped back into the bed, her long black hair splayed around her and her hands limply to her sides.

Taking the opportunity, I again pinned them above her head by the wrist. I kissed her neck, nibbling on her flesh as our pelvises writhed against one another. "Oh...oh...oh…" she moaned over and over again with each thrust. "Y-yes, Kal! I'm yours...make me yours!"

If she wanted me to make her mine, I knew just how to do it. Sinking my teeth gently into her neck, I began to suck on her flesh until a nice round bruise formed there. "There," I purred in her ear. "Now everyone who sees that hickey will know you're mine."

The declaration that I now claimed her as my own caused her golden eyes to roll in her head just as her thighs clamped down tightly around me. Pleasure I'd never felt assailed my mind, blinding me as she came on my cock. As her orgasm soaked my member, I could feel myself about to finish as well.

Seeming to notice, she managed to pull away from me before I could, causing me to give a pitiful whimper. She was still teasing me! I was starting to become very frustrated until I felt the soft touch of one of her tails again, this time wrapping around my cock to put it in a hot fluffy vice.

Noting my expression, she gave a seductive purr, sitting up to shove me onto my back as her tail began to stroke me up and down. "Aww, look at you my sweet, darling summoner. Does something like my tails really make you so happy?" My head bobbed up and down as I continued to moan, unable to speak. "I think I know something that'll make you even happier," she sang, using her fingers to pluck the condom from my member.

Sure enough, as soon as it was gone and I could feel her fur on my bare skin it took all of my will to not immediately cum on the spot. I was panting now, my toes curled in agonizing pleasure. My hands went to stroke myself in accordance, but two more of ahri's tails quickly bound them together away from my cock.

"I don't think so," she taunted. "You're mine now. You get to cum when I want you too, and only when I make you. Come on lover, I want to hear you beg. Pray to the Gods...better yet, pray to me."

"Oh Gods…" I gasped. "Ahri, please…"

"Please what?"

"Pl-please let me c-c-c…"

"Close enough," she shrugged, reaching down to press her lips firmly against mine. With that, my dick throbbed in her tail, and moaning into her mouth, I came hard. Even harder than when Miss Fortune had made me cum.

As I lay there, panting heavily, Ahri's tail around my cock carefully mopped up every drop of cum on my skin until it was practically soaked in it. Grasping it, she smiled at me as with a wink she began to lick my seed from her tail. It was so sexy to watch, I thought I'd even cum again if I could.

Instead, she just gave soft moans to show she was enjoying the taste, and once she was clean, she even wrapped her lips around my head, sucking softly until every last drop was in her mouth. When I popped free of her maw, she stuck out her tongue to show me my load before in the most erotic display I'd seen from her thus far, she tilted her head back and happily swallowed it all down her throat. "Mmmm, thanks for a wonderful treat, master," she cooed, causing my eyes to snap open as I sat up.

"Master?" I asked.

She blushed in shame before wrapping her arms tightly around me, nuzzling against my chest. "I'm...I'm so sorry...I was just...it was a force of habit. Please don't be mad at me, please?" Again, I found myself hating Ahri's old summoner. How could he have possibly treated her the way he did to make her this way.

I wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her closer to me as I kissed her forehead lovingly. "Ahri, I'm not mad," I swore. "If you want to call me master, you can, I don't mind. Call me anything you want. But I want you to do it because you want to, not because I want to. I love you...my pet," I tried experimentally.

She looked up at me with a loving smile before snuggling into my body. "I love you, too...bitch."

"That may be drawing the line," I whispered to her, but she just closed her eyes, her ears twitching happily as she fell fast asleep. It wasn't long before I too allowed slumber to take me, thankful that I'd soon be seeing Ahri again in my dreams.

* * *

The next morning I awoke with a yawn, stretching out my body like a cat. Turning slightly, I went to give my summoner a kiss as good morning, only to find the bed empty. "Kal?" I asked, turning every which way to find him. His clothes were gone, and I couldn't hear the shower running either. There was no note, no flowers, nothing...he'd just...left.

I suddenly felt very stupid. Drawing my knees to my chest, I buried my face in them and began to cry. Was this how it was always going to be for me? I'd trust every guy who claimed to love me, then when I was vulnerable and open, they'd just stab me in the back and disappear without so much as a good-bye.

"Ahri, you're such an idiot," I chastised myself. "You should have seen this one coming." There was a shimmering beside me and when I turned to look, I saw a familiar shape I hadn't seen in a very long time. "It's you…" I whispered to the ethereal being. "Bard...please, help me," I pleaded. "I don't know what to do…"

"Just wait a few minutes," the thing suggested. "You'll see." The large round forest spirit collected the cloak I'd packed, and just as he always did, draped it over my shoulders. "Don't give up," he whispered and like that, he vanished. I pulled the fabric tighter around me, shivering in my place.

I'd first met Bard in the forest when I'd transformed from a fox. It was he who sent me to Master Yi's temple in the mountains and it was Bard who also finally made me wise up about Magnus. No one else could ever see him, nor hear him speak...no one but me. He only seemed to appear when I needed him most, and even then he always did the same thing. He'd give me some advice, wrap a cloak around me, and then disappear. To be honest, he made me wonder if I was insane. [For more about this incident, read Manifesto Ch. 16]

A minute passed, then two. Just as the third was about to pass, the door opened and Kal came in, carrying a plastic bag in one hand, two pairs of chopsticks in his mouth, and two cups of coffee in the other hand. Setting the items on the table, my heart swelled with joy. I _was_ being an idiot. Kal would never be like Magnus. Just as Bard had suggested, by not giving up, Kal had come back to me.

"Good morning, Ahri," he called cheerfully. "I decided to get us some breakfast. I tried to see if anywhere nearby had fried tofu, and I found this tiny little shop. It was a bit of a hole in the wall so I have no idea if its any...mmf!"

I shut him up by pouncing on him and kissing him with all of the love and passion that I could exude from my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him into my embrace and in an instant he'd wrapped his around my waist to hold me there. I was trembling in his arms, but when I pulled away, I'd stopped crying.

"Wow, you _really_ like fried tofu, don't you?" he teased, causing me to smile sheepishly. "Why don't we sit and have something to eat, then we can discuss our next step?"

"Sounds good," I agreed. Sitting across from him, My tails swayed excitedly as he opened the take out container for me and offered me a pair of chopsticks. As I was about a quarter of the way through my meal, I noticed he was staring at me. "What is it?"

"Sorry, I didn't meant to stare," he answered bashfully, eating more of his until he finally paused and set down the chopsticks. "Okay...the thing is, I didn't want to ask, because I was worried it may be too much...but who is this Magnus? I have the feeling that he's behind this whole mess, and that when we go to Demacia to find the young girl, we're going to discover he's behind that too. When Katarina used his name, you recognized it, and I could tell you didn't like that you'd heard it...but this is important. Who is he and how do I stop him?"

The chopsticks clattered from my hand in shock. "Umm...e-excuse m-me, I'm going to go...freshen up a bit…" I stammered, but before I could Kal stood, blocking my way to the shower.

"Ahri," he pleaded. "I know this is hard for you, but he just ordered the death of one of my best friends and tried to kidnap _you_. This is not something you can hide from me. Please, I am begging you to tell me."

I stared at my feet, shifting nervously back and forth. Finally, I whispered solemnly, "You can't beat him, Kal." My summoner was absolutely shocked by my statement. "He's too powerful for you to beat him. He was my old summoner, and you've seen the sort of influence he has first hand. He gets in people's heads and he manipulates them like puppets on a string. There's no way you can fight someone like that."

"Miss Fortune was like that too," he argued. "I beat her, didn't I?"

"That was when you had the gauntlet Kal. All of our victories...they've just been lucky flukes. We were lucky when Caitlyn and Vi helped us beat Thresh. We were lucky when Miss Fortune stole us from Gangplank. We were lucky when the gauntlet made you lose control and beat her. That's all it's ever been is luck, Kal. You've even said so yourself...as a summoner, you're nothing exceedingly special. If not for the fact that there was a little girl's life on the line, I'd recommend you just give up."

When I looked up at him, I could see him shaking with anger and rage. "How can you say that to me?!" he demanded. "How can you possibly be so stupid and dense?!" I flinched from his words but he kept going anyway. "I have given up so much for this mission, Ahri! I've given up so much for _you_! My friend is dead and rotting in the ground, the only evidence for that crime I have is a damned name, and now you're telling me that it's hopeless? That I'm too weak to do anything about it and that I should just give up?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you. This entire time, you've been calling yourself weak and useless and every single damned time I've stuck up for you to _you_. I've been encouraging you every step of the way and telling you that you can do it, and the first time that a threat comes along, you want to give up! It's obvious now that it's not yourself you see as weak and useless it's me. Admit it! As a summoner, you think I'm not good enough, and that's the reason why you want us to give up!"

"I just…"

"No! You don't get to make excuses anymore. This pitiful kicked dog routine was cute at first, but now it's absolutely pathetic. Maybe Raka was right. Maybe you weren't meant to be my champion, because if you were you'd have a bit more of a spine." With that, he stormed past me before I could utter a word. Walking outside, he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving me there. I sank to my knees in shock, his words having lanced through my heart to the point where it wasn't just broken, it was shattered into a million pieces. I covered my eyes, sobbing into my hands and I knew that once again, I'd just lost a summoner that I was in love with.

* * *

Storming out of the inn, I began walking along the street, hands behind my back, trying to keep a clear head. I was still so angry. I was completely furious with her. How could she possibly say those things to me? With a grunt of frustration, I kicked a rock hard, sending it bouncing off the brick walls of the alleyway until a familiar figure swung down from the lamppost. "Hey good lookin', what's cookin'?" Jinx asked, following beside me and mimicking the way I was walking. "You look like a sourpus this morning."

"Not now, Jinx," I growled. "I'm not in the mood."

"Sex was that bad, huh? That's weird. She's so hot, you think she'd be amazing in the sack. I mean, I guess physical appearance really doesn't have anything to do with it. Maybe all of the ugly guys that get turned down are actually really good at sex. Huh…"

"What? No! That's got nothing to do with it! Just leave me alone, okay?"

Jinx swiveled in front of me and placed her hands on my chest to stop my progression. "Okay Straight Lace, here's the deal. You and Foxy have been a big help to me. I mean it. You helped me blow up not one, but two cities. She gave me some great advice. You helped me to get back my criminal edge, she helped me tone it down a bit. Put simply, I'm not a lovey-dovey kind of girl, but you two are the closest I have to friends. Well, Tristana and Riven, too. Not Teemo though. Fuck that guy. Anyway, so for once I'm going to help you out. Tell Mama Jinx the problem, I'll make it all better."

I stared at her for a long while before I finally just cracked. "Yeah. Okay. Ahri doesn't believe in me. She just expects me to give up and let this Magnus creep go about his way doing whatever the hells he wants, because she thinks I'm too weak to do anything about it. She wishes she had another summoner, and honestly, I don't blame her, but would it kill her to just once try to have some faith in me?"

Jinx frowned. "Kal...please tell me you did not say of that to her face."

"Every word," I seethed.

She sighed, placing her hand on my shoulder. "You're a fuckwad."

"What?"

"Fuckwad. Noun. Pretty sure it's Noxian in origin, from the phrase 'fuckus wadius', which in that day meant village idiot. A fuckwad is a term used to describe any man, who is foolish, insensitive, dickish, assholeish, bastardly, witless, stupid, dumb, or just plan idiotic. I.e. you. Fuckwad."

I went to move past her, but with a quick movement, she grabbed me and threw me against the wall, shoving her pistol under my throat as it hummed with electricity. "Jinx," I growled. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but cut it out right now."

"What are you going to do if I don't, Straight Lace? Hmm? Going to use your magic, mayhaps? Summon your champion? I bet I can shoot you before you can even utter a syllable. This is a learning opportunity Kal, so listen closely. Right now, I've got you by the balls, got it? You're mine. I own you. Your life is in my hands and I decide your fate, so be glad I'm a friend, because if I was like this Magnus guy, you'd be dead. He's the one who shoved an icepick through my skull. He's the one who strapped a bunch of high grade explosives to my chest on the off chance that it _might_ blow you up, and he's the fucking asshole that controlled me like a damned puppet to make me hunt you down, got it? That's who you're fucking contending with Kal! This isn't _a_ pirate, or _a_ skeleton, this is a summoner who's so insane and narcissistic, he thinks he's literally the master of the world. Even worse, some people believe him. You're not just dealing with him, Kal. You're dealing with him, every champion he's taken, every supporter he has, you're fighting a god damned army and who do you have to back you up? A fox, who's scared shitless of him, a psychopath who's incredibly beautiful and smart but otherwise unstable and...yeah, nope. That's pretty much all you have right now. You can't even take me in a one-on-one fight right now, so what makes you think you can take on a hundred people with only three?"

"That's not the point, Jinx! The point is that Ahri doesn't believe in me!"

"Oh my Gods, you are _such_ a fuckwad! Of course Ahri believes in you, dumbass. She's trying to keep you safe! Do you know who Magnus really is? He's her ex-summoner!"

"I know but…"

"You _know_ and you still don't get it? I'm demoting you from fuckwad to fucktard. Congratulations fucktard, you fucked up. You know what your problem is Kal? It's all about you. It's always 'me, me, me, me, me, me, me'. And before you get all self-righteous, let's really break this down, huh? You go on these ridiculous quests expecting everyone to just drop their own motivations to follow you, and worse you think that because what you're doing is good that you're justified in that! You want to be a damned hero, but you know what every hero has in common Kal? They die. Typically, they die young. If Ahri were here right now, do you know what you'd do? You'd be all 'run away', 'save yourself'. Then your slim chance just went down to no chance, you stupid, fucktard! That's sweet and noble of you, but even that's selfish! You don't do it for their sake, you do it for your sake so you don't have to live with the knowledge that you could have tried to save them, like you expect everyone else to do for you!"

Every beratement I endured from her made me start to realize just how horrible I was to Ahri. Oh Gods, jinx was right. I was a fucktard. "I…" I began, before choking on my words. "What do I do?"

"You go back, idiot! You go, you apologize, you beg for her forgiveness as if your life depended on it because we both know it does! Then you throw her down and you fuck her brains out like the gentleman you are! So help me, if you even think about saying half of the shit you said to her again, I will clamp a bear trap grenade to your testicles! Now go!"

Letting me go, I turned to run back to the inn but paused. Turning back, I hugged Jinx tightly and kissed her forehead. "Thanks Jinx. You're a great friend." She grimaced licking her hand and rubbing my kiss from her forehead. My feet hammered on the cobblestone as I ran all the way back to the inn, praying I wasn't too late. Please still be there, Ahri.

Bursting through the door of the inn, I found the room empty, but I could hear the water running in the shower. I gave a sigh of relief, shutting the door quietly behind me. Stripping out of my clothes, I went into the bathroom, sneaking into the shower behind her. When I wrapped my arms around her waist, she jumped. After seeing it was me, she relaxed, though she pulled my hands away from her. "What do you want?" she whispered bitterly.

"To apologize," I swore, replacing my arms again. This time she surrendered to them begrudgingly. I took the opportunity to massage her body, letting the warm water run over both of us. "I'm so sorry for what I said, Ahri. I'm sorry I've been so selfish with all of this. I can't take back what I said, but…" my voice trailed off.

"Why did you say those things, Kal? Why did you say that I don't believe in you?"

"When I was in the academy," I began. "I was assigned a test champion who was to mentor me in the ways of summoning."

"Ashe, I remember…"

I shook my head. "No. Not Ashe. Katarina." I felt Ahri take a sharp breath. "From the first moment we met, she's hated me. She constantly worked to humiliate me and berate me, and being who I am, I did everything I could to impress her, but it was never enough. Finally, one day we were in an exhibition, and she refused to move. She wouldn't act or do anything, so she just died...again and again and again. After the match, she blamed me and told the council that I was the one who caused her to keep dying like that and that I did it because she was a Noxian. They believed her. They almost threw me out, except that Ashe jumped in and stuck up for me. They took me away from Katarina and placed me with Ashe instead, but I wanted to be the better person. I wanted to tell her I forgave her, even if I didn't understand why...that was a mistake."

Ahri leaned back into me more, her hand running up to cup my cheek. "What happened to you, Kal?" she whispered. "What did she do to hurt you so badly?"

"She told me...she told me to give up. She told me I was too weak to be a good summoner. She said that whoever it was I would be bound to, I should just back out because I'd never be able to unlock their potential. No matter how hard I tried, I'd fail, and because of that my champion would never be able to put their faith in me. Everything you said was true, Ahri, but still...it hit a little too close to home."

She turned to me, looking deep into my eyes. "Oh Kal," she whispered softly. "I have _never_ regretted choosing you for my Summoner. I picked you because I wanted a summoner that wouldn't fall in love with me, and I failed at that, but I'm glad I failed. If I didn't...well, then I wouldn't have you. I do believe in you, Kal. I believe in you so much, I'd follow you anywhere, but I just don't want to see you get hurt. Magnus hurt me greatly, Kal. Because of him, I was forced to separate from all of my friends. All of the people I cared for, he told me they weren't as important as he was, so I believed him and I followed him. He is a cruel and vile man. Not a day goes by that I don't hate myself for ever having fallen in love with him, but I know that I will not feel the same way about you. Even when you were at your worst with the gauntlet, I still loved you Kal, because I've seen your heart and I know that you'd never treat me the same way he did."

"I'm sorry I called you a kicked puppy," I murmured. "If either of us can't let go of the past it's…"

"We _both_ have trouble letting go," Ahri countered. "It's true Kal, Magnus is far stronger than you are, but you misunderstood me. I don't want you to give up. We have a little girl who is counting on us, and dozens of champions, and Soraka. He has to be stopped, and right now, we're the only ones who can, so we have to find a way to beat him. If we can't overpower him, we'll just have to think of something else." She placed her hands on my cheek, looking deep into my eyes. "I love you, Kal. I believe in you. I am your champion and you are my summoner. We will not fail, because we cannot fail."

I blinked back tears as my heart swelled with love. Without a word, I kissed her deeply, pulling her body against mine. She understood me, she understood me completely. She knew my pain and she'd felt it herself, but now she and I would fight as two halves of a whole.

"But...that doesn't mean I forgive you," she said as she pulled away, shattering that dream quickly.

"Wh-what?"

"You really hurt me Kal," she explained, crossing her arms and turning away from me. "There's only one way you're going to make me forgive you."

"Anything," I pleaded. "I'll do anything!"

She smirked at me over her shoulder. "Anything?"

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 19

Katarina let out a cry of rage as she burst into Magnus' headquarters. "That little...that thrice Gods damned…that...that…" she was so angry she couldn't even find the words to describe her rival. "Why is this proving to be so difficult?! In the academy, he was nothing! He was absolutely worthless as a Summoner! What in Gods' names happened to make him so powerful?"

"What, indeed." Kat turned on her heels to come face to face with her master. His expression was not a happy one. "I just got word from our operative in Ionia. He tells me that instead of killing the Summoner and dragging Ahri off like you were instructed to, you decided instead to play some stupid game that ended in neither of them dead, but the exposure of our plan to a whole slew of champions! And as if that weren't terrible enough, you gave them my name!"

"M-master, I can explain…" she stammered, before with a loud slap, she found herself crumpled on the ground on all fours.

"Start explaining, bitch before I really become angry."

"It wasn't my fault," she swore. "The kid has some crazy sort of power. He was able to summon me without his summoning orb."

"If you're going to lie to me, at least make it a convincing one," he snorted.

"She's telling the truth," Warwick interjected lazily. "I saw it happen. He even managed to control her against her will for a little bit before she started getting the shakes."

"And you!" Magnus snapped, turning on the wolf-man who gave a slight yelp. "What in Gods' names were you thinking when you exposed yourself to an ally of Ionia? How will we get you to influence the battle now when Ionia's summoners know you cannot be trusted? I swear, I am surrounded by imbeciles!"

"I'm sorry, Master," Katarina whispered, her eyes falling to the ground. "Please forgive me for failing you. It is the last thing I would ever want to do. I swear, if you give me another chance…"

"No," he cut her off. "No, for now you are to leave them be until we can find some method of counteracting the child's summoning power. If he can truly summon without an orb, and do so against their will as well, we may have some use for him. However, when the time comes and you are sent out in the field again, you will _not_ fail me a second time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good girl." With Magnus reaching down, she flinched as he gently pat her head.

* * *

"What sort of thing did you have in mind?" I asked my lovely vixen. She still wore that smug grin on her face as she ran her fingers through my damp hair. Clutching me close, she continued to place small pecks on my lips and face.

"To put it simply," she purred, nuzzling her nose against mine, "we're not leaving this shower until you've made me cum. I'll let you get creative, but don't even think about making me do any work. This is your apology, so you'd better make it a good one."

I nodded silently in understanding before kissing her lovingly. My hands ran along her body to rest on her hips as I trailed down her throat to her nipples where the hot water was still dripping freely from. Giving each of them a tender suck to make them nice and hard, I did as I knew she wished, falling to my knees before her as if in some blasphemous worship of her body.

The musky scent of her body made my head spin, but I swore that I would power through it if it meant pleasing my love. Kissing her clit once, I heard her take a sharp breath of anticipation. I wouldn't disappoint. I slowly slithered my tongue into her folds like some sort of rough pink snake, eager to strike at her most sensitive areas.

She gave a low moan, stroking my hair to inform me that I'd made a good start. Spurred on by her joy, I began lapping at her dripping cunt, licking up every drop of arousal my tongue could find and eagerly swallowing it down.

I gripped her perfect round ass, feeling her tails wrap around the back of my head to pull me further into her. It seemed she already was growing tired of my teasing, but I intended to make her agonize over the feeling for some time. I didn't want to make it seem as if I was only in this to make her forgive me, after all.

Looking deep into her eyes, she seemed to be able to spot my impish intent. With a smirk of her own, she blew a puff of her charm into my face, sending me into a quivering frenzy of arousal.

I began sucking roughly on her clit, causing her moans to grow louder and louder. "Nnngh! K-kal!" she cried out, tugging my hair to both beg me to stop and to continue at the same time.

The pain I felt in my scalp meant only that my plan was working. Deciding to step it up more, I suddenly thrust my tongue as deep inside of her as I could, probing around until I found her g-spot. Launching a loving assault upon her sweet spot, Ahri's moans filled the air like music before she suddenly lost her footing and fell backwards.

Frightened for her safety, I stopped catching her in my arms before she could crack her head on the porcelain. "Oh my Gods, Ahri are you okay?!" I asked, cradling her there.

"Unngh, not yet. I was so close, Kal!" she complained. "Keep...keep going."

I let out a sigh of relief before shaking my head at the silliness my lover was displaying. I dutifully returned to my station between her legs, slurping and sucking with great hunger. Her tails lashed at me as her toes curled and with a heartfelt sigh, her entire body shuddered in my arms, just as a river of femcum came spewing out of her folds.

As she fell still, my kisses trailed up her body, until I reached her neck. "That was amazing," she moaned, but I wasn't done yet. Turning her weak body over, she got to all fours and looked at me over her shoulder confused. "Kal, what are you…?"

I interrupted her question by grasping her waist and slipping my hard cock into her slick pussy. As I began to piston inside of her, building up speed with every thrust, she began to moan in delight with her tails splayed against my chest.

Even I was starting to see stars from the fantastic feeling of Ahri's thighs tightening around my cock. Running my hands up her hips, I cupped her large breasts, squeezing and massaging them as I trailed kisses along her spine. "Does this feel good, my pet?" I whispered to her.

"Yes, master," she moaned happily. "You must...nngh...really want me to forgive you!"

"M-m-more than anything," I stammered, shoving my meat farther into her than I'd ever gone before. She tilted her head back, letting out a low baleful moan, they came out almost like a howl. With that sound, she came hard on my cock driving me to the very brink. Grasping her tightly, I flooded her pussy with my hot seed, stuffing her completely full as we lay together in that shower, my head resting on her back as we panted in from the exertion.

"Mmm, as wonderful as that felt Kal...I may need your help to clean up. You just came so much! Not that I'm complaining, of course." As I untangled myself from her, she rolled on to her back, looking up at me with loving eyes. For a moment, I found myself lost in those eyes. I could stare into them forever, I felt, and I'd willingly drown in their golden pools. "Kal?" she called to me, but I gave no response.

Instead, I slowly lowered my head and pressed my lips against hers in the most gentle and loving kiss I could muster. I felt her give a slight gasp, before pressing back gently. Her arms wrapped around me to hold me close and it was then I truly realized how lucky I was to have her. Right now, any man would be envious of me, and the only one I knew who wasn't was a villain to be stopped anyway.

We lay there for a long while, the hot water running through my long hair to drip onto her body as she lay there, head tilted to the side and smile on her face as I thoroughly cleaned the mess I'd made inside of her.

Once I was finally finished, (it took a while, given her multiple orgasms), she was too exhausted to stand. Wrapping my arms around her, I lifted her and stepped out of the shower. "Okay," she whispered affectionately, her hand caressing my cheek, "I forgive you. You really took that 'trouble walking' thing to heart, huh?"

"For you...always."

Her eyes began to grow misty, but she ceased her tears by burying her face in my neck. After nuzzling back against her, I slowly lowered her to the floor before helping her to towel off. She, in turn, helped me as well until we both stood there, embracing one another with each of us wrapping a towel around the other's back.

Ahri gave a bashful giggle, before granting me one last peck on the lips and moving to redress. Once we were both done, I took her hand in mine and we exited the bathroom, only to find Jinx and Riven standing there with a glass each held up to the door. My champion let out an embarrassed squeak. "What are you two doing here?!" she cried.

"Making sure Kal took my advice," Jinx replied.

"I just got here and saw Jinx doing it, so I did too. I'd say he did follow your advice, Jinx. At least five times. It was kind of tough to hear over the water."

"Get out!" she shrieked, shoving the two of them towards the door. "This is so embarrassing! You two are the worst!"

Managing to get Jinx out the door, Riven was able to spread her arms and legs like a starfish, stopping herself on the frame. "Wait, wait! I'm supposed to be here, remember? I have something for you."

"You do?" I asked as Ahri pulled from her.

"Yeah," she grinned brushing her shoulder. "I decided I'd make you a nice little token of congratulations for your graduation." Taking the bundle wrapped in cloth that she had slung across her back, she offered it to me to inspect.

Once I unwrapped the fabric, I found a beautiful gleaming sword made out of some sort of black stone. On its sheath, shimmering fluorescent green runes burned along the wood in an ancient language I'd never read. Gripping the handle, I drew it part ways to see that the sword's blade was made of the same stone and also had runes stamped into it.

"That there is 100% pure Noxium," Riven explained. "Very durable, light, and highly receptive to magic. I also did you the favor of putting a little something something into the runic magic to give you a jump start when you fight and this time, you won't be doing something stupid like trying to drain enemies of their ki until you explode."

"I don't know what to say," I admitted, running my fingers over the beautiful gift. "Thank you, Riven." Tucking the sword away, I wrapped one arm around her in a grateful hug.

"Yeah, yeah. You're an emotional sap. Just go give that Magnus bastard a good kick where the sun don't shine and we'll be even. Deal?"

"Deal," I agreed.

"Don't think I forgot you either, little sister," she commented, turning to Ahri. "Only, yours isn't a weapon, it's advice. If Kal ever gives you trouble, and I mean any trouble at all, all you have to do is…"

As she whispered in my champion's ear, she began to giggle, her cheeks blazing red and her eyes shifting to mine. A soft smile was plastered on her face, and when Riven pulled away, they shared another glance before giggling again. "Something I should know?" I asked.

"Nope," they both replied in unison.

"Don't worry, Riven. I doubt I'll need to use _that_ , but I appreciate the gift nonetheless."

"One last thing," Riven added, reaching between her breasts to draw out a pair of tickets. "I did you both the favor of collecting the tickets you need to get back on track, in cognito so you won't have to worry about any more pirates. I've also got one for the little psycho to send her back home to Piltover."

"It's finally time, isn't it?" I murmured, staring at the boarding pass. "We'll be heading to Demacia finally after so long."

Ahri smiled taking my hand. "We will. And we'll find that little girl too, Kal. I promise. Thank you again, Riven. Can you excuse us to pack up? We should probably get there as soon as we can if we want to get a good room on the ship."

"All right, all right. I know when I'm a third wheel. You two lovebirds try to keep your hands off each other long enough to make it to the ship, okay?"

"Goodbye Riven," Ahri answered, giving her one last hug farewell. "I'll stay in touch, okay?"

"Appreciate it," Riven waved. "If you want anything to get to me, just send it to Yi. He'll know where to find me if I'm out and about."

With that, she left, dragging a frustrated and grumbling Jinx behind her who had been struggling to overhear our conversation through the room's door. "It's nice to have friends, isn't it?" Ahri asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

* * *

Packing didn't take us too long, and when Kal and I reached the docks, people had just begun boarding the ferry. As such, we'd lucked out in room assignment. We got a beautiful room with a patio suspended over the ocean. I'd never even seen such a thing before.

Putting our things up for the long journey to Demacia, Kal and I couldn't stop smiling at one another as we did so. I wondered if this was how old married couples were. When he looked at me, all I could see were the words 'I love you' plastered in his gaze. I hoped that mine said the same thing, and for once, as scary as it was to me, I meant it.

"Hey, Ahri…"

"Yes, Kal?"

"Are we...boyfriend and girlfriend now?" he asked. "Not that I'm trying to pressure you or anything, just that I'm a little confused as to where we stand."

Anxiety assailed my nerves, causing my tails to fluff up as I froze. He had a point. We hadn't officially become anything. We'd exchanged words of romance, but we never actually established our relationship. "Well...I mean…" I began to stammer, trying to come up with an answer.

My heart felt so conflicted. I wanted to tell him 'yes', truly I did. However, I knew that this was the least opportune time we could choose to start this. His best friend had just died in his arms, he'd only just recovered from his exhausting trials, and we were only now beginning our true mission.

Swallowing nervously, I replied, "I think we should hold off on our relationship until after the mission," I suggested. "N-not that I don't want to be your girlfriend just…"

"No, I get it," he assured me with a smile. "I was just thinking the same thing. Things have just started heating up between us, and we need to stay focused on the mission. It's not just about us, but about the little girl, too. For now, it would be best to not have any distractions...not even good ones."

I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and nudging my head beneath his chin so he would hold me close. I took in his scent eagerly. I felt like I could just stay in his embrace forever, even if only to be able to smell him close by. "Thank you for understanding," I whispered. "I promise, after the mission, you and I can sit down and have a serious discussion about this. All of it."

"I'd like that," he murmured in my ear, sending my heart racing in my chest. The two of us swayed slowly in the cabin, and without a word, I leaned up to place a soft kiss on his mouth. He kissed me back, letting me savor the taste of his tongue.

When at last we pulled away, I grinned up at him, my ears tickling his chin. "We can still do stuff like that though, right?" I asked. "It's been a long while since I've had someone to do this sort of stuff with."

With a flourish, he swept me off my feet and dipped me back, causing me to give an excited shriek before I was muffled by another kiss. I gave a soft sigh into his lips just before he pulled back. "Consider me at your disposal, milady," he crooned.

"Be careful, summoner. I'd hate to wear you out," I purred before he helped me to my feet.

"Speaking of which," he yawned, "I think I'll have myself a little nap. All of that action in the shower really taxed me of my energy."

"Sleep well, Kal. I'll be up for a bit, but I promise I'll stay quiet."

He nodded with another soft smile before slipping off his shirt and climbing into the bed. As I watched his bare chest slowly disappear beneath the blanket, I could feel my heart starting to calm down again. It wasn't long before he was completely gone to the world, with gentle snores trailing from his lips.

Crawling slowly from the top bunk, I scurried towards him to make sure he was actually sleeping. Just as I craned my ear to make sure, a small puff of warm air rustled the tip, giving me goosebumps. How could something as simple as his breath send me tingling with delight?

Unable to help myself any further, I lifted his blanket and slipped myself into it. Just as he was about to shiver from the cool air, I substituted the fabric with my own body, pressing against him and staring up at his sleeping face.

For a moment, there was nothing, and then, to confirm my thoughts, his arms extended to embrace me. Somewhere inside of his being, he knew I was there, and according to his subconscious, he didn't want to let me go. The realization made me smile. Maybe he was the one Bard prophesied after all.

Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to be swept away in his arms and it wasn't long until I was fast asleep. It served to be one of the most peaceful sleeps I'd ever had.

Once we'd arrived in Demacia, I was surprised by just how many people there were. We'd been in Piltover, Bandle City, and even at the Institute, but never had I seen so many humans all in one place.

"I think the academy is this way," Kal murmured, his eyes peering on the map he'd procured. "Or maybe it's this way."

"May I?" I asked, snagging the map from him. Sure enough, the map was pretty vague in its construction. It used mostly landmarks, but they were all local businesses and districts that a stranger to town would have no knowledge of. "Man, this thing is useless," I complained.

"Look, I'm telling you kid...your mother would have a conniption fit if I let you tag along. Not only that, but you'll just slow me down. You don't know what it's like out there and the real world!" My ears perked up when I heard the familiar voice.

"Hey Kal, isn't that voice familiar to you?"

"And I'm telling _you_. I'm the one who found the information, I'm the one who you were hired to protect, so it's not letting me tag along, so much as it is I'm letting _you_ tag along. So there, ha!"

We began to move through the crowd, only to come across a pair of individuals arguing in the market place. One we recognized as soon as we saw the white coattails flapping in the wind. "Lucian!" Kal cried in surprise. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Their argument interrupted, the hunter of the undead turned to regard us with a grin. "Well I'll be. Kal and Ahri, how are you both? It's been awhile, huh?" We took the time to shake hands, before I noticed that the girl who was with him was staring at Kal intently. She cleared her throat before nudging Lucian with her elbow, causing him to give a sigh. "Right, my apologies. Kal, Ahri, may I introduce to you Lady Luxanna Crownguard? I have been hired as her babysitter, but it seems we've stumbled onto some kind of assignment."

"It's just Lux, actually," she giggled, holding her hand out limply towards Kal as if she expected him to kiss it. Wrapping my arm tightly around his, I reached out and took it in a shake before he could react.

"I'm Ahri," I explained. "This is my Summoner, Kal. It's nice to meet you. Kal and I are on a mission ourselves, so we'll just get out of your hair."

"Ahri? Is something wrong?" Kal asked, but my grip on his arm just tightened to urge him to keep quiet. I didn't like the way that she was staring at him. It was as if she were a dog and he were a juicy steak hanging just in front of her nose.

"Oh...well, what is it? Maybe we can help you," she offered.

"Actually…" I began, but Kal cut me off.

"We're looking for a little girl. She's about ten years old, purple hair, went to the magical academy here. Annabelle Hastur, but she goes by Annie. You wouldn't have heard anything about her by chance, have you?" he asked. Again, the blonde girl's smile spread across her lips as she stared up at him.

"You're in luck," she giggled. "That's our mission as well. We just got a lead. According to her school records, she makes a trip to the Voodoo Lands every summer to visit her family. The only problem is this year, she never arrived back home. The route she typically takes is through Kalamandu by train. However, Kalamandu is in the middle of a huge conflict between Noxus and Demacia right now. I bet she decided instead to go over Mount Targon on foot. Maybe she got lost and was picked up by the Rakkor or Solari."

"Well, thank you so much for the advice," I said sweetly. "But you two can cease your investigation. Kal and I will handle it from here, right Kal?"

"Oh come on," she whined. "We could totally be of help to you! You already know that Lucian is a capable fighter, and I'm one of the best mages in the Demacian military! I made top ranks in all of my classes at the academy and I did it when I was fifteen. You have to be able to relate to that, right? I mean, I've heard you were the youngest summoner to ever graduate from the Institute."

"Well, yeah," Kal agreed bashfully, blushing from her praise. "But honestly, I'm not much special."

"Don't be so modest," Lucian laughed. "Thanks to you and your champion, we were able to take out a monster my wife and I had been hunting for decades. If that isn't a testament to your skill, I don't know what is."

"Please," Lux begged, giving him a pair of puppy dog eyes. "I've always wanted to see you in action, and I won't slow you down. If I do, you can tell me to leave and I'll head straight home, I promise!"

I took a sharp breath. I could see in his eyes he'd already made his decision. "Fine," he surrendered with a sigh. "You can come with us."

"But," I interjected, "just like you said, you'd better not slow us down. If you drag behind even for a moment, we'll leave you behind. My summoner and I have bigger priorities than babysitting a child who thinks herself a mage."

Kal furrowed his brow at me, and I could tell my tone troubled him. "I won't," Lux swore, seemingly ignoring my cruelty. "I promise, I'll do my very best for Kal. I'd hate to disappoint him." I gave a slight huff and nodded for Kal to head toward the gates that led from the capital.

"Let's go," I instructed. "The longer we stand around yapping, the more that little girl is in danger." Grabbing Kal by the hand, I dragged him after me, rather forcefully. The way he was acting around Lux made me feel sick to my stomach. All I could hope is that he would remember who his real champion was.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 20

As we pressed on from Demacia, my eyes flowed over to Kal. He'd been kind enough to allow me toquestion him about his experience as a summoner while we walked, but I could still feel Ahri's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

Truth be told, it was starting to irk me. Just because she was his champion didn't make him her pet or something. Kal was more than capable of making his own decisions. Lucian trailed along slightly behind us.

I yawned, stretching out my lithe body in the warm sunshine. How wonderful it would be to take a nap next to Kal. When I was first inducted into the League, I'd just heard about the new summoner who wasn't much older than I was. Considering how few people I associated with at the academy, it was nice to have someone who could understand what I went through as a young mage.

Even better, now that I'd met him, I finally got to see how handsome he was in person. Wrapping my arm around his, I rested my head against his shoulder. He seemed surprised by the gesture at first, but when he didn't object, I couldn't help but smile.

I glanced back at Ahri to see she was positively livid. Maybe she was just jealous that Kal's attention was on someone else, now. I didn't even have to magically charm him the way she probably did. "So you went to the academy with Annie, right? What can you tell me about her?"

The summoner's question caused me to perk up in surprise. "Oh, yeah. We didn't really talk much, but from what the teachers said, she is a very powerful mage. Not only is she incredibly skilled in fire sorcery, she's even managed to enchant a full grown dire bear! She carries it around with her in the form of a teddy bear that she calls 'Tibbers'."

"Seriously?" he asked, his eyes going wide. "That's incredible. She must be a pretty bright girl, too. I wonder why she'd think it was a good idea to get off the train and walk home. That's awfully dangerous, powerful mage or not."

"Speaking of which," Lucian interjected, "we have another problem. There are two paths that we can take. Mogron Pass which leads around the mountain and eventually past the Solari, or we can take the path that leads up Mount Targon which will take us straight through Rakkor territory."

"We should take Mogron Pass," I suggested to them. "My brother is stationed over in that area to help with Kalamanda, so he could help us procure supplies on the way. Then, once we got past, Kalamanda we could take the train."

"Actually, the train doesn't go to the Voodoo lands, and if she did get on the train anyway, someone would have seen her. We should take Mount Targon's path and risk meeting the Rakkor. I'm sure we'll be able to make them understand the importance of our mission."

I puffed my cheeks irritably at the fox girl. "But what about supplies?" I countered. "We'd be able to replenish at Mogron Pass . Even if we didn't take the train, we still have to cross Shurima. Without supplies, we're as good as dead." Looking to Kal, I gave him the cutest pout I could muster and batted my eyelashes at him. "Right Kal? You agree with me, don't you?"

"Well…" he began, but Ahri cut him off.

"Hardly! Kal agrees with me. The path across the mountain would take half the time as going around it to Mogron Pass. Half the time means half the resources, and that's less chance that the little girl is dead for every day saved. Right, Kal?"

"I…"

It was obvious the summoner found himself in a tight spot. If Ahri were a bit uglier, I bet he'd be able to see the reason behind my choice. As it was, she was trying to charm him to her side, but I knew it'd never work.

"What if we let Kal decide?" Lucian suggested.

My smile brightened at the idea. "A wonderful idea, Lucian. Kal is, after all, the most experienced of us all. Being a summoner, I'm sure he knows a lot about survival."

"Agreed. So who's right Kal, Lux or me?"

"Stop pressuring him, Ahri. Let him decide. It has nothing to do with who he likes better. Stop acting so jealous."

"I'm not acting jealous! I just don't think we should take directions from a kid!"

"I'm not a kid! I'm eighteen! I'm a full-fledged adult!"

Kal chuckled to himself. "Don't feel insulted, Lux. She calls me a kid, too."

"Your decision, Kal," Ahri growled through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, Kal. Let's hear it," Lucian chuckled, enjoying seeing him in a tight spot. I'd remember to get on to him about it later, but for now, I wanted to know what Kal was thinking.

After considering it for a moment, he gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Lux. I think Ahri is right on this one." But...but! I couldn't even begin to protest as she cheered, grabbing his arm tightly and pulling him away from me.

"Better luck next time, kid," she taunted.

He pulled his arm from her, causing her to frown. Turning back to me, he rested his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, it's got nothing to do with your age, okay?" he told me. "Ahri's right in that it will take less time. The Rakkor are dangerous, but they could very well be the ones who grabbed her. On top of that, we can forage for supplies as we travel in the mountains, meaning that we won't use our own resources. Once we make it to Shurima, we'll still have plenty in stock and be able to make it across the desert. _If_ we run out of supplies while we're crossing, we can always make a pit stop on the other side of Kalamanda, right? This is the smartest decision we have, even if it's not the safest or easiest."

When he explained it like that, I couldn't even find it in myself to be annoyed with him. Instead, I simply smiled back at him. He was so dreamy. Ahri was so lucky to be his champion. Still, fifteen years wasn't _that_ long. Maybe once their pact was over, he'd consider requesting a pact with me. Then he'd never have to be with that stuck up bitch ever again.

"All right, Kal," I surrendered. "You're right. We did say it was your decision after all, anyway. Thanks for not treating me like a little kid."

"Don't mention it," he replied with a wink. As we all resumed our march, I tried desperately to still my racing heart.

* * *

Having decided on the mountain path, I could feel the daggers flying back and forth between the two women of our party. How had I possibly ended up in the middle of all this? One one hand, I had to admit that I was partially pleased by Ahri's jealousy, but wasn't she taking it a bit far for a girl we'd just met? I could still remember the way she acted with Soraka as well, and I couldn't help but wonder if this was how it would always be. I really hoped not.

Thankfully, I was correct about the resources. We were able to find plenty of fruits and such to eat, and with everyone being skilled in magic, we could easily purify any of the fresh water we collected from the mountain's streams.

We'd walked for a long amount of the day when we finally decided to find a flat ledge that could hold our encampments. Lucian and I, having more experience roughing it, began to set up our tents.

Once I was done, I could hear the young blonde swearing under her breath as she tried for the third time to set up her lean-to. She was clearly not the outdoorsy type. I had to give her some credit. For a girl who seemed pretty pampered, she didn't act much like a spoiled brat. She finally fell to the ground in a huff, pulling her knees to her chest as she glared at her collapsed shelter.

Walking over to her, I offered her my hand with a knowing smile. "Want some help?"

The moment she heard me, she turned to face me with blood in her cheeks. "Oh, no! I'm fine, I'm just taking a break! I mean, I know how to do this it's just been a while and...yes, please."

I tried to hide a chuckle as she took my hand so I could help her to stand. "Hey, no shame. We were all new to this once. It seems tough at first, but you'll get the hang of it quickly." Stooping over, I picked up the rods she was using for her frame. "First off, these are for a dome tent. Not a lean-to. Notice how they're flexible?"

I could tell she was playing the part of a ditz as she watched me set it up for her. She'd gasp in awe when I'd do something simple like slip the rod through the sleeve of the tarp, or plant the peg into the ground.

When I hammered in the final stake, she even applauded. "You're so good at this!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much for your help. I'm sure I'll be able to get it next time. BUt if I can't...would you mind helping me again?" There was a subtle implication with the question, but still I nodded. I couldn't let her go without shelter just to avoid Ahri getting jealous.

Lux thanked me by throwing her arms around my neck and placing a gentle peck on my cheek, much to my chagrin. Behind me, I could feel Ahri's harsh glare coming from her tent, but still I pretended not to notice. The best way to get through this, I decided, was to put as little stock in Lux's flirting as possible.

Unfortunately, my strategy was not exactly an effective one. As Ahri and I were gathering firewood, she swatted at me with her tails "on accident". It wasn't until we were finally starting to finish up that she spoke to me. "So, Lux is pretty cute, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I grumbled in response, picking up the sticks she'd knocked out of my hands with her tails _again_. "Her eyes are kind of pretty at least."

"A-ha! I knew it! You are into her!"

"Ahri, seriously? I'm not into her. I just said she was cute."

"That's the same thing Kal!"

"It really isn't," I sighed. "I think squirrels are cute. I think puppies are cute. Do you see me trying to stick my dick in one? Didn't think so. This jealousy of yours is getting really out of hand. We're _supposed_ to be working together, remember? You said you were worried about her slowing us down, but you're the one working against us."

She stomped her foot angrily. "You know _exactly_ what I meant by that question, Kal. Do not play dumb with me! You're mine, remember? Not hers, mine!"

"You're acting like a complete brat! I'm not _yours_ , Ahri. I'm not a toy that belongs to someone! I'm a person, remember? Last I checked, you were the one lecturing me about this sort of thing, so what happened?"

"Are you serious?! Sex happened, Kal! We had sex! Or did our cute blonde bimbo manage to wipe our time in Ionia from your memory? Maybe you completely forgot all of the sweet nothings you whispered in my ear while you had me on my hands and knees and…"

I cut her off with a kiss. She struggled for a moment as I grasped her exposed shoulders, holding her there firmly until she'd managed to calm down. When she'd started to press back against me with a soft sight, I let her go and pulled back. "Ahri, we discussed this," I told her calmly. "Remember? When we were on the ferry, we talked about our relationship and we agreed to put these feelings on hold until after the mission. Remember? No distractions, not even good ones."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed, moving to snuggle against me. I held her there for a moment, enjoying the way her ears tickled my chin. "I'll try to be nicer to her, okay?"

"If it helps, think of it like this. If the shoe were on the other foot, wouldn't you flirt with me, too?"

Ahri giggled softly. "I suppose so. But then again, I doubt that's saying much. I used to flirt with everyone. Especially the cute ones like you." She gave me another peck on the lips before caressing my cheek. "I love you, Kal."

"I love you, too, Ahri. I promise, nothing is going to change how I feel about you. Mission comes first, no exceptions. You, however, are definitely a close second."

With that, we returned to the campsite.

* * *

I watched with a sigh as Kal continued to put large stones to form a fire pit. In the unbearable heat that beat down from Runeterra's harsh sun, he'd decided to take off his shirt, revealing his chest glistening with sweat. Something about that gauntlet had changed his body. He was a lot more fit than when I'd first met him.

He still wasn't buff by any means, but what pudge he'd had was gone, revealing the somewhat strong muscles underneath. My tails twitched behind me, as I savored the kiss he'd given me more, while also enjoying the scene unfolding.

The moment he finally lit the fire, Lucian had returned carrying four rabbits he'd managed to catch in the wilderness. Almost immediately, my ears perked up. I hadn't had rabbit since I was a fox, but I had to admit it sounded pretty delicious.

Once more, Kal showed his survival prowess by assisting with the cleaning. Next to me, Lux had begun squirming uncomfortably. She couldn't decide whether to keep watching or to look away in horror. I had to smile to myself. Beneath all that bravado, she was still a pampered primrose.

"You must not have seen much in the way of combat," I commented to her.

"Huh?"

"I'm just saying. If the sight of blood makes you that uncomfortable, you must not have fought much."

"For your information, I'm a League Champion. I may not have a summoner yet, but someday I will."

"That doesn't change that you'll have to become more comfortable with blood. How else do you intend on fighting for your champion if you freak out any time you have to attack your enemy? Part of being summoned requires you to have a calm mind. You can have a calm exterior all you want, but if you're not relaxed enough to relinquish control you're going to die...a lot."

"Mind your own business," she huffed. "And it's not the blood that bothers me. I just can't believe that Kal is cutting those cute creatures open without a second thought. It's like he doesn't even care at all."

I nearly doubled over with laughter. It took all of my effort to contain it so I wouldn't draw the guys' attention. "Seriously?" I coughed. "You're upset because they're cute? Princess, when you're starving to death in the wilderness, you have to learn to stomach down anything. Cute, ugly, gross, it doesn't matter. Food is food. As for Kal...I'm sure it bothered him the first time. It bothers everyone to some extent, but after a few times, you learn to let go."

"That's awful…"

"No, what's awful are those who torture animals. See how those rabbits heads are bent? That means when Lucian picked them up, he put them down quickly. Those rabbits were dead before those two started cutting. When I was a fox, there were times I'd find animals in snares. Wolves, mostly. Days would go by until the hunter came back to collect them. Sometimes, they didn't come back. They'd struggle their hardest until they lost all their spirit, at which point, they'd just...stop."

"Stop? Stop what?" she asked.

So I'd managed to get some attention from her. "Everything. They wouldn't fight. They wouldn't eat. They'd slowly waste away until finally, their bodies gave out the same way their spirit had. They'd die there, having suffered for days."

Lux suddenly became very angry. Turning towards me she shoved me hard off of the log we were sitting on. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded. "How could you just sit and watch that happen? Those creatures were suffering and you just _let_ them?"

Getting up from the ground, I dusted myself off. "Now you listen to me, you foolish, naive, excuse for a woman. I was a _fox_. I didn't have opposable thumbs to undo snares. I didn't have any way to help them, and even if I did they were _wolves_. Maybe you don't understand the food chain, but wolves eat foxes. You want to get pissy with me? How many times have you seen a Noxian suffering in one of your Demacian prisons and helped them, huh?"

"Th-that's different! They're criminals!"

"Why? Because they don't agree with you? Because they were willing to fight for what they thought was right, even if you don't believe in the same cause? There are two sides to every coin and until you finally realize that you can't see everything in black and white, you will _always_ be a child."

Shocked by my outburst, and on the verge of tears, Lux scrambled away from me and began ran off into the mountains. Gods damn it. I went to go hunt her down, but thought better of it. She would hide from me. Lucian would scold her the instant he found her, which just left one person to go after her, and I didn't like the idea of it.

Even still, I walked up to the two men and gently tapped Kal on the shoulder. "Ahri? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I...umm...may have broken my promise to go a little easier on her," I murmured, tapping my fingers together. I felt like a small child confessing to its parents that it'd just broken their favorite vase. "She uh...she ran off into the mountain's wilderness."

"What?!" Kal quickly pushed past me to start mounting up a rescue. "Ahri, why didn't you go after her?" he demanded. "The mountain is dangerous alone! The Rakkor could be just around the corner."

"I know, but if I went after her, she'd just hide from me. That's why I came to get you." As much as I hated the words that next left my lips, they did so anyway. "Right now, she needs you. No one else. I'm sorry, Kal."

Lucian, was being surprisingly calm about it all. "I say let her go," he commented. "Lux may act stupid, but she's much more intelligent than she lets on. She'll be able to find her way back, no problem."

"I'm not willing to take that chance," Kal retorted. As he went to follow her tracks out of the camp, he paused before turning back to me. "Ahri, don't beat yourself up over this, okay? I know what you're thinking, but don't. All that matters to me is that you tried."

"R-really?" I stammered. I'd feared he'd have hated me for the way I acted. How could he be so quick to forgive me.

"I love you," he reminded me before placing a kiss on my head and racing after the young mage.

"Love you, too," I murmured, after he'd been long gone. I nearly jumped a foot in the air when I felt Lucian rest his hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa, relax." He held his hands in the air to show he'd released me. "I was just going to ask if you needed to talk."

"What's making you so sympathetic all the sudden?"

He chuckled. "You two remind me of Senna and I. Admittedly, the roles are a little reversed, but it's the same sort of concept. Let me guess, you're pining for this guy, right? But you don't want to say anything because you're worried if you do that it'll screw things up."

"How did you know that?"

"Because that's exactly how I felt when I asked Senna to marry me."

"M-marry?!"

"You don't have to go that far yet. I just wanted to give you some friendly advice. Guys like a woman who takes initiative. You used to be an animal, you get how it is. Set up your boundaries quickly and firmly. You don't want to label whatever it is between you and Kal, fine. There's no harm in saying what you want from him though."

As his words sank in, I couldn't help but to agree. Still, I knew that I was in a delicate part of our relationship. Just like if he were too possessive of me, I was scared that if I tried to trap him, or if he thought I was trying to trap him, he'd break free and never come back.

Instead, I just sat by the fire, slowly turning my rabbit and waiting for Kal to return.

* * *

"Lux!" I cried out in the thick wooded area. "Lux, where are you?" Still no response as I trudged onward.

Her footprints were more fresh through here, and thankfully, it must have rained recently because the ground was more muddy than stone as it had been. When the sound of sniffling came through the air, I knew I'd found her.

I followed the noise to the source, and pulling back a large palm leaf, I found her sitting there, legs pulled to her chest and face in her knees. "Hey, are you okay?" I whispered, taking a seat beside her.

"No," she whimpered. "Ahri was right, I'm just a stupid child. I'm just silly and dumb and now I'll never find someone who makes me happy."

"Don't say that. You're not any of those things. In fact, before I came looking for you, Lucian told me you were very smart."

"Don't try to butter me up, Kal. I know you're just pretending to be nice to me. I get it. I'm annoying. I'll always be annoying."

I shook my head. "Hardly. To be honest, I found Ahri far more annoying when I first met her, and I don't think I ever thought you were." After a moment of hesitation, I reached my arm around her and pulled her beside me in a half-protective hug.

Giving a sharp gasp of shock, she looked to me with wide eyes. "K-kal?"

"You looked like you could use a hug. Besides, it's freezing on this mountain. I don't want you getting hypothermia."

So it was a bad excuse, but the first part remained no less true. Wrapping my arm around her, she buried her face into my shoulder to absorb her tears. "Thank you," she managed to wheeze.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" I offered. At first, she simply shook her head. "What if I promise not to judge you?"

It took a bit of hesitation on her part, but finally she pulled away to look up at me. "I was upset about the rabbits. They were just so cute, and you were just cutting them apart like it was nothing and...I thought that maybe I was wrong about you." Taking a deep breath, the blonde continued. "But, Ahri explained to me that it stopped bothering you because you were doing it to survive and because you used the rabbit for actual food. She said people used to torture animals in the woods she lived in, and I got mad that she didn't try to stop it. Then she yelled at me, and I ran."

"If it helps, the rabbits are far from the last of their kind. Literally, burrows can have dozens of them. Lucian and I made sure to only take what we needed. I'd never wipe out something or treat an animal cruelly just for food,"I I assured her.

"That's what Ahri said, too. I believe that, Kal. Really, I do. I think I became so upset because she was right. I am just a kid. I love Demacia, and I hate Noxus. We're good, they're bad, and I don't want to see it any differently. Is that so wrong?"

The choked up girl looked at me with pleading eyes, hoping I could give her some sort of confirmation. It didn't take long for her to realize that I couldn't. "Things are never simple. I used to hate Noxus, too. They took away someone very precious to me. For the longest time, I blamed myself, and I blamed them. I first entered the summoner program because I wanted to get justice for my little sister. They bound me to a Noxian assassin, hoping that I'd give up and leave the academy. I nearly let her chase me out, too. When I met Ahri, we didn't get along. I thought she was nothing more than a pampered brat who would do anything to get her way. She accused me of being a pretentious boy scout, who cared more about rules than I did about people."

"You're not like that!" Lux protested.

I chuckled. "I was at the time. She and I have both grown quite a bit over these last few months. We're always growing and changing, Lux. I can't tell you that you're right. I'm sure there are Demacians who are bad people, just as I know there are Noxians who are good people."

"I wish I'd be able to find one," she huffed.

"I have," I told her.

She looked at me in surprise. Unclipping my sword, I offered it to her to examine. When she pulled it out of its sheathe, she let out a gasp. "It's beautiful," she murmured, running her fingers over the glowing runes.

"A Noxian woman gave that to me. It was a gift, congratulating me for overcoming a particularly hard struggle I suffered through. She saved my life, for no reason other than that Ahri asked her to. I once asked her about why she left Noxus. She said that she still supported what Noxus stood for. They believe in equality of opportunity, at any opportunity. You don't have to be rich or influential to have sway in Noxus. You just have to prove yourself. My friend wasn't a noble woman of Noxus, but she became a General, just by fighting her way to the top. That's what she believes in: overcoming your weakness. The strong rule, the weak falter."

"But...the strong have to protect the weak," Lux countered. "It's their moral obligation to do so!"

I chuckled to myself. "You'd get along with her pretty well. She believes the same thing. She left Noxus during the Ionian conflict. Using machines to fight, she said, didn't prove strength. It was simply murder for the sake of murder. So she quit. Went into hiding in Ionia, and that's how she met Ahri."

The golden-haired girl seemed so lost by it all. I could see the conflict in her features as she tried to wrap her head around it. I knew my story about Riven probably would tear her up inside.

"I know it's difficult breaking free from the things you've been told your entire life," I finally said. "But that's part of growing up. Sometimes, the brave thing to do is to admit that perhaps something you were told was wrong, and then figure out the best way to correct it." My fingers ran through her golden curls, caressing her scalp affectionately.

Closing her eyes, her lips curled into a smile, enjoying my touch as she snuggled closer to me. "You're a great man, Kal. You remind me a lot of my brother, Garen. I've always looked up to him. That's why I decided a long time ago, that if I ever fell in love with a man, it'd be with someone that was like him. I'm glad you talked to me, Kal. I'm really happy that I get to tag along. I know it's probably annoying having to babysit me. Someday, though, I swear, I will come to you as a woman."

Standing up, I took her hand in mine, and we walked back to the camp site. We ate the rabbits in peaceful silence, and when the moon rose high overhead, we all went to our respective tents and fell fast asleep.

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 21

 **AN: Good news my friends! I have recently found a job! Starting July 3rd, I will be a Data Administrator for Reynolds and Reynolds. I know it's taboo to talk paychecks, but I'll be making more money than I did as a full time teacher. This means: new computer to start playing League again, able to pay for editing to publish more books, able to hire artists for the webcomic I've been designing. I still would love all of your support, as much as you're willing to give. You can find me on Patron at Kiba Elunal or if you want to just make a one time donation, you can contact me on Skype for a link to my . My book is still available on Amazon. Warren High: An Elephant Never Forgets by J. C. Roberts. If you would like to read it, but don't have the means to buy it, please feel free to contact me on Skype. I'll be giving out free digital copies to the first 15 people who contact me. Even if you're not one of the fifteen, I'll provide you with a link to my website, where you can read samples of my original WIP. You will also get exclusive fan chapters and one shots that I don't publish on Fanfiction. You can also join our skype group, which has other fanfiction authors, like ADamnGoodName, Alsodef, Fil03, Veraduxxz, and more. We're always willing to help new authors, so if you're interested, please don't hesitate (just as a warning though, we get really weird). Thank you all again for your support. It means a lot to me. -Kiba**

That night, I had the most awful nightmare. I was floating over all of Valoran, looking down upon the many countries and cities. The Institute of War was burning. The League had been utterly destroyed. Demacia, too, was in flames. Who could have done such a horrible thing?

My eyes naturally turned towards my bitter enemies. Sure enough, the country of Noxus still stood. There were hardly any signs of a struggle at all. Kal and Ahri were wrong, they _were_ evil. It was up to me to destroy them. To get justice for every Demacian who's life was lost at their cruel hands.

My body began to charge up energy preparing to rain down fierce my just wrath upon the unsuspecting country in the form of burning beams of light. They would pay for what they'd done! They'd pay for…

My spell stopped as I suddenly found myself staring at the streets. Children were playing and laughing. They had no idea of the outside world. I watched for a moment, a smile coming to my face as Kal stepped outside of one of the buildings, only to be swarmed by the kids.

Suddenly, one of the children pointed towards the sky. Following his tiny finger, I realized what he was looking at. It was me! I was still charging up the attack. "NO!" I tried to scream. "Kal! You have to get them out of here! Please, you have to run!" Even still, no noise would escape my throat. It was as if I weren't even there.

"Lux," he whispered hoarsely. The expression on his face was one of heartbreak. I'd hoped to never see that look on him. Blinding beams of radiance struck down, turning the children to ash. They tried to run, screaming in pain as their little bodies burned away into nothing.

One, a little girl with blonde curls and piercing blue eyes, one I recognized as Kal's child...and mine, screamed as her father threw her to the ground and attempted to shield her with his body. "No, Kal! Please!"

My begs and cries meant nothing as I watched both incinerate before my eyes. Their bodies lay there, nothing more than a smoldering pile of ash and bones. Hot, salty tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched helplessly.

Kal's skull turned to regard me, bits of crisp flesh still dripping from his features. "Lux, why? Why did you do this to me? I thought you loved me."

"I do!" I swore. "I do love you, Kal! Please, it was an accident. It was! I would never…"

"I hate you. You will rot in the Nine Hells for your crime. If you don't, I'd gladly go instead, so long as I could be away from you in the afterlife. Nothing could be worse torture than having to spend it with you."

When I awoke, I was drenched in an icy sweat. I pulled my knees to my chest, trembling in fear like a small girl. I'd never had a nightmare so intense before. Was that truly my destiny? To destroy the things I cared so deeply for? What if I was the one who destroyed Demacia and the League?

Crawling out of my tent, I stared up at the night sky, hoping to find some comfort from the stars. There was none. Only one place I knew now would comfort me, and looking to his tent, I debated for a moment whether or not to seek it. Unable to help myself, I crawled into the tent where Kal slept peacefully.

I watched him for a few moments, a soft smile coming to my lips. Even while he was asleep, he looked so handsome. Lifting up the cover of his bed roll, I found him naked save for his boxers. A chill in the air rolled through, causing him to shiver, so I quickly slid beneath the covers and pressed my body against his.

The warmth between us made him fall still, and as I stared into his slumbering face, he wrapped his arms around me and drew me closer to him in his sleep. I'd never felt such bliss before, so I placed a gentle kiss on his neck before closing my eyes. "Sweet dreams, Kal," I whispered to him.

"Sweet...dreams…" he repeated sleepily.

I knew he was unaware, but his wish brought me the comfort that I had sought. It took no time at all to fall asleep there in his arms.

* * *

"Kal? Are you awake yet?" A voice hummed from outside of my tent. I gave a soft groan, my eyes opening to find the beautiful young blonde that had traveled with us right before me. I let out a yelp of surprise, scrambling out of the tent without even putting clothes on.

"What's wrong?" Ahri asked, catching me.

I turned to look at her, eyes full of panic as the situation came crashing down on me. This was bad, _really_ bad. "Kal, do we have to get up now? Just a few more minutes…" Lux groaned as she emerged from my tent. Her hair was tussled, and the strap of her night top was pulled down her shoulder.

Now it looked even worse than it was! "Ahri, wait, I can explain…!" I tried, but she shoved me down hard, tears in her eyes as she began to storm off to pack up her tent. "Ahri, wait!"

"Something wrong?" Lucian asked as he emerged from his own sleeping quarters before seeing the full scene in front of him. When he spotted my state of undress, as well as Luxanna's, he had to cover his mouth to hide his laugh. He'd figured it out already.

"Lux, why in the hells are you in my tent?!" I cried.

"Oh, sure, Kal. Play dumb!" Ahri growled without even looking over her shoulder. "I can't fucking believe this." As she began to tear down her tent, I tried to explain that nothing happened.

"I had a nightmare," Lux answered, placing her finger to her lips. "I was scared, and I couldn't sleep, so I went to your tent. I didn't think you'd mind."

"Of course, I mind! Lux, you're...and I'm…" I tried to talk but I couldn't come up with anything. I didn't want to berate her. The innocence she was showing with her confession made it seem as if she didn't do anything wrong. But, damn it, I didn't do anything wrong either! "You can't just come barging into people's tents in the middle of the night! Ahri, I swear, nothing happened, it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh? And tell me Kal, what does it look like? Clearly _I'm_ too stupid to know what I see, so maybe you should explain it in front of your _girlfriend_."

"Ahri, don't be like that," Lucian tried. "You don't understand he really…"

"Shut up!" she hissed, wheeling on him, flames forming in her palm. "Not another damned word. I just want to find this little girl, bring her home safe, then go about the next fifteen years of my life feeling like a damned idiot!"

"Sheesh, you sure are a suspicious bitch," Lux snidely commented.

"What did you say?!"

"Do you really have so little faith in Kal? I mean, hell. If you love him so much, why do you keep accusing him of such horrible things, huh? He says he didn't do it, so he didn't do it!"

Ahri was up and ready to fight now. Her claws had extended from her nails as she stormed towards Lux, ready to rip her hair from her scalp and tear her to ribbons. "You listen to me you prepubescent pathetic excuse of a bimbo! I've had just about enough out of you! Kal is my summoner, not yours! He will never be yours, so unless you want to wake up with your blood out of your body and your hair on fire, you will stay the hell away from him!"

"How dare you!" she countered. "You don't own him, Ahri! He's not yours, he doesn't belong to anyone! He's a person, and you should treat him like one instead of a piece of property! If you treated him better, maybe he would have been in your tent, instead of me being in his, did you ever consider that?!"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, moving between the two of them. "That's enough! Both of you! I am sick and tired of this childish bullshit!" My fury had grown so great that my arms erupted into my trademark green flames.

"But...Kal…" Lux began.

Wheeling on her I cut her off. "You! Take down your tent and pack up your things, now! So help me, if you _ever_ pull a stunt like this again, I will send you straight home, on the authority of the League of Legends itself!"

"Thank you!" Ahri gasped, but I wasn't anywhere close to being done.

"And you…!" I seethed, pointing a finger at her. "What would it take for just a little bit of faith from you, huh?! I understand that Magnus hurt you, but Gods damn it, I am _not_ him! How long will it take for you to get it through your thick skull that I am not a bad person? What will it take to get you to trust me?"

The pain and anger I felt began to fade as my magic waned. Lucian came to me and put his hands on my shoulders to try to calm me down. "Easy, Kal. Come on, let's take a walk. Leave these two to pack for travel, okay? Just take a breather."

I began to breathe deeply, trying desperately to ease my temper. "No, I'm fine," I told him, though it was far from the truth. Let's just pack up camp and get ready to keep going. The longer we wait around here, the longer the girl goes missing. If she was picked up by the Rakkor, she may be dead by now, and I'm not willing to let any more time slip away on this mission over petty squabbles."

With that, I entered my tent again to get dressed. Outside, the camp was completely silent. I could hear the sounds of their tents being collapsed, but otherwise, no words were spoken. _Good, maybe it'll stay this way._

Once I was finally clothed, I took a step outside, only to find that both of the girls were gone. Lucian stood, leaning against a tree, arms crossed over his chest, and staring at me. "What?" I huffed.

"Well, I couldn't get you to leave so we could talk, so I sent the girls to gather some water from the stream. You and I need to have a chat, Kal."

"Oh Gods," I groaned. "I swear Lucian, if you confess that you love me, I'm seriously going to consider shoving my own sword through my gut."

"Ha. If only. This is about your little outburst."

"Seriously? You think my behavior was poor? Considering I woke up to a strange woman in my bed and my partner immediately blamed me for it, I'd say I was behaving with perfect rationality."

"I'm not saying you're unreasonable. I'm saying to get a grip. Those girls are not you, Kal. You cannot expect everyone to think and act like you do."

"And I don't! I'm not asking them to be different I'm asking them not to drag me into the middle of their childish feud."

"Tell me, Kal. If you saw me coming half-naked out of Ahri's tent, wouldn't you jump to conclusions? Don't give me this shit about trust. Trust has nothing to do with it and you know it. Trust doesn't cause us to ignore our senses. I may trust you Kal, but if you're holding a sword against my throat, you really think I wouldn't defend myself out of trust?"

"That's entirely different," I argued.

"No, it's not. Ahri saw you in bed with another woman. I'm not saying it's your fault, but I am saying that she had a right to act the way she did."

"All right, fine. I'll concede to that point. So Ahri wasn't in the wrong. Doesn't change that Lux was. You can't possibly justify a grown woman slipping into a man's bed without his permission on the sake of 'having a nightmare'."

Lucian shook his head in disappointment. "You just don't get it, Kal."

"Don't get what?"

"You have the exact opposite problem Ahri has, you know that? She's not able to see Lux as a woman. You're not able to see her as a child. That's the damn problem. You should know that maturity isn't a black and white ordeal. Luxanna is somewhere in between and right now, you're shaping her. You may not be intentionally doing it, but you are."

"Then let me shape her by condoning her bad behavior!"

"Pick your battles, Kal."

"Pick my...are you out of your damned mind?!"

"Let me tell you a little bit about Lux. You should know her story."

"I don't care, Lucian. This isn't about her this is about…"

His anger boiled over as he raised his voice. "She is exactly what this is about! For once shut your damn mouth and realize you're not necessarily the smartest person on this mountain!" That silenced me quickly. I hadn't seen him so angry since we'd fought against Thresh. "Lux was inducted into the Demacian military when she was just thirteen years old. Her entire life, her family has pushed her towards being a member of the glorious revolution, just like her big brother. For the last five years, she has been used as if she were nothing more than a tool, and the worst part is, her family encourages it. You want to know why she likes you so much, Kal? It's because she sees herself in you. She sees someone who went through the hoops and came out a normal person with friends and people who love them."

"What are you talking about? How does this have anything to do with her sleeping in my bed?"

"When Luxanna had nightmares as a child, how do you think her brother treated her when she came to him? Hmm? Do you think he took her in his arms and told her everything was going to be okay?" When I didn't say anything, he continued. "If you thought that, you'd be wrong. He'd tell her to grow up. Tears are for the weak. If she was ever going to mean anything to anybody she'd have to learn to pull herself together and to stop being such a child. Her parents weren't much better."

"Okay. That sucks but what does that have to do with me?"

"You comfort her, Kal. That's a new feeling for her. Compassion, affection, understanding, these are all things that Lux doesn't understand because she's never had them before. By scolding her the way you did, you have basically told her that she should never expect anyone to care about her feelings. You lost your cool and you didn't even stop to think for a moment about how anyone but yourself feels about the situation."

Staring at the ground for a long while, I gave an irritated groan. "Gods damn it all. How did I end up being the bad guy in this?"

"You're not the bad guy, Kal. You're just blind to the whole story. As for this Magnus guy…"

I looked up at him in surprise. "How do you know about Magnus?"

Lucian's eyes widened. "You stupid son of a bitch. You're the one who mentioned him by name. You said, and I quote, 'I understand that Magnus hurt you, but I'm not him.' Please tell me you didn't just name drop something personal for Ahri out of anger."

"Oh Gods...I'm in deep shit now."

"You're damn right you are. Spill. Who is this guy? Bad ex boyfriend?"

"At the bare minimum." With that, I began to explain our journey since we'd last parted ways.

* * *

As the kid and I stood by the river filling up the water skins, we didn't say much. Honestly, I was grateful. It hasn't escaped my notice that Kal had used Magnus to deliver another low blow. Part of me knew, however, that I deserved it.

Kal was right. I should have trusted him. Even if he had done something with Lux, so what? We weren't an item. We expressly said that we were putting it on hold until after the mission. It would definitely change my thoughts on the situation between us, but that was something to discuss later, not in front of the entire camp.

"Who is Magnus?" Lux asked beside me suddenly.

"I don't want to talk about it. Especially not with you."

"I dated a guy once in the military. It...didn't work out. He was hoping to use my name for a promotion. I was lucky I found out early, but then again I was also really young then. Was it something similar?"

"I said, 'I don't want to talk about it.'"

She finished the first water skin and screwed the cap back onto the canteen before setting it on the ground, she pat the grass next to her to indicate for me to sit as well. When I looked at her with a glare, she replied, "We don't have to talk about it. But I think we should talk. Lucian was right about that, I think."

If it would keep her from asking more about Magnus, I realized it was something I was willing to put up with. Folding my legs beneath me, I sat beside her and put aside the newly filled canteen I'd been working on. "Fine. What should we talk about?"

"Kal?"

"What about him?"

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean, 'why'?"

"I'm just saying you're awfully protective over him."

"I'm his Champion. I'm supposed to protect him."

She brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Well, if you don't like him, you should really stop stringing him along."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying, I understand you like having guys drooling over you, but not everyone belongs to you."

"And you think Kal belongs to you?" I challenged.

"No. As I said, he doesn't belong to anyone. He's a person."

For a moment, there was another awkward pause between us. There had to be, otherwise I would tear off Lux's head all over again. The last thing I wanted was to have to send Kal back after her. "I've already almost lost him," I said finally. "Long story short, I fudged the test to bind myself to Kal. I wanted someone I wouldn't fall in love with, and I made a mistake. Worse, I wasn't the only one in love with him. There was another girl, one he probably would have prefered to be with over me. She was going to confess her love to him, but she died before she could. I told him, but...well, it hardly matters how he felt about her now."

"I do love him."

"Sorry?"

"I mean...I think I love him anyway. I've never felt the way I do about him. It feels like what love should be. What do you think love is?"

Taking a deep breath, I went to fill the next bottle. "I'm not sure I'm the best person to answer that question. My love life can be summed up in three steps. I didn't care, he didn't care, I don't know if he cares."

"Is Magnus the 'he' that didn't care?" Lux questioned.

"Didn't I already say how I felt about talking about it?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

"Just drop it Lux. Please, for the sake of us just getting along for the rest of this trip if for no other reason."

"My point still stands, Ahri. I love, Kal. If you're not willing to love him, then I'm not going to just watch you cut him off from me. I didn't get as far as I have by giving up. I'm not giving up on this, either."

"I don't blame you for loving him," I finally confessed. "I mean, he's a kind soul. He may act like a jerk sometimes, but he's always seemed to put other's needs before his own. His motto is 'Rely on me the way I rely on you', did you know that? He's such a strange person. There are times I can't stand him. I just want to wring his neck and tell him how much I hate him. Other times, I can't help but to follow him around like a puppy."

The blonde gave a giggle. "He is rather dreamy, isn't he? He has such beautiful eyes. I mean, he doesn't have a physique anywhere close to my brother, but what he lacks in muscles, he makes up for in his mind."

"He is rather smart. Too much for his own good, I'd say."

"See? So we can find common ground," Lux offered with a smile.

For once, I returned it. I was glad to find that I wasn't the only one able to see what I saw in Kal. "Listen, Lux. The truth is, Kal and I aren't an item. Okay? I felt like I had to work for his love. In the end, he stabbed me in the back and broke my heart. I don't want that to happen again. I can't stop you from flirting with him. I can't stop him if he falls for you, either. But if he does, well...then it'd just save me a lot of struggle and heartache."

"I know that feeling," she sighed. "My brother is the same way. I once broke my arm in basic training, and he visited me in the hospital to tell me that he was disappointed. He didn't even congratulate me when I became a champion. It's always felt like I've never been good enough for him, so I know where you're coming from. The way I see it though...if you find someone who thinks you're good enough already, why wouldn't you fight for that?"

"Maybe you weren't aware just how close I was to tearing your hair out this morning," I teased.

"If I promise that I won't bad mouth you in front of Kal, will you promise not to try to force us apart?" Lux asked with complete sincerity. "I enjoyed sleeping next to him. It'd been a long time since anyone held me the way he did, even if he did only do it in his sleep."

"I probably should warn you that Kal doesn't like being disturbed while he's sleeping. He's kind of like a bear. He mostly growls and grumbles a lot, but to be honest, I don't think he's really as angry at you as he pretends to be."

"That's good, maybe I still have a chance then."

"May the best woman win," I smirked, the both of us shaking hands before giving a giggle. Finishing up on the canteens, we walked back to the camp ground.

The moment we got there, though, Kal walked up to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the campsite.

"K-kal?" I asked in confusion.

"We need to talk," he said flatly.

My heart pounded fiercely. Oh Gods, this was it, wasn't it? It didn't matter what conversations I had with Lux, this was the moment he was going to leave me once and for all. I had to get him to understand. I had to take it all back. "Listen, Kal, I…"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he interrupted, causing me to stop my apology. "It was wrong of me to bring up Magnus. I know you trust me, and I'm sorry I keep using your past against you. It's not right, and I really hope you can forgive me."

"Kal…?"

He looked into my eyes, his own full of shame. "I had to explain some things to Lucian. He knows most of it, but he swears he won't breathe a word of it to Lux. I didn't mean to tell him your secret. I know you may have changed your mind about after the mission but, honestly, I have no feelings for Lux. She really did come to my tent for just a nightmare, and I really didn't know that she did until I woke up. You have no reason to believe me, I know, but…"

I shut him up by wrapping my arms around him and planting a kiss on his lips. My ears twitched in excitement that my own fears hadn't been realized. As we pulled away I gave a nervous laugh. "I was scared that you'd tell me that you didn't want to be with me anymore," I confessed. "Lux and I had a talk of our own as well, about you. That poor girl is head over heels for you, you know? You may need to be a bit more gentle, though I still advise you set some boundaries."

The look he flashed me was filled with pride and relief. "Yeah, Lucian explained some things to me about Lux. Maybe I've given her too much credit."

"Maybe I've not given her enough. The girl has a pretty good head on her shoulders."

"I intend on apologizing to her next. But before I do, there's something I want to talk to you about. Something really important. I know that I said we should wait until after the mission, but I want to set something straight. I'm not looking for someone to replace you, Ahri. As far as I'm concerned, we are together. I want to be your boyfriend, and I want you to be my girlfriend."

"I want that too," I admitted.

"More importantly, though. I want you to be able to trust me. Should something happen without my knowledge like, Lux crawling into my tent, just as a wild example,I want you to know that you are my number one priority. Maybe that's wrong, given our mission, but...I can't help it. I love you."

"What are you saying, Kal?"

"I'm saying, I want to go back on our...arrangement. I don't want to put this on hold anymore. Will you be my girlfriend? If you have to think about it, I'd understand. But just know that…"

Again, I silenced him with a kiss. This time, it was much more raw and passionate. I clung to him tightly, slipping my tongue into his mouth and sucking on his lips with a feverish hunger. "Yes. Gods, yes. Seriously, putting this whole thing off was such a stupid idea in the first place. Why would we even think we could keep our hands off of each other?"

"Just for the record, it was _your_ stupid idea," he teased.

"Oh really? Because if I recall, _you_ were the one who first suggested it."

"But you said you wanted to suggest the same thing, so…"

"So maybe we're both idiots."

Kal shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "Love makes people do stupid things, I guess."

Taking his hand in mine, I gladly pulled him back towards the camp. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't wipe the giant smile off of my face. Yes, this was definitely better. I knew that technically nothing had changed between us, but it didn't stop me from feeling like I was walking on air.

I decided I wouldn't tell Lux. Let the girl try, for all I cared. Knowing that Kal and I were together was more than enough to dissuade me from any fears that she'd actually succeed. When we arrived at the camp though, something was definitely wrong. Luxanna and Lucian were bound and gagged, laying on the ground.

When they saw us, they began to scream into their gags, and before I could even react, there was a heavy thud as Kal fell to the ground beside me. Seeing a large man in ancient looking armor, I quickly began to charge up my fox fire. I had to protect Kal!

Unfortunately though, it was too late. The moment I wheeled around, the butt of a spear came down onto my head, and I found myself on the ground, my vision spinning as someone worked to restrain me.

My eyes met Kal's. His mouth moved to form the words 'I love you', just before a black bag was shoved over my head, sending me into pitch black darkness.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 22

 **AN: Hey, guys. Boy it's sure been a while, huh? You'll be impressed to know I've published two books since I last updated. You can find them on Amazon. They are part of a series called Warren High. The first book is An Elephant Never Forgets. The second book is Flames of Obsession. Or if you're looking more for something within the free price range, head over to KissTheSkyComic. Com to read my NSFW webcomic. It gets updated bi-weekly, and is a Sci-FI Comedy. If you'd like to help donate to the comic, you can donate via Patron at patre on KissTheSkyComic. Thanks again for all of your support and patience. :3**

When the bag was ripped from my head, I had to squint to shield my eyes from the bright sun. Where was I? The last thing I remembered was returning to camp with Ahri, only to find Lux and Lucian...Oh Gods! Ahri! Lux and Lucian!

I began to flail about, trying to escape the rough rope that bound my hands in front of me, only to feel the sharp point of a spear at my back. "Stop squirming whelp," a gruff voice instructed. I took deep breaths, but fell still.

"Listen to me carefully. My name is Kal'Adamsul Midori-hi. I'm a Summoner for the League of Legends on a very important mission. If you release me and my companions, then I swear there will be no charges levied against...ungh!"

My threat was silenced with a heavy blow to my back that drove me to my knees.

"Kal?" my champion called.

Sure enough, I could see her bound as I was, in a cage of her own. "Ahri!" I cried. "Thank Gods. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Be quiet!" the man who'd struck me ordered. "You are a prisoner of the Rakkor. We care not for your title or rank. They mean nothing here." This time, I didn't respond. Satisfied, the large man slammed the cage door shut on me, leaving me locked in there.

The moment he shambled away, I rushed to the side of the cage and gripped the bars that kept me from my champion. "Ahri, are you okay?" I whispered.

"I'm fine," she swore, moving to press her lips against mine through our prisons. I enjoyed the kiss immensely, but I couldn't afford to lose my head.

"I'm going to get us out of this," I promised. "Where are Lux and Lucian? Were they taken with us?"

"We're right here, Kal," Lux answered, waving to me from the cage on the other side of me.

"You. You're first," the guard said, indicating me with a jab of his spear.

"First? First for what?"

It was then I noticed the low roar of the people sitting in the pit below us. Oh God, it was an arena. Another jab of the spear pushed me forward. "Kal. No, Kal!" Ahri cried reaching for my hand, but before I could grasp it I was shoved roughly out of the cage to fall the ten feet down to the sandy bottom.

Luckily, it was soft enough to not completely cripple me, but it was still enough that I took a moment to get up. "You will fight one of our own! If you are victorious, you will be free to leave. If you fail, your life is forfeit. Prove your worth to us so that you may be accepted by Mount Targon!" the announcer boomed.

Cheers roared over head as I saw my opponent. He was more beast than man, foaming at the mouth with big hulking arms. In one he held a massive axe that looked as if it could cleave an entire tree in one swing.

"Seriously?" I demanded. "You expect me to fight while bound? Where is your sense of honor? Or do the Rakkor normally fight their battles as cowards."

Hisses and boos came from the crowd before a rusty blade came careening through the air. With a 'schlik', it embedded in the ground between my feet. It wouldn't be very handy in a fight, but at the very least I'd get this rope off my hands.

Just as I managed to cut my binds, the man came rampaging forth, swinging the axe in circles over his head as if it were a freaking lasso. I'd never even seen someone's wrist bend that way before.

I managed to get the dull sword up just in time to block his swing, sending us both recoiling from the impact. Time and time again we clashed, our weapons knocking the opponent's aside.

With a cry of impatience, he went to bring it down in an overhead arch. Extending my arms upward, I managed to catch the shaft of the axe just in time to prevent him from sundering my skull.

This, however, was exactly what he wanted. With a rough jerk, he pulled the sword from my grip and threw it over his shoulder. Fire burned in his eyes, and it was obvious he was pissed that the fight was taking as long as it had thus far. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the end.

* * *

I watched in awe as Kal went toe to toe with this gigantic apeman. He didn't look it, but the way he was deflecting the larger man's blows showed he had experience with a blade. Somewhere deep inside of him, the summoner was able to harness enough physical strength to kite his enemy.

My blue eyes sparkled with admiration. If this wasn't proof that he was the man for me, I didn't know what was. That's when it happened. The monster managed to disarm my sweetheart and was now preparing to deliver the final blow.

I wheeled on the fox in the cage down from me. "Ahri, do something!" I demanded. "Kal's going to die!"

Ahri stood there, tails fluffed up and tears in her eyes. Her hands gripped the cage tightly as she struggled between looking away and keeping her eyes locked on her summoner.

"Ahri!" I snapped.

"What am I going to do?" she murmured. "Without Kal...what will I do…"

I gave a frustrated grunt. "You are so useless. What does he even see in you?" With a whistle, I stretched my hand out of the cage. Before the guard could process what I was doing, my sceptre flew to my hand. This would be what would save him! "Kal, catch!" I screamed before channeling my light magic into the rod and launching it towards him.

He turned his head at the last second, catching it mid-air as light bloomed around him. The ape's axe crashed against the light barrier, sending a crack through its surface, but it was too late for him.

Kal had all the time he needed to turn the tables. Batting aside the man's axe, he leveled the point of the staff towards him as magic flooded into the conduit. It began to glow as green flames engulfed the summoner's entire body.

"Time for you to see the light!" he roared just as the flames burst forth in a fiery beam of destruction that blasted the man clear across the arena.

As the Rakkorian slammed into the far wall, the stone cracked under him impact and he slumped to the ground. His body was smoldering, and the moment Kal finished his spell, he sank to his knee, exhausted.

The crowd had fallen silent now. Ahri's eyes were the size of saucers. "Great work, kid," Lucian beamed at me, causing me to return the smile with his own.

"Alright, blondie, you're next," the guard growled.

He shoved me hard with the blunt end of his spear, just as he had Kal. Unlike the summoner, however, I managed to catch what he said just in time to land on my feet in the pit. "Kal!" I cried, running to my true love. "Kal, are you okay?"

His icy blue eyes met mine as he gave me a weak smile. "Thanks, Lux. You saved my life." With shaky knees, he rose to his feet before offering my rod back to me. "Seriously, I owe you big time. Anything you want, just ask and it's yours."

My heart fluttered in excitement, completely forgetting my situation. What could I ask for? What _should_ I ask for? Would it be too much to ask for him to love me? No, I knew that wouldn't work. Feelings weren't something that could be forced.

Not having any particular ideas, I just nodded. It was a favor that I'd remember to cash in later.

Kal turned to look at the large man sitting on a stone throne. His face was concealed beneath a helmet and in his hands he held a large shield and a spear. I'd heard his name before, and even seen him on the fields of justice every now and again. This was Pantheon, champion of the Rakkor.

"I defeated your man," Kal boomed at him. "Now release us! We've no wish for further bloodshed."

"That is disappointing," Pantheon replied. "Here on Mount Targon, it is only through war and bloodshed that we survive. I refuse to release you for beating one man. The fights will continue as intended. You can assist the child if you like. Though looking at you, I doubt you would be of much help to her anyway."

I was boiling mad now. _Child?! He just called me a_ _ **child**_ _?!_ "Bring it on!" I screamed at him. "Kal is fifty, no, a hundred times stronger than you'll ever be! I bet you think you're some brave tough guy just sending out grunts to do your dirty work!"

"Lux, what are you doing?" Kal hissed to me, but I ignored him. I was pissed now.

"Yeah! I bet you wouldn't feel so tough if it were you in this arena! Kal would beat your ass up and down this arena, with or without my help!"

In a blur, the man jumped high into the air. Beneath me a shadow began to form on the ground, and I realized what was happening. I shoved Kal aside and rolled out of the way as he slammed hard into the arena, forming a small crater. "For one so frail, you should learn to shut your mouth," Pantheon growled to me.

"It doesn't matter how frail I am. Kal could beat you with nothing more than his pinky! You're just a scared baby in a metal diaper who likes to act tough so long as he doesn't have to get his hands dirty."

Pantheon's smoldering eyes glared into mine as he slammed the blunt end of his spear into the ground. "Release the other prisoners," he instructed.

"Sir?" the guardsman asked in confusion.

"The prisoners! Put them in the arena, now!" Pantheon roared. "You want to see true strength little girl? I'll take on all of your friends. I want to see the look in your eyes as I choke the life out of you. Right after making you watch your companions die by my spear."

Sure enough, Lucian and Ahri were forced into the pit, and Kal immediately rushed to his champion's side. I frowned, but I wouldn't back down from this meathead's challenge. I swung my rod like a club, aiming to strike him against the side of his helmet and disorient him.

However, it bounced off of some runic aura that blocked me. His shield glowed briefly and I realized then he had magical weapons and armor. Uh oh. Spinning, he backhanded me with his shield, taking me off my feet and tossing me away like a doll.

I gave an inarticulate cry of rage as I leveled my rod and began blasting away at him. He'd just use that stupid shield of his to absorb my bursts of light as if they were nothing! I had a plan, however. I knew exactly how to beat this guy.

Turning, I booked it towards my friends. "Keep him distracted," I instructed them. "I need a little time to charge up. I'll get us out of this though, I swear it."

* * *

As Lux turned tail and ran straight at us, Kal managed to finish untying my bonds. When I heard her command though, shock ran through me. "Wait, what?!" I managed to shriek just before shoving Kal out of the way of the spear that Pantheon had hurled in our direction.

Damn that girl! She'd goaded him into being so pissed off that my charm probably wouldn't have any effect on him. Kal rolled to his feet, as Lucian worked to get his own binds off. To be honest though, without his light slingers I didn't know how helpful he'd be.

Pantheon raised his hand and his spear flew back to his grip. He stared at me as I got between my summoner and him. "Hmmph. Seems both I and the child gave him too much credit. Having a beast fight his battles for him? Pathetic."

"Oh, that is it!" I snarled. "Kal, are you ready to summon?"

"I can try, but I don't know if I'll have the energy," he told me.

"Well, you'd better do it quick." Just as his glyph roared to life on the back of my hand, it began to sputter and fizzle out. "Kal?" I asked peering over my shoulder. I could see his aura only weakly glowing. Crap, he'd used up too much of his own mana.

I prepared myself. Summoner or not, I'd protect him at all costs. But would it be enough?

"FOR DEMACIA! PREPARE TO SEE THE LIGHT!" Lux cried, just before a scintillating beam engulfed Pantheon's entire body. He screamed in pain, collapsing forward onto his face, spear just in front of him on the ground. Holy crap! I didn't realize that Lux was capable of that level of magic. "Ha! Did you see that Kal? One shot and he went down like a sack of...bricks?"

Pantheon slammed his meaty fist against the ground with a frustrated grunt. Oh Gods. He barely had a scratch on him! If he could take that kind of magic then...I looked back at Kal. We didn't stand a chance against him.

The champion of the Rakkor raised his spear, sweeping Lucian and Lux aside as they tried to rush him to no avail. As our enemy stomped towards the blonde, I knew I'd have to be the one to do something.

I charged up my fox fire in my palm, rushing forward and hurling my orb at him before quickly darting out of his range. My ball of course returned to me, and I tried my best to lead him away from Luxanna.

It was fruitless, however. He shrugged off my attacks like they were mosquito bites. I continued to dance around him, hammering him with everything I had, but none of it was enough to even phase him!

Lux looked up at Pantheon from where he'd hurled her, just as he raised his spear. "Ghost." There was a blur of movement, and I could see a familiar green streak race forward, scooping the girl in her arms and evading the attack, all in the time it took to blink.

"My hero!" Lux cried, throwing her arms around my summoner.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, I'm awesome, you love me. We need to move, _now_ ," he instructed before barking at Lucian and I. "Everyone, to the gate, now! Concentrate on us breaking out. I'll hold off Pantheon as long as I can."

"But...Kal…" Lux tried.

"Go!" This time, it was not a request.

She swallowed nervously, but nodded her head and ran towards the gate. Lucian followed suit, knowing the physically weaker girl would not be able to get it open by herself. I, however, slid into place beside my summoner.

"I find it interesting you had just enough spell power left to save the stupid damsel in distress," I grumbled to him.

"I told you to head for the gate."

"And I ignored you. I'm not letting you fight this guy alone, Kal. I won't lose you."

The two of us shared a brief smile. If we died, at least the last thing I'd see would be that smile. As I prepared myself for what would most certainly be an inevitable death, a streak of light arced from the side of the pit, slamming into Pantheon and driving him back.

His armor sizzled, a clear gash in his chest. Whatever had hit him managed to pierce his barrier. He touched the smoldering wound across his pectorals in confusion. "This is...Solari magic," he murmured, trying to piece together what was going on.

"Not by a long shot!" a feminine voice boomed, just as a pale girl jumped into the pit between us. Her silver hair flowed around her bluish skin, and her eyes were a pupiless white. She wore an ancient looking armor and wielded a wicked curved sword. "Go!" she told us. "I will cover your escape."

I couldn't begin to formulate words as Lucian shouted from the gate. "Ahri, Kal! It's time to leave!"

"No! Don't let them escape!" Pantheon roared, chasing after Kal and I, but there was a glow around the strange woman that caused him to launch back towards her as if she were the ground and he'd just jumped from a cliff.

The two began a fierce melee, weapons meeting each other with swishes and clangs. "C'mon, Kal. We won't get another shot," I told him, looping his arm around my shoulder. With that, I dashed us out of that arena, bright blue foxfire in my wake.

We didn't stop running until I was completely out of breath. I nearly collapsed in the dust, right next to where Lucian and Lux were sitting, panting from the exertion. "Who...in...the hells...was that?" Lucian asked between breaths.

"I...don't ...know," I gasped. "But she saved our asses." I turned on Lux. "No thanks to you! What the hell were you thinking pissing him off so much!"

"Oh, now you have something to say?" Lux demanded. "You were just going to watch Kal get chopped up! So my idea didn't work, at least I had one!"

"Enough." Kal's voice rang out in the air like a bell, stopping our argument before it could devolve further. "We need to get off the path. Let's head into the tree line until we can find a place to camp."

"I know a place," the same feminine voice from earlier chimed in. Sure enough, our rescuer stepped out from behind a boulder, wiping the blood off of her weapon. "Are any of you hurt?" We all shook our heads. "Good. You should be more careful on this mountain. Wild animals like the Rakkor are the least of your worries."

"I'm sorry, but who are you? Why did you save us?" I asked.

She offered a slight smile. "My name is Diana. I am the last of the Lunari. As for why, I was simply passing through when I saw that you were in some distress."

"Well, we are very grateful," Kal assured her. "You said there is a place you know that is safe for us to camp?"

Again, her lips curled into a smug grin. "Right this way," she instructed, turning and walking down the path.

We followed her for about an hour, trudging off the path and through the mountain wilderness. Along the way, Diana explained her situation.

"I was once a member of the Solari. Allies to those brutes who captured you previously, though they claim to be more 'civilized'. When I was a little girl, my pale skin made it difficult to spend much time outside. As such, I was shunned by the clan. They worship the sun, you see, so if it hurt me, it simply meant I must be either flawed or...evil." She paused at the entrance to a large cave with ornate pillars carved into the face of the cliff it resided on. "These are the ruins of the Lunari. Long ago, there were many others like me. When they couldn't endure the sun's overbearing heat, they instead turned to the light of the moon. It was much more gentle on my skin, and it...spoke to me."

Ahri frowned, walking up to Diana and gently resting her hand on her shoulder. "If this is hard for you to talk about, you really don't have to. We owe _you_. You rescued us. If anything, we should be the ones proving our trust to you, not the other way around."

Diana's eyes turned to Ahri's hand before she shied away from her touch. "Thank you for that. But I must. The world needs to know what the Solari did to my people." Taking her curved blade, she tapped it on stone tiles, causing it to ignite in brilliant blue light. Holding it over her head, she used it to lead us deeper into the tunnels.

Ahri followed along behind her, but Lux and Lucian hung back for a moment. When I tried to go after them, Lux grabbed my arm and held me back. "Something is seriously wrong here, Kal," she murmured. "I don't know how to explain it, but Diana gives me the creeps."

I looked at her incredulously. "Lux, if she wanted us dead, she could have just left us to the Rakkor. You're just on edge because of the cave. I admit, it's a bit spooky, but if it's safe, then we have little choice. Besides, she may know something about Annie."

"No, Kal. She's right," Lucian chimed in. "She just confessed to be a heretic among her people. While I'm not one for all this craziness, it sounds almost like she was in a cult. Maybe there's a reason the Lunari are gone. Maybe it's best they stay gone."

I shook my head at the two of them. "What has gotten into you two? I mean, Lucian. A heretic? You make this sound like a witch hunt. And Lux, I can't believe _you_ are scared of the dark. You're literally able to light up at any time."

"Kal, are you coming?" Ahri called from up ahead in the cave.

"Yeah, sorry," I replied. Turning back to the other two, I gave them a slight nod. "Look, if your instincts are saying something's off, then maybe there is something off. But until she proves to be our enemy, I think it would be best that we treat her like a friend. She did just save our lives after all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lux sighed.

Satisfied, I hurried along to catch up. To my surprise, deeper into the cave was almost an entire stone city. It was beautiful, and it must have taken centuries to be carved. There were depictions of the moon everywhere, and there were even small holes in the ceiling that allowed the light of the sun to filter in, though not as harshly as it was outside.

"What were you talking about?" Ahri teased me, nudging me with her hips.

"Oh nothing," I teased back. "Just flirting with the blonde."

"Not funny," she grumbled.

I wrapped my arms around her and placed a kiss on her cheek. That seemed to make her brighten. She took my hand, her fingers lacing with mine. It felt so warm and natural, that I let myself be lost in it.

"By the way," Diana called behind her. "I took the liberty of grabbing your things." Turning back to me, she tossed me a bag that held my sword and Lucian's light-slinger. Passing it back to him, I then returned her bag. "That's an interesting blade you carry. I've never seen one quite like it."

"Thanks," I replied. "A friend made it for me as a gift."

"Interesting. Anyway…" She stopped, holding out her arms and turning back to face us. "Welcome to my home. I know it's not much. However, I'm the only one that knows about this place, so you should be safe here for now. Tomorrow, I'll guide you as far east as I can. Once you're off the mountain though, I fear you're on your own."

"Seriously, you've been a huge help, Diana," I told her.

"Actually, I have a question for you," Ahri chimed in. "We're looking for a little girl. She goes by Annie. She's about nine years old, and she'd be carrying a teddy bear with her. You haven't seen her by chance have you?"

Diana tapped her finger to her lips in thought. "I vaguely recall seeing her, but she'd walked right into the Solari encampment. I'm not entirely sure what became of her after that." The pale-skinned woman lowered her eyes. "Sorry I could not assist you further. If she is with the Solari, though, you can rest assured that she is most likely dead. They are just as, if not more dangerous than the Rakkor."

Ahri and I exchanged a nervous look. Even if Annie was as powerful as everyone said she was, this wasn't something that could just be glanced over. "Could you show us to the Solari camp?" she questioned. "We're on an important mission for the League. This is our best lead so far."

"Perhaps. I'll need to sleep on it."

I nodded in understanding. She'd already risked her life a lot by helping us. If she refused, it would be completely understandable. "Thank you," I told her. "If you can grant me one last favor, is there a place where I can bathe? I think I'm still a little sore from the fight."

She raised her blade to point off to a corner of the ruins where there was an opening. "Through there, you'll find a corridor that splits into two paths. The one on the right is a bathhouse for men, the one on the left is for women."

I looked to Ahri and gave her a kiss on the cheek again. "I'll see you in a bit, okay? I just need a little soak."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will," I agreed.

Soon, I was up to my chest in warm mineral water. Whatever hot spring fed this bath, it was wonderful. I felt like I was in heaven. Better yet, everything was so quiet and tranquil. There was hardly a sound in the ruins except the light bubbling that came up from beneath the springs.

I rested my head against the side of the pool, eyes closed, enjoying the tranquility of it all. Until, I heard someone clear their throat. I opened my eyes to find Lux, standing before me, completely nude. Her cheeks were a bright red, and her hands were folded in front of her. "M-may I j-join you?" she asked.

I recoiled quickly. This was a bad idea. A _really_ bad idea. "Lux, I don't think..."

"It's okay," she swore, immediately sinking into the pool, more or less distorting my view of her body. "I won't make a peep, I swear. I'll just sit right here, about five feet from you. See?"

I opened my mouth to protest, until Lucian's advice rang in my mind. I couldn't see her as a child. Ahri couldn't see her as a woman. Maybe this was innocent. Maybe she just didn't want to bathe alone, like when she slept in my tent.

"Fine," I surrendered. "You can stay. I get these ruins can be pretty scary when you're alone. Honestly, I'm glad for the company." It was a lie, but she seemed to buy it anyway.

For a moment, she kept her promise of silence and distance. Then, she began to slowly inch closer to me. "Kal?"

With my eyes shut still, I responded with a simple, "Hmmm?"

"You know how you said you owed me? And that you'd give me anything I asked?"

I opened one eye to see that she was sitting right next to me. A suspicious feeling began to creep up my spine, but I held my tongue. "Yes. What about it?"

"I...I think I know what I want now."

"Oh? What's that?"

For a moment, she didn't say anything. She lowered her eyes, her cheeks blazing red as she bit her lip nervously. "Well...umm...that is…"

"Spit it out, Lux. I won't bite."

Before I could react, she raised her hand, firing a ball of light directly at me. As it burst around me, it forced my arms to my side, pinning me where I was. I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could make a sound, she straddled my legs and roughly shoved her tongue into my mouth.

I gave a confused 'MMPH!', as she took my cheeks in her hands, savoring the deep passionate kiss. She pulled away, but again before I could speak, she silenced me by pulling my head between her breasts.

That's when I heard her, no louder than a whisper. "I want you to make me into a woman…"

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 23

 **AN: Hey everyone, so I know I've only recently been updating this story, and fanfiction in general. I've got some bad news, I fear. The other day I was terminated from my job by my boss. Now don't worry, I'm not going to ask for more money. I'm working on getting unemployment and finding a new job, but until then, if you** _ **do**_ **want to help, here are some things you can do. First is to check out my NSFW original comic called Kiss the Sky. You can find it on Kisstheskycomic. Com. Spread that around if you would. Secondly is to check out my Youtube channel. It's KibaElunal, just like on here, and I stream games on Wednesday and Sunday mornings. At the moment, I'm streaming the game Dark Cloud. If you'd do me the big favor of subscribing and commenting, it'd be a huge favor. I'm also open to hearing any pointers you guys may have for me. Whatever the case, I wish you the best of luck in life and literature. - Kiba**

Kal squirmed in his binds before breaking away from my grip with a gasp. "Lux, are you out of your damned mind?!" he shouted before I quickly placed my hand over his mouth.

"Keep your voice down! Do you want everyone in the cave to hear us?"

Though he couldn't speak, his eyes issued a challenge that stated that it may very well be exactly what he wanted. This was bad, but I couldn't stop now. It took me forever to work up the courage for this. Not to mention I had to sneak away from the group. But this would work, I was certain.

"You said you'd give me anything," I reminded him sternly. "You said you'd grant my wish. Well this is what I want. This is what I wish for."

He shook his head, pulling from my hand. This time, when he spoke, it was softer. "This isn't what you want," he tried to tell me. "You don't want this. You want someone who really loves you. Someone who'll take care of you and be yours."

At first, I didn't say anything. Instead, my hand slowly ran down his chest, tracing his muscled gorm before reaching his cock. It was already half-erect. That was a good sign, I guess. It meant he at least partially found me attractive.

"Tell me I'm beautiful," I whispered.

"You're beautiful."

"Tell me I matter."

"Lux, you know…"

"Tell me!" I ordered. This time, my grip on his member tightened. He grimaced, and it occurred to me that I may have hurt him. My touch gentled and I began to stroke him. I could feel the blood in his veins pulsing through his dick until it was nice and hard.

His eyes met mine and I could see they were full of sadness and fear. "Lux, you matter. Please, don't do this. I'm begging you. I'll do anything else you want, but don't do this. It won't make you happy. You're just going to be miserable."

My hand left his crotch to rest back on his shoulder. I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I could feel him give a sigh of relief as I wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Kal," I whispered to him. His eyes widened as I plunged myself roughly onto his member. I'd heard that sex for the first time was supposed to be painful, and it was true. It felt like I'd just torn apart something inside of me. My eyes welled up with tears, both from the pain and the sadness that I was having to take this from him instead of him giving it to me like he promised.

"Oh my Gods, Lux! Are you okay?" he asked me. "You're going to hurt yourself! You need to stop."

I shuddered there, a small misty cloud of red vanishing in the spring. I didn't budge an inch. I had to take a moment to get used to this pain before I kept going. I began to gyrate my hips against his, and soon the pain had subsided enough to give me a little bit of pleasure.

Burying my face in his neck, I began to cry. Tears drenched his skin and soaked into his long hair as I clung to him. "Why doesn't anyone love me?" I sobbed. "Why can't I ever be happy? I'm trying so hard, Kal. I want to be good enough, but why isn't it ever enough?"

"Lux…" he murmured.

"No! It's true!" I snapped. "I know you don't love me, Kal. I know you don't want this but...I...Please, I need to be able to just pretend. Just for one night, let me pretend that someone else cares about me. Let me believe that someone sees me as anything other than an asset or a burden. Please…"

As my sobbing became uncontrollable, I stopped my movements. What was the point? Great job, Lux. You raped a man. Way to really prove your worth. When his light bonds faded, I expected him to shove me off. Maybe even to hit me or beat me. I'd deserve it, too.

Instead, however, his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. He stroked my back with one hand, the other petting my hair. I shivered in his arms, unable to stop crying as he held me in his arms.

"Shh," he whispered in my ear. "It's okay. I'm here for you, Lux. Just relax, okay? Take deep breaths."

I tried to do what he told me, but my heart and lungs were out of control. My breathing was ragged and coarse, and I began coughing from the stress of crying. "You hate me," I whimpered.

"No. No, Lux, I don't hate you."

"Yes you do."

"I don't."

"You should…"

He carefully pushed me just enough away that he could look into my eyes. Instead of an angry scowl, he wore a reassuring smile. His hands rested on my cheeks as he stared deep into my gaze. Without a word, he kissed me, and like that, my heart soared. Tears continued to flow, but I sighed softly into his mouth, enjoying the taste of his affection.

When we parted, I wasn't sure what to say to him. "Please, Kal," I whispered. "Please, take me. I want this. I want you to be my first. It is my greatest wish."

"Okay," he surrendered. "Just...be more gentle, okay? For your sake, if not for mine."

I nodded, holding on to him as I slowly rose and fell on his member. I sighed blissfully. Sure enough, he was right. The gentler I was, the more it seemed to complete my goal. His flesh inside of mine was like bridging the gap between Runeterra and heaven.

My fingers tangled in his long brown hair, and again I pulled him to my breasts. Slipping one of my nipples into his mouth, I urged him to suck them, and he did so. A shiver ran through my being. Gods, this was amazing.

His hips moved against mine ever so slightly, but as he promised, he didn't shove me away. "I love you, Kal," I whispered to him. "I know you don't believe me, but it's true. I love you so much. I want you to be mine."

* * *

After Lux left to take her own bath, Lucian and I sat with Diana, enjoying our food. I could tell that Diana was eager to have a hot meal. It seemed like it'd been a while since she had. For the most part, we were silent.

Once I'd finished, however, I decided it would be best to join Lux in her bathing. After all, it had been awhile for me as well. All the walking and not having a place to bathe had made my normally silky hair begin to turn coarse and oily.

Taking a towel, I excused myself, going to the girl's bathhouse as instructed. Once I was there, however, I was overcome with confusion. The bath was empty. What's more the water was more or less completely still. Lux wasn't here? I looked around, and sure enough, nothing seemed disturbed. Lux hadn't even stepped foot in the water.

That's when I realized...Kal! I gave a low growl. That blonde skank had gotten on the last of my nerves. I was grateful to her for saving Kal while he was fighting the Rakkor when I couldn't, but if she thought I had any intention of letting her just do whatever she wanted…

I turned, rushing down the hall back towards the men's bath. I knew I'd find her there. And when I did, I'd have some choice words for her. Maybe even a scratch if she put up a fight with us.

However, just as I came into view, I came to a halt. She was nude, straddling his lap. There was blood around them, and immediately I realized what had happened. Despair sank in. He'd promised me. He swore he wouldn't cheat on me. I was supposed to be the only one for him.

I clenched my fists, ready to boil them both alive in that spring, until I saw the golden bands that were wrapped around Kal. He was bound? That meant...Oh Gods. I went to save him, but his binds vanished before I could act.

Still, instead of shoving her away like I'd expected him to, his arms wrapped around her and he gently stroked her back. My tails drooped around me, but my ears perked up as a foreign sound came from them. They weren't moans or gasps, but sobs. Lux's face was buried in my summoner's neck as she continued to bawl her eyes out.

Something came over me. My anger faded away to pity. There was this young pretty thing, who more than anything wanted something that I had, and that she knew would never be hers. My heart was so torn in so many directions. I was angry that she'd ignored me and tried to steal Kal away. I was hurt that he didn't shove her off immediately. I was absolutely enraged that she took him against his will. But despite all that, my fingers fell to my sides as I stood there in complete shock.

Lux began to move her hips, riding Kal. Her tears kept coming, but her cries turned into soft mews of pleasure. Her hands rested on his chest as she continued to ride my boyfriend. He, however, remained completely silent.

That's when his crystal blue eyes went past her shoulder to lock with mine. Surely now, he'd shove her off? Make some plethora of excuses about how this wasn't what it looked like, even though I knew that'd be a lie.

Instead, however, he didn't do anything. He didn't budge even an inch or say a word. He just kept staring at me with those sad, pitiful eyes. I could feel his regret trapped there. Kal was ashamed that I'd caught him like this, yet...for some reason, he couldn't put a stop to it.

Light began to blossom on the back of my hand, and I quickly covered it to keep from being discovered. " _Ahri, can you hear me?"_ Kal asked, his voice echoing in my mind.

I nodded my head, but wasn't sure how to respond.

" _I'm sorry you had to see this. I know you're probably angry. You may even hate me."_

" _No,"_ I interrupted him. " _I'm not angry, and I could never hate you, Kal. I just don't understand why. I thought you loved me…"_

" _I do. I love you dearly, Ahri. I won't say this isn't what it looks like, because I think we both know that it is exactly what it looks like. But...I made a promise to her. She saved my life, and I told her I'd do anything she asked of me. This is what she wanted."_ He paused for a moment before continuing. " _Please believe me when I say I tried to talk her out of it. I tried to tell her no, but she was...insistent."_

" _I saw. I know this isn't your fault, Kal. But for someone who isn't willing, you sure don't seem to be putting up much of a fight."_

This time, his voice came back with a lot more hurt and sorrow. " _How can I possibly make you understand, Ahri? Lucian told me something about her. Lux has never had anyone who loves her. Her parents, her brother, her entire country sees her as a tool."_

I didn't say anything in response. Instead, I dropped my towel and stepped into the spring. The water silently rippled around me as I approached until at last, I tapped Lux on her shoulder.

The blonde practically jumped a foot in the air, wheeling about to look at me in horror. "Ahri! L-look, this isn't...I mean...I just…"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Her entire body ran rigid.

"Ahri?" Lux asked confused.

"It's okay," I told her. "You may not believe it, but I've been where you are now. I know what it's like to feel like no one truly loves you."

"Really?" Lux questioned. "But you're so beautiful! I thought every guy in the League fawned over you!"

I sighed. "Maybe so, but that's not love, Lux."

"It's not?"

I shook my head. "Love is...well...it's complicated. It took me a while to learn enough about it to find what I wanted, but the best advice I can give you is to find someone who wants you for you. How useful you are to them shouldn't matter. It'll be difficult to find, but you will. Someday, anyway."

Lux looked between Kal and I, unsure of what to say. Finally, she just bowed her head, covering her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry, you two," she whimpered. "I nearly destroyed your love. I'm sorry. I'm just lonely, and I just…"

Again, Kal and I both wrapped our arms around her, giving her a loving hug. "It's okay," I told her. "Really, it is. This is a one time thing, understand?" I looked from her to my boyfriend, offering him a smile. "I give you permission for just this one night to sleep in Kal's tent with him, okay? These ruins are kind of spooky, and I suppose a little girl like you may need someone to protect you from the scary monsters under your bed."

Lux huffed, pouting cutely before realizing what I'd said. "Wait, really?! Do you mean it?!"

"With Kal's permission, of course."

"Can I, Kal? Please?" Lux begged, turning back to him. Again, he and I shared a gaze that indicated our true feelings on the subject. I hated to see Lux so heartbroken. Worse, I knew that if she didn't get this from Kal, she'd it get it from someone else. Possibly even from someone like Magnus. This, I felt, was best all around.

Finally, he nodded, causing her to give a big cheer of excitement before pouncing on him. He was so taken aback by her sudden action that the two of them toppled into the spring, sending a wave of water over the side and flooding the dusty ground.

Smiling, I turned to leave, but Lux suddenly reached out and took my hand. "Hmm?"

"Ahri...you should share Kal's tent, too," Lux murmured. "I mean...he is your boyfriend, after all. And that way, you'll be able to keep an eye on him, you know? Since he's so mischievous and all."

"I suppose that's only fair. Do you have any complaints, Kal?"

His cheeks turned a rosy pink, and I knew that he'd make no objections. How could he? The only thing better than being cuddled next to a cute blond or his girlfriend would be to cuddle up to both of them at the same time.

I giggled, running one of my tails beneath his chin. "Yeah, I didn't think you would," I purred. "Don't get too used to the idea though. I'm still not one who likes to share."

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled, blushing even more.

"Great. I'll leave you two to have some more alone time for now and to finish your bath. Behave yourself, Kal. Remember that this one _did_ save your life, after all."

With that, I turned and left the cavern. I still wasn't pleased about this. Worse, the image of her and him together would be scarred into my mind for the rest of my life. But on the other hand...I could tell that this would make my relationship with Kal even stronger. I'd just have to replace all of the bad memories with even more good ones.

* * *

That night, when I finally crawled into the tent, Ahri was already there, head on her pillow and fast asleep in her undergarments. Lux gave a yawn, having worn herself out from all of the crying and...erm...physical exertion.

I slid under the blanket, and she pressed against my back, wrapping her arms around me like a teddy bear. "Good night, Kal," she whispered in my ear. "Thank you for everything. This was the best night of my life, and you really did grant my wish." The Demacian mage leaned forward, placing a kiss on my cheek before falling asleep.

When I could hear her snores, I carefully slipped out of her arms, moving closer to my true lover. I ran my fingers through her inky black hair before pulling her lips to mine. Her ears twitched and she sighed happily into the kiss.

"So," she whispered. "How was it?"

"It?"

"I just want to make sure she's not the one you'll be fantasizing about is all."

"Oh. What can I say? It was awkward, emotional...stressful," he added under his breath, "I just can't seem to avoid getting molested, can I?"

Her claw drew small circles on my chest. "Oh, you poor, poor man. It must be so hard having beautiful women fling themselves at you."

"It _is_ hard," I countered.

Ahri giggled, snuggling closer to me. Her ears twitched, tickling me beneath my chin. "I like your beard," she sighed finally. "It suits you."

"R-really?"

"Mmhm. It makes you look older." The fox gave a playful giggle. "We can't have people thinking I'm dating a kid, now can we?"

"But I am a kid," I teased, recalling the way she'd gode me about my age when we'd first met.

We kissed again, our lips refusing to part until we both fell fast asleep.

That rest, however, did not last long. I woke up a few hours later with a yawn and just couldn't seem to get back to sleep. The last thing I wanted was to wake the girls, so I went to slip out.

The moment the flaps of the tent opened, I found a sharp blade tip pressed beneath my chin against my neck. "Silence. I don't know who you are stranger, but on behalf of the Solari, I order you to come out quietly."

My eyes traveled up the steel to look upon a woman clad in golden armor with fiery red hair. Her eyes were fierce and driven, and I knew that she was not playing games. I nodded to show I understood before slowly rising to my feet.

With my hands up, I carefully moved away from the entrance of the tent. Thankfully, she didn't notice that Ahri and Lux were in there. "Let me guess. You must be Leona."

The woman's eyes blazed with recognition. "How do you know who I am?" she demanded, pressing her sword a little closer. "Speak trespasser, before I end you here for your disrespect."

Disrespect? I hadn't disrespected anyone! I could fill the familiar tingle of magic in my veins. I may not have gotten much rest, but it was enough to give me a full recharge on my powers.

In a blur, I clapped my hands on to her sword, sending a surge of electricity coiling through the metal. Leona went rigid, teeth grit in pain as she held in a cry of pain. Twisting my torso, I ripped the sword from her hands and turned it on her.

"My name is Kal'Adamsul Midori-hi," I informed her. "I'm a summoner for the League of Legends, and I will be asking the questions, Leona of the Solari. I have heard that your people captured a child recently on this mountain. The little girl's name is Annie Hastur, and you are to surrender her to my custody, immediately."

"Annie?" she wheezed, trying to regain her strength. "We didn't capture, Annie. We gave her supplies for her journey and even sent her with an escort. Besides, we Solari are peaceful. We'd never capture anyone, much less a child."

"That's a lot of bullshit coming from a woman who just had me at sword point not even a minute ago."

"You're intruding in ancient ruins that are a known haunt for a murderous criminal!" she protested. "I had to show caution. If I was truly as you say, I'd have simply killed you and your companion as you slept."

Despite my ill temperament I couldn't help but find truth in her words. "Even if I believed you, there is someone else who takes issue with you. You'll have to explain yourself to her. Diana!"

Horror filled Leona's features as she knelt there, but there was no response. I looked around, only to find the roll that Diana had been using was now gone. She'd left? While I was distracted, Leona attempted to snag her sword back from me, but I was too quick, slapping her hand with the flat of the blade and pointing it back at her nose.

"That was unwise," I growled. "I recommend staying very still if you don't wish to be harmed."

"Please, summoner. You must return my blade to me. Diana is not who you think she is. She's the murderous criminal I informed you of. If you wish to survive, you must return my weapon to me."

"Diana? A murderous criminal? Ridiculous. She saved me and my friends from the Rakkor."

"The Rakkor? But…" Leona paused for a moment before shaking her head. "I'll settle that issue later. Please, Kal'adamsul, you must trust me. I've no intentions of harming you."

Again, I could feel the truth in her words. With a huff of surrender, I flipped the blade in my grip and offered her the handle. She took it, nodding in gratitude before sheathing her sword. "Firstly, this does not mean that I trust you," I informed her. "Secondly, just Kal is fine."

"Noted. Please, hear me out. I'll explain everything to you."

Soon, we had a new fire going. I woke up Ahri, Lux, and Lucian, and all four of us sat around the fire with Leona. "Alright, explain."

"Diana is a wanted fugitive of the Solari," Leona began. "I don't know what lies she's told about me or our people, but suffice to say, they are not true. Diana used to be part of the Solari, before she turned to heresy."

"You're not helping your case," Lucian interjected. "Diana already told us the story. We know that she tried to convince the Elders that it was okay to worship the moon as well as the sun. In payment, they attempted to execute her."

"Execute her?" the red head repeated. "I was not aware of any such thing. It's true that Diana was...special...even before. She stayed isolated in her room, away from the others, but one day she left. When she came back with that cursed blade and armor, she slaughtered the village elders and fled like the coward she is."

"Without provocation?" Lux asked. "That seems unlikely."

"It's possible," I murmured.

Lux looked at me in bewilderment, but Ahri reached over and squeezed my hand. "We've both witnessed first hand that magical artifacts can influence a person's behavior and actions. They can make a good person commit horrendous acts," the vixen explained.

Leona continued. "We dispatched a team to bring her in for trial. We found their bodies discarded on one of the mountain trails the next day. They were butchered like animals. There was no mercy or justice in their deaths. Only bloodlust."

"And that's where you come in?" Lucian questioned.

"Yes. As Champion of the Solari, she's committed too many crimes to just be excused. If she returns with us peacefully, then she'll be put on trial. If not...well, she is to be captured dead or alive, regardless of what I'd prefer."

That's when I saw her. There was a silvery gleam from the fire on Diana's blade as she stood behind a column a few feet behind the Solarii. Her curved sword was poised to strike, and without thinking, I dashed forward just as she did.

Our swords clashed, my weapon stopping hers just an inch above Leona's head. All eyes turned to us in surprise as I deflected away the blow. "Traitor! This is how you repay me for saving your life?!" Diana shrieked.

"Diana!" Leona gasped, wheeling about and holding her shield at the ready.

Immediately, weapons were drawn and spells were prepared as everyone stood on the brink of a bloody combat. "I'm not betraying you, Diana. We need to get to the bottom of this. We can go with you to the Solari camp," I tried. "If what she says is true, then you need to be put on trial, understand?"

"There is no trial! The witch is lying! They intended to have me executed on the spot and those old fools paid for their malice. I will not surrender myself to their lapdog."

"Then let's just talk," I pleaded. "We can just…"

My words were cut off as Diana struck out at me, but this time, Leona's shield intercepted, before she followed up with an attack of her own. The two women, Solari and Lunari began a fierce melee, and I found myself unsure how to proceed.

"Kal, we have to stop them!" Lucian said.

I knew that, but the question was how. That's when I remembered earlier in my bath. "Lux! Lock down Leona!"

"Roger."

"Ahri, charm Diana into submission."

"Got it."

The two of them split up, charging their spells before firing, Like that, both combatants froze mid swing. Lucian fired his lightslinger, knocking Diana's sword from her grip as I confiscated the bound Solari's weapon.

Tying the two of them up, we sat them on the ground where they shot each other glares that denoted their hatred. "What are we supposed to do with them?" Ahri asked as we huddled away from them.

"I don't know," I admitted. "Both seem to be telling the truth, but how can we punish Diana for defending her beliefs or Leona for wanting to get justice for her people?"

"The answer's obvious," Lux chimed in smugly. The circle all turned to regard her. "Obviously, we either punish them both, or we punish neither of them."

"I say we have a trial of our own," Lucian suggested. "If we get to the bottom of this, we can decide on an action to take."

"Agreed," Ahri said. "Kal?"

"I guess I'm to do the honors then?" I sighed. Turning to face the two prisoners, I advanced on them both. "Okay, you two. Let's settle this once and for all. Diana, why did you kill the elders?"

"I already told you! They were going to execute me! All I did was bring back evidence that the Solari had a sister sect known as the Lunari and they tried to burn me at the stake."

"Leona? Can you refute this?"

"I…"

"She wasn't there," Diana growled. "The 'champion' who is supposed to protect us... _all_ of us...wasn't with the Solari that day. She was too busy flirting with her boyfriend from the Rakkor."

I raised an eyebrow at Leona. Her cheeks were a bright red, and her eyes averted.

"Explain."

Diana huffed. "Leona was not _born_ a Solari. She was originally a Rakkor. Like all Rakkor when they come of age, she was put n the arena, just as you were. She refused to kill her opponent, so they were going to execute her. Such is the Rakkorian way. But at the last moment, the Solari claimed her as their own and saved her from an early death. That has not stopped her from loving one of the Rakkor. One you've already met, in fact."

"Leave Pantheon out of this!" Leona snapped.

"Pantheon?!" Lux squeaked. "You're in love with that monster?"

"He isn't a monster!" Leona argued. "Or at least...he wasn't…"

"See?" Diana hissed. "Now release me from these binds!"

"Hold on. Leona, what happened when you came back from the Rakkor."

"The village was in ruins. There was a smoldering pyre, but Diana was nowhere to be found. The only people there were the elders and they were burning. Gods, it was a horrible smell. I didn't know that they'd attempted to execute Diana though. That's why I sent out the scouts: to have them bring Diana back so we could find out what happened."

Diana gave a sneer. "And I killed every last one of them. I've no intentions of ever following your false light again!"

"You call Pantheon the monster!" Leona snapped. "Those men and women were unarmed! They were just trying to bring you home!"

"Looks like we have our answer," I noted. Moving to Leona, I cut her bonds, freeing her.

"What are you doing?!" Diana screamed.

Leona rubbed her wrists, giving me a quizzical look as well. "The difference between a good man and a bad man isn't that one does good things and one does bad things," I explained. "The difference between a good man and a bad man is that a good man has remorse for the bad things they've done. If Diana can't understand what she did is wrong, then it's up to you to help teach her Leona."

"Why you miserable, insignificant, wretch of man! I hope you rot in the Nine Hells for– mmmf!"

Lux tightened the small piece of rope she'd pulled into Diana's mouth to silence her. "And that should make transporting her a little easier on the ears," she grinned.

Leona looked at all of us, completely stunned. "I don't think you all understand how much this means to me and to the Solari," she finally murmured. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Make sure she gets a fair trial," I answered.

"And also, please tell us the fastest way off this mountain," my champion added. "You said you sent Annie on her way, didn't you? Do you know which direction she was headed?"

Leona nodded. "We tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. She went through the Shurima Desert."

"Wonderful," Lucian groaned.

Once we'd packed up our camp and retrieved all of our supplies, we made our farewells to Leona. I tried to say goodbye to Diana as well but, she just hissed and spat at me. A tricky act for someone gagged, but she still managed to do it.

Next stop, the shifting sands of Shurima.

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

A Boy and His Fox: Redux Ch. 25

 **AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. Here it is, Ch. 25. There is more to come, but I want to make a request of you guys. As some of you know, I do write original work. Specifically, I have my middle-grade series Warren High available on Amazon. A while back, you all were huge helps to me by buying copies of my book and leaving reviews when you could. Now, I've begun work on creating merchandise to sell/give away at conventions. If you'd like to help, I have a Kickstarter for the merchandise. My profile is JCRoberts. It's an all or nothing campaign, which means that if we don't reach my goal of 300$ by the end, you won't lose any money. I've got great packs and give aways for donating, so any support you could show would be most appreciated. Thank you all very much for your time. I wish you the best of luck in life and literature. -Kiba**

We panted as our footsteps sank into the loose sand of the desert. Gods, this was horrible. It was difficult to believe that at one point this place had been a beautiful oasis. Now, all I saw when I looked around was the result of wanton magic upon the world.

My compass was still pointed in the proper direction. Thankfully, that meant we were on course towards the Voodoo Lands. The fact that Annie had made it this far was troubling. We were getting nearer to her home. What could have possibly captured her when she was so close?

"Penny for your thoughts?" my champion asked, moving to walk beside me. Normally, she'd have hugged me close and nuzzled my cheek. Since we'd agreed to form our relationship, she'd become much more affectionate.

However, the heat of Shurima was so intense, for once, we both had no interest in hugging the other. I reached up, wiping a bit of sweat away with the back of my hand. "I'm concerned about Annie. At first, I was certain that...you-know-who had been responsible for her disappearance. But now I'm not so sure. What if she died in these desert? Her body could be buried under a sandstorm in the snap of a finger, and we wouldn't be able to find her in a thousand years."

The fox's ears twitched in thought as she frowned. "That's a valid point. Still, something in my gut tells me there's more to this than just the environment. We're talking about a little girl who was an absolute savant in sorcery."

"Most definitely," Lux chimed in. "Annie may be the most powerful mage I've ever seen. Maybe even more powerful than you, Kal. No offense."

"None taken. Still, that's incredible. If she's really that strong, it would lend weight to our theory. This guy was able to control Ashe, and she was no joke, even back in the academy. The fact he can do it without champions getting the shakes is horrifying. I'd be very much interested to see how he does it."

"Sorry?" our gunslinger asked, pausing to peer over his shoulder at me.

"For curiosity's sake," I added. "I'd never actually use it."

"Then why would you care?" he pressed.

Lux frowned. "What's your problem, Lucian? He didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah, well. I wouldn't be so sure," he huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I retorted. "You don't actually believe I'd be capable of doing something like that, do you?"

Lucian sighed before gesturing around himself. "Look around you. All of you. What do you see? For hundreds of thousands of miles there is nothing here but sand and dirt. We all know the story. Before the League, this was a paradise. Then, people began to abuse magic and now look at what's become of it." He kicked his boots into the yellow dirt, sending it scattering in front of him. "Nothing but a barren abyss. It starts with curiosity, sure. But then you become curious about the next thing. What would it be like to have total control over your champion? No resistance. Total devotion. Unconditional love." The last words came out with a pointed glare in our direction. "So you try it. You tell yourself, only once. Then once becomes twice. Then twice becomes once a week. In time, it always ends up back here in the desert."

A stifling silence fell over us as we continued our journey. Well, if I hadn't been tense about the idea of it before, I was now. Lux must have noticed my expression, because she clapped her hands before chiming in, "Let's play a game."

"That sounds like fun," Ahri agreed, a little too quickly. "What sort of game?"

"Umm...how about I spy with my little eye something…" Lux's words trailed off as she stared out across the barren expanse. With a sigh, she concluded, "Never mind."

* * *

Kal and I kept pace at the front of our little group. Even though this unbearable heat would have made it a wasted effort, I still regretted not getting my bath. As if sensing my thoughts, my summoner flashed me a half-smile. "You look nice," he complimented.

"Flattery will only get you so far," I teased, still keeping at arm's length. It wasn't just the heat that drove me to not get too close to him. I didn't want to admit it, but what he'd said had bothered me. Curiosity be damned, would he really want to know how to fully control me? If he did, then what difference was there between him and Magnus? "Kal...can we talk?" I finally murmured.

"Regrets dating me already?" he asked, reaching up to wipe a bit of sweat from his brow.

"No. But I don't get why you're so interested in Magnus' power. It's evil and wrong. I mean, you _do_ think that, don't you?"

"I believe magic is a tool," he explained, digging his boot into the sand of one of the dunes. "Sure, it can be used to do evil things. Fireballs can burn down houses, even healing magic can be evil if it heals the bad guys."

My tails drooped slightly. "But Kal, this is different. You're talking about slavery, here! Think about when you had the gauntlet on. Imagine what would have happened to us if you really could fully control me then."

"That was a fluke," he tried.

"No, Kal. That was life. Our life."

The look he gave me was not a pleasant one. I knew this would be a tough conversation, but this was worrisome. Riven had warned me that there may be a bit left over in there of the gauntlet. Was this it? It was a big thing to have kept hidden for so long if it was. "How long are you going to hold that over me?" he asked. "It wasn't my fault. I couldn't have known…"

"That's my point," I told him. "Things happen that we can't control. Some things we're never meant to control. Magnus' power is just one of those things."

"Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. This has nothing to do with trust. Right now, I trust you more than anyone else in the world, and I still would never want you to have complete control of my body. As for my mind, I don't know what would be worse...you being able to control it, or being stuck in a shell like a puppet while you make me dance on strings. You can't honestly tell me you don't feel the same way."

"I _don't_ feel the same way. I understand the whole idea is new to you, but it's not to me." With that, he stormed off ahead of me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I protested.

"Think about it, you'll figure it out."

Ooh! How that man could get under my skin! I had half a mind to roast his ass with a bit of fox-fire. "Told you so," Lucian quipped as he passed me. Make that two asses.

I marched past Lucian ready to give Kal another piece of my mind, but stopped at the top of the dune. I took a sharp breath as I stared out over a sight I'd never imagined. "What is this?" I gasped.

"I've no idea," he said beside me.

Below us was a glittering expanse of structures. They were gold and shimmering in the desert sun. Tall obelisks, large disks, and beautiful oasis-like streams that slithered through, all led back to a massive stone palace. "I've never heard of a kingdom in Shurima."

"Nor I," Kal admitted. "But shelter is shelter. The water looks clean, and a bit of shade would do us all good."

I didn't even have to agree. Before I knew it, we were all running full speed towards the city's gates. Inside it was amazing! There were markets and restaurants and everything else from a civilized society.

It took all of my will to not cannonball into the crystal blue water, and Lucian was fast enough to stop Lux from doing just that. As she complained to him, my awe was broken when I noticed Kal, still looking concerned.

"Kal? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered. "Just thinking." It was a lie, I knew. But it was evident from the way he spoke it was something he didn't want pushed. "We should head for the palace first. I want to know who is leading this place and whether or not the League is present here."

"Is the League always your first priority?" I questioned. "Can't we get something to eat or drink first? Maybe a room to rest in? We've been walking for nearly ten hours in this heat. We're lucky we're not dead."

His eyes sharpened at me. "We have a job to do, first and foremost," he stated coldly. "Your comfort comes second, or did you forget a little girl's life is on the line here?"

I frowned. "Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what?"

"Being an asshole! Does it really piss you off so much that I don't want you to control me?!"

"Oh, here we go again!" he groaned. "It's not always about _you_ , Ahri! There are other people in the world, so maybe you should start putting them before yourself!"

"Don't make this out as me being selfish, Kal'Adamsul! I'm just as selfless as you are! Do you know how many women would share their boyfriends with another girl like I did on that mountain? None!"

Rage gleamed in his eyes, but instead of giving me a comeback, he just turned on his heels and marched towards the palace.

"Don't just walk away from me!" I shouted, chasing after him.

"I wouldn't have to if you would do what you were supposed to do!"

"What I'm _supposed_ to do?! Who died and made you the boss of me?"

"I'm your summoner! I'm literally your boss!"

"Oh get off your high horse, you arrogant son of a–"

"ENOUGH!" he boomed, wheeling on me. "Enough," he repeated, this time more calmly. "We can discuss this later, _after_ we find Annie. Right now, she is _my_ first priority. Whether or not you like it, that means you, our relationship, and everything else comes second to that. If you can't deal with that, take it up with someone else because I'm done listening."

Under his harsh gaze, I could feel the familiar sensation of fear crawling up my neck. I silently nodded my head. When he turned to leave, the tension still remained. I began to feel sick to my stomach. Had he fooled me again? No. No, definitely not. I'd made the mistake of not trusting him once, I wouldn't do it again. Still, what he said was troubling. What if Riven's sword and bracer were made improperly or damaged? Maybe it was controlling Kal now.

As Lucian and Lux passed me where I stood, I heard the blonde give him an angry quip. "Now look what you've done. They're fighting again."

"Don't act like you're not thrilled," he huffed.

That's when I realized that Lux had a point. How long would it be until we stopped fighting like this?

* * *

So I was pretty pissed. I knew that what I'd said was over the top, but how could she honestly judge me like that? I'm the bad guy for being curious about mind control, but she was Ms. Innocent despite having made her entire career around it? To the Hells with that.

The moment we entered the palace, gilded spears leveled at us from every direction. Immediately, our hands went up in surrender to show we meant no hostility. My eyes went to the warriors, looking for weak spots in their stances.

Instead, I found that their bodies were...strange. Something about the way they stood was unusual. As I stared into one's helmet, I came to the realization. They weren't human. Their entire bodies were made of sand.

"Bring them to me," a booming voice ordered.

The spears they were holding vanished, shifting into large tower shields. They moved to form a line behind us, blocking our exit. As they advanced forward, I got the message. We'd trespassed into a land that belonged to someone else. We didn't come and we didn't leave unless whoever this mysterious man was said so.

The gilded building was covered in ancient carvings unlike any I'd ever seen. They were runes and hieroglyphs and pictographs and everything else under the sun. When we arrived at the far room straight ahead, we found ourselves standing at the base of large golden steps.

At the top, a man with the head of a bird sat upon a throne, staring intently at us. "Strangers enter my home," he noted. "Kneel before me, rabble. Only then may you speak to your ruler."

I could see Lux about to protest, but before she could, I put my hand on her shoulder and pushed her to her knee before doing the same. "Forgive us for our intrusion, sir. We meant no disrespect. My name is Kal'Adamsul, I am a Summoner of the League of Legends. These two are my companions, and Ahri is my Champion."

When I gestured to the vixen, I could feel his eyes lingering on her form. _Great. One of those types._ "This is your champion?" he repeated. "So she is a warrior?"

"Yes."

He drummed his fingers in thought on the arm of his chair. "I am aware of your League of Legends," he finally said. "I respect their influence, though we have an agreement that they have no power here in my kingdom."

"Please forgive us," Ahri chimed in. "But can you give us your name? We have no knowledge of how to address you."

His eyes gleamed with gold as he stood. "I have many identities. I am the legacy of Shurima. I am the guardian of this desert. I am the God of these people. To all, I am the Emperor of the Sands. But you, my darling flower, may know me by the name Azir."

Ahri's eyes met mine before I could hide my jealousy. She licked her lips, and immediately, I knew what she was going to do. "Well, my lord Azir, we come on a mission. We seek a young girl by the name of Annie Hastur. She is an outsider, no more than ten years of age. We have word that she passed through the desert. Surely, one as powerful as you would be aware of all who come and go through your lands. Do you know where she is?"

My fingers dug into the sand, but I kept my mouth shut. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction, and I wouldn't risk our position by letting her under my skin. "Perhaps," Azir mused. "I will gladly tell you what I know. But first, the night is falling soon. I implore for you and your friends to join me for dinner. And you, my dear, shall be my guest of honor."

"With pleasure," she beamed. When he offered her his arm, she rushed to his side. Wrapping her arm around his, she pressed against his side. "I'm so thrilled to meet a man who knows how to treat a lady."

With that, the emperor beckoned us to follow him. When I stood, Lux moved beside me, gently stroking my arm. "Don't let her get to you, Kal. If she's going to be like this, you can always get back at her with me."

I didn't bother dignifying that with a response. Instead, I filed into the dining room. A large banquet like table, surrounded in pillows waited for us as we all took our places. Ahri, of course, sat beside his "majesty".

As the servants brought food and wine, I couldn't stop staring at the two. I should have known this would happen. I'd betrayed her trust, and to Ahri, that meant all bets were off. She'd do whatever she wanted now, and I couldn't even say anything. But instead of resenting Lux, I actually felt my anger leveled more at Ahri.

Was she using Azir to get to me? If so, what would happen when she stopped using him? Would she even stop? Being a summoner was a lucrative position, but not as much as an emperor. If her reputation was to be believed, and I really hated to believe it, this was her opportunity.

And so, all I could do was watch as they talked. Every time she laughed at his jokes. When she gasped and awed at his stories. And with every word, all I did was drink more wine. _For Annie_ , I reminded myself.

Soon, my head felt heavy. Warmth surged through my blood as dizziness overcame me. After Ahri had stared at me and whispered into Azir's ear, he erupted into laughter. "You are just too precious for words, my little fox! Truly, there are very few women in the world like yourself. Tell me, are you wed?"

She put her finger cutely to her lips, shot me another glance, and shook her head. "Heehee, no. I'm not married. Why do you ask, my lord? Surely you'd not put a ring on my finger, hmm?"

"I'd much rather a collar around your neck," he replied, giving her a scratch beneath her chin playfully.

She pursed her lips at him. "Ooh, that could be fun," she purred.

That was it. I had had enough. I slammed my hands down on the table and rose to my feet. Azir's sharp gaze found its way to me. "Something the matter, friend?" he asked.

"No, my lord. I fear I have just had too much to drink. Is there a place I could get some rest for the night? I don't wish to trouble you any more than is necessary."

He gave a half-hearted huff. "You? Trouble me? Hardly. Since you are a colleague of this lovely creature, I insist you take a room here in my palace. One of my servants will show you to your room."

"Kal…" Lucian began, ready to lecture me, but I waved him off.

"I'm fine, Lucian. Thank you. I just need to get some sleep is all."

I could see that him and Lux were still more than concerned. They'd seen through my lie easily. And if they could, I knew Ahri did, too. She just didn't care. As one of the women, dressed in plain garb led the way, I stole one last glance back at my champion.

She'd perched herself into Azir's lap, arms around his neck. Staring directly at me, she smirked, leaned up, and placed a kiss on his cheek. He in turn cradled her in one arm, the other reaching for his goblet for more drink.

When I'd reached my room, I found that it was more or less bare bones. Not much in the way of furniture or fanciness. "I hope this bed is to your liking, milord," the woman murmured, bowing her head to me politely.

As she went to leave, I grasped her wrist and stopped her. "Tell me something...this guy, your king. Is he a good man? Does he treat his people well?"

I could see hesitance in her eyes to answer the question, but still she nodded. "He is our protector," she answered. "We build statues in his name and offer him tribute. He ensures our survival, and in turn, we are his servants. That is all I have to say on the matter."

"I understand. Thank you."

She left the room swiftly, closing the door behind her and leaving me in inky darkness. I crawled on to the bed, and sank into it with a sigh. It'd been so long since I'd felt something so soft. It was a little rugged, having been stuffed with straw or whatever it was they used in the desert for stuffing. But, it beat the hell out of a cave floor.

Despite this comfort, I found myself unable to sleep. All I could think about was Ahri. I'd told her that Annie came first, but after so many drinks, the girl was all but lost to my mind. _To Hells with Ahri! If she wants to fling herself at the first nobleman she finds, then let her. This is my fault anyway for not stopping Lux. At least Azir can shower her with gold and jewels._

After hours of tossing and turning, I heard my door slowly creak open. My room filled with the dim light of a single candle. When I turned to look, I saw my champion standing there. Gone were her normal travel clothes. Now she wore a beautiful, but revealing attired.

The leather brassiere that barely covered her breasts was decorated with pieces of gold that clinked like coins when she moved. A sash dangled from her waist, accenting her long legs, leaving little to the mind's fantasy. Up and down her arms were intricate drawings in ink. Completing it all was a silver collar around her neck.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

Setting the candle down, she placed her hands on her hips. "I _wanted_ to give you the chance to apologize for how you treated me."

"I've got nothing to apologize for that I haven't already done so."

"How about the way you acted outside, hmm? Talking about treating me like a puppet?"

"You're not a puppet."

"Thank you!"

"You clearly only do whatever the hell you want, so I don't even see why you'd think I'd even consider you one."

She stomped her foot angrily. "You are the most infuriating man I've ever met! Seriously, what is your problem? I have bent over backwards for you! I am doing my best to make this work. I didn't want to fall in love with you. You made me fall for you! Then what's the first thing you do? You cheat on me! With a kid!"

"Well maybe I'm not sure you love me!" I snapped.

Immediately, the room went silent. Ahri didn't say a word. The truth had come out, and now there was no way I could take it back. I rolled away from her, facing the wall. I could hear a choked out sound from behind me. Water works, right on cue.

"D-do...do you really think that?" she asked. This time, her voice was soft. When I didn't answer, she came closer to me and gently shook my arm. "Kal? Please look at me."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said, 'No'."

Again, I heard her cough on a sob. "What did I do wrong?" she asked. "Is it because I was flirting with Azir? I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I just wanted…"

"I know what you wanted," I told her. "You wanted someone better than me. Congratulations, you got your wish. You have someone better. Go enjoy your King. Quit being a champion for all I care."

"You don't mean that," she whispered.

"I do."

Her hand reached out to grab me. When I turned to look at her, I could see her face covered in tears. It hurt for me to see, but that only worried me more. I shut my eyes tight, averting my gaze from her. No. I couldn't let her do this to me. Not again.

She crawled into the bed with me and threw her arms around me tightly. "Kal, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, don't hate me. I won't flirt with him again, I promise. I won't ever breathe a word about you or Magnus or anything again, but please don't treat me this way."

"Why are you still playing this game?" I asked her, my own tears starting to clog my throat. "You got what you wanted. Azir can take care of you. You have all the riches in the world and you have influence and power. You don't need me anymore, so why are you still doing this?"

Her hand rested on my cheek, caressing it. My eyes opened to stare into her golden ones. In them, I saw confusion and misunderstanding. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Why would you think any of that was what I wanted?"

"Then why did you charm me?" he asked.

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "I don't understand. What are you talking about, Kal? I didn't charm you. I swear I didn't."

"But how do I know that?" I questioned. "I saw how you had Azir wrapped around your finger. I've seen you use your charm on people and made them bend to your beck and call. Then all this talk about Magnus started. All this stuff about mind control and being able to alter a person's thoughts and feelings and...you were so dead set against me even looking at it. Like you were scared of what I'd find."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Is that what you think?" she asked. "That I'm only saying I love you to control you?" Now that she'd said it out loud, I felt horrible. Still, I nodded. She took my hand in hers, weaving her fingers between mine. Without a word, she pressed her lips to me for a soft kiss.

At first, I hesitated. Was this her trying to get me to drop the subject? I couldn't. As much as I wanted to just let myself enjoy this, I couldn't do it. That didn't stop me from kissing her back though.

When we parted, she rested her forehead against mine. "I'm sorry, Kal," she whispered to me. "I wish I could prove to you that I'm not controlling you. Really, I do. I understand why you're worried. That's...well, I guess it's kind of what I do. I flirt and I seduce and I tease and...Gods, I charm my enemies and then attack them when they've lowered their guard."

Disappointment welled up in my chest. All I could manage was a weak, "Yeah."

"But I'd never do that to you, Kal. Everyone else, but never you."

I wanted to believe her so bad. I'd give anything to make that true. My champion clung to me, her body pressed against mine. The jingling metal was muted by our closeness as I felt her warm tears on my cheek.

"I want to tell you something," she whispered. "I've never told anyone this before, but I want to tell you." When I didn't say anything, she tangled her fingers in my hair, nuzzling closer to me. It was like she was trying to absorb my being into hers. "I have an invisible spirit that follows me. No one else can see him. No one else hears him. Only me. He goes by 'Bard', and he watches over me."

I looked at her in confusion. What in the world was she talking about. "Ahri, how does that…?"

She pressed her lips against mine to shush me. When she pulled away again, she pleaded, "Please. Let me finish."

"Okay…"

"He's kind of like a guardian. He's the reason I first left Magnus. We were having sex, and I was just laying there and taking it like I was supposed to. There was no passion, no romance...nothing. That's what I thought love was like for me. Bard came in out of nowhere. He grabbed Magnus and he threw him off of me with one hand like he was just made of feathers."

"I like him so far," I teased, trying to make things lighter.

She giggled. "Well, he likes you, too. At first, I hated him. I blamed him for my relationship being ruined. But then, he reminded me that my relationship had been ruined for a long time. When you and I first made love?"

"In Ionia?"

She nodded. "I woke up after you'd left for breakfast. I was certain you'd gone forever. It broke my heart, and I thought I'd die. But he showed up again. He told me to just wait. When I was with Magnus, he told me I'd meet a man who would force me to love him, even though I did everything in my power not to. At first, I thought he meant someone would try to control me. That's why I am so scared of you getting your hands on that mind control magic."

"Oh, Ahri...I didn't mean to make you think I'd ever...I mean, that's even what I told Lucian. I'm not the sort of person to do that."

"I know," she whispered. "Because I figured out what Bard meant. He was right, Kal. I didn't want to love you. I picked you because I didn't want a summoner who'd fall for my charms so easily. I tried to push you away, but you just kept coming back, you stubborn, stubborn, fool. And then, when you'd push me away, I found myself coming back to you, too." She gave a choked up laugh, starting to cry again. "And now look at me. I pushed you away, _and_ I came back to you. I'm such a damned mess, but don't you see, Kal? Even if I did charm you. Even if I could control your mind...it wouldn't mean a thing, because I am so hopelessly, irrevocably in love with you. You wouldn't need to control me. My love for you already does that. And I'm hoping...praying...I wouldn't need to control you either. Am I right? Please tell me you'd do anything for our love."

I was such an idiot. Gods, I was a damned fool . "Yes," I wheezed. "I would. And if I'm being honest with you, it scares the absolute Hells out of me. No one has ever been able to control me the way you do. That's the only reason I thought you could be charming me."

"And now? Do you believe me?"

"I…" My mouth felt so dry as she stared at me hopefully. The look in her eyes was so loving and genuine. I'd never seen that look from anyone before. "I don't care anymore. You've made me so happy. Happier than I've ever been, even. If you are controlling me, well...you don't have to. I love you. And if you're anything like I believe you to be then I'd love you even if you weren't charming me."

"Oh Kal…" she whispered, snuggling beneath my chin. Her ears tickled me through my beard as she purred happily.

I held her there, my fingers brushing against the ink and feeling it smear on my fingers. Still, I didn't care. I wanted her. I wanted her so badly. Azir could go fuck himself. Ahri was worth fighting any number of people, and that included an entire kingdom if it had to.

I rolled over so she was under me. Her eyes went wide as she stared into mine. "Kal?" she murmured. I said nothing, instead kissing her deeply. My tongue begged hers to play, and like that we'd begun.

I tore off the brassiere. Tossing it over my shoulder to the ground, I continued to strip down my vixen. "W-wait, Kal, what if someone hears-nnngmmh!" A long drawn out moan came from her throat as I sucked and fondled her breasts.

No more talking. No more games. No more arguments. It was time I showed her how I really felt. The jewelry and bangles rattled as they hit the ground beside my clothes. Once we were both completely exposed, I stared at her in great hunger.

Without a word, I dove between her thighs. My tongue dug into her body, searching for placed I'd yet to discover. Sharp gasps of bliss escaped her lungs as she clung to my hair. I could hear her trying to speak to me, but all that came out was gargled jibberish.

I could feel it in her body. The writhing of her hips, the sharp rise and fall of her breasts, every curl of her toes. They served as the map and timer for every time she came close to the edge, and every time I made sure to pull her back from it, just in the knick.

Finally, she'd had enough. Grabbing me roughly by my ponytail, she pulled me from between her legs to roughly smash her lips on mine. Her thighs wrapped around my hips, pulling me towards her.

I was so lost in passion, I didn't even resist. My member slid inside of her like two pieces of a puzzle falling into place. The pleasure that radiated from our affections, physical and emotional, it all just clicked.

I began to thrust inside of her. Each time our bodies slapped against one another, they made a lewd sound that has us both blushing. Still, we silenced our embarrassment with kisses. Our shy natures were drowned in our bliss.

For once, we'd achieved what we'd never had with anyone else. Complete exposure. No guards. No defenses. No anxiousness. We were at our most vulnerable together, and with that came the fear.

However, the moment our bodies were joined, that fear was doomed. We'd come so far. We'd faced so many obstacles. I trusted her completely and because of that, there was nothing I feared in this world anymore.

Our sigils blossomed to life on the back of our hands. With the mental link created we could hear our true thoughts. Every word was one of love and devotion and beautiful things that I'd never imagine thinking or being thought of about me.

That was when my eyes fell to the silver collar around her neck. Without a word, I gripped it tightly. My magic exploded outward, slicing it clean in two before I tore it from her and threw it on the ground. Never again would I see my love treated like property if I could help it.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by her. She stared up at me with those brilliant golden eyes. There was a hazy look there, as if she were completely intoxicated on our love alone. "I love you," she whispered to me.

"I love you," I whispered back.

She rolled me onto my back. Her body rose and fell as she rode me. God, that beautiful vixen knew just what to do to me. All of my teasing was being paid back in full. Her tight folds squeezed and stroked my shaft, begging to milk me of my seed.

My hands gripped her narrow waist, helping her to rise and fall. My hips bucked upwards against her, and I could feel her body all around mine. I didn't want to blink. My eyes watered from tears of joy, and being dried out at the same time.

I refused to blink anyway. I wouldn't tear my gaze from the beautiful goddess on top of me for even a moment. Her tails caressed my legs and thighs as her head tilted back. The melodious sound of her pleasure was like a song just for me, and soon she tightened down on my flesh and flooded it with her climax.

The pleasure i'd brought my wife raced through our sigils, breaking my will to keep this going. I forced myself even deeper than I thought possible as I pumped my seed deep inside of her core. Every gasp of delight seemed to bring out another jet of spunk, until we were both so drained of energy that we collapsed in a sweaty heap.

We gasped and panted, eyes closed in exhaustion. We couldn't speak, but still we clung together. The sweat on her body made it glisten in the dim candle light, and I couldn't help but to bury my face in her throat and inhale deeply.

I didn't want to forget any of this. Every sensation I felt and experienced would be there in my mind forever. It wasn't the first time we had sex, but this was definitely the most meaningful. As we lay there silently, I watched her fall asleep in my arms. My fingers gently ran along the soft fur that covered her pointy ears.

Every slumbering purr was another reaffirmation of our love that served to lull me into a deep sleep. As my eyes closed for the night, I only vaguely realized that I was still deep inside of the woman I loved.

To be continued...


End file.
